The longest journey ever
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: I have no idea how to explain this one people, all I can say is it features my girl Raven and John Cena, Read/review!
1. Needing an AA

**A/N **Ok a new story with a new couple lol I hope it pans out and thank you to cenarko1986 for the idea, hope you enjoy! It starts back in OVW so I don't know all the facts so I've just decided to make it up so if something is wrong just ignore it and move on lol Here we go!

**Chapter 1 Needing an AA**

Raven Michales huffed angrily as her father turned around the corner. She let the world pass her by wondering why she let herself go along with this. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in her bed sound asleep.

"Raven I know you don't wanna be here" Shawn said gently not taking his eyes from the road. He had hoped that maybe getting knocked around in a wrestling ring would knock that damn attitude from her. She never used to have an attitude, she was actually a sweet kind girl, but of course the drama from the last year had changed her and Shawn was at his wits end. It was sad in a way that the wrestling training facility was his last hope of getting Raven back on track.

"Don't know why I can't go back to bed" Raven huffed folding her small legs, fiddling with the small hole in her black fishnets she looked to the world, "Why am I going here again?"

"Because you have changed Raven, you used to be such a sweet girl"

Raven raised an eyebrow, her tiny black stud raising as well. "Who the hell are you rememberin?"

Shawn let out a sigh "Raven can you at least give this a go? You could wind up in the big leagues"

Raven let out a bitter laugh, fidding with the special ring on her index finger "Yeah right Dad. Face it I'm only going here because you wanna get rid of me. You shipped off Izzy and now your shipping me off"

"I did not ship off Izzy, she _wanted_ to join the army, I just helped her"

Raven rolled her silver eyes "You practically _pushed_ her onto the bus Dad"

Shawn slowed the car down and parked by the curb. Stopping the engine he looked towards his daughter "Raven can't you at least give this a go? Who knows you might actually enjoy it"

Raven made her way from the car and grabbed her bag, she only had one because she didn't plan on staying long. With any luck she would be on her way home tonight. "I won't enjoy it because I don't wanna be here"

"Well too bad girly, your staying here so you might as well make a go of it"

Raven just let out another huff as they began walking up the main entrance, she could only hope the guy running it had little patience. After they were signed in and Raven was shown where she was staying and all the other junk, Shawn kissed her head and left. Raven joined the large group and listened to the main trainer talking, well she wasn't really listening, she was busy plotting her escape. Several eyes looked her over, she was used to the 'scan' it happened everytime she went out in public. Flicking her black and silver hair over her shoulder she ignored their eyes. By the standard of the word normal she was the defintion of the word ab-normal. At least she tried to be simply because Raven hated 'normies'

"Alright and we have a new rookie, Shawn Michale's young daughter, Raven"

Everyone looked at her, whispering to each other like school kids. There went her plan of being un-known because everyone knew her father.

"Ok Raven would you like to get in the ring and run some ropes?"

"Would I like too?" Raven questioned, quite obviously that was the last thing she wanted to do.

He gave a small chuckle "Ok, hop into the ring and run some ropes"

"Yeah that will happen" Raven bit out from her spot. There was no way in hell she was getting into that ring and running. For one thing she didn't want too and secondly she didn't want too.

He narrowed his eyes at the young girl, the others not believing what she was doing. Brent (the trainer) wasn't known for patience or going easy simply because your daddy was a famous wrestler, he prooved that with Randy Orton. "What did you say?"

"I said that would happen in a highly sarcastic tone, are you deaf as well as ugly?"

The whole group fell silent as he made his way to the young girl "Get into the ring and run the ropes"

"No" Raven stood her ground, she was hoping that the next words out of his mouth were along the lines of getting out of his facility.

He closed his eyes patiently letting out a deep calming breath "Get in the ring and run the ropes Raven. Now"

"Make me"

Brent grabbed her arm and as soon as he did he realised his mistake, one minute he was veritcal and the next he was horizontal, his arm wrenched up behind his back a sharp blade at his throat.

"I don't feel like runnin your ropes so I'm not going too and you cannot make me." Raven put her knife away. "And now I'll be leaving with any luck" Raven hoped that with her assult with a deadly weapon was enough to get her kicked out.

After the knife incident Brent went straight to his office and rung her uncle Triple H, it was Hunter's say-so that Raven was given a spot and it was quite obvious to Brent that she didn't want to be here and if she was going to pull knives and not listen to direction then he didn't want her there.

"Triple H speaking"

"Hello Hunter, its Brent how are you?"

"Oh Lord what did she do?"

"Pulled a knife on me, gotta admit the girl has fast reflexes" Brent gave a small chuckle "Hunter she doesn't want to be here and if this is her attitude then I don't want her here"

"Brent think of it as a challenge, she's like Randy Orton in a way"

Brent rolled his brown eyes "Randy was a little spoiled rich boy, your neice is just a psycho nut who won't follow direction" He regretted describing her like that remembering that he was talking to the girl's uncle. "Look Hunter I don't want her in my facility especially if her attittude keeps up the way it is."

"Look give her a chance, you gave Randy a chance"

Brent rolled his eyes again "Randy was _willing_ to listen, your neice isn't. She doesn't want to be here and I can't change that"

"Ok I hear you Brent, look I'll pop by and have a talk to her, see if I can get through to her"

"Alright Hunter but if her attitude doesn't change then I'm sorry she'll have to go"

"Thats fair Brent. Thank you"


	2. Harmless gambling

**Chapter 2 Harmless gambling**

By the time Hunter got out to OVW the day had just finished so everyone was camped in for the night, of course it wouldn't be hard to find Raven, as always she was outside having a ciggerette. "You know father hates it when you smoke" Hunter said gently just taking in his neice. She used to be oh so sweet and it was her twin sister Iziah you had to watch but due to the last year, Raven had become just as dangerous as her twin. Hunter would rather risk dealing with Iziah than Raven right now. Raven, unlike her sister was smart 24/7. Raven looked her uncle up and down

"Oh look its the king of kings here to see his leemings" Raven waved her arms at him "Oh praise the great king"

"Must you be so sarcastic?"

"Yeah its how I get through the days and nights"

"So Brent tells me you threatend him with a knife" Hunter started earning a sarcastic snort from his neice.

"He may as well of told Dad on me. Why are you even here Uncle?"

"Because I'm wondering why your doing this Raven?"

"Because I said from the start I just wanted to be left alone, why couldn't you people just do that?"

"Raven you can't lock yourself away all hours of the day" Hunter said gently,

Raven puffed out harsh smoke "I think I prooved that I can Hunter"

"I know you miss him Raven but locking yourself away isn't the way to move on"

She rolled her eyes "Seriously thats what your going with? I thought Storm taught you better than that"

Hunter chuckled, it was true his daughter Storm had taught him lots of tricks like reverse psycology, the most saddest thing was Raven was actually smarter than Triple H, afterall its where Storm learnt everything.

"Oh I get it now, wow I didn't see it until right now" Hunter grinned at her

"Ok I'll bite, what didn't you see until right now?"

"Your scared!"

"Of what?"

"Your scared of failing, thats why you won't give it a chance. Your scared that you could put in all the effort you wanted and yet theres a chance you'll still fail"

"Thats a little better Uncle but its still not working" Raven let out a real smile, failure didn't matter to her anymore. So she failed? It wasn't like the world spinning depended on her sucess.

Hunter pursed his lips together "Tell you what Raven, lets make a bet"

"What kind of bet?"

"Lets just say I've got fifty bucks that says you fail, fail epically"

Raven thought about it for a moment, she knew what he was doing but to be fair it had been a while since she had actually challenged herself, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright," Raven said slowly "I've got a hundred that says not only do I make it from here but Grand-pa calls me up as a WWE Diva"

"Ha! Your good Raven but I doubt your WWE good" He looped a large arm around her slender neck "When you fail let me know your sister's trust fund could always use some spare cash"

"Your going to wind up eating your words Uncle" Raven flashed him a grin "And if you don't stop right now I'll make you eat your own arm too"

Hunter laughed "Alright so your gonna give it a go then?"

"Anything to shut you up and get that big nose of yours outta my face"

"Just keep up that ultra friendly attitude of yours Raven and you'll make friends in no time"

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to win a bet and rub your big nose in it"


	3. Flick the switch

**Chapter 3 Flick the switch**

Turning on the lights Brent made his way around the building getting everything ready, he never did hear back from Hunter about his neice so he assumed that he had taken her home. Brent thought that was a shame, he had seen some real potential in her, not just because she was Shawn's girl but because there was _something_ and with a little training she _could_ be one of the best. Seeing the lights on down by ringside he headed down there to see who was down there. Not that he had too, the only wrestler up this early was John Cena, his dedication made him one of the best he had. Instead of seeing a six foot man with blue eyes, he saw a five-three girl runnng barefoot across the ring. Brent watched her silently for a moment, the concentrated sweat running down her tiny face. She eased into the ropes using it as a spring, someone had taught her the basics already .

"Raven!" Brent called and instantly she stopped what she was doing and faced him with a smile.

"Morning Mr trainer guy"

"My name is Brent, why are you here so early?"

Raven gave a shrug "You told me to run the ropes so I thought I'd give it a go"

"You didn't have to come in early and do it Raven" Brent gave a small chuckle "So you've completely ficked the switch on your attitude"

"Yeah I thought I'm gonna be here a while so I might as well make it bearable for everyone but especially you"

"Alright well keep running and I'll check in shortly"

"No" Raven stomped her foot turning his look to confusion, Raven laughed gently "Just kidding Brent, and I apologize about yesterday, I'm sorry I pulled the knife and if I get a warning or whatever then so be it"

"Tell you what if you _have_ changed your attitude then I'll give you a freepass but I only give one so use it wisely"

"Yeszir" Raven grinned going back to her running.

A few moments later John Cena made his way down to the ring a little surprised to see Raven there running ropes like a pro. For a small girl she certainly knew the ring, it was almost flawless the way she moved. Obviously being Shawn's girl agreed with her. He was fasicnated with the way she moved, at one point she was just a blur of black and silver.

"Hey!" John called out to her laying his gear down, his distraction made the girl fall over which made him laugh loudly.

Raven found herself laughing, it had been a while since she had laughed. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you fall" John grinned at the small girl.

"Wait hold on, are you sayin I'm _not_ meant to fall over?"

"No"

Raven slapped her fist into her open palm "Damn and I thought I had it right"

He got into the ring with her and extended his hand "I'm John"

"Raven" She shook his hand, surprised at the grip. Most men shaking her hand held back because she was a small girl.

"So Shawn taught you all he knows" John asked making Raven roll her eyes.

"Please I so don't wanna be likened to him"

"Well too bad girl cause thats all you'll get, Randy gets it too" John explained just how things worked.

Raven only shrugged "Guess I gotta deal with it then"

"Wanna practice some moves?"

"Are you sure? You outweigh me by like two hundred pounds"

"I'll go easy" John laughed "Guess I wanna know just how much your daddy taught you"

Raven shurgged again "Sure I guess but go easy I'd hate to threaten you with a knife"

John laughed not knowing if he should take that seriously or not. They started practising and John quickly found out that her father had taught her alot, not just basic stuff but all the technicalities. Brent came back down after making his phonecall, he had to thank Hunter for whatever words he used on her and Brent assured him that he would help Raven in every way he could. Hunter didn't want her to fail as much as anyone. John and Raven worked so well in the ring, it was like a natural connection between the two. John showed her some moves that she didn't know and Raven mimicked them almost perfectly, there was some definate rust but she had what it took to make it.

"John! Can I talk to you a minute?" Brent called out, Raven let out a giggle

"Your in trouble!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Raven laughed, she wasn't sure why but for the first time since all that painful drama, she was having fun. Maybe Hunter was right, maybe she did need to get out to the world again.

John made his way out of the ring and over to Brent, while they had their whispered conversation Raven went back to her running. She knew by the end of the day she would practically thank the good lord for the invention of sleep. After a few minutes John climbed back into the ring.

"Raven wanna go and get something to eat? I know this great little place not far from here"

Raven looked towards Brent "Is that alright Mr Brent sir"

He couldn't help but laugh, he was certainly glad that she had flicked her switch. "Sure I think you've both earnt it"

Moments later they were settled into a quiet little resturant near the facility, _Della Morte's_ wasn't quite what she expected but the food looked so good she didn't care. He ordered a somewhat healthy meal while Raven ordered the most unhealthy, fat dripping, calrorie loaded burger there was on the menu.

"So what were you and Mr Brent talkin about?" Raven asked as she recieved her food, the sight of it made he want to dive face first, knowing that would be rude she handled it a little more politely. John seemed to shift a little un-comfortatbly. After yesterday she had prooved that she could snap just like that.

"We were talking about you" John started, he was so sure he saw her silver pools light up.

"Oh I feel special now"

John laughed, he took a small sip of his water before going on "Brent wanted to ask me if I would be like your big brother while your here"

Raven narrowed her eyes "What does that mean exactly John?"

"You know keep you outta trouble, show you how things work, just little things like that really"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment, maybe she did need a guide? And if she was honest, really honest, John did seem like a nice guy, well he was nice enough to accept this job knowing already that she had a _small_ problem with knives.

"So you reckon you could do that or you wanna be left alone?" John asked throwing her from her thoughts.

Raven let out a giggle "I've never had a brother before"

John sighed in relief that she didn't mind the extra shadow, somewhere inside him he liked her. Not romantically, but as a friend. Other than the knife incident Raven was a girl that was obviously smart, funny and held the same dedication that he did. "Just call me big brother John"

"That is just so weird on so many levels" Raven laughed going back to her meal. As she ate her mind skipped again, unlike her sister she could admit when she needed help and this was probably the most urgent time that she needed help. Who knew maybe, just maybe, John could actually be a friend. Lord know's she needed one of those.


	4. Bouncy fights

**Chapter 4 Bouncy fights**

By the time Raven and John got back it was time to go back to work. John went towards the guys while Raven was forced to go towards the girls. She was not looking forward to this, girls usually didn't take to her very well. Raven wasn't even sure why, unlike Iziah she was pleasant enough. Girls just instantly judged her, she was actually used to it.

"Alright Nattie I want you in the ring, you can go against...Raven" Brent scanned looking for her, he wanted to see just how much the girl knew. Hopefully it was enough to survive against Nattie. Raven took off her jacket and climbed into the ring, man she hoped she could remember those lessons that took place well over eleven years ago.

"Alright girls, start with the tie up" Brent instructed, hopefully Raven knew what that meant. Only slightly shaking Raven threw her arms around Nattie, on instinct Raven slipped her right foot behind Nattie's and forced her to her back. Brent let out a shock gasp, no one was expecting that.

"Sorry was that wrong?"

Nattie picked herself up, out of all the girls she was the one known to have the fastest reflexes. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Like this" Raven threw her arms around her, this time she used her left foot and again Nattie found herself on the canvas.

"Alright ladies, go through the set, keep at it until its perfect" Brent instructed leaving them to it and moving onto another pair.

After the all day immense training Raven went back to the Divas locker room feeling immensely better. Sure it was alot harder than her father had made out but she loved it, she had landed on her ass alot more than Nattie did but she hadn't done too bad.

"Your alot better than I thought" Nattie smiled as they got unchanged, in a small place there wasn't room for modesty.

"Thanks, I ain't done it in a while so I'm just glad I knew what I was doing in the end"

"Your not going to use your daddy as an excuse to do shit are you?" Nattie asked raising an eyebrow, the other girls doing the same. Raven seemed like a nice girl but they learnt fast that some people with famous fathers acted like they were famous too.

"Is that what you do?"

"No" Nattie all but growled, her father was a good wrestler but she knew that she had a long way to go before she reached his level.

"Oh thank God!" Raven let out a laugh pulling on another black shirt, "You have what my Dad calls natural skill."

"Natural skill?"

"Yeah, it means that its skill that would be there no matter who your Dad is"

"Thanks." Nattie smiled, she started to point out random girls "This is Melina, Mickie, Beth, Kelly, Eve, Brie and Nicki"

"Hi"

"The only one you gotta watch is Lydia" Nattie warned, she was warming up to Raven. Other than the knife incident, she seemed pretty cool.

Almost on cue the girl known as Lydia walked in, a sense of "I'm better of you" printed in the way she walked and suddenly talked down to everyone. Raven guessed she had a famous father who she just had to tell everyone of. Already Raven disliked her, it didn't help she was dressed like a two dollar whore, whores being Raven's worst enemy.

"So your the new girl?" She sneered at Raven who was doing very well at controlling her growing anger. No one had ever pressed her buttons so fast. It was kind of relaxing to know that she could still feel that much emotion.

"Yeah thats me" Raven got out without adding an insult, that would of started a fight which she would of won and no doubt gotten her in trouble with Brent. She didn't need that.

Lydia looked at her like she was a two year old "Me. Wrestler. You. Slave"

"Get that damn finger outta my face before I rip it off and ram it up your nose" Raven growled, that perfect manicured fingernail inches from her peirced nose.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard"

Lydia's green eyes turned harsh, her left hand raising fast. Raven was faster, she grabbed it and before Lydia knew it she was on the floor, pain racking up her body.

"Me. Wrestler. You. Slut. Got it?"

Lydia let out a scream before Raven let her go, instantly she ran out the door tears streaming down her face.

"She's going straight to Brent and your gonna get in trouble" Nattie informed her.

Raven just shrugged "And how many of you are actually going to say what happened, she tried to slap me and I merely defended myself"

Beth laughed "I'm with that."

"She deserved it, you did warn her about that damn finger" Brie laughed. It was then that Raven noticed the fairly obvious, Brie and Nicki were twins.

It only took thirty seconds for Brent to bang at the door, "Ladies are you decent!"

They all yelled yes except Raven who yelled no. She was yet to put a shirt on. Apparently.

"Put a shirt on girl!"

"Just a minute I've just figured out my tits bounce!" Raven shouted "Bouncy! Bouncy!" Raven let out giggles, like a teenager just discovering her body.

"Raven put a shirt on!"

"Bouncy! Bouncy!" Raven giggled out again. The other girls were trying so hard not to laugh, Raven was actually playing with her clothed breasts.

"Raven you have three seconds to get dressed or I'm just going to come in!"

"Bouncy!"

"One!" "Bouncy!" "Two!" "Bounce! Bounce!" "Three!" Brent barged in to see Raven sitting on the bench obviously she was never without a shirt.

"Well your a man of your word, thats good"

Brent let out a calming breath "Come with me"

"Do I have too?" Raven asked, she could just imagine what her father was going to say when he heard about this. Hopefully he would never find out.

"Yes"

Raven sighed and pulled herself up and followed Brent out the door.

They walked down the corrider together, "What happened with Lydia?"

Raven explained what happened and waited for Brent to go on with his tyrade of how it was entirely her fault. "Raven I will not put up with fighting, you have a problem with Lydia you come and see me"

"But!"

Brent stopped her "No. I don't care who your father is or how long you've been at this. This is _my_ facitlity and I run it with an iron fist. You want to make it in this business, you do it my way. Any problems you come to me, I will not tolerate fights or bullies"

"She started it, was I meant to let her hit me?"

Brent softend a little, she did make a good point "No. But I want you to stop it before it starts. Lydia is like that with all new girls"

"She's still here why?"

"Because despite her attidtude towards the other girls, she can wrestle. Just like another young girl I know" Brent winked at her making her smile.

"Alright, any problems I'll see you"

"Thank you"


	5. Ice cream surprise

**Chapter 5 Ice cream surprise**

After her little chat with Brent, Raven was pushed back into the ring for a little more light training. Soon she would be ready for the show, at least thats what she hoped because she really wanted to wrestle Lydia, anything for a genuine excuse to beat the bitch up. Raven went back to the locker room and got changed for a second time, it was just a good thing that she bought extra clothes.

"Hey Raven, after work we usually go to _Kinkheads_ for a drink, wanna come?" Nattie asked as they got changed.

Raven shook her head, loose silver ringlets falling everywhere. "Nah I wanna get some ice-cream"

"Ice cream?" Nattie asked "What are you? Six years old?"

Raven ignored her tone, she had gone into a somewhat dreamlike state "I lurrrrrve ice-cream, wish I could eat nothin but ice cream"

"Are you ok?" Nattie asked a little worried she was sure that Raven's eyes had just rolled into her head. It was hard to tell with the silver orbs.

"Yeah" Raven snapped back "I'm going to get some ice cream"

She was met with weird looks as she litterly skipped out the door, that huge smile on her face. One moment she was psycho and the next she was almost child-like. On her way out she bumped into John, something she was happy for. John was by the far the nicest guy she had met so far, he reminded Raven of _him_, only without the attraction. Hopefully he wouldn't hold an attraction to her ever because that could get weird.

"Hey Raven, how was your day?" John asked nicely walking down the hall with her. He heard about what happened with Lydia, he wasn't her biggest fan. John tried to be respectful of everyone especially women but Lydia was the exception, he could understand why the other girls hated her.

"Good. I had a lot of fun" Raven grinned, "So how long have you been here?"

"A while now, hopefully one day I'll get called up"

"I'm sure it'll happen"

"So are you going to get drinks with the others?"

Raven shook her head again "Nah I'm going to get ice cream then go to bed"

He raised an eyebrow "Ice cream?"

"Why is everyone lookin at me like that?" Raven giggled "Its just ice cream"

"Alot of the girls around here watch what they eat like a hawk" John explained "The guys too, ice cream has a lot of carbs and fat. Or so I'm told"

"As long as you know the right ratios then you can pretty much eat what you want" Raven said "For example if you drink three beers, standard cans, roughly 500mls, you have to do twenty minutes of cardio to work it off. If you have three beers, a taco and a large pizza, then you do twenty minutes of cardio, fifteen minutes of weight liftin and some light running on a treadmill"

John looked at her like she was insane "Ah Raven I don't think it works like that"

Raven shrugged "Works for me and I'm as skinny as a rake"

John looked her over quickly, his first thought on her skinny pyshique was anerexia or bulimia. "Is that why your so skinny?"

Raven laughed "Nah I have a high metablism, anything I eat gets burnt as soon as I start movin"

John let out a laugh, "Yeah I don't think that would work for me, my metablism is slow"

"Well not with that attitude" Raven poked him in the side teasingly "Wanna come with me? You could get low fat vanilla ice cream"

"Sure I ain't had ice-cream in a month, guess I could have one"

"Are you serious?"

John nodded "Yeah you pretty much put your body through hell when your wrestling, you gotta take care of it"

Raven looked her tattooed arms over, light scars running through the ink "Never thought about it like that."

It didn't take long to get to the ice cream parlour, even though she was roughly new when Raven was hungry she could pretty much sniff out the food like a police dog.

"Hi" She smiled nicely at the young pimply faced teen behind the counter. "I would like a four scoop ice-cream, rum and raisin. Pepperment choc-chip, cookies and cream and the last one surprise me"

"Chocolate it is" He said writing it down, Raven rolled her silver eyes in annoyance.

"Don't _tell_ me what it is, now its not a surprise" She rolled her eyes again "Look I'll turn around and you add the last flavour and if its chocolate I'm not gonna be happy"

John didn't know what to think, he had never come across a girl like this and he found himself liking her, clearly for once in his life he had met a woman who was actually herself despite who she was with. Raven turned around and closed her eyes as the pimply teen made her ice-cream, neither the kid or John knew what she was going to do next but John found himself curious. Very curious.

"There you go Miss" He said nervously putting the cone in the holder. Raven turned around and looked at her ice-cream. Her eyes lighting up.

"Yay! Goody gumdrops!" She grabbed her wallet and handed him twenty, the ice cream only cost six. "Keep the change, for my attitude"

"Uh thank you" He still had no idea what the hell was up with this chick but he didn't care he had just made the easiest twenty ever. John ordered his ice cream and walked with Raven back to the hotel.

"So what was up with that?" John asked as they walked and licked their ice creams.

"Up with what?"

"That. In the ice cream store"

Raven's face brightened again "When you ask for a surprise you actually want a surprise. I guess I was kinda bitchy to him so I gave him a very nice tip"

John laughed, she was sounding more and more like a good friend for him the more he talked to her. He figured that was a good thing, he didn't have any good female friends which was probably why he didn't date much, sometimes he had a little trouble with the opposite sex, his brothers thought that was hilarious.

"So how come your not havin drinks with the others?" Raven asked, her ice cream almost gone already. Back in the day she used to get ice cream with _him_ all the time, he would always get a double scoop so when she finished her's, he would give her the spare. He was sweet like that.

"I don't usually go out with them, usually I sleep"

"So how come your with me?"

John shrugged casually, "Guess I thought ice cream with my friend was a good idea"

Raven smiled, a real smile that she hadn't had since _him_. "A friend sounds like a really good idea right now"

"You don't have many friends?" John asked, wondering how that was possible. Yes she was a tad weird and angry but John sensed she wasn't always like that, everyone had a reason for their attitudes and Raven would be no exception to that rule.

Raven shrugged "I lost most of them, some of them left me and the remainder decided that I'm just not good enough anymore. Saddening yes, but thats fact"

John didn't know what to say, he wanted to push and ask all the questions that anyone would be asking, but he just couldn't, call it cowardly but he didn't want to risk losing her. Already John could tell she was special. He walked her right to her door just like a proper gentleman.

"Well it was fun John, perhaps we could do it again?"

"Sure. Think I might get a different flavour of ice cream"

Raven giggled "I might get caramel. Or lime." Her eyes lit up again "Or vanilla with chocolate sprinkles!"

John laughed, obviously the way to this girl was through her stomach. "Question, do you ever stop eating?"

"Once I did" Raven said "Then I realised that in order to actually survive one needs to eat. Funny the things you realise when your lying on a hospital bed with an IV drip" She laughed at the look on his face, "But I'm all cured now John"

"Good because according to the locker room your going to be a very good asset to the team"

"Yay I feel special"

"Good night Raven" He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to keep talking to her until he knew all about her, sadly that would be a very long process. John didn't mind, so far he liked her so he was willing to wait. Even if it took forever. Knowing his luck, it _would_ take forever.

"Night John. See you tomorrow" Raven grinned before going in her room. She hoped that John would stick around, she liked his company, it was like being with _him_ all over again.


	6. Kept awake

**Chapter 6 Kept awake**

As soon as she was inside Raven took off her clothes and got changed into her pjs. The day was exactly as she thought, her body was aching and begging for sleep. If only she could give her body what it wanted. After she was settled in bed her cellphone went off, she didn't want to answer it incase it was Shawn, taking a deep breath she looked at the ID. Not reconizing the number she answered it anyway, ready for another arguement with her father.

"Hello?"

"Hey sister how you be?" Her twin's bubbly voice making Raven smile. She thought it would be a while before she heard from Iziah.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I am having so much fun!" Iziah gushed, only she would find something like the Army fun, while everyone was questioning why they elected themselves to go through this hell hole, Iziah was enjoying the torture. It was giving her plenty of ideas as well.

Raven laughed "Yeah I figured as much. Have you heard from Dad?"

"Yeah, he sends his love. I told him, don't send love, send some peanut brownies. They would totally hit the spot right now"

"And is he gonna send them?" Raven asked somewhat darkly.

"Yeah as soon as he figures out how to turn the oven on"

There was a moment of silence between the girls "Are you still mad at him Rae?"

"A little. He just shipped me off like I was nothin"

"Raven thats not true and you know it. Over the past year you have changed and like everyone else, Dad just wants the old Raven back"

Raven let out a sigh "I know, sometimes I want the old Raven back but I think she's gone."

"No she isn't and you know it" Iziah said gently. It wouldn't matter how much crap she went through, Iziah knew that somewhere in there Raven was still there, she just had to find her and pull her back from the deadly abyss. Sadly no one, not even Iziah, could do it. It was something that Raven had to do herself.

"And don't be mad at Dad for me being here, I _want_ to be here"

"Do you?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear? I'm having sooooo much fun"

Raven let out a laugh "I'm glad you are Iz"

"What about you? Are you having fun?"

Raven let out that smile again "Yeah. Who knew getting bashed around a wrestling ring would actually be fun"

"Have you made a friend yet?" Iziah teased, knowing that Raven didn't make friends easily. Even before all the drama she found it hard to not alone make a friend but to also keep it.

"Yeah. I met a few nice girls, oh and a whore"

"Ew!"

"Yeah thats what I thought, I did almost break her arm though and got in trouble"

Iziah laughed "Did she get inside your personal space?"

"Yeah she was in my bubble, you know how I like my bubbles"

Iziah let out a giggle that made Raven wonder if her sister had been drinking, Iziah wasn't exactly the type to giggle. "Did you meet any hot guys?"

Raven shrugged even though Izzy couldn't see it "Well not a hot guy but I did meet a guy. He's actually really nice and I find myself hoping that we could be friends"

"Well whats his name?"

"John"

"So is he like really really ugly, you know pimples and smells really bad?"

Raven laughed for a while, her sister was so far off the mark it just made her crack up laughing. After her laughing fit she gave Iziah a description of what John looked like.

"Damn he sounds fine"

"Oh I know that remark, you are not to make any moves on him. Ever"

"Rae how can I make a move on him? I'm here and he's there and I don't even know him"

"Because I know you Izzy, if you want somethin, you usually get it"

"Yeah thats true, can't argue with that"

"Promise me, you will not take him from me"

Raven couldn't see it but she just knew Iziah was rolling those silver orbs, trust Rae to say that despite all the obvious flaws in what she was saying.

"Alright I promise"

"Thank you"

"Do you like him?" Izzy asked teasingly.

"Not like that but he's the first guy that hasn't ran from me despite the weirdness I have displayed. So I would like to try and keep him"

"You reckon he's a life long friend?"

"I hope so. He reminds me of..." Raven trailed off, Iziah knew who she was talking about.

"It'll stop hurting eventually Raven, you know that" Iziah said gently hearing her sister let out that sad sigh.

"Yeah I know, just wish Dad would get off my case"

"He's ony doing this because he loves you"

"When in the blue hell did you get so smart?"

Iziah let out that giggle again "Since I've been forced to turn my brain on"

Raven let out a half yawn, half laugh, "Anyways I better get some sleep. If I'm lucky I'll get three hours this time"

"Ok babe, have a good night and I'll call you sometime next week. Night"

"Night Izzy"

Raven turned off her phone and the light and snuggled down to sleep. Within seconds she was in the land of nod. She knew it wouldn't last long, it never did.

Raven tossed and turned trying to block it out, it didn't work, if anything it only became more vibrant. Squeezing her eyes shut she kept trying to stop it. It kept playing in her mind, taunting her and splashing it around her brain. Raven willed it away for as long as possible but as always the nightmare won.

"Chase!" Raven yelled sitting up, sweating and shaking. Taking several deep breaths she calmed herself down. She was back in this cruel reality, without him. Running her hands down her face she tried not to cry, she had gotten past that stage, she didn't want to go backwards, not when she should be going forwards. After she was calm enough she took that scary glance at the clock in hopes that it would be at least close to six am. Four thirty blared at her, Raven was sure it was _taunting_ her. Clocks always did that, taunted her and made her feel worse about everything. Time was meant to be on her side, sadly like almost everything else, time was now against her. Sliding out of bed she grabbed some clothes and went to the shower, sleep was no longer an option for her. Raven adjusted the shower and stripped down, luckily she was alone in this room. She knew eventually that she would have to share with someone, she could only hope that it wasn't Lydia and someone that would be ok with her minor quirks. Minor was an understatement, Raven had _many_ quirks that she couldn't control. The hot water cascaded over her tattooed skin making Raven sit down and just let it fall on her. It didn't take long to wash herself, it was a mere thirty second task and afterwards Raven went back to sitting on the shower floor just thinking about that day. If only she knew, she could of done something. _Anything_ would of been good but no, Raven was powerless to stop the unstoppable. She had agonized over it, tormented herself over it and only wound up falling off the rails in a major way. Raven let out a sigh, it was nothing but disappointment. Since his death she had slipped and she was afraid that the real Raven was now dead. Lulling her head back against the shower wall her thoughts went back to the aftermath of everything, perhaps Iziah was right, maybe she could come back from all this. Raven stepped out of the shower for a moment and grabbed her knife. Iziah was wrong, she couldn't come back because this was who she was now. That saddened her more than anything. Smiling at the dull blade resting on her left arm, singing _Baa baa black sheep_ Raven began to cut, cut until the fairy on her arm was nothing but red, blue and purple. Raven bit the pain away as she washed the blood away. Now it looked like her gothic fairy was crying. By the time she got out of the shower it was half past five and Raven could make her way to work. As she wrapped her arm in a fresh white bandage, she sighed at her own lack of self control. She really thought she was past this self destructive stage, apparently not. She knew she wouldn't be because Chase's death was her fault.


	7. Friendly coffee & familiar sparks

**Chapter 7 Friendly coffee & familiar sparks**

Just like yesterday when John got to the arena Raven was already there in the ring running ropes. That white bandage stood out like a sore thumb against her black attire. John called out to her and unlike yesterday she didn't fall over. That smile made him feel a little more at ease. Her entire face lit up when she smiled making those metallic orbs dance with pleasure.

"Morning John, how did you sleep?" Despite her own lack of sleep Raven was full of energy, after almost a year of sleeping so little she was used to it.

"I slept fine, why are you here so early?" He asked getting in the ring with her.

"Well I woke up early, had a shower, coffee and smoke. Had some breakfast, had a second coffee, went for a run, had a third coffee and a second smoke and then a fourth coffee and I thought I might as well run some ropes"

John let out a laugh "Sounds as though you fuel on coffee Raven"

"No I fuel on food like normal people I just really like coffee"

"Wanna practice together again?"

This time Raven shrugged, yesterday she was hesitant but John prooved to be true to his word, he did take it easy on her. "Sure just be gentle, my arm is a little weak today"

John was glad she bought the bandage up, "What did happen to your arm, when I left yesterday it was fine"

"I have a weak arm due to surgery, the bandage is just for support" Raven lied so smoothly it was like second nature. Luckily John didn't know her well enough to know any better. Like everyone else that was unknown to her, he bought it.

"Why did you have surgery?"

Raven was ready for that too, "My younger sister was in an accident and she needed some bone marrow so they took it from the arm, luckily it wasn't enough to do any peramant damage to the arm but enough to make it a little weaker" That part wasn't a lie, she did have an operation to save her sister's life, only it was done on her leg not her arm and it didn't have any effect what so ever. Raven didn't know why but she felt a little bad lying to him but she reasoned she couldn't exactly tell him the truth, that would mean spilling the entire story and sadly it was an involved story, everything was connected. Raven figured that after all the previous crap, Chase dying just made her crack. It was bound to happen eventually.

"If you feel that you can't keep up and your arm starts giving you some real trouble you can talk to Brent, I'm sure he'd ease up on you" John suggested, Raven just shook her head. She had had it too easy over the last year, she needed to get back to rules and consequences, even if she did have slip ups, she did want to get better and one way or another she would. At least she would have Iziah. That made it better.

"Ready princess?" John teased slightly, he could tell that she wanted the subject dropped so like a gentleman he dropped it.

"Bring it on pretty boy"

After roughly an hour of training they stopped, Raven needed more coffee and a second breakfast. John was a little shocked to see that her apparent smoking didn't affect her fitness level. She was hardly out of breath and kept up with him for the entire hour.

"Come with me John, I wanna get breakfast"

John looked at her confused as they left the ring, "Thought you already had breakfast?"

"Yeah but I usually have three or four" Raven explained making that dimpled smile come out. She liked his smile, it seemed to make his features even softer, it made him look like the nicest most approachable guy in the world. John snuck a look at his watch, they could slip out and have some breakfast, the others wouldn't be here for at least another hour.

The small diner was exactly what Raven was used too, just a small diner making ends meet with the regulars. It reminded her of her cousin's resturant slash diner. Raven used to own half of it but after Chase she sold her half to Storm and went on her broken rampage. Again John went healthy while Raven went in the opposite direction, it had been a while since she had had pancakes and strawberry sauce.

"So how did you get into this?" Raven asked as she politely cut up her pancakes, face diving wasn't an option when dining with a friend although that was fun.

"My dad used to do this, on the independant circuit. I fell in love with it from a young age, I've only ever wanted to be a wrestler"

"You never wanted to do something else?"

"Well when I was younger I always said that I either wanted to be a wrestler or a bird, I don't see my feathers coming in so I'm sticking with wrestling"

Raven laughed along with him, he had a good sense of humor, it matched her's which was a good sign.

"What about you Raven? You never wanted to do this?"

"I did when I was younger but I guess I lost interest" Raven shrugged, she never lost interest in wrestling but with all the other crap that came up, her passion for the ring was put on the back burner. Until Shawn had had enough of her attitude obviously.

"What made you regain interest?" John asked his blue eyes burning into her's.

"My Dad shoved me here"

"No I mean after that. He shoved you here but you don't have to put in the effort that your putting in"

"I guess I like the aspect of it. Its not easy yet its not exactly impossible. Its been a while since I've had a challenge that I could fail."

"What do you mean a challenge you could fail?"

Raven let out a little sigh, she hated people knowing this little peice of information, it only bought on more questions. "Lets just say I have an above average IQ, most things I have a go at I suceed but _this_ is different and I actually have to work hard for it to work out. Its been a while since I've worked hard"

"Why haven't you worked hard?"

Raven shrugged, "Everything I've conquered in my life hasn't really required much effort, for normal people it would require effort but for me..." Raven trailed off knowing how it sounded and that was not her intention. "Its hard to explain without sounding up myself"

John pondered what she was trying to say "You haven't taken an easy path to get out of the challenge but your brain is more advanced than the challenge but with wrestling it keeps changing and for once your brain is struggling to keep up, hence there's the challenge you crave"

Raven's eyes lit up, a little hard to understand but he got it, someone other than Iziah and Storm _actually_ got it. "Something like that, you like the challenge too"

That dimpled smile came out again "I do but unfortunately unlike some people I'm not a genius"

"Thanks for that and I was hoping not to sound up myself"

John patted her hand gently, her skin alot smoother than any other female he had ever encountered but unlike the other girls, feeling her skin didn't bring on the butterflies or that urgent need for release. "I was just kidding, so your a super smart girl? It'll make change from hearing Lydia going on and on about all that girly shit"

Raven let out a hint of a smile "Someone doesn't like Lydia much huh?"

"Yes Raven we know you don't like her, it was painfully clear when you tried to snap her arm off yesterday"

"Well that stupid skank shouldn't of been in my personal bubble"

"Get ready for that bubble to be invaded again because the rumor in the men's locker room is a certain guy likes you. Well he likes _parts_ of you"

"Ooh interesting, spill John"

"Well he likes your tits" "No I meant which guy?"

"Oh" John blushed slightly "Uh Mike. He wouldn't shut up about you"

Raven flashed him a false thumbs up and smile "Awesome, that should be fun to deal with. Oh well I guess his arrest should straighten it out"

"Arrest?"

"You honestly don't know?" Raven asked a hint of a smile on her face.

"Know what?"

"I'm only eighteen John"

"What?" John dropped his fork in surprise, sure she looked young but the piles of tattoos assured him that she was at least twenty one. "But your tatts?"

"My sister did them, she used to work at a tattoo parlour. When she left she was allowed to take all the instruments that were her's so while Dad was away she did my tattoos and I did her's. Dad wasn't very happy when he came home but seeing as how it kept Iziah out of trouble with a while he saw the good in it" Raven explained, she hoped that her age wasn't about to become between them because in her mind that would just be stupid. "Does my age bother you?" Raven asked holding a breath in. She could just imagine him saying yes then storming away.

"Not at all" John shrugged, so they held a six year difference. John knew there was a cut off age before you looked like a damn peodophile, surely six years wasn't that bad. Besides it wasn't like he had any romantic or sexual intentions with her. Raven was a really cool chick that he wanted to get to know. Raven was glad that he didn't mind the age gap. Hopefully he was the one friend that she could keep. Yeah right, Raven wasn't that lucky. He would leave as soon as he found out the horrible truth. They always did.


	8. A little hiccup

**A/N **Ok I know things are a little fucked up and possibly not making sense (thats what you get for writing at early hours of the morning) I still hope you all enjoy it and even though it don't make sense I hope you still give a chance, hit that review button and _Cenarko1986_ thank you for the idea and I hope you stick with it, we know how its gonna end (at least I think I do) but the journey is still fun! lol

**Chapter 8 A little hiccup**

The day went pretty much the same as yesterday and Raven was glad for it, stability was what she needed right now. Or maybe it was more coffee, she wasn't sure. The only difference was instead of practising with Nattie, Brent asked her to practice with Brie Bella. Brie was a change to Nattie, she didn't hold much power but like Raven she was fast and at times Brie was a blur. Both girls collapsed to the canvas, sweating and out of breath.

"C'mon girl lets go take a shower" Brie laughed pulling Raven up. Hearing that made several of the men whistle suggestively. Brent told them to shut it and get on with training. Brie was a lot nicer than her face gave her credit for, she had one of those faces that just spilled the vibe of bitch but as Raven had found out she was perfectly nice. A little girly for Raven's liking but still nice.

"So Raven you coming out tonight?" Brie asked as they made their way to the back.

"Nah me body needs to sleep"

"According to Lydia you've been sleeping very well since being here" Brie smirked slightly raising her eyebrows. She was a little envious but at the same time not shocked.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"According to Lydia your sleeping with John. Its ok Raven, we were wondering if he was straight and now we know" Brie patted her shoulder.

"I'm not sleeping with John. We're just friends"

"Really?" Brie asked clearly not believing her. Raven figured that that rumor would fly around but she figured it would of been squashed when they found out her age. Clearly they didn't give John the credit of not going after "jailbait"

"Yeah I'm only eighteen Brie, its illegal and immoral."

"Oh" Brie blushed slightly "Sorry its hard not to listen to Lydia at times."

"Its ok but you can tell everyone that I'm not fucking John and I'm only eighteen. Hopefully that will stop the rumors."

"I can tell them girl but it won't stop the rumors. There gonna think what everyone would think, its best to just ignore it or stop being friends with John"

Raven shifted a little making Brie smile again "You want to be friends with him, just friends?"

"Yeah he's pretty cool"

"And unlike the other guys, he's not interested in getting into your pants" Brie giggled "I suggest you just ignore it"

Raven took a quick glance at one of her tattooed arms, she ignored all the other jabs at her she could ignore this. "Just another thing to ignore Brie"

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

Raven shook her head, trying not to feel the pain at the word boyfriend. "No. Single"

"Don't tell that to Mike, he'll instantly try to jump your bones" Brie warned grabbing her stuff and heading for the showers.

Raven was about to head the same way but her cellphone vibrating stopped her. She could only hope it was a sly text from her sister.

_Hey honey hows it going? Hope ur ok & doing well. Member 2 take ur pillz I love & miss you xoxoxDad_

Raven felt that little lump rise in her throat, he _did_ miss her, that made it a little better. Raven's eyes suddenly bulged something clicking in the deep recess's of her mind. She had to find Brent and now.

As soon as everyone was done with training Raven made her way to Brent's office, she couldn't believe this was happening. Just when she thought she _could_ suceed, her attempt would be cut short. At least it wasn't exactly her fault. Raven tapped on the door nervously, she didn't want to have this chat but it was un-avoidable. It had to be done.

"Come in!" Brent shouted out, Raven went nervously, her hands shaking a little more than usual. That bandage was still there but luckily no one else questioned it. "Hello Raven, take a seat" He said kindly gesturing towards a seat in front of his desk. Raven sat down taking a breath.

"I needed to talk to you about something"

Brent stopped what he was doing and looked at the small girl, "Is it Lydia?"

Raven shook her head "No. I know that there is a mandotory drug test coming up and I know I'm going to fail it. See, I'm medication and I know that when I take the drug test I'm going to fail"

"Raven I have talked to your father about it and we have decided that your test will be a little different to the others. With the others any drug that gets through they will be punished, with you we have a list of what we will find, anything that isn't on that list will be treated as foreign and you will have the same consequences as everyone else."

Raven let out a sigh of relief "Thank you so much Brent"

"I understand that the medication your on is medication you actually _need_. Thats why the rules have been bent slightly"

"Thank you so much Brent"

"I meant what I said before Raven, if you need to talk anytime I'm here"

Raven felt so much better when she emerged from his office, she knew that she was given a major chance and she wasn't going to fuck it up. On her way out she banged into John, her happy smile made his heart glow.

"Hey why you so happy?"

"Just got some good news" Raven practically bounced "Hey you wanna watch a movie with me tonight?"

She noticed his whole body went into uncomfy mode, instantly she tried to put him at ease. "Just as friends John"

He still looked uncomfy, "Uh thats not a good idea Raven"

She got what was bothering him, it was the rumors and the age gap. She shook her head more than a little saddened. "Its ok I get it John. Shame I thought we could actually be friends. Stupid young girl that I am"

That cold look she threw him would stay with him longer than he thought possible.


	9. Screw the rules

**Chapter 9 Screw the rules**

All day John had that feeling in his stomach, he hated it. He had finally met an awesome chick and he just blew her off because of some stupid rumors. It wasn't like him to listen to rumors or to even care but it just got to him. Sighing he finished up with his day and headed to his room, hopefully for some sleep. He still couldn't believe just how easily he had turned his back on her. Slipping his key in the lock he shut the door in hopes to block out the world. After doing all the mediocre winding down he flopped on the bed with his phone, perhaps talking to a friend would make it better.

"Hello?"

"Hey big shot, hows it going?" John felt the smile come out already. Talking to Randy always did that, unlike some people he and Randy actually kept in touch. He was a life long friend who had had helped him through alot over the years. Of course getting called up before him was a little hard to take but thats life.

"John! How you been?"

John kept the sad sigh to himself "Good so far. What about you? Heard you took an injury?"

"Yeah but after it heals they have this bigger role for me, it sounds really good"

"I'm glad your getting more time Rand, hopefully one day I'll join you up there"

Randy let out a laugh "You'll be here with me one day Cena then we can do all the bad things we used too"

John laughed again "That would be fun perhaps if I'm lucky enough Raven can join us too"

"Raven?"

"Oh she's this really cool chick I met although I don't think she's talking to me right now"

"Oh what did you do Cena?"

John sighed again and explained from the beginning, by the time he was finished he already knew what Randy was going to say, John could of done both sides of this conversation.

"So if you wanna be friends with her who gives a fuck what Lydia says. After what she did I don't know how you can let her dictate who your friends with"

John hated that Randy bought that up, he had tried to forget it but sadly it would always be there. It was his only dirty secret that he wanted no one to know about. He didn't like Randy knowing but at least Randy didn't hold it against him.

"Your right Randy, do you ever get sick of being right?"

"Sometimes its annoying but mostly its helpful"

"You know I reckon you and Raven would get along like a house on fire, she has psycho moments too"

"I am not psycho"

"Really cause I remember seceral incidents that contridict that statement Randy"

"Alright I'm sick of talking to you now Cena, go kiss and make up with your new friend"

"Bye Randy"

John nervously stood outside Raven's door with his attempt at saying sorry. It wouldn't seem like much to anyone else but John saw it in her silver pools, he had hurt her feelings and he hated that, he hated that he cared so much. The last time he showed caring towards a woman John wound up stabbed in the back. Maybe that was why he didn't like talking to the opposite sex. John gathered up his courage and tapped on the door.

"Just a minute!" Raven called out from behind the wood. John took comfort in the fact that at the moment she was happy. He knew that would change when she opened the door. "Oh its you" Raven's face fell when she saw him. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to be friends with her. That was fine but she didn't like it when he showed up at her door to rub her nose in it. That was just insult to injury.

"Hey" John started

"Hi. Good we've got that outta the way I'm gonna shut the door"

"Raven wait" John pleaded, he pulled the four scoop ice cream out in hopes that it would work or at least get her talking.

"Giving me ice cream won't change the facts" Raven said coldly, in a flash her eyes lit up. "You got lime! And rum and raisin!"

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

Rvaen shook her head taking her eyes from the ice cream "Just so everyone knows John, you tell me we can be friends despite the gap but then you turn around and just blow me off because those fuckers started a stupid rumor."

"I would still like to be friends Raven"

"As long as no one knows? I can't do that John. I hate secrets they only rip people apart and I've been ripped apart enough"

John shrugged "So we be friends? Your right I shouldn't give a fuck what they say and from right now I don't. I see a really cool chick that I would like to be friends with, if they don't like it they can go to hell"

Raven finally cracked a smile, it was hard to stay mad at him, with his baby blue eyes and dimpled grin. "Gimme the ice cream, gimme"

John gave it to her and instantly she was back in that child like state, at least John had a secret weapon for dealing with her.

"You know its still early if you wanna watch a movie still?" John suggested. Raven stepped back and let him in.

"Sure but I haven't got much of a selection, just horrors I'm afraid"

"Sweet"

Raven pulled them out and John quickly glanced through them, it wasn't a bad selection for a girl. Yes he was still making assumptions about her and John found that almost every asssumption he made was wrong. Raven was a puzzle wrapped in tattoos and that was what he liked the most. Randy was right, to hell with everyone else. John wasn't about to let Raven go because they were idiots. John kept that smile to himself, compared to Raven almost everybody was an idiot.


	10. Whores can't spell

**Chapter 10 Whores can't spell**

Until just after midnight John and Raven watched movies, during the boring parts they talked. Nothing too special or important, favourite movies, food, family and so on and so fourth. John said good bye to her at the door feeling much better that they had sorted out the little mis-understanding. They decided to make movies a weekly thing, it took a lot for Raven to do that. Most of the time she just wanted to be left alone. On his way out he failed to notice that tart Lydia watching intently, the look on her face suggested that she was not very happy with John and Raven being friends. Not one little bit.

The next morning bright and early John and Raven came back from their breakfast, as usual they were the only ones that arrived early to train. John was happy that Raven was sticking with it because everyday she just seemed to get better and better. John went his way and Raven went to the Divas locker room, she was given those looks by the girls but as always she ignored it. Sometimes it was just better to keep your mouth shut.

"How was your breakfast with John?" Nicki teased

"Oh it was great, I got this sausage thing wrapped in bacon" Raven's eyes rolled back remembering that sausage. The girls cracked up laughing, they couldn't help it. Raven giggled clicking on, "I mean an actual sausage and bacon not the hunk of meat in his pants"

"Thank God you cleared that up, I was going to ask did this "sausage" have any cream in it?" Melina asked trying to keep a straight face.

Raven snorted with laughter, right now Melina was sounding exactly like Iziah, always with her mind in the gutter. Iziah could make any sentence sound dodgy, it was like a gift. "I'm going to steer clear of men's sausages"

"Raven that is so selfish of you" Brie stomped her foot playfully. "We're all curious about him and your the only one that has a chance to see him naked. You have to go through with it so you can share the goss with us. Duh!"

"Lemme get this straight; I have to see him naked then come back here and tell ya'll all about it?"

"Yes" They all said together.

"Yeah thats way too much effort on my part. I have to find him, I have to explain, he has to get naked, I gotta take notes then I've got to relay it back to you guys. See? _Way_ too much effort"

The girls laughed again as Raven picked up her gear "I might go and hit the punching bag for a while. Suddenly I feel like hittin something"

On her way to the punching bag she ran into Lydia, Raven tried not to get overly angry in an instant but it was hard. Just looking at Lydia made her want to punch the bitch, repeatedly. Like a good girl Raven restrained herself.

"Look newbie we have to talk" Lydia sneered out, her green eyes flicking over the all black. "Or should I call you goth or emo?"

"How bout you try callin me Raven, you know, my name" Raven snapped trying to push past her. Lydia got in the way, it was clear that she was going to be heard one way or another. "Fine, what? What do you want Lydia?"

"I wanted to tell you how things work around here"

"Yeah thanks but John has already filled me in"

Raven got a little satisfaction seeing the jealousy spread in her eyes like wild fire. "He hasn't told you about the rule amongst us girls"

"And that is?" Already Raven was sick of the conversation, if she didn't get away in the next three seconds she was going to have to explain to Brent why she punched Lydia in the face. Alot.

"We all have our guys, and right now your near mine"

"What in the blue hell are you talkin about Lydia?" Raven was so confused that her anger lay forgotten for a moment, which was good for Lydia.

"John is _mine_. M-Y-N-E. _Mine._ Got it?"

Rvaen was about to point out that she spelled it wrong but instead she left it. "Look you idiot, I'm friends with John and thats it and I will continue to be friends with him and if you don't like it you can kiss the fattest part of my ass" Raven flashed her a grin as she went on her way, that punching bag looked better and better.

Around lunch time Raven met up with John by the ring, she really wanted to have a smoke but knowing she didn't have the spare time she decided to wait. He was looking through her Ipod with interest, she liked a bit of everything but right now she was on a _Theory of a dead man_ kick. He had listened to a few songs and they weren't too bad. More of Randy's thing than his but it was still good.

"That reminds me John, I learnt three things today"

"Oh yeah? So tell me oh great wizard of Oz what did you learn?"

"Well first I learnt this" She put her thumb on his neck and suddenly John felt nothing but blinding pain. Luckily he only had a five second taste, "Thats a nerve hold my sister sent me. She's in the army. Secondly I learnt that you have officially been taken by that whore Lydia and lastly my good man I have learnt that whores cannot spell"

John shuddered "That is very disturbing"

"No disturbing is she touched me. I did not like it. I felt so violated John"

"Yeah I feel that way everytime she looks at me."

They both cracked up laughing just as Lydia made her way up to them, that scowl on her havily made up face. "Raven" She said sweetly "Don't you remember that chat we had this morning?"

"Girl I can hardly remember what I had for breakfast how do you expect me to remember that"

"Just do as I say Raven"

"No and while we're on the subject, mine isn't spelt with a Y. Before you threaten someone Lydia at least know how to spell the damn word."

Lydia ignored her statement, she wouldn't show the embarrassment of not being able to spell. "You should take my advice, afterall you wouldn't want anything to happen to you"

"Funny I was going to say that to you Lydia" Raven smirked sliding off the ring apron. Looping her arm in John's, Raven threw her that evil smirk "After all Lydia its a big building, _accidents_ happen"


	11. Busted!

**A/N **I know the name Michael is spelt differently but thats how I wanted it spelt lol once again my story my rules of spelling *evil laugh here* ENJOY!

**Chapter 11 Busted! **

Almost a week had passed since Raven arrived and she had more than prooved that she was serious about wrestling. Because of her work ethic she and John soon become two peas in a pod. Of course that made Lydia very jealous and the rumors flew around like wildfire. Raven didn't let it bother her, as long as she had John then she would be ok. After the ritual of training and Raven's second breakfast John let the latest news loose.

"So are you nervous?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, quickly she had learnt that wrestling held a surprise around almost every corner. "Nervous about what?"

"The random drug test today" John whispered making sure that no one else could hear him.

"They _tell_ you when there doing it?"

John let out a sly grin "No, but I have a guy"

"Ooh now I'm jealous. Wish I had a guy. That would be awesome"

"Well who knows Raven? Give Mike a chance and you could have a guy"

"Think I'd rather kill myself" Raven laughed, somewhere inside her she meant it. "So your guy higher up has a guy higher up than him and he lets it slip to you"

"Seriously how do you do that?"

"Told you I was smart" Raven grinned "So when are they doin it?"

"After lunch, well after your third lunch, then they do the search"

"Search?"

John let out a half shrug "They search the lockers, your gym bag and anywhere else they might find drugs"

"Wow they don't do things by halves around here" Raven let out a low whistle suddenly she felt like she was a prisoner in jail. That would explain alot.

"Raven there not gonna find anything on you are they?" John asked worriedly, he had always been a little worried that she was on drugs, it would explain alot. Like her constant eating and never ending energy.

"Yeah cause secretly I'm a druggie, quick gimme some more speed before I lose energy" Raven said sarcastically making John laugh.

"I was just asking Raven" He looped a big arm around her tiny neck "Forgive me if I like your company so much that I would like to keep it a little longer"

Raven giggled under his big frame, sometimes he was such a teddy bear it was hard to figure how he was going to play heel. "Now I feel special John-boy"

"And so you should"

After they had finished with all the things that they had to do they relaxed in the locker room. There were a few people in there but Raven had forgotten their names, they weren't important to her only John's name mattered. Some of the guys were talking about history (which puzzled her) but not shockingly they had it wrong. John smirked at her, already he knew that look in her silver orbs, she badly wanted to set them right. She clenched her fists trying to stop the ugre, no one liked a no-it-all.

"So how much history do they have wrong?" John whispered teasingly, her face going a slight darker red.

"Its all wrong" Raven hissed, "Hitler wasn't an ally with Russia, he was an ally with Italy and that idiot Mussilini"

John kept his laughter inside, wondering just why they were discussing history in the first place.

"Hey guys" Lydia cooed making John and Raven roll their eyes at each other. Raven knew why she hated Lydia but she had no clue why John did and she didn't want to ask. She couldn't picture John's baby blue's ever going dark but when he saw Lydia they turned black with anger. "Well if it isn't our psycho, pulled any knives lately?"

"You know she's right, I am psycho but at least I can spell" Raven shot at her making her round face blush red.

"I can spell" Lydia retorted angrily.

"Really? Spell mine then"

"Mine is spelt with a Y"

"No its not"

"Yes it is!"

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you" Raven rolled her eyes, if Lydia wanted to believe that mine had a Y then so be it. Beth ushered her over to the door, that look on her face suggested that whatever she wanted was urgent. Raven got up quickly, anything to get away from Lydia. John watched intently as they held a hushed conversation, whatever it was it had Raven stumped.

Raven made her way back to where John was to grab her bag, sadly Lydia was still there. Raven ignored her and just talked to John "The higher powers wanna see me, I'll meet you at the hotel later?"

"Sure"

Once she was gone Lydia smirked at John "It ain't gonna happen John so stop hoping for the obvious"

"Fuck off Lydia" John snapped all the nice he had in him quickly turned venomous, not that he could be blamed.

"Just remember one thing John" She lent in so close that her pink lipstick practically stained his ear. "I _own_ you"

Raven took a seat in the main office a little surprised to see her uncle Hunter sitting there too, right along with her aunt Stephanie and Brent. "I take it this isn't a good thing"

They all shot each other glances, deciding on where to start. Finally Stephanie spoke up, despite being the higher power it didn't change the little fact, she was actually _scared_ of Raven. Rightfully so, Raven had already shown that she didn't show mercy very often.

"Raven can you please tell me if I opened your locker what would I find?"

She thought that was weird, why the hell would they want to know that? Because they found something bad, thats why. Raven took a little calming breath and like a good girl answered the question. "I have my jacket, Ipod loaded up with _Theory of a dead man_, spare clothes all black, packet of smokes with three missin, a silver zippo with skulls, a normal lighter and I think I had some chocolate in there"

They looked at each other again before Brent turned out what he had found "Care to explain this Raven?"

She just looked at the packet willing it not to be true, this wasn't happening, not now.

"There not mine"

"They were found in your locker"

"I'm tellin you they ain't mine" Raven said calmly, getting angry wouldn't help so she had to stay calm. "Uncle, there not mine I give you my word" She pleaded at him, couldn't they see it? She had been trying really hard and had changed her attitude, why would she fuck it up now for some meaningless drugs? Besides her uncle knew her, lately if she fucked up she owned up, she was tired of running because eventually it all catches up to you. No one can run forever even if you were as smart as she was.

No one said anything and the silence was killing her. "Raven I'm sorry" Brent started,

"No!" Raven jumped up, little tears springing to her face. "No! There not mine!"

"I'm sorry but they were found in your locker so that makes them yours, you are suspended for thirty days without pay." Brent told her, a peak of sadness in his eyes. He hated doing this but rules were rules and as much as he hated it he couldn't bend the rules anymore than he already had.

"So thats it? I can't even defend myself?"

"I'm sorry Raven but there's nothing we can do"

Defeated Raven left the office, it was only thirty days, she still had her place but to her it might as well be over. Once the rumor started it would never leave her and from this point forward she was just a damn dirty druggie. Raven quickly grabbed her gear and headed home, she didn't even tell John that she was gone. She couldn't handle seeing that look on his face or that questioning in his voice, just like everyone else he would have his doubts. She could only imagine what her father was going to say, knowing Shawn it would only be angry disappointment.

It didn't take long to get home and all the way Raven kept thinking why would they frame her like that? Why couldn't they just stick to something like "friendly" hazing. That she could handle but _this_, this would only bring trouble and lately she had tried to stay outta trouble. Mainly thanks to John who had quickly dechipered how quick she could change moods. She parked her car in the drive and grabbed her gear, when Hunter had told his brother that Raven was going to give this a go he had sent some stuff to help her now she had to bring it all back. Raven pulled the door open and went straight to her room, she couldn't wait for the day she could leave this hell hole. Living with Shawn wasn't as glamorous or fun as people would of thought especially when your the screw-up that apparently Raven was.

"Raven?"

She rolled her eyes as her father's girlfriend Trish Stratus called out to her. Raven didn't mind Trish, she didn't make it her business to get to know the woman, Raven stayed away from her and refused to talk to her if she could avoid it. It wasn't that Trish was hatable or even acting like her mother, Raven simply had no time for her.

"Go away!" Raven bit out harshly hoping the blonde would just fuck off. Never in her career had she come across something like this so of course Raven pictured her just talking down to her, how _she_ was never snapped for drugs even if it wasn't her fault.

"Raven!" Trish called again tapping on the door gently, all Trish wanted was to be friends with Shawn's girls. So far she had Izzy, Harmoni and Jamie but Raven just didn't want to know. To be fair Raven hadn't done anything to proove she was friend or enemy.

Raven snapped the door open in her black pants and lacy bra "What?"

"I heard what happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fucking great Trish! How would you feel after something like that happening? Oh wait it wouldn't happen to you because your so fucking perfect" Raven snapped slamming the door shut again. Trish took a deep breath actually trying not to cry. Yes, Shawn had told her that Raven could be harsh, Trish never thought the words would hurt her but there was the proof. Raven pulled the door open again, this time with a shirt. Looking at the petite blonde Raven felt bad. It wasn't Trish's fault that she was now suspended.

"I'm sorry Trish, I'm just so angry!" Raven punched a hole in the wall. She would fix it later. "Please tell me that Dad doesn't know"

"I'm sorry Raven but he will find out but if it helps at all I believe that they weren't yours"

Raven let out a small smile "Thanks Trish. At least someone believes me"

Trish gave her a smile happy that she was making small progress, "Would you like a hot drink?"

Raven shook her head "No I just wanna lie down and possibly text John"

"Oh I see" Trish gave a small knowing smirk, Trish remembered her early days. There was always a boy involved.

"We're just friends Trish thats it" Raven quickly assured her then just as fast went back to her room. Her father was going to be home any moment.

When she text John he didn't answer so Raven figured he had either switched his phone off or he had just cut ties. She wasn't sure it was the last one, he didn't seem that kind of guy. Just like Chase, John seemed genuine, there were so many things within John that reminded Raven of Chase, of course she didn't expect John to hold the secret that Chase did. Everyday it still haunted her.

"Raven Venom Michales! Get down here now!" Her father exploded suddenly, even from upstairs she could picture her father's face. Red, livid and ready to explode. Trudging downstairs the picture in her head was right. He rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to calm down. The last thing they needed was a screaming match. "How could you Raven!" Shawn yelled "Drugs! Do you know how much I had to fight to get you that spot! How many strings I had to pull and favours I had call in! And you ruin it!"

Raven didn't say anything, she just kept looking at her father waiting for the hurtful words to just stop. "How you carry yourself doesn't just represent you it represents _me_! Did you think of that! No of course you didn't because selfish Raven only cares about herself!"

Raven just kept silent, her father would stop eventually.

"Are you listening to me girl!"

"Yes"

"Well how the fuck could you do this! Oh and I heard all about you and that _boy._ What you can't become a wrestler the old fashioned way so you sleep your way to the top like a common whore!"

"John and me are just friends and for the last time they weren't my drugs!" Raven yelled going upstairs.

Shawn took a deep breath and looked straight at Trish "Don't start with me Trish"

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?"

"No I don't think I was harsh Trish, she deserved everything I said" Shawn snapped, he didn't want to fight with Trish anymore than he wanted to fight with Raven.

"You listen to me Michale Shawn Hickenbottom" Trish spit out evenly "You keep going like this and you are going to lose that girl, you keep going she is going to run as soon as she can never look back. You may not care now but eventually you will and by the time that day comes it will be too late" Trish grabbed her bag and coat.

"Where are you going?" Shawn demanded of her.

Trish let out an angry sigh, she loved Shawn she really did but this wasn't the man she fell for. "I'm going home Shawn because right now I don't want to sleep in a bed with a man that treats his daughter like that especially when she is trying so damn hard to pull herself back from the abyss"

The ranch slider snapped closed angrily making Raven change her mind again. Trish had defended her and not only that but Trish had noticed what her father hadn't, Trish saw that Raven was trying to change. Shawn didn't want to see it but the woman that Raven went to all extents to ignore had noticed. Raven flopped down on the bed and wondered what possibly everyone else was wondering. What had she done to make Shawn hate her so much?


	12. Sorry is a cheap word

**Chapter 12 Sorry is a cheap word**

Raven stayed in her room for two days straight, not really doing much just pottering. If she had her sister's talent she would be drawing sadly all she could draw was a stick figure. Even then she risked fucking that up. Shawn had tried to talk to her but he only got silence, he didn't expect her to talk to him after what he said to her. He didn't mean half of what came from his mouth, he was just so angry. He finally thought that Raven was healing and moving on but the drugs in her locker prooved otherwise. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the truth anymore for fear of what he might discover. On the third day Raven finally came out, she didn't say a word to her father she just went straight to the fridge and pulled out as much food as her tiny arms could carry.

"Rae?" Shawn asked gently "Can we talk?"

Raven finally looked at her father, "Why? So you can cement just how much of a screw up I am? Well you don't need too Dad because I already know. Thanks" She started on her way up the stairs. She couldn't wait for the day she turned twenty one, the faster she got to leave the happier she would be. She pictured he would be happy too.

"Raven! Please come back down so we can talk?"

Raven just slammed her door shut and went back to pottering, she hoped that thirty days would pass quickly, anything was better than being stuck here with a man that obviously hated her.

That night Shawn lay in bed alone, Trish still refused to speak to him until he had settled things with his daughter, he knew that would take awhile. Shawn sighed and rolled over in hopes he could forget. He knew why his daughter hated him so much, she blamed him for what happened. Raven blamed him for what happened to Jamie and for what happened to her. He let out another sigh, maybe it was his fault, maybe if he had done his job as a father Jamie wouldn't be away at a special school for the mentally challenged, maybe Raven wouldn't of been dragged to hell and back. Maybe Iziah would of been kept safe and Harmoni wouldn't of wound up on suicide watch. Shawn wasn't sure if he drifted to sleep or not but his eyes flicked open suddenly and he could hear the blaring sounds of wrestling. Pulling himself up he grabbed some clothes and headed out to the lounge. Raven was in the lazyboy with a thick blanket watching wrestling, he knew she didn't sleep much these days. He wasn't sure if it was late nights or sad memories.

"What you watching?" Shawn asked gently, his heart ached when those silver pools went straight to sadness. His own daughter was sad that her father was talking to her.

"Wrestlin" Raven answered just looking straight ahead, now that he had talked everything became blurred and out of focus.

"Who's winning?"

"Don't know"

Shawn took a seat beside her on the other lazyboy "Raven I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry"

"Just like when you found out about Jamie, you were mad at me too even though there was nothing I could of done and even though I saved her life"

"I didn't mean anything I said past or present"

Raven finally looked at her father "You blame me for everything that goes wrong. It was my fault that Jam got hurt, it was my fault when Izzy and Harm got hurt. You blamed me when I got hurt. Everything I do is wrong is to you and deep down you hate me because to you I'm nothing but a failure"

Shawn had no clue what to say, he always figured that _she_ blamed _him_. "Raven it is not your fault, and your not a failure"

She just shook her head "Whatever according to you I'm nothing but a slutty druggie thats always gonna be a failure" Standing up she flicked off the tv "I'm going back to bed"

"Raven wait" Shawn pleaded, he wanted to fix his broken relationship but he could tell that Raven wasn't gonna make it easy not that he blamed her. "Raven I'm sorry about the drugs thing, if you say they weren't yours then I believe you"

That just made her angrier, "You should of believed me from the start!"

"You have done so much stupid shit over the past year Rae, what was I meant to think?"

"You should of believed me! When have I ever tried to get out something that was clearly my fault? I have always owned up when I've screwed up but no that just doesn't matter to you does it old man?"

They just looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Raven" Shawn said gently, "I'm sorry"

"Your not sorry, you never are." Raven went back upstairs, she took little comfort at the little peice of gained info. He didn't blame her, he blamed himself. Raven snapped the lock on her door and found comfort in her knife, if only Shawn had been there, maybe he could of saved her from the dark demons that slowly took over her mind.


	13. Little rays of light

**Chapter 13 Little rays of light**

Raven wasn't sure if she was even asleep when the bright light flooded her bedroom. When she had grown up Shawn had said that she could decorate any way she wanted as long as she payed for it all herself. Over the years Raven had collected alot of "decorations" including a battle axe and a small guillotine. All her walls and curtains were black making the room a sauna in the summer but cosy in the winter. The light plastered her face and she squeezed her eyes shut further.

"Up" Shawn commanded throwing open the blinds, the sunshine hurt her eyes more. "I said up. Get up"

"I'm gettin up" Raven said groggily opening her eyes. He would only go away if she got up. "I'm up" She was surprised to see her father set down a tray of waffles and coffee, he even had a smoke for her.

"Eat. Afterwards we are going to sit down like adults and hash this out"

"Hash what out?" Raven said bitterly, now that she was awake all the bitterness she felt came soaring back.

"You know what Raven, we are going to sort this" He came over and stroked a stray curl from her face "I miss my girl and one way or another I'm going to get her back" Shawn's eyes flicked with sadness before going stern "Eat, shower then meet me downstairs. You have exactly thirteen minutes to do all three"

Raven flopped back down on the matress once her door was shut, there was only one good thing about having a room like her's, no one could handle the heat. No one except her.

Exactly thirteen minutes later Raven was dressed and downstairs waiting on her father. Typical that she was on time and he was late. He set down a coffee in front of her along with an ashtray. He hated that his girl smoked but with all the other looming issues, a little bit of nicotine was the least of his worries. In a heartbeat Raven grabbed the white tailormaide, before putting it to her lips she looked at it a little bit suspect. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing Raven, but I want us to talk and if that means you need that harsh nicotine then ok" Raven put it in her mouth and lit it up. The poison tasted like candy in comparison to sitting here with her father.

"So hows the weather?" Raven asked politely, it was the only thing she could think of without causing a fight.

"Weather is fine" Shawn said inpatiently "Rae we need to talk about the past year"

"No we don't, what happened happened. No one can change that"

He took her hand gently "Rae I'm not the enemy. You should know that"

"Well your the one thats always calling me a screw-up, only enemies do things like that"

He let out a long sigh trying to get out of the way of her harsh smoke. She was puffing it like it was her life line. "Raven I am sorry for everything I've said to you, calling you names and what not doesn't help but I was so angry. Your the smartest girl in this family and your wasting your potential"

"What do you mean I'm wasting my potential? I was giving this wrestlin thing a real go like you told me"

"And then you get snapped for drugs"

"They weren't mine!" Raven slammed her fist on the table angrily, it seemed like no one was ever going to believe her about it.

"Raven just tell me why you hate me so much?"

She didn't say anything for a while, she just puffed in that poison. It was doing more good than anyone realised. "I don't hate you Dad, if anything it feels like you hate me, everytime something bad happens you blame me and tell me all these hurtful things and at the end of it I really honestly believe that you hate me."

"How could you think I hate you?" Shawn asked surprised,

"Well a few days ago I was a junkie who was tryin to sleep my way to the top"

"I was upset Raven, out of all my girls your the one that has the passion and drive for this business, I guess I hated the thought of you taking the easy way out especially if there was anyone that could the hard work it's you"

She let out a small smile "Thanks"

He glanced at the white bandage that she was trying so hard to hide "Raven why are you doing that shit to yourself?"

She shrugged casually "I was hurtin, I guess I needed somethin I could control"

"Raven just so you know people who commit suicide are very selfish and despite what I said your not selfish. Do you have any idea what your death would do to this family? What it would do to me?"

Raven blinked the tears away "I'm afraid to die yet I don't want to live. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place. Sometimes I don't know what to do to make you happy, its like no matter what I do its just not good enough for you"

"Oh sweet heart" Shawn took her hand "I am so sorry that I made you feel that way, trust me I love you just as much as I love the other girls."

"Then why did you leave me?" Raven whispered sadly taking her hand back. Shawn looked at his daughter and finally saw nothing but a scared little girl that desprately needed answers. He hated that she felt that way.

"I'm sorry I left you Raven but I had too"

"No you didn't Dad, you left me to hang and now I'm like _this_. This is who I am now and I hate it" Raven pulled herself from her seat and rushed upstairs. She just couldn't handle this right now.


	14. Small reminder

**Chapter 14 Small reminders**

Since their little chat things between Shawn and Raven had improoved slightly, at least they had stopped yelling and name calling. Raven felt a little better at least it was cemented in her head that for once and for all she knew that she had her father's love. Its comical but during all the dark times it was like Shawn had just turned his back on her. Despite the fact that things were better between them Raven still stayed in her room but she had stopped cutting, she was going to let her arm heal, hopefully she could at least do that much. After getting up and taking a quick shower she sat on her bed and read, Raven loved reading and there were times in her childhood that she just spent her time in her room reading book after book after book. This time she was reading a book about serial killers, it was the psychological aspect of the killers that interested her.

"Raven! Visitor!" Shawn shouted up the stairs. Raven groaned, she couldn't be bothered with being friendly right now.

"If it isn't John-boy tell them to fuck off!" Raven shouted turning a page in her book.

"It is John!" Shawn yelled back and in a heart beat Raven was downstairs. As soon as she saw John her whole face burst into a wide grin.

"John!" She lept into his arms and hugged him happily. His arms closed around her making Shawn raise his eyebrows worriedly.

"Hey girl, how you be?"

"I'm good now your here." Raven beamed before turning to her father "Dad do you mind if John and me go out for a while"

"Yes I mind your on suspension, you are to stay on this property young lady"

Raven rolled her eyes taking John's hand "Fine we'll be outside"

John followed her and they took a seat on the porch. His heart feeling lighter that she was at least smiling.

"So how have you been?" John asked a light smile on his face, he knew that she wouldn't be doing well.

"I've had better days, weirdly enough"

John looked at her seriously, the burning question just wouldn't stop and he had to know. "Raven seriously were they you drugs?"

That evil look made his hands sweat and his heart beat faster "Its just a question Raven, I just wanna know"

"No John they weren't mine"

He took her hand "I believe you Raven"

"Thanks. At least someone does" Raven shot bitterly towards the house before turning bright again. "So how have things been at work?"

"Good I miss the ice cream eating days"

Raven laughed "I miss ice cream too. I really feel like pistacho, I'm not sure why"

"Didn't think you would like that flavour"

"Oh I love all flavours of ice cream well except vanilla oh wait unless it has chocolate sprinkles"

John let out another laugh, being here with Raven felt so natural, it was like they had known each other for years.

"Hey would you be able to come out next weekend? Friend of mine is in town and he wants to meet you"

Raven blushed slightly, it had been awhile since someone actually wanted to know the small girl. "I'll have to check with the boss"

"Check what with me!" Shawn yelled out from the kitchen, he was sitting quietly straining to listen what they were saying. Shawn didn't like what was going on between them right now. He didn't like it whenever Raven was with the opposite sex she always wound up getting hurt. Chase, Justin, Todd. It was always the same, she gave her heart and it always returned to her shattered.

"Can I go out next weekend with John!"

"Where are you going? Who are you going with? And when will you be back?"

"Going to a club and I'll be with John and I'll be back before the clock strikes tweleve"

"No!" Shawn shouted out instantly, what parent would allow that. He did want to say yes but it came down to safety.

"If it helps at all sir I'll keep safe at all times!" John called out, he just really wanted to spend some with Raven even if that meant playing older brother.

"Alright but so help me God if one hair on her head gets hurt!"

They kept their sly smiles to themselves, at least they could spend a night together. They went back to talking about anything and everything, all the while Shawn kept listening and the more he listened the more he didn't like what he heard.

"Raven!" Shawn called out around six "Is your friend staying for dinner?"

She looked to John questionly, sadly for Raven he said no. "I should be going, got a frozen dinner waiting for me"

She hid the look of disappointment well, she got up and walked him to the gate "So I guess I'll see you next weekend? Why does your friend want to meet me?"

John shrugged a hint of a smile on his face "I told him about you and he wants to meet you, I reckon you guys would get along like a house on fire"

"Why? Is he psycho?"

John laughed a little "Sometimes" He got inside his very impressive truck which Raven looked over with a scruitinizing eye, she loved all things with a motor, afterall she had fixed quite a lot of engines in her time.

"I'll text you at some point and I'm sorry that I didn't text back. Guess I was just overly busy"

"Thats sweet as I understand" Raven touched his hand gently "Thank you for comin to see me John, it means alot"

"Thats cool. I know its gonna be hard going back but if it helps I'm on your side"

"That does mean alot thanks John-boy"

As he pulled away Raven smiled at his retreating truck, as long as she kept her past in the past then John could be a friend for life.

Before she went back inside she took a seat on the porch just thinking about all that had transpired in the past, it was alot but she knew that she could come back from it all. Shawn took a seat next to her as she smoked yet another ciggerette. She couldn't help it but she loved the poison and she didn't want it to leave her.

"So your friend seems nice" Shawn started gently, he saw what Raven did and it pained him. She had been to hell already he didn't want her making another trip.

"We're just friends Dad" Raven said looking forward, she knew this was coming. She was just waiting for the words "You can't be friends with him"

"I think I know why you guys are friends. He reminds you of Chase"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he reminds _me_ of Chase, Rae I just want you to be careful. Chase hurt you in a big way and I don't want you going through that again"

She let out a sigh but didn't say anything so Shawn went on. His hand gently taking her's "Raven I don't think I've ever said this but what happened to Chase was not your fault"

"Yes it was, I could of done somethin, anythin"

"Raven you can't save everybody"

"I just don't know how I didn't see it comin, I should of but I didn't"

"Things happen for a reason Raven, I know its unfair but thats life. Everything happens for a higher purpose and hopefully one day you'll be around to see it"

"Whats that meant to mean?"

He let out another sigh, he didn't mean to sound like that "Raven you doing what he did won't make it better in fact it would make it worse."

"Really?"

"Yes really, this family needs you, _I_ need you"

She fell into his hug and Shawn was caught of guard for a moment, the last time he hugged Raven she was nine and was afraid of the boogeyman hiding under her bed. Shawn wrapped his arms around his little girl. He knew their relationship wasn't a hundred percent and that would take a while but for right now, things were almost perfect. All he had to do now was keep Raven and her friend from crossing the friendship line. A friend she could have but a lover? No. Raven wasn't built for a lover. Chase had prooved that already.


	15. Dancing in the moonlight

**Chapter 15 Dancing in the moonlight**

Shawn watched as Raven pulled her hair into a clip, she dressed as she always did. Black pants and a t-shirt. Raven only ever dressed up for a wedding or funeral, going to a club wasn't special enough.

"When will you be back?" Shawn asked tightly as she grabbed her keys and smokes, she never left home without her ciggerettes.

"Before midnight, I don't wanna turn into a pumpkin"

Shawn laughed lightly, _Cinderella _had always been a favourite story of her's. Along with red riding hood. "And will you be drinking?" Raven was underage for drinking but as she prooved with her tattoos, if she wanted something then she would find a way to do it.

"I don't wanna drink, I'd rather watch everyone else drinkin"

The doorbell went off and grudgingly Shawn answered it, John wasn't dressed up too fancy either. Shawn had to crack a smile when John called him Sir, it was always funny when rookies did that.

"Hey John! Ready?"

"Sure, don't worry I'll make sure she's safe"

Shawn couldn't help the safe feeling he got, maybe John wasn't the bad guy he thought. Hopefully he wouldn't be selfish like Chase was. With any luck.

When they got to the club Raven's eyes lit up, she had been clubbing before but it had been so long. For a minute she felt normal. John took her hand and led her to a somewhat quiet place.

"Rand this is Raven, Raven this is Randy"

They shook hands, well that was Raven's attempt. Randy took her hand and kissed it gently, "Nice to meet you Raven"

She let out a giggle taking her hand back, she could already tell that he was a ladies man.

"Would you like a drink Raven?"

"Coke please John" Raven made sure that her smokes and keys were securely down her bra before she looked towards the crowd. John came back towards them with their drinks. She skulled it back as fast as possible, the bubbles tickling her nose.

"Which one of you gentleman is gonna dance with me?"

John saw the look in Randy's eyes, he had seen it many times and even though he knew he should stop it before it began he couldn't exactly say anything with Raven standing right there.

"I will Raven" Randy smiled taking the young girls hand, John could only hope that Randy didn't do anything stupid like trying to feel her up because he knew that Raven wouldn't stand for that. She would slap the taste outta his mouth and knowing Raven she would kick him for good measure. John watched as they danced and luckily for Randy he didn't try anything suspect. Just watching Raven's elated face made his heart glow. He didn't know anything about her past but he guessed it was dark, alot darker than anyone could ever possibly imagine. While John and Randy were alone for a little bit, Randy asked the pushing question that was on everyone's lips.

"Are you fucking her?"

"No. We're just friends besides she's only eighteen Rand. I would so be fired and then murdered and then dug up and killed again"

Randy pondered what his friend had said, slyly he gave John that look "You should be John."

"Should be what?" Raven asked practically popping up from no where giving both men a fright.

"Its nothing Rae, Randy's just talking like a typical male"

Raven let out a giggle "Yeah I've heard it all before" She looked at her watch and sighed "Sorry boys but I gotta go unless I wanna be superkicked in the face"

John linked an arm in her's making Randy's eyes light up with victory, he _knew _that John had a thing for her, he could sense it.

"C'mon Rae I'll walk you home"

"It was nice meetin you Randy"

"And hopefully we meet again" Randy kissed her hand again making that giggle come out again.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Raven asked as they walked, it wasn't too far when they thought about it. Walking in the dead of the night was dangerous but Raven figured she was fine, afterall John wasn't exactly a small guy. Plus she had her hunting knife, that made her feel better.

"A while, he seems to like you alot"

Raven shrugged "Thats not gonna happen. Ever"

"Why?"

She shrugged again "We're not a match, it seems like it but we're two different people"

John had no clue what that was meant to mean because she and him were different yet they got along fine.

Raven looked up at the moonlight, not too far from the blue and white house that she called home. Grinning she took his large hand, "You owe me a dance Cena"

He let out a huge laugh "I am not dancing in the middle of the street Raven"

She tugged his hand like an impatient child "Oh come on! You didn't dance with me all night John, as much as I enjoyed dancin with Randy I would like to dance with you"

Throwing caution out the window John took her hands and like they were surrounded by music they danced down the street. Possibly waking several people in the process, neither of them cared to them it was just the two of them and nothing could spoil it. Raven let out the most joyful laughter as John spun her around, she had never felt this free and for a moment everything was ok. His big arms around her felt like protection, protection that would always be there no matter what.


	16. Back into it

**Chapter 16 Back into it**

Deja-vu washed over John as he entered the arena early that morning, there was his girl running the ropes as usual. The days had passed quickly and with each day he counted down he felt that lonely feeling, he had missed his buddy and all her dedication.

"Well at least you ain't got ring-rust yet" John teased climbing into the ring with her. She stopped what she was doing and gave him that grin.

"My grand-dad has a ring in his backyard so I practised out there as much as possible"

"Even in the rain?" John teased he was just so glad to have her back.

"Especially in the rain" Raven looked at him obviously "Seriously John thats like the best time to practise, when your soaking wet and your wet clothes make it hard to move"

"Sorry what was I thinking?" John held the ropes down "I take it you would like a second breakfast?"

"Its more like third actual. I've been up a while"

"How long is a while?" John asked raising an eyebrow, he was starting to think that maybe Raven was a robot. He thought that with all her early starts she would of burnt out by now, of course he was used to it but he wasn't sure if she was.

"Since half three" Raven shrugged, she had another guilty dream about Chase. So after pulling herself up and resisting the sharp knife she decided that now was good as any other to get back to work.

"Half past three? Were you that anxious to get back here that you couldn't sleep?"

Raven laughed happy that John didn't ask directly why she wasn't sleeping like normal people. "Yes, yes I was. Besides I really wanted to see that dimpled grin of yours"

John linked an arm in her's as they headed to the back, "So what would you like for breakfast Raven?"

"Is it too early for pizza?"

"Yeah a little"

"Damn, ok lets get something hot" Raven laughed, she was so hungry it felt like a century since she ate last which couldn't be further from the truth.

"Actually you can't have breakfast because John is busy doing things for me" Lydia cooed from behind them, that heavily made up face looking extra gleeful. Raven swore John's face pailed about eight different shades. "Don't think so Lydia so kindly fuck off"

She ignored Raven and set her deadly gaze on John "Remember John, you said you would do those things for me unless of course you want me to talk to Brent"

"No" John said quickly, sadly he slipped his arm from Raven's and into Lydia's. "Sorry Raven. Looks like I'm busy"

Lydia shot a victorius grin at Raven as they walked away, Raven didn't know what to think except the obvious, whatever Lydia had on John was _big_.

After another day of the usual Raven was given some news, news that she had to share with John even if that meant handling Lydia again. She hadn't seen John all day and Raven just knew that he was trapped with that whore doing God knows what. Just for the rough treatment of her friend Raven wanted to badly mutilate that pretty face of her's, if her sister was here then maybe she could of done it and gotten away with it. She knew Iziah wouldn't be able to resist taking the rap and adding another "proud" crime to her ever growing list. Finally she caught up with him "Hey stranger how you be?" Raven teased, John didn't respond to her happy face his heart and soul being crushed.

"I can't talk right now Raven" The words sounding almost robotic from his mouth.

"Because your busy doing things for a girl that clearly you hate with every fibre of your being" She gave him a sad glance "C'mon Cena, have a damn backbone and stand up to that ugly tramp"

John let out a sigh "I can't Raven, there are obsticles"

"Because she has info on you?" Raven asked and the shame circulated his handsome face. "Thought so, so I had a friend of mine do some digging and now I have a secret of her's." She took his hand gently "John I don't know what she has on you and I don't want to know but I can tell right now that right here with her is not where you wanna be"

He just looked at their entwined hands, right now her soft skin represented freedom, freedom he hadn't felt since that horrible night. A night that almost destroyed him and everything he had worked for. "You do have a choice Cena, break free or stay and be her bitch. I don't think you want that John"

"No I don't Raven" John barely got out just as Lydia came into the room.

"I thought I told you John to stay away from that tramp" Lydia snapped her eyes darkening, he wasn't sure why but suddenly standing there holding the young girls hand, he got a surge of power. Raven was right, he wasn't going to let Lydia ruin his life, not again.

"Yeah and thought to hell with you you whore" John spat at her, he loved that her eyes started to pool up with soft tears, unlike any other female John didn't feel sorry for her. Knowing that slut they were fake tears anyways.

"John that reminds me I have good news" Raven shot a look at Lydia, "I am officially on the show as of next week"

John hugged her happily lifting her off her feet, Lydia shaking with angry venom. That was it, John had used his chances and now his career was officially over. "Congrats Rae!"

"And guess who I'm facin"

John knew in a heartbeat who the opponant was, "Um?" He pretended to think about it "Me?"

"I'll give you a clue, she's the biggest whore in the locker room and if she even tries to start trouble for you I'm gonna reveal what my ever resourceful sister found out," Raven shot a nasty look at Lydia, her face had finally lost colour as her shameful secret might just come to light. "You tell Brent any more shit Lydia I'm gonna tell everyone what you've been doing for the past three years, see Lydia the secret you have on John will become obsolete compared to what I have on you"

"You wouldn't dare"

Raven gave her a coy smile "Try me but I will add that everyone that has tried to play this little game with me has lost, you know why?"

Lydia shook her head angrily as Raven took John's hand again.

"Because I'm smarter than you are, even with my sister's brain injury I'm smarter than you are"

Lydia couldn't believe this was happening, but as John and Raven went out the door she had to face facts, it _was_ happening.

Later that night after they had had the traditional ice cream Raven and John settled in the room they were sharing. She was glad that he was the person that shared her room, there was some fuss made about it considering safety issues but they were adament that it would be alright. Giving in slightly, Brent allowed it as long as nothing changed. Raven could only hope that nothing went wrong, she knew it would but one could hope.

"John?" Raven asked gently as they watched a movie. He had been a little quieter than usual and Raven could tell that this Lydia thing was getting to him.

"Yeah?" He asked not taking his eyes from the screen.

"What happened with you and Lydia?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

Raven rolled her eyes, her sister with the brain injury could of picked up that they had their issues with one another. "Something happened John, something big that obviously you don't want anyone knowing"

"Exactly Raven" John said pointedly.

Raven instantly shut up, she wanted to know but she knew that if she wanted to know his past he would want to know her's and she wasn't ready to give that up. Not yet anyway. Raven took his hand and made him look at her, "Whatever it is John just know you have me besides I bet it wasn't nearly as bad as that time I hurt that guy with the shovel"

John couldn't help but laugh "You really hit a guy with a shovel?"

Raven went into that evil glance "And I'd do it again" She came back to John and smiled gently. "You have me buddy"

"Thanks buddy"

Just before the movie ended Raven had fallen asleep leaving John to turn everything off, he watched her peaceful face, he wanted to tell her what Lydia did but he just couldn't because John knew what would happen, he would lose her just like he lost every other female he told his shameful secret too and even though it would still be considered early days he didn't want to lose Raven. Not now not ever.


	17. Strange bumps in the night

**Chapter 17 Strange bumps in the night.**

Peaceful easy sleep. That was the only way to describe John's sleeping state. Everything was paused in relaxed mode and for that moment in time, nothing was wrong and life was fair. Stirring from the peaceful dreams John's eyes flicked open, the thing to ruin his peaceful slumber was that annoying organ called the bladder. More annoyed than usual he flicked to the clock, half past three and Raven was no where in sight. He rolled out of bed anyways and hoped that Raven was almost done. The bright light of the bathroom showed that she was in there. John kept his groan to himself when he heard the shower running, who knew how long she had been in there. John was busting so badly that he had no other choice but to knock on the door. "Raven?"

"Its open!" Raven called out in a sing song voice. The need for the bathroom ushered him in, right now he didn't care that there was a naked eighteen year old glistening with hot water, he just wanted to take a leak. Raven had the shower door wide open while she softly hummed. John couldn't help the confusion, Raven was in the shower fully clothed washing her hair with one hand and brushing her teeth with the other.

"Raven are you ok?" John asked tentively, looking at her closely he saw the signs that her family had dealt with for almost five years. Her eyes seemed to roll on their own, her voice about five octives higher and she was showing signs of being majorly off the planet.

"I'm fine" Raven laughed spitting paste down the plughole "Why are you even here Cena?"

"Needed to pee"

Raven shrugged shutting the shower door "Don't let me stop you Cena"

Shaking his head he went about his business while she continued on with her's. He was still wondering why she was fully clothed in the shower. See that was why he thought that maybe the drugs were her's because that would be the easiest explaination. After he was done he went to the sink and washed his hands.

"Raven?" John called out, a little concerned. Her humming had stopped and he was afraid something bad had happened in the thirty seconds his attention was on peeing.

"Yes John-boy?" Raven opened the door again, her clothes sticking to her skin so badly that he could see the outlines of her developing curves. The weirdest part other than this whole situation was seeing those curves did _nothing_ for him, not even a slight interest. Which in his eyes, was a good thing.

"Why are you in the shower?"

Raven just looked at him like he was the one that was insane "I'm showerin, its usually why people have a shower John."

"Raven your fully clothed" John pointed out gently, Raven looked down at her black clothes stuck to her skin.

"Yeah its the only way they can't get you" She explained lowering her voice, "If your naked they sense the flesh and come for you. This is the way you throw them off course"

"Who?" John asked lowering his voice, hoping not to freak her out. Clearly something was already doing that.

Raven shook her head wet curls falling about shaking drops of water at his stunned face "I've said to much already, I've managed to avoid them for years I don't wanna go back"

John had no clue what the hell to do or say, a part of him thought she was joking or pulling his leg, another part was telling him to run and never look back. Somewhere inside those soft silver pools was a chick that was insane.

"Don't look so afraid John-boy! There after me, not you" Raven cracked up laughing turning around to wash the soapy suds from her hair.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go back to bed now Raven, have fun showering" John just wanted to get away from her, not forever of course but just for right now.

"Hey if you see their leader tell him that I'm ready to make a deal" Raven gave him the most eerie grin as she shut the shower door again.

When John opened his eyes again it was half past six and time to start his day.

"Morning sleepy head" Raven smiled from the couch, she looked different again. A lot saner than last night anyways. She was admiring her black fingernails lovingly.

"Morning Raven" John pulled himself up, Raven didn't even flinch at his almost bare body. Thin satin boxers was all the covering he had. "Did you enjoy your shower last night?"

She looked up at him confused "Shower?"

"Your joking right?" He couldn't believe it, not only was she showering fully clothed but now she can't even remember it.

"About what?" Raven asked again noting that his eyes were screaming with alarm. "John whats going on?"

"Last night I woke up to take a leak and you were in the shower fully clothed going on about something after you"

Raven's face scrunched up trying to remember last night, "Can't remember a thing but it would explain why my spare clothes are soaking wet" She let out a giggle going back to her newly painted fingernails "I am so happy that the nail polish fairy visited last night"

"Excuse me?"

Raven shuddered, she wasn't sure why but hearing that sentence made her shudder with deep disgust. "Once a month a fairy comes and paints my nails for me. See" Raven held up her hands and sure enough her fingernails were a fresh coat of black.

"Raven?" John said gently kneeling in front of her "Are you sure you didn't do that?"

"Who knows? I'm just glad its done. One less thing I gotta deal with" She smiled brightly "Anyways we're late for trainin, move your ass along John or I'll leave you behind"

John left her and got ready, he just kept wondering about her. All those questions and queries just wouldn't stop. He smiled in spite of himself, Raven was definately different and that only made him more dedicated to being her friend. Sure she was weird and possibly insane but to be fair in this world, who _isn't _a little crazy?


	18. Submission expert

**Chapter 18 Submission expert**

Raven stood behind the curtain that night ready to make her in ring debut, nerves fluttered in her stomach and for the first time in a long time she doubted her skill. What if she wasn't ready for the ring? What if she made a mistake? What if she really hurt Lydia? The last one didn't really worry her too much, in fact she hoped that Lydia got hurt. Especially after Raven arrived that morning with John, a fresh rumor about her floating around. Apparently she once pleasured her high-school football team while jacked up on goofballs. That just puzzled her because not only did she not eat goofballs but she wasn't at high school very long. She (along with her twin) were pushed forward from highschool given the twins IQ level. Raven and Iziah were completing advanced courses while Lydia was still in highschool.

"Hey stranger" John smiled after his match, his face covered in sweat that dripped down his muscled torso. "Nervous?"

"Yeah a little" Raven looked at him, even before his match he seemed so relaxed. "How the hell are you so damn calm Cena?"

He chuckled ruffling her hair "You'll be fine just remember your training and forget the crowd and you'll be fine"

Raven looked unsure "John what if the crowd _likes_ me?"

"Raven won't you be more worried if they hate you?" Maybe she was confused, Raven shook her head a small smile on her face.

"Izzy once told me being hated is alot easier than being liked. With you as the exception I actually prefer to be hated"

He ruffled her hair again "I think I'll have to have a chat with this twin of your's"

Her music came on, _Hollywood Undead's Levitate_ and pushing everything from her mind she made her way out. It was alot easier than John made it out, she ignored the crowd, she ignored people chanting her Dad's name and ignored her own stats being shared. She just concentrated on getting in the ring and waiting for that whore Lydia. This was going to be so much fun. When Lydia was announced it didn't surprise her that she was booed, even Raven was booing from her corner in the ring. She couldn't help but laugh, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, at least she was actually on the program. The match was the usual back and forward Diva action, a little time waster before the main event until that was until Raven got bored. She hated things that were the usual, it didn't help that she was back in _that_ mode. Lydia went to punch her but in the nick of time Raven moved and almost took her head off with a roundhouse kick. Knocking the bitch out wouldn't stop _them_, Raven knew that. Lydia had to be made an example, Raven wasn't going to be a victim. Snaking her small body around the taller girl, she locked in a devestating submission, one that made Lydia scream the arena down in real blinding pain. With the way she was twisted it was hard to know who was in more pain, Raven or Lydia. Lydia could only handle three seconds of the pain, her perfect nails tapping desperately on the canvas. Raven however was busy showing _them_ that she couldn't be pushed around, not anymore at least. It actually took three refs to pry the small body off Lydia. Laughing like a proud child she clapped her hands as she was announced the winner. They cheered her on happy that someone had made that whore feel pain, Raven felt a little sorry for Lydia, even the fans that didn't even know her hated her guts more than anything. Raven looked back at the fallen girl, evil (or as her father would say, Iziah) searing in her eyes. Almost spear like Raven took her back down and applied a different submission, it was still just as painful as the last. Lydia just kept screaming and smacking the canvas painfully, tears streaming down her face. The crowd went crazy as they started chanting "break her in half!" Raven sure as hell was trying,

"Remember this pain whore, if you try to fuck with me again, I _will_ snap you in half"


	19. Secret for a secret

**A/N **Ok now you find out Johns secret one of Raven's many, and a little something about Brent...and later Lydia's secret lol

(by the end of this chapter or story rather I'm gonna be sick of the word secret)

ENJOY!

**Chapter 19 Secret for a secret**

As soon as she was changed and found John Raven was back to normal mode, no one else saw the change but he did, wisely he didn't ask because he figured she wouldn't answer or even remember.

"Good match Rae" John hugged her "I had no idea you were that goddamn flexible"

"I'm a contortionist, so is my twin" Raven giggled "She used to like creepin Dad out by wrappin her leg around her neck while standin with perfect balance"

"Yeah that is a little creepy"

"Oh thats nothin, when my uncle Hunter is pissed he threatens to take his pants off because no one really wants to see that, and my granddad likes to randomly rip his shirt open, just to proove he can still do it"

"Who is your grandfather? Hulk Hogan?" John laughed

"Yes" Raven said seriously, yes she wasn't lying. Hulk Hogan was her grand father, her family tree was all kinds of fucked up, mainly thanks to Iziah. And Raven.

"Seriously?"

Raven nodded "See what I've got to live up too"

He wrapped an arm around her neck "Keep doing what you did tonight and you'll be fine"

"So are we gonna get some ice cream?"

"Uh yeah" John said obviously, as long as he stuck to Raven's weird training program which actually worked then he could eat what he wanted. Before she could go any further Eve rushed up to her,

"Hey Raven" Eve panted trying to catch her breath. That just made Raven laugh, she, a smoker was fitter than a non smoker. "Brent wants to see you"

"Thanks Evie, John will you wait for me?"

"Sure" John lent against the wall "I'll wait right here just like this" He did a really stupid pose that made her snort with laughter.

"Whatever floats your boat John-boy"

Eve walked with her to Brent's office, her round face flushed from all the running. "So how are things with you and John?"

Raven looked at her puzzled "Things are ok, I guess"

"So you guys are just friends?"

"Yeah Eve" Raven defended herself again, how long was it gonna take to sink in? A guy and a girl could be friends without being something more. Was it only Raven and John that saw that? Apparently yes, yes it was.

"Don't you think he's attractive?" Eve pressed, she (along with the other girls) all thought the same thing. Raven was quite a pretty girl with a killer personalty, she matched John perfectly. It would be insane for them _not_ to go out.

Raven shrugged "Hadn't really thought about it"

"Really?"

"Really. You know who I thought was hot? That guy in the crowd, third row from the front, seat 3F"

Eve giggled, she knew the guy because even she had a quick perve. "Yeah he was pretty fine. So you and John are just friends?"

"Yeah pretty much Eve" Raven went all dreamy "That guy was pretty, wonder if there is anyway to find out who he is and more importantly if he's single"

Eve laughed as they made it to Brent's office "Yeah I don't think so Raven"

"Ah well probably for the best considerin the last one"

Eve had no time to push because Raven bowled into Brent's office, tired of wasting precious ice cream time. She was not surprised in the least to see Lydia there, "Well this ought to be fun" Raven sighed sitting down and moving her chair away Lydia as far as possible. Before Raven could question what she did wrong this time Lydia burst out again.

"Brent! What she did was wrong! She should be punished!"

He silenced her with his stern hand "Raven was creating a character and the one she came up with is perfect so that means you two will be in a fued with each other"

"Question; Does this mean I get to beat the crap outta Lydia again?"

"Yes"

Raven pumped her fist in the air "Yes! Best fued ever!"

"However Raven next time you decide not to follow the script at least give Lydia time to prepare herself, you could of really hurt her and next time keep your anger in check"

Raven shrugged like it was nothing "Ok I spose I could do that"

Lydia let out a frustrated grunt, this was not going the way she hoped. "Brent! She's a fucking psycho!"

"Language Lydia" Brent warned, he was a bit old fashioned sometimes, to him ladies weren't meant to swear but then again ladies weren't meant to be fighting either but he let that go. "You two are in this fued whether you like it or not. So either find a way to get along to survive or else one of you will have to leave and unlike any other time, its not about who was here first, its about who loves the busniess more."

Lydia shut her eyes briefly, opening them she squeezed her tits together batting her green eyes "Brent is there anyway I could convince you to change your mind"

"Slut" Raven coughed out, "I think I'm gettin a cold. Slut" She coughed again. Brent shot her a look before turning to Lydia.

"I'm married" He showed her the gold band "To a _man_, boy are you barking up the wrong tree"

Lydia slumped down at her foiled attempt, Raven however looked to Brent "Your gay? Wow didn't see that comin. Then again I don't have Iziah's gay-da. She would of sensed it the moment she saw you"

Brent tried not to laugh, he had to admit Raven was pretty funny. "Well thats all ladies you may go now"

"And I hope you and hubby have a good night Brent" Raven grinned at him before fleeing.

She found John as he promised leaning against the wall only minus the stupid pose. Thank God. "Hey did you know that Brent is gay?"

John shrugged "Yeah everyone knows that Raven"

"Apparently Lydia didn't" Ravne laughed before relaying what happened in Brent's office. By the time she was done John was in stitches. Lydia got shut down was funny enough but shut down by a gay man. That was icing on the cake. Raven left John to laugh as she answered her cell, for once she didn't mind if it was her father.

"Hello, city morgue. You kill em, we chop em, Raven speakin"

"Hey sister, I have like eight bodies here wanna pick them up?"

Raven giggled "Hey Izzy"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Kinda."

"Harm just wanted to know if you got her message about your current slut problem?"

"Yeah tell her thanks, I owe her one"

Iziah didn't mind hanging up so soon, she actually wasn't meant to be on the phone anyways, this was Iziah breaking the rules as per usual. "Oh I saw your friend wrestle, he is damn fine"

"Remember your promise Izzy" Raven growled out ignoring the look on John's face.

"I 'member anyways I should go before I get snapped again. Night"

"Night" Raven turned it off and put it away. "My sister Iziah" Raven explained as they started on their way.

"Hey!" Lydia called out to them, both of them groaned as grudginly they stopped.

"What?" They both said monotone. Raven snuck a look at John and sure enough his baby blue's were black as the earl hell's waistcoat.

Lydia looked to John coldly "You have one more chance John, do as I say or I ruin everything"

John didn't know what it was but the anger just reached breaking point and before he could do anything stupid Raven grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Do it and you will pay. I give you my word on that slut"

Raven sucessfully managed to get John back to their room without him hurting anybody and getting himself into trouble. She never pictured her sweet John to get so angry that he would be willing to hit a woman. John prooved that he was raised a certain way and that meant that hitting a woman was plain and clearly wrong. John huffed insults about Lydia as he sat on the bed, taking off his shoes he hurled them across the room. The impact practically snapped in Raven's eardrums. She didn't say anything, she just stayed quiet and let the anger calm itself. When he was calm enough Raven sat beside him and spoke gently.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No" John growled, he did want to talk but not to her, not about this.

Raven sighed "I'll tell you what, I'll tell you one of my dirty secrets so if it turns out that I am actually a bitch at least you'll have dirt on me. Sure our friendship would be over but with revenge fuelling us we won't care"

He couldn't help the dry smile, she held a point even if it was a fucked up point. He turned to her and opened his mouth. Nothing came out, the words just wouldn't form. Raven pulled her t-shirt up alittle so he could see her ribs, down the side was a number. _133771_. "When I was thirteen I was a patient at Bayview Mental Asylum for the criminally insane. I won't say why I was there but you can guess it was pretty bad. Anyways three years of hell later I was released, of course once I came out I was forever changed. After months of strange behaviour Dad took me to the doctor and demanded that all kinds of tests be done. By the end of it they realised what was wrong. When I was in that hellhole, being locked away had pushed me to the edge and I developed paranoid schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorder and vexation. Thats the why I was in the shower with my clothes on going on about _them_ being after me."

"Who's them?" John asked, to him it wasn't a big deal but clearly she had lost friends over this issue. To John it just explained a fuck load about her.

Raven looked down somewhat shamefully "Invisible ninjas. They want to murder me because I know their secrets"

"That don't seem so bad Raven"

She let out a dry laugh "Trust me there is a lot more. But its your turn spill, what happened with you and that slut"

John let out a heavy sigh, schizo or not that didn't mean her memory was that bad. "Ages ago we went on a few dates"

"Ew!"

John shot her a look and Raven zipped her mouth shut so he could go on. "Anyways I wasn't feeling it so I told her I wasn't gonna see her anymore. She took that fine but then one day I was pulled into Brent's office and told that I was on a thirty day suspension so they could sort out the mess" He took another deep breath before going on "I asked what mess and thats when Brent told me the story. Apparently Lydia went to his office crying and shaking saying that I had raped her and if she told anyone I was going to do it again. Course it got thrown out but Lydia has prooved that she can fool anyone into thinking that I'm nothing but a rapist. After that all the girls were cautious and I heard them all whispering about me. It just sticks with you and because of that whore I now have trouble with the opposite sex"

Raven took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm not just sayin this John but I know how you feel. My slutty sister did the same thing to a friend of mine. They will get theirs in the end I give you my word on that."

"How do you know that?"

Raven gave a sly smile "Well lets just say my non slutty yet very psycho sister hates sluts and will walk through hellfire and brimstone just to hurt one. Of course she has a problem with finding sluts, imagine if one psycho was to tell another psycho exactly where to find a certain whore"

John couldn't help but laugh, mainly because Raven wasn't recoiling or asking the offensive question of whether he really did it. She seemed to know straight away that he didn't.

"I guess thats I get for being a naive idiot"

Raven made those blue pools look at the smoky silver "You are not a naive idiot, if you ask me John. I think your too nice for your own good."


	20. Ninjas vs disgust

**Chapter 20 Ninjas vs disgust**

Raven was pretty sure everyone was whispering about her when she got to work the next morning. John assured they weren't but even he had his doubts. They did look like they were discussing her in hushed voices. Raven rolled her eyes annoyed, they could at least try not to make it obvious.

"Hey Raven" Nattie came up to her along with Beth. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine thanks"

They exchanged looks which made Raven even more paranoid. She shot a death glare at John, so far he was the only one that knew about her battle with the ninjas. His eyes assured her that he didn't say a word to anyone.

"Ok someone tell me, your makin me paranoid"

"Its nothing Raven, we're just hoping that your alright" Nattie assured her glancing at Beth.

"Yeah Raven we saw how much training you've been doing and we're just hoping that your keeping up and not getting burnt out" Beth quickly added. Crazy or not, Raven could spot a lie before it was even told. Iziah made good practice for that. Taking John's hand she bid the two girls good-bye and fled.

"Did you tell them?" Raven demanded as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"No. How could I? I only found out last night"

She shot him another death glare "Are you workin for the ninjas, cause you have to tell me if you are"

Keeping his face perfectly straight "No I'm not working with those idiots"

Raven sighed in relief "Thank God"

Other than that little weird encounter with Nattie and Beth everything seemed on normal track. She and John were basically attached at the hip, the others whispering about them as per usual. Neither of them cared and John was starting to think that maybe they were jealous, he got to spend almost every waking moment with the tattooed beauty, Raven wouldn't let the other men as close as he was. Before the show and after training John and Raven went to the locker room to relax, sadly that didn't last very long because Lydia made her appearance. Raven didn't like the grin on her face it just screamed revenge. Lydia gathered some of the guys around her, whispering quite loudly. She caught her name along with the words insane and ninja. It didn't matter how she found out, the point was she knew and now so did everybody else. They all looked at her wide eyed like she was a side show attraction. Raven suddenly relaxed smiling, "I miss those looks John-boy. I ain't had them in _years_"

"Look out Raven an invisible ninja!" Lydia shouted out, Raven just gave her an odd look.

"You can't see them you idiot, there _invisible_. Duh!" Raven rolled her eyes "I may be insane but at least I'm not that stupid"

"So how exactly can you tell that there after you?" A guy asked snidely. As soon as the words left his mouth Raven's eyes un-focused almost rolling in her head.

"You catch glimpses of them outta the corner of your eye, all you can hear is click, click, click" Raven clicked her fingers her trance deepening. "Your mouth fills with this poison venom and it starts chokin you, you slowly lose yourself to their power. You reach for the side..." Raven snapped and came back "But thankfully they hate light so I'm pretty much safe"

John let out the breath he was holding, he had to admit seeing her go like that was scary, he wasn't sure if she was safe within herself.

"Could you not do that?" John said irritated, at least it seemed that way. Deep down he was still trying not to have a heart attack.

"Sorry John. I'll try my hardest to stay sane, well as sane as possible given the cicumstances"

"Raven I think you should go back to the loony bin. You don't belong here" Lydia sneered.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll back to the loony bin if you back to whatever corner you came from"

"I am not a whore"

Raven let out a sigh "There are some facts in life you just can't change, your a whore, my sister is evil and I'm under attack from invisible ninjas. Thats life so deal with it"

Lydia started mocking her, several guys cracking up. John flared with anger and Raven had to hold him back. She was used to this by now and it was just another thing she had to deal with. Of course Raven was just glad that she would never even find out about Chase because only her family knew about that and she knew there was no way in hell that her family would tell Lydia about him.

Raven clapped her hands slowly making the attention come back to her "Yeah you got me Lydia well done"

Lydia smirked twirling a finger around her head "Your nothing but the crazy girl now. No wonder you have no friends"

"Ok firstly we prefer the term insane, secondly John is my friend so ha." Raven gave a coy smirk. "You know your right Lydia I am insane, I do weird things and believe that a clan of invisble ninjas are after me but you know what I'd rather be insane than to willingly have sex with my own brother and wind up getting knocked up by him"

Lydia gasped with shock, her face turning eight shades of white. "How did you know that!"

Everyone jumped away from her like incest was an infectious disease. "Ew!"

Lydia gasped out for air, no one but her and her brother knew about that, how the hell did Raven know? "Its not true!"

"Sure it is Lydia. Remember? You and your brother Darren were home alone. You were watchin movies when his hand started sliding up your leg" Raven grinned nastily, the more disgusting detail she gave away the more obvious it became that Raven wasn't lying.

She shook her head furiously, trying to will the truth away. "No! He raped me!"

Raven scoffed "He did not! Accordin to my source you were a relationship with him until he had to go off to college. Of course when you guys get together at family occasions you just can't help but having another quick screw in the bathroom"

In a heartbeat they all turned away in disgust, insanity could be accepted but fucking your own brother? That was just beyond disgusting. Lydia fled from the room tears streaking her face as the guys started to chant incest whore. Raven would of felt sorry for her if she didn't try and get her best friend in trouble for something he didn't do.

"How did you find that out?" John half whispered, he knew that he shouldn't be so happy but it was hard. Finally that whore was getting what was coming to her.

Raven smirked triunmpantly "My sister has gained a very weird nickname, we call her Digger. Because if your alive she can find out your deepest darkest secrets. Nothin is private from Digger, if she wants to know your secrets then she will find out"

John shifted un-easily "You didn't ask her to..."

"Of course not! Friends don't dig on friends" Raven laughed "You know now that I think about it, I'd rather be insane. At least my boyfriend wasn't a member of my family tree"

John touched her hand "Hopefully she leaves you be from now on"

Raven shook her head "Oh Lord no, whores aren't smart John-boy." Raven made an imaginary line in the air "So far its Raven; 1 Whores; 0"


	21. Now thats acting

**Chapter 21 Now thats acting**

"Come on Rae, try again" John encouraged pulling the young girl up. They had been at this for almost an hour, she had told him repeatedly she couldn't do a dropkick, her breasts were too heavy for that. According to John she could do it, it was all about practice. And knowing how to move your body.

"I'm tellin you Cena, my tits are too big"

"Well why did you get them done that big?" John laughed,

"Believe it or not Cena these motherfuckers are _real_" Raven flopped down again, she didn't want to get up and practice again. Now her body wanted to rest if only John would go away. Instead he pulled her up.

"Come on Rae, try it again"

Raven groaned as she got into position, there was no way she could do a perfect dropkick, not with her body the way it was. Finally the practice payed off and with the skill of a wiley veteran she landed on the mat.

"Well done! See I told you you could do it Rae!" John clapped, Raven however stayed where she was, half giggling half wincing in pain. "Raven are you ok?"

She sat up still giggling holding her left eye "I smacked myself in the face"

"How did you manage that?" John asked puzzled, she did it right so how she managed to smack herself was a mystery.

Raven giggled louder "I smacked myself with my tits"

John burst out laughing "Sorry thats just too funny"

"Oh thats funny is it?" Raven demanded tackling him to the mat, because he was bigger he easily pinned her down. What John didn't count on was Raven's minx like legs wrapping around him and squeezing like a boa constrictor. He tried to get off her but her legs were firmly in place, with her grip he was sure she could do some real damage. Laughing like school kids they tumbled around the mats trying to get the upper hand, their laughter was cut short when John landed on top of her and her uncle Hunter walked in. John and Raven flushed deep red.

"This ain't what it looks like" They both got out before untangling themselves. Hunter looked at them gravely before turning his attention to his neice. "We need to talk. Now"

She had no idea what he wanted but she figured it was huge. "I'll meet ya after work Cena."

They walked down the deserted corrider together in a brisk silence. Hunter didn't say anything for a long while and Raven was starting to think he pulled her away just to be annoying.

"Ok why did you pull me away uncle"

Hunter stopped suddenly and gave her a long hard look. "I want the truth, what is going on between you and Cena?"

"Nothin, we're just friends"

"And I walked in on?"

"We were wrestlin" Raven shrugged making Hunter snort with disbelief.

"That ain't what it looked like Venom"

"Does this mean you and Ric Flair are actually fuckin each other?"

Hunter just looked at her wondering how the hell she got to _that_ conclusion.

"Well apparently if you have a guy wrestler on top of you theres something going on, last week Ric Flair wound up on top of you so does that mean theres somethin going on there? I would hate to be you when Steph finds out"

Hunter let out a laugh "Yeah I ok Raven I get your point but it _did_ look a little suspect and without sounding too creepy you _are_ a pretty girl"

"Yeah I'm also jailbait remember and on top of that John would get fired"

"He might be getting fired anyways" Hunter said gruffly, his eyes going harsh.

"What? Why?"

Hunter let out a rough grunt "Lydia made another complaint against him, apparently last night he sexually assulted her"

"Thats crap Hunter and you know it. Besides John was with me last night. I was protecting him from the ninjas"

Hunter raised an eyebrow at her making her blush, Raven didn't know why but when John mentioned the ninjas she felt relaxed like she could tell him anything, in front of her family however she still felt reserved well apart from Iziah mainly because at the end of the day Izzy was as fucked up as she was. "They came and wanted to brand him, I fought them off. Thats how I got this mark" Raven rolled up her sleeve and showed him the scratch on her upper arm, she was aiming for the ninja leader but somehow wound up hitting a damn lamp giving John a massive fright.

"Do you have any kind of solid evidence of him being there all night?"

Raven shook her head "No I don't exactly record my nights uncle"

Hunter let out a sigh "Do you think he did it?"

"No" Raven got out instantly, with the exception of her ex, Raven was a pretty good judge of character and she knew just from looking at John that he was uncapable of rape.

"He's looking at another suspension and if Lydia pushes her claim then he could get fired. Once he's fired his career is over not just here but anywhere. He doesn't need this mark on his record"

"Then don't suspend him, you know that Lydia is full of shit uncle"

"I know that honey but theres nothing I can do unless..." Hunter trailed off

"Unless what uncle?" Raven asked slowly, she was not liking where this was going.

"Unless you can proove that Lydia is lying. If you can get her to admit that she was lying then that would be concrete evidence that John is innocent and Lydia might actually get fired"

"I can't do anythin Uncle, well I could beat the crap outta her until she admits it"

"Without getting yourself in trouble" Hunter let a small smile cross his face, "Your mission double 0-13 if you choose to accept it, is get that evidence without putting your friend in danger"

Raven laughed, Hunter used to do that alot when she was a kid, making little tasks a "mission" when she competed it Hunter would give her a gold coin or a cookie. As she got older, the "missions" got harder and the rewards more valuable. Now it seemed the reward would be getting her friend off the hook for a rape that didn't even happen.

"Alright Expostion" Raven saluted him. She had no fucking idea how the hell she was going to get Lydia to admit that she was lying. Raven could only hope that that brother fucking lying whore really was _that_ stupid.

When Raven got to the Divas locker room it was just her and Lydia, Raven didn't say a word to her and busied herself in her locker (which was now kept locked) Raven didn't see her acting working but for John she was willing to try, she just hoped that she didn't fail. Raven punched the locker angrily, her fist scratched out blood as it collided with the harsh metal.

"Oh how I hate him!" Raven shouted angrily punching the locker again, Lydia shot her a look

"Whats your problem?"

"What do you care?" Raven snapped at her, acting angry wasn't hard. All she had to do was think of what Chase did.

"I don't" Lydia shrugged going back to her magazine. After that reveal Lydia no longer wanted anything to do with Raven.

Raven let out a sigh "John is nothing but a huge jerk"

Lydia failed to hide her surprise, according to the locker room John and Raven were closer than ever.

"I have never been so angry." Raven hit the locker again "I want him to pay, pay big time"

Lydia's curious nature had gotten the better of her, forgetting that Raven was the enemy she pried her way into Raven's business.

"What did he do?"

Raven's eyes darkened, the memory of Chase at full throttle. "He knows what he did."

"Why don't you just beat him up?" Lydia suggested mockingly,

Raven ignored it "Thats too easy. I want him to get fired and humilated and feel nothing but immense emotional pain"

"He must of really pissed you off"

Raven let out a sigh "I just want him to feel what I did. Sadly anything I do pyshically will get me kicked out"

Lydia fell silent and for a moment Raven was wondering if she had failed. Finally Lydia spoke up.

"You really want him to pay?"

"Yes. I want him fired and humilated"

"I thought you guys were as thick as thieves" Lydia pulled her head in for a moment, what if this was a crafty trick.

Raven let out a cruel laugh "Please! I was using him! Playing him like a guitar and now that I've gotten what I wanted I want him gone"

Lydia fell for her devious smile, "Well you could always do what I did"

Raven was very tempted to say that she didn't have a brother to fuck but remembering John's job was on the line she stayed in character. "What did you do?"

Lydia shrugged "Told a few lies about him and now he's on his way out"

"What you mean like he's takin steroids or somethin?"

Lydia let out a shrill giggle that made Raven want to kick her in the face over and over again. "No. I told Brent that he raped me and now he's on his way out"

Raven still played confused "They bought that?"

She giggled again "Yeah. I layed it on thick."

Raven shook her head puzzled "So you had sex with him and just turned it into rape?"

"No" Lydia grinned evily "We didn't even have sex."

Raven pretended to work through what she was saying "So you say he raped you when he didn't?"

"Yeah, just cry your eyes out and make up a load of crap and they'll believe you"

"I thought he really did rape you especially last night"

"No he didn't rape me either time."

Raven suddenly kicked her in the face knocking her back to the floor, a thin trail of blood spilling from her lip. "Wipe yourself off whore, your bleedin"

Raven was so happy, she had saved John's job and prooved to herself that she still had her great acting skills. What Raven didn't realise was John had overheard her acting and believed every word she spat out.


	22. Knife to the back

**Chapter 22 Knife to the back**

The anger was like a poison, once it was in his system it was hard to see straight. John had made it through work, his aggression serving as a great show tool. Once he got back to the room which he instantly made sure that he wasn't sharing with that traitorous bitch Raven. John couldn't believe that he had believed her lies, he was really starting to take to her and consider her a really close friend. His blue eyes were opened to who Raven really was. John was so bitter that he started to think that it was all a conspiracy just to push him out. John couldn't help how hurt he was, he knew it was silly but he really liked Raven. She was definetaly a special girl and now he found out that she was just a liar. He had destroyed all he could of the room, he knew he was gonna pay for it but that didn't matter, his only female friend was just a lying slut.

Pounding errupted at the door, John looked at it like the door was the one that betrayed him. "What?"

"John! Its Raven! Open up, I've got good news!" Her voice made his heart fly, she seemed so nice but then John remembered what she said to Lydia. He opened the door and looked at her angrily. "Fuck off" Then he slammed it shut in her face. Raven was more than confused and taken aback. Whatever she had done to piss him off was big, but hopefully her good news would take him from his bad mood. Raven pounded the door again "John! Seriously I've got really good news!"

"Raven fuck off! Go find another guy to play like a guitar!"

Raven's blood ran cold, her eyes bulging. Oh this was bad, soooooo bad! It turned out her acting was better than she realised. She pounded the door urgently, she had to find a way to fix this and fix it fast before she lost him.

"I'm not opening the door so fuck off!" John yelled angrily already sick of the banging. She had prooved he was an idiot why did she have to rub it in.

Raven stopped banging knowing that if she wanted that door open she would have to do it the Iziah way. Taking a few steps back she prayed that her legs still held the same strength. Like an action hero she kicked the door open, John jumped up not expecting that. Calmly she shut the door and lent against it. "I know your mad John but you gotta listen to me"

"Angry! Your nothing but a lying bitch! I heard what you said to that whore and how your both in on it!"

"John!" Raven pleaded "Please just listen to me!"

"Why? So you can spurt out more lies?" He shook his head disgusted "Your just like her, it wouldn't surprise me if you were a whore just like her!" John shouted trying to stop the hot angry tears, this would just be another thing to hold against him.

Raven was trying not to take his words seriously but it was hard, she hated being called a whore because through all her faults, Raven was _nothing_ like her sister, she would fight tooth and nail just to make sure that she didn't turn out like Brittney.

"John! Please I'm your friend!"

"Friend! Ha! You stabbed me in the back!" John shouted, the hot angry tears just flowing freely.

"John!" Raven stamped her tiny foot "Just listen! Please!"

"Get out! We're no longer friends!"

Hot tears flowed down her face "Fine but before I go I think you should have this!" Raven thrust the recorder in his hands. "Hard concrete evidence that your innocent of rape thus savin your job and endangerin Lydia's. Your welcome" Raven spit harshly wiping the tears away with her hand.

"Raven" His voice was barely there now, he had no clue what to think now. She had saved his career and potentially gotten rid of the problem. He just wanted to take back his harsh words and apologize profusely. That look in her hurt eyes told him that he had just ruined the friendship with his harsh words.

She opened the door "Last time I try to help my friends. Its sad really John because you reminded me of the greatest man in the world but despite what he did, even he knew that I wasn't a damn dirty whore" Wiping the tears away again she made her way out of the room leaving John more heart broken than before.


	23. I lost him whats the point

**Chapter 23 I lost him, whats the point anymore?**

Raven stayed away from John for weeks on end, it felt weird that he wasn't there. Sadly instead of picking up a friend with one of the other girls Raven simply stayed to herself. The other girls tried to be friends with her but Raven wasn't interested, Raven didn't trust strange females, Lydia prooved why. Girls were catty and bitchy, they were nice to your face but at the same time trying to figure out where to put the knife. Raven was friendly but she didn't let herself get close, she was still kicking herself for getting close to John. Raven sighed as she sat alone at the sad looking diner, she was missing his company, he was the first male to look past her curves and see her for a smart girl with a killer personalty. When she explained something, he listened. When she had something to say he took her seriously, he wanted to know her opinion and got her twisted sense of humor. He was bluntly a true friend but now she had lost him. She was still hurt that he turned on her so fast, she could understand why he got mad, Raven wasn't mad at his words, she was mad because like everyone else lately, he didn't _listen_. Sometimes all you need is an ear, she had that with John but now he was gone.

"Hey darlin why so lonesome?" A thick voice washed over her, Raven had no clue who this was and she didn't want to guess. That would just end badly.

"Not lonesome. Just leavin" Raven grabbed her bag and quickly got away from the stranger trying to pick her up. Probably. That was another thing she missed about John, he wouldn't spend an entire conversation staring at her tits, he had no interest in her sexually so his motive was clearly just wanting to know her. Why couldn't her life ever be simple? Because God (if there was one) hated her and every road she took had to difficult. Most of the time she would embrace it and just adapt to it, but now she just wanted to give up. Remembering her father's words she decided against suicide although that would be insult to injury for John not listening to her. When she got back she headed straight to the locker room to get ready for the show, now that Lydia had been sucessfully fired she had a new fued, she had no clue who it was and Raven found that she didn't care. Her heart was hurting, first Justin, then Chase and now John. Although to be fair Justin didn't matter to her anymore but Chase and John did and it broke her heart all over again. She was alone when she got there, well almost alone, her cellphone went off just as she pulled on her wrestling gear.

"Lo?" She said glumly, she didn't want to do anything now, well except for going to bed.

"Wow you don't sound good" Iziah chirped through the phone before quickly switching to evil Iziah. "Who hurt you?"

Raven told her the entire story and when she was done Iziah let out a whistle "OMG! You were nice to a whore? Dude! How could you?" Trust Iziah to focus on that part of her problem. "Thats like the worst thing ever!"

Raven rolled her eyes "I was helpin my friend Izzy, My friendship with John was more important than my hatred for whores." Raven let out a sigh "Obviously he don't trust me and now he hates me"

Iziah laughed which of course didn't help Raven feel any better "Raven have you tried talkin to him?"

"No" Raven said flatly.

"So your just gonna ignore him for the rest of your life?"

"No. Just for the rest of _his_ life"

"Baby girl I can tell you miss him, so stop being a stubborn bitch and kiss and make up already"

Raven could _hear_ the identical silver pools rolling "Seriously Rae you are too damned stubborn sometimes. Just both say your sorry and move on"

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Raven demanded changing the subject. _This_ so wasn't like her sister, Iziah by now would of gone straight to the murder suggestions.

Iziah laughed "Its what you get when I'm sober and not stonned. Reasonable and clear headed. I really really _hate_ it Venom! Gotta get me some drugs"

"Well apparently someone stashed some in my locker trying to get me fired so try there"

"Oh that does it! When I find the guy or girl who did that to you I'm gonna take their drugs then bash them with a spanner"

"Look I gotta go but if I find some drugs I'll send them your way"

"Oh speaking of drugs, Digger said something about taking leave and heading your way"

Raven smiled at the thought of her older sister seeing her, it had been awhile. Too long for her liking.

"Ok Iz, and hopefully I'll see you and Jam at some point"

"Alright love ya"

"Love ya"

Raven hung up just when Eve and Kelly came in the locker room chatting about fashion and girly things. Another reason she avoided the girls, she had no clue about what was fashion. Raven mainly stuck to shorts and t-shirts. Even her wrestling gear was considered tom-boyish. Raven couldn't tell the difference between _Prada_ and _Versace_. Iziah could tell you, of course knowing that girl she would be telling you while bashing your skull in with a spanner.

"Hey we just saw John" Eve started gently, Raven turned to ice. Even hearing his name hurt her.

"Good for you"

Eve and Kelly exchanged glances "He looks really misrable, he misses you"

Raven just shrugged it off "Yeah well I lost him so whats the point anymore" With that she picked up her gear and walked away. Raven seriously thought about quitting, not just wrestling but life in gerenral.


	24. Kisses that mean nothing

**A/N **Hopefully ya'll still like this story, and even though I'm at chapter 24 I still have no clue if it will pan out. *fingers crossed* Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 24 Kisses that mean nothing**

Another cruel day was in process and John just couldn't focus, he had tried and tried but Raven's hurt face still envaded his mind. He watched her laughing with the Bella twins, he noticed that even though she was happy that she wasn't any closer to them. She was playing nice but still opted to be left alone afterwards.

"You know if she means that much to you John then perhaps you should do something about it" Brent murmured so no one else could over hear. John shook his head saddened by the way her face was dancing with joy but the minute he went near her it would disperse into ice.

"She won't speak to me"

"I had a chat to Shawn, he said sometimes Raven is stubborn and sometimes you have to _make_ her listen" Brent gave a wry chuckle "Of course that means you gotta be willing to take a hit"

John nodded thinking about just how he was going to get to her, once he had his rough drawn out plan the focus came back and so did his smile.

Raven snuck a glance at John while the Bella's argued over who was cuter, some guy or some guy. She took comfort that at least he was smiling, she had always liked his smile. It was just like Chase's.

After work Raven got changed in record time and decided to explore the hotel, of course that meant looking for the games room in hopes that she could play pool. Raven loved pool, she was very good at it, mainly because pool was basically geometry. When she got there it was just John on his lonesome hitting the coloured balls. They looked at each other and for a moment felt that spark. Maybe there was a friendship to save?

"Sorry I'll leave you to it" Raven mumbled turning around, she didn't expect to be stopped but he did stop her. She turned and looked at him waiting for him to go on.

"Wanna play?" John asked lamely, he wanted to say sorry for his words but apart of him still believed that he had a right to be angry.

"Sure" Raven grabbed a cue while John racked them out. "You can break"

John took a shot and knocked the balls all over the place. Swallowing her stubborn pride Raven looked at him "I'm sorry that I said those mean things John. Please understand that I only said them so I could get you off the hook"

John stood in front of her, laying his cue down. "I'm sorry that I got so mad but can you understand why I got mad? I thought you were my friend"

"I am your friend!" Raven protested "I just had to make her believe that I hated you and then you found out and you wouldn't let me explain and everythin got outta hand" Raven kept rambling on, John tried to stop her but now she wasn't listening. John grabbed her face and kissed her, his lips just pressing against her's. John had to admit that her lips did feel kind of nice. When he pulled away Raven looked at him in silent confusion.

"What the hell?"

"I had to shut you up somehow" John laughed "Now that your quiet for a moment, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a douche but what you said hurt"

"I know it hurt and I'm sorry but I'm more mad that you didn't listen" Raven said frustrated and again she was off on her tangent, most of it didn't even make sense to him, again he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Damn it Cena stop doing that!" Raven rolled her eyes, it wasn't hard to shut her up if you knew how "If you want me to be quiet just flick my right earlobe, you don't gotta shove your tongue down my throat"

"Lets make a deal right now, always honest and always listening to eachother. Deal?"

"And you promise me you'll stop kissin me?"

John laughed "Yes I'll stop kissing you." John flicked his tongue over his lips "When the hell did you have strawberry icecream?"

"Before I came here. I asked one of the girls to come with me but they looked at me like I was insane"

"Raven you are insane" John said genlty making that beautiful laughter come out. He missed her laughter.

"Yeah but only by the states opinion. According to Izzy, Digger and Jam, I'm normal. So ha!" She poked her tongue out at him. John picked up his cue again "Keep doing that and I'll take it as an invite to play with it"

Instantly her peirced tongue was back in her mouth "I'll be good"


	25. Strange even for you

**Chapter 25 Strange even for you**

Raven wrung her hands together worriedly, the calendar was officially evil and needed to be destroyed. Tearing her eyes away from the calendar she quickly took her medication, that was meant to help, it was meant to make things better. Raven knew that they wouldn't help, at least tomorrow it wouldn't. She paced the floor while John was in the shower getting ready for another days work. How could that date arrive so fast? It seemed like only yesterday her heart had been broken. The more she paced the more she worried and the more she worried the more the paranoia got to her. What if this was the end? What if this was the day that _they_ waited for? Raven shook her head as the voices started, sinking to the middle of the floor she clutched her ears trying to ignore it but it only got louder. Tears pooled down her face as they kept haunting her pulling her back to the dark places of her soul.

"Raven?"

She looked up into those soft blue eyes, his hands gently on her skin. He was a friend and he wanted to help. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Raven pulled herself up and tried to shake it off but she knew this was only the start. "Sorry space pirates and buzzin and batman" Raven said trying to put a sentence together. She couldn't hear the words that came out so she had no clue that they made no sense what so ever.

"Raven are you sure your ok?"

She nodded again letting out a smile "Sure as sugar. I like sugar." Raven suddenly lept down like something had just tried to attack her. Breathing heavily she picked herself up "Sorry thought it was a ninja" Raven smiled reassuringly at him "Lets get to work before the pipes burst and flames dance around us like a naked indian"

John followed her from the room more than very concerned, Raven was acting strange, strange even for her. He wasn't put to rest when she got to work, she looked around worriedly, her hands clutching at thin air and every now and then she would make a noise like a phone.

"Raven whats going on?" John asked pulling her aside so no one would over hear. If there was ever a time he suspected drugs, it was right now. Raven just looked at him like she had just noticed he was there, still sounding like a phone she gently touched his face.

"Thank God you are real" Raven sighed in relief before making more phone sounds. John had no clue what to do or say or how to help, remembering something she said he flicked her right earlobe.

"Was I doing it again?" Raven asked normally,

"Yeah you were spacing out and talking about all kinds of weird shit"

Raven nodded, all she meant was the phone sound. The rest was what usually happened around this time of year. "Sorry that happens. Anyways I have to go" She stood abruptly and tried to make an escape but John grabbed her left wrist, Raven squealed in pain as his harsh grip caught her latest cuts. John let go instantly "Sorry. Raven are you sure your ok?"

"I will be as soon as the next forty eight hours goes as fast as possible" Raven quickly squeezed his hand "Anyways I best keep movin those ninjas are sneaky and if I know ninjas and I do, they are gatherin their mass army" Her grin stuck with him as she flew down the corrider, her long hair flying behind her.

John didn't see Raven all day, in fact no one had seen her. John asked Brent about it but the trainer just fobbed him off. At least Brent knew what was wrong so she wouldn't be in trouble. John wanted to help he really did but she was closing herself off to him, that thought saddened him, how could he help if she didn't open up. Raven turned up for the show as if nothing had happened, it was though she had been there the entire time. John strained to hear the hushed conversation between her and Brent. Raven said something and the relief washed over his face. He said something and relief washed over her face. John took that as a good sign. John couldn't catch up with her because the show was about to start, hopefully he could catch her after the show. It went off without a hitch as usual, John watched Raven's match with interest, her skill seemed different. It was like she wasn't even there and all her moves were being shouted to her by the voice in her head. Raven took another win under her belt with her impressive submission move which was appropirately called Venomous Arrow. Poor Melina was stretched far beyond her flexibility. When she was announced the winner Raven just looked around, lost. Like a robot she got out of the ring and headed to the showers. The fans shouting her name didn't seem to register. Raven could only think about one thing and the voice? Well _it_ just kept yelling at her and it just bubbled.

"Raven, good match" Melina said nicely extending her hand, Raven just looked at it lost. She had no clue what to do or say, right now Raven had no idea who Melina even was.

Taking it the wrong way Melina snatched her hand back "Fine be like that. Last time I try being nice to you" Melina grumbled walking away towards the shower. Raven quickly grabbed her, that always present hunting knife drawn. The girls screamed backing away and rightfully so Melina started shaking and pleading.

"Shhhh" Raven hushed in her ear, looking at empty space her eyes blazed "You can't have her!"

No one could do anything except witness in fear what was happening, "Raven put the knife down" Nattie said gently stepping forward. That knife pointed at her and she wisely retreated. "I'm not going to hurt you" Raven said gently going back to the empty space "You can't have her!" Thinking fast Raven pulled Melina away, trying not to fall Melina tried to grip to her in the process she ripped that bandage off. Raven had no time for the white cloth, quickly she dug her knife into the wall. Raven snarled like a wild animal "Damnit! So freakin close" Pulling her knife back she looked at Melina smiling softly "Did he get you?"

"What the hell!" Melina shrieked making Raven hold her ears, man the girl could shriek like no-bodies business. "What the hell was that about?"

"Who cares? I'm going to tell Brent" Brie spoke up instantly, more scared than anything.

"Wait!" Raven pleaded desperately, she didn't understand? She had _saved_ Melina, why were they mad? "Please let me explain"

Beth, who seemed to be the leader of the pack, held her buffed arm up. "Hold up Brie. Raven wanna explain and it would help if you lowered the knife"

Raven put her knife away, and turned to the girls who were waiting for an explaination. "Before I explain Melina quickly, I need a hair clip"

"Why?"

Raven stomped her foot in frustration "Damnit woman don't ask questions! We're runnin outta time!"

Not wanting to be on the end of that knife again Melina quickly passed her a clip. Raven clipped it to her right arm so the spikes were digging in causing pain. It was the only way to make her brain focus.

"Around this time of year I kinda get a little more insane, it sounds bad but let me assure you that I don't hurt anybody. I only aim for the ninjas. I saw one in the bathroom, he was going to get you Melina and I had to stop him. My brain is dealing with three mental issues yet because my IQ is higher than usual, the brain is actually trying to find logical reason for whats happening, because there is no _logical_ reasonin, it makes the brain go into overtime" Raven adjusted the clip so more pain ripped up her arm. "Believe me other than this day of the year, I'm perfectly fine"

They all looked at each other trying to decide what to do. It was Melina that spoke up first "You really did see a _thing_ after me?"

Raven nodded "Yeah I didn't want your skin on his wall"

"Ew" They all said together, they had no idea what world Raven was living in and by the sounds of it they didn't want to know.

"Look I get it, it ain't normal and its really fucked up but before you do anythin just remember at least that before tonight, I was a nice friendly girl" Raven took her stuff and headed out of the room Melina's clip still on her arm.

Beth sighed not wanting to do this. She knew she had too, it was her responsibility, besides she didn't want _any_ of her girls hurt. Beth had talked it out with the Divas and despite not getting it and not understanding fully they were going to give her a chance. Unlike certain ex-Divas that enjoyed fucking their siblings, Raven deserved a chance. It wasn't like she could help the way she was and Beth saw it in her smoky pools, she truely believed that she was _helping_ Melina. Beth knocked on Brent's door, hoping that he was still there.

"Come in!" He called out almost lazily. Beth went in and shut the door looking extremely nervous. "What can I do for you Beth?"

She took a seat in front of him "Its about Raven"

Brent quickly stopped her, he knew all about what the next two days were going to consist of. "I am assured that she is safe"

Beth shook her head, blonde curls spirilaing everywhere. "I don't think so Brent"

"What happened?"

"Sure we're safe, but what about her?"

Brent didn't understand so Beth spelled it out "Her bandage came off duing an "episode" with Mel. From her wrist to her joint were cuts. Dozens and dozens of fresh cuts"

"You think she's self harming?"

Beth nodded "I know that technically as long as it don't interfere with her work ethic that you can't really do anything about it but I don't want her harming herself anymore than you do"

Brent sighed "I'll have a chat to her. Thank you Beth"


	26. Crossed wires

**Chapter 26 Crossed wires**

The day was here. Raven felt the pull the moment the clock ticked midnight. This was going to be a very long day and night. She hated the way her brain worked. The grief caused her depression, the voices dubbed her crazy and her high pressured brain made her act out in the weirdest of ways. No wonder the girls freaked and Raven wouldn't be shocked if they all complained to Brent about the knife. Raven had told her father from the start that this wouldn't work, she wasn't meant to be normal and it was useless trying. Raven looked at the clock and grudgingly she got up and started to get ready for work. John was already up and in the shower. Not wanting to take the chance she skipped the shower for today and just got dressed. A fresh bandage in place and it only clicked hours after the fact that someone could of seen her cuts. It was her body she could do what she wanted to it as long as it didn't interfer with her work. So far it didn't and Raven would make sure it didn't. Raven let out a deep breath, the faster this day was over the better everything would be.

The day was as normal as possible, except for the chat with Brent. She mainly ignored all the suggestions that he made because Raven had tried them all before and they just didn't work. So she played along and said yes like a good girl. Other than that Raven made it through the day without any incidents, some of the guys teased her, Raven laughed at them, when the ninjas came for them she would _let _them take them away. By the time she got back to the hotel with John she suddenly turned to him eyes blazing.

"Why did you tell Brent about my arm?" She demanded, John had no clue what she was talking about.

"I didn't say anything to Brent about your arm?"

Raven ripped the bandage off so he could see her arm "Really? You didn't tell him about these?"

John looked at it, she had practically ripped herself to shreds. "Rae what happened?"

"Nothin, just leave my business to me" She snapped going into the bathroom. John felt comfort at the fact that her knife was still on the couch. The door whipped open and Raven dived for the knife, John was faster. Raven screeched trying to reach for it but John held it from her reach. "Your not having it Raven. You may not care about you but I do"

Hearing that she stopped and looked at him pleadingly "Please John, I need it. Its the only way I'll feel better"

"No. I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself again"

"Fine" Raven snapped going back to the bathroom and slamming the door. John hated that she was mad but he was just trying to help. John stayed awake as long as possible, Raven still didn't come out and he was getting worried. Before the panic took over Raven emerged, her eyes puffy and swollen. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled under the blankets. They didn't say anything, Raven let a few more tears slip from her face as she fiddled with the special ring on her index finger.

"This was meant to be my weddin ring" Raven said almost to no one. John relaxed next to her,

"What happened?"

"He left me" Raven let out a sad sigh "I was in deep deep love with him. He was everythin to me and I was everythin to him. We were goin to get married and live happily ever after. And then on this day it was all taken away from me"

John didn't say anything but he took her hand softly, he was still listening.

"I went over to his house as I always did. No one answered so I went in and there he was, hanging from the rafters. He hung himself and I was the one to discover it"

"Raven I am so sorry"

"It still haunts me, I knew him, at least I thought I did. I should of been able to see that he was in trouble. I kept thinking that I was so stupid for not being able to see it, I wanted to marry Chase and he wanted to die. The memory of findin him and buryin him just gets to me and thats why I cut. Its the only thing I can control now"

John hugged her close, her body seemed even smaller now "Raven what happened is not your fault and I highly doubt Chase blames you"

"I blame me"

"You shouldn't. But you shouldn't hurt yourself either. Do you think he would want that?"

Raven sniffed huddling closer to him "I just want it to end, it doesn't matter anymore"


	27. Meet & greet

**Chapter 27 Meet & greet**

A few weeks after the anniversary of Chase's death Raven seemed to be back to normal. Well normal enough for her. John had taken her knife away and after a long arguement and promising that he would keep it safe, Raven grudgingly left it. Deep down she saw that he was looking after her, just like a true big brother. On this particular weekend they were on their way home, both of them were glad for that. John hadn't seen his brothers in ages, it had been even longer for Raven and her girls.

"Hey Digger says that Dad is holdin a BBQ, wanna come?" Raven asked putting her phone away.

"I don't know Raven" John really didn't want Shawn Michales and Triple H grilling him about his friendship with Raven and it would be worse with her sisters there.

"Oh c'mon there really nice and Iz wants to meet you"

"Will there be beer?"

Raven laughed "For anyone over twenty-one, sure"

"Alright I'm in on one condition"

"What?"

"You have to come to dinner at my house and meet my family"

"No deal" Raven laughed sliding her arm into John's "I'm just kiddin! Sure I'd love too"

John gave her an extra long hug "I'll see you in a few hours?"

Raven laughed "Yes, its going to be such a struggle to be away from you for that long. I'm not sure how I'm gonna handle it"

"Just remember that like a Jedi, I'm always around"

"Right..."

Shawn busied himself with the grill, he was a bundle of nerves. It had been a while since he had had a full house. Not only was Raven home for the weekend but Iziah and Harmoni (Digger) were on leave and his yougest Jamie was done with school for the year so all the girls plus Trish would be at home. Shawn was thankful that the two story house could fit them all in.

"You know if I knew you were makin BBQ I would of come home earlier"

Shawn whipped around happy to see Raven smiling, he knew that Chase's anniversary wasn't the best one. Not that he expected it to be good. He hugged happily "I missed you so much"

Raven giggled as he set her down "I missed you too Dad. Are my girls here yet?"

"Sorry its only me" Trish smiled gently bringing out coke and beer. Raven instantly helped her set them down.

"Trish if you have a moment can I talk to you?" Raven asked, this weekend was about making things right, well as right as she could.

"Uh sure" Trish had no clue what Raven wanted and admittedly the former womens champ was nervous. Shawn didn't like it either, Raven being nice was just as dangerous as any other time.

"Bout what exactly Venom"

"Secret women stuff" Raven shrugged taking off her shoes, she hated footwear.

"Like?" Shawn pressed not happy with her mystery answer.

"Well I just got my period and the cramps are really hurtin me and the blood is a heavy flow" "Alright! Go!" Shawn didn't want hear anymore about _that_. It was bad enough when they were younger and their mother had passed. Yeah HBK had to explain why his girls were bleeding. Luckily Raven took it on herself to explain it to Jamie, that would of been real torture considering he would have to explain at least eight times before it sunk into her damaged brain.

Trish nervously tapped her fingers on the counter, Raven hadn't said anything yet, she was busy pulling food from the fridge. For someone so little Raven sure did eat alot.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Trish asked lightly. She had seen the bad side of Raven and she never wanted to see it again.

"I wanted to apologize" Raven started finally looking at the blonde. "I'm sorry if I gave an impression that I hated you."

"Thats ok. I understand"

Raven shook her head "No you don't. I never hated you but I didn't like you either. Nothin against you but I simply didn't want to know. But recently I've started to realise that I can't ignore you forever, the fact is that you _are_ Dad's partner and ignorin that fact is just a waste of time and I hate wastin time"

Trish had no idea what to say except the obvious "Raven if it helps at all I'm not trying to be your new mother, but I do want us to be friends or at least equals"

"We won't ever be equals Trish, I don't think I'll ever hold the belt as much as you have" Raven laughed "But yeah I would like to be friends, lord knows I need more of those"

"Well stop being a psycho" Iziah teased from the door decked out in army camo. That bright smile bought a creepy feeling down Raven's spine.

"No I like bein psycho" Raven retorted, "Besides Trish likes it so there"

"Do you Trish?"

Trish looked at both the girls, not knowing who to side with although if she had to choose it would certaintly be Raven. "Oh no I'm stayin out of this convo"

Raven laughed patting her shoulder "Wise move Trish"

Iziah set her gear down and hugged her twin "Man I missed you Rae. I never thought I would say that"

"Do you know that Iziah once shot a goat with a pellet gun"

Raven laughed as Harmoni came through the door, in true Harmoni fashion she had been digging again. She never seemed to stop.

"Hey Digger" Both twins hugged her before hearing the familiar squealing. "Jamie's home"

The three girls went outside to find Jamie playing with Trish's blonde hair comparing it to her own. Jamie was the only Michales girl that actually looked normal, flawless skin. Blonde curls and bright blue eyes. It was the injury that made her a Michales, at least thats what Raven always told her.

"Hellew my girlies!" Jamie chirped hugging them lovingly. No one was happier than Jamie to be home. The gate opened again and their cousin, Hunter's oldest girl Storm walked in. Even Storm had the weird Michales look flowing through her, she looked just like Storm from the _X-men_.

"So Raven when does your hot friend get here?" Iziah asked as they all sat down on lawn chairs. "I really wanna meet him"

"I text him and told him not to come because you will rape him"

Iziah laughed "Its not rape if he enjoys it so in your face"

"And I will rip you limb from limb if you even think about that thought"

"Its just not Raven if she ain't threatening someone's life" John called coming through the gate. He wasn't sure why but already he felt at ease, John figured it was because even if they disliked him at least he knew there was one person who would like him.

"Why hello sexy!" Iziah jeered looking him up and down, Raven shot her a nasty look as she pulled a seat up for John.

"Guys this is John, John this is my twin Izzy, my sister Digger, my youngest sister Jamie and my cousin Storm"

"Hi"

"Wow his eyes are so pretty!" Jamie's eyes lit up spying those baby blues. "Wait!" Jamie suddenly rushed inside fearing the worst. John shot a look at Raven, "She has a brain injury" Raven whispered making the puzzled look go away. Raven had told him about that and for the second time ever in his life he wanted to hurt a female. Raven assured him that was ok because Brittney was a whore and didn't count. Jamie came back and sighed in relief,

"Its ok he didn't steal my eyes"

They all laughed while John smiled at the young girl "Don't worry Jamie I won't take your eyes unless you say its ok"

Jamie giggled "At least you ask, unlike Eli" Jamie sighed "Damnit now I miss him even more"

"Boyfriend. Away on business" Raven whispered again. Iziah shot a sly look at her twin before getting that devious grin.

"So John, are you fucking my sister?"

"Iziah!"

"What? Its honest question someone had to ask it"

"You should ignore her John, Izzy has trouble connecting her mouth to her brain" Harmoni (Digger) soothed, "If you like I could get some info on her for you?"

John laughed "Nah thats ok Digger I'm sure Raven can fill me in"

"Jokes on you guys, I don't have any dark secrets. Everyone already knows about my dark past"

"Are you gay?" Jamie suddenly asked John her face scrunched up with wondering. John tried his hardest not to laugh, it was pretty random how that came out.

"No"

"Then how come your not with Raven?"

"We're just friends" John explained patiently.

"Oh" Jamie seemd happy with that and went back to now playing with Storm's white locks.

John relaxed and just enjoyed the company, her sisters were strange but he expected that but despite that he enjoyed himself. Even with Iziah's extremely personal questions and Jamie's really random questions which included "Do you have a goat?"

John could only hope that his family was just as friendly and patient with Raven. Man he hoped so.

The next day John was psyching himself up for Raven's visit, his family was quite relaxed but still John was nervous. Afterall Raven didn't exactly look normal.

"So is there anything special you would like me to cook?" His mother smiled at her son. She was happy that her son had shown an interest in the opposite sex, John seemed so indulged in wrestling it was like he had forgotten about the rest of the world. John shrugged "Not really Ma"

"So this girl?" Carol asked raising her eyes again, "Is she special to you?"

John shrugged again "Yeah"

"You think she might be the "one?"

John shook his head, "Ma wrong end of the stick. Me and Rae are just friends"

Carol smirked as she tended to the meal "Yes I remember the same thing with your father. We were just friends too"

John shook his head "Its not like that Ma, me and Rae are just buddies. She's like one of the guys"

Carol clearly didn't believe him "Really? Because I think I see a twinkle in your eyes when her name is mentioned"

Clearly she thought different and he had to set it straight. "Ma nothing is going to happen with me and Raven for two reasons. A) Shes too young for me and more importantly there's no spark"

Carol raised her eyebrows "There is a spark John, any damned fool with eyes can see that" She went back to her cooking before looking up again. "So how old is she?"

"Eighteen"

"John is that wise, people might think" Carol asked worriedly, she had heard what that Lydia did so sadly she didn't trust Raven much either. Simply because of her age.

"I don't care what they say. I like Raven, she's one of my closet friends" John said before going to join his brothers. Carol couldn't help the worry that still reeked in her veins. Carol could only hope that she was wrong, so, so, wrong.

"Seriously you don't like her?" Steve asked, he didn't believe that John was just friends with a young girl. It just seemed un-natural.

"We're mates Steve. Why does there have to be more than friendship just because one's a guy and the other is a girl?"

Steve shrugged "Are you seriously saying that you have no attraction to her at all"

John shook his head "No. None at all"

Steve clearly didn't believe him and John was spared from discussing it further, the doorbell went off and he was glad that Raven was finally here. When he opened the door he was glad to see that she was dressed like herself.

"Hey John" Raven was quite obviously nervous, she hated meeting new people. "My mother would be so proud, I'm wearin a bra" She whispered making him laugh. Thats when he noticed her arms were comptelety flawless.

"What happened to your tatts?"

"I don't think your parents would like it if they saw me all inked up" Raven explained. "Its just concealer, Izzy helped me put it on"

John pushed her towards the bathroom "Wash it off, I want them to know you for _you_"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright" Raven went into the bathroom and shut the door, while she was in there he quickly went to warn his family about being polite. Carol shot him that look again as he explained to his 'playboy' brother that Raven was off limits. No one could hurt his Raven not even his own brother.

Raven took off the concealer glad to have that muck off her skin, she hated to cover up her proud art but she wanted to make a good impression, she needed them to like her because she knew how much it meant to John. When she was happy with her coloured arms she exited the bathroom only to bump into one of his brothers.

"Sorry" Raven blushed slightly "Shoulder bargin John's brother was not on my to do list"

He gave a soft chuckle "I'm Matt"

"Raven"

"Dining room is just down that way, it was nice meeting you Raven"

"You too Matt" Raven smiled heading towards the dining room. After she had greeted his brothers it was time to face the parents. "Its nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Cena"

"And you too Raven. John has told us alot about you"

"Well I hope its all good things" Raven smiled slightly shaking. It took John a moment to realise that she was nervous. He had never seen her look so nervous, usually she approached everything head on but this was different. Raven would have to make an effort to be nice. They sat down and started to eat, friendly conversation being passed around. Raven ate her food politely even though she knew that when she got home she would be seeing Carol's roast chicken peices in reverse.

"So Raven your a wrestler like John?" John snr asked mildly, Raven could feel his judging eyes rushing around her body. She didn't look like a typical Diva or a typical girl for that matter.

"Yeah, still trainin but hopefully I'll be as good as him one day"

John laughed "Someone has been taking their flattery pills this morning"

"So thats what was in my ice cream"

"Raven are you single?" One of his brothers asked shooting a look at John, a sly smile on his face.

"Yes" She took a bite of her patato, the herbs and spices lingered for a moment. Raven knew she would see those too but she had to admit they were quite nice and Carol had to know that. "These are really nice Mrs Cena, is it rosemary or thyme?"

Loving food as much as Raven did she knew almost everything there was to know about cooking, she wasn't going to tell the older woman that, that pleased smile on her face told the entire story. It had been a while since she recieved any compliment on her cooking.

"Its thyme. You know cooking?"

"My mother taught us girls all she knew before she passed, I guess I was the only one that took to it"

"Raven _loves_ food, she never stops eating" John added in laughing, it seemed true enough everytime he saw Raven she was either eating or going to get something to eat.

"I do to stop eatin" Raven poked him in the ribs playfully. "I don't eat when I'm sleepin"

"Yeah you do. Remember you woke up with a mouthful of pudding"

"Oh yeah, that was good puddin"

"Are you sure you didn't wake up with a mouthful of something else?" Steve asked innocently shooting another look at his older brother. Carol groaned at her son before turning back to Raven.

"Do you have brothers Raven?"

"No just sisters"

"And are they crude like my boys?"

Raven let out a small giggle "Well my twin is, its actually really creepy. Its almost like havin a brother"

Carol laughed with her, she couldn't help it but she liked Raven. At least she wasn't dressed like a two dollar whore like the last woman her son bought home. Carol kept the shudder to herself, so far Raven was alot better than Celeste. Even with the tattoos.

"You have a twin?" Matt asked actually interested in more than knowing if she was single or secretly with his brother.

"Yeah, there are two sets in my family. My older sister has a twin as well"

"Raven do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Steve interrupted, John shot him an evil look.

"I mind Steve"

"Go for it" Raven smiled shooting a look at John. Anything they asked was fine, it wasn't like she hadn't been asked those questions before. Weirdly they had come from her own twin so Raven had alot of practice with weird questions.

"Are you and John secretly fucking?"

"Steven!" Both parents roared, Carol flushed red at her son's question. There was a time and a place for things like that and this wasn't it.

"Wow really uncomfy right now" Raven said lightly,

"I'm sorry about his questions dear" Carol offered an apology to the small girl.

"Oh the questions are fine, its this new singlet I've got its itchy me back like crazy"

They all laughed at her joke putting them at ease, even John Snr cracked a smile. They settled into easy conversation and thankfully Raven wasn't asked anything else that was personal. After dinner the dishes were cleared, Raven insisted on helping considering she didn't finish her meal. She wanted to finish it because it tasted really good but she knew if she did that then she would have to explain why their was vomit all over the place. John walked her to the door after she said good-bye and thanked them for their kindness.

"Wasn't bad was it Rae" John smiled at his friend. In the dim light her silver eyes flared up even more bringing an angel like softness to her face. It was the first time John noticed something like that about her.

"Nah, in fact it was so fun that I suggest we do it again"

He chuckled, unsure if she was joking or not. "Anyways I'll see you at work on Monday"

"Sure will. Have a good night" She squeezed his hand before practically bolting. She could feel Carol's chicken rising in her throat.

When John came back inside he helped his father with the dishes. Thankfully everyone else had gone and it was just the two men with the bubbles.

"So?" John asked drying some plates, out of all his family it was his father who was the hardest to please. It seemed that any woman his son took home wasn't good enough. There was always something wrong, too dumb, too smart, too fat, too thin. John could guess what Raven's flaw was, too many tatts.

"She's nice" John Snr said simply not looking at his son.

John knew that tone, he used it when he didn't want to offer anymore on the subject for fear of starting a fight. "But?"

"She's a young girl John"

"And?" John pressed, he didn't get what his father was getting at. Yes, Raven was young but she had prooved in all aspects that she was above her age. Or maybe that was just John's opinion.

John Snr sighed and looked at his son "Young girls have "crushes" and after Lydia I just want you to be careful. Due to all the tattoos I'm guessing that Raven can be alot more dangerous than Lydia"

John inhaled deeply trying to calm down, he didn't get why people judged her simply because she had art on her skin. Randy had art on his skin yet his father embraced him like another son. Why couldn't he at least give Raven a chance.

"Rae wouldn't do that to me" John confirmed "Raven's worst enemy is whores, yet she pretended to be nice to one in order to gain evidence that I was innocent of rape. She said from her own mouth that her friendship with me is more important than her hatred of whores. It means nothing to you Dad, but to me it means alot"

"She prooved you were innocent?"

John nodded, "Yes, shes a loyal friend to me and I would hope that you could at least give her a chance" Tired of the conversation John threw his tea towel down and walked away. His father sighed, more annoyed that his son was right. Maybe he should give the girl a chance, at least she seemed smarter than that cheap hooker Celeste.


	28. Wanting to change

**Chapter 28 Wanting to change**

Iziah patted her sister's back soothingly holding the black strands from her face. Raven just kept throwing up the delicious meal, her system had to get every little bit out fast. Raven had a very difficult system, it could only handle certain foods. Over the years she had figured out what her body would and wouldn't allow. Although there were days when new foods were added to the list. Raven figured that was why she was always hungry, because her body couldn't have much. Sadly chicken was the first food off the list, Raven heaved another bowl full into the toilet. Wiping her mouth she sat back and breathed, Izzy handed her a cup of water.

"How much of it did you eat?"

Raven shrugged "Alot. It was so nice"

Iziah rolled her eyes "You know you can't eat chicken Raven"

"I didn;t want to be rude" Raven got out before vomiting some more.

"Is she ok!" Shawn called up the stairs,

"She will be!" Izzy shouted back patting Raven's back "Sometimes you are too nice for your own good you know that"

Raven let out a moan, now she was tasting that thyme and it did not taste nice in reverse. At last she was done and she slumped against the bathroom cabnet. "I hate this you know Iziah"

"Hate what?" Izzy asked gently, afraid that her sister was back in suicide mode. That was what scared Izzy the most, being without her sister. To Iziah Raven was like a hero, Raven gave her the strength to go on when she had her own days of depression. Iziah simply would be lost without her twin.

"Being like this" Raven gestured around those fresh cuts glinting in the light. "I want to change Izzy"

She patted her hand gently "Well only you can do that Raven, we can only help so much"

"What got you through it?" Raven asked, she wasn't the only one with demons. Iziah, Digger and Jamie all had thier inner demons, ironically all caused by the same person. Sure Iziah and Digger had a mental issue as well but to Raven she was the only one drowning. Iziah and Digger seemed so happy and at peace with their past. They had accepted and moved on, but Raven clung to it for fear that moving on would only make it worse.

"You" Iziah squeezed her hand "Knowin you were there made me want to get better."

They stayed together in the bathroom silently, Raven was busy thinking, thinking of everything she had been through. Could she really move on and if she did would that make her a better person or a cold inhumane bitch?

"Raven only you can pull yourself back from the abyss, you have walk away from it before it consumes you"

Raven looked at her sister, if Iziah could pull herself back from being raped repeatedly and her unborn child being killed then why couldn't she come back.

"I just keep staring in to the darkness wantin answers"

Iziah clucked soothingly "A wise woman once told me that if you keep staring into the abyss after a while the abyss starts to stare back"

Raven paced around her room, making mental notes and muttering random things. Everyone had long gone to bed and she was the only one still up. Raven pulled out her phone and sent a text to John, she didn't expect him to be awake but she just needed to talk even if it was through the phone. _U awake?_

_Yeah u ok?_

_...not really_

_wats wrong?_

_i kno its L8 but could u cum ova?_

_...sure_

Raven put her phone away after sending a text saying that he would have to be very quiet. Raven snuck downstairs and quietly opened the door and let John in. Taking his hand she led him upstairs and into her bedroom. Once the door was shut they could be as loud as they wanted as her room was sound proof. Raven hugged him tightly "I'm sorry but I guess I needed a friend"

John stroked her back "Its ok I wasn't sleeping much anyways." He pulled back and looked deep into her round face. "Wanna talk about it?"

She let out a sigh and sat down on her bed, John right next to her. "I wanna let go but I'm not sure I can"

John took her hand "You don't have to let go forever but moving forward is always an option"

Raven fell into his body "Have you ever heard that song by _Theory_, _Head above water_? Sometimes life feels like that and I hate it"

"You will get through this Raven, even when it feels useless"

She smiled, as always John got it. "Thanks John"

"Your welcome" His eyes flicked to the clock, it was a lot later than he realised. "I think you should get some sleep Rae, I'll see myself out"

She gave him sad doe eyes "Can you stay the night?"

John shrugged, it wasn't any different to the hotel in his mind. Raven was already in her side, shamelessly John stripped to his boxers and climbed into her bed beside her. John kept the shock to himself when Raven crawled into his arms and cuddled into his bulky frame. John kissed the top of her head and lay down to sleep. Raven was very comfy where she was, it was what she needed. A cuddle with a friend and besides there was nothing in it for either of them. It was just two friends sharing a much needed cuddle. That thought exploded in her brain, it was followed straight away by another one, if there was nothing in it then why did her heart beat increase and why was John hard as a rock.


	29. Good news all round

**Chapter 29 Good news all round**

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was taking a while to sink in and for a moment John thought that he was dreaming, yes he had to be dreaming.

"Is that alright?" Brent asked snapping John from his possible daydream.

John swallowed, apparently this wasn't a dream. "Uh sure"

Brent gave him a wide smile "Well if anyone deserves it kid, its you. Now go and share the news with your friend she'll be dying to know"

John shook his hand and practically skipped from the room. Nothing could take this good news away from him.

He found Raven sometime later talking to Melina about wrestling and whatever else girls talked about.

"Raven can I talk to you a mintute?" John wanted to tell only Raven at this point, she had to be the first one to know.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Mel"

John took her to a private locker room and snapped on the lock, no one could interrupt this. "Ok I have some good news"

"Is it to do with ice cream?"

John shook his head, his smile plastered to his face. "I got called up!"

Raven flew into his arms, "That is such good news John-boy. I am so happy for you"

"The only bad part is I gotta leave you"

"Yeah that part sucks but look at the bigger picture John, your hard work has finally paid off and now your going to the dance"

John chuckled, sometimes Raven talked like she was from the fifties, it still made him laugh. "I hope my dress is ready by then"

"Just don't wear pink, pink makes your ass look fat"

After sharing a laugh John turned serious "Are you gonna be ok without me?"

"I'll be fine John, besides there are always ways to keep in touch"

"And we will use all of them. I don't wanna lose my friend"

"You can't lose someone like me John, I stand out too much"

John was happy that she took the news well and he had already made his silent promise that he wouldn't lose her. John thanked whoever it was that invented phones, email and letter writing. Raven was right, in this day and age it would be nearly impossibe to really lose her, John just had to make an effort. Raven however was happy that he was leaving, not only did he have his chance at the big time but if she wanted to change then she had to pull away and focus on herself, by the time she and John met again, she would be fixed, at least that was the plan.


	30. Its not goodbye

**Chapter 30 Its not goodbye its just I'll never see you again**

John's last two weeks in OVW seem to just fly, nothing much had changed between him and Raven except all the excited talk about the "big dance" John seemed to put more into his training which of course pushed Raven to keep up. So far so good. Everyone had heard about John getting called up and everyone supported him and wished him well. On his last day John decided to skip the usual training, mainly because his body wouldn't have a good rest like usual, he was starting almost straight away on _Smackdown!_ So his body needed to be ready and well rested. John and Raven went to the ice cream parlor as per usual, apparently they had a new flavous that Raven just had to try, he didn't know why but something seemed _different_ with Raven, John couldn't put his finger on it but he just knew that something was different.

"Are you ok?" John asked as they took a seat in the booth and waited for their ice-cream.

"Yeah" Raven smiled at him normally, the truth had finally sunk in and as of tomorrow she was going to be without John. She couldn't handle being apart from for two weeks, how was she going to handle this? Raven concentrated on the bigger picture, getting better. Hopefully if they ever met up again she would be fixed. She didn't want him to leave but she knew that she couldn't ask him to stay. After all at the end of the day they were all working towards the same thing, being apart of the WWE. Perhaps one day she could go to the big dance herself, that would be amazing.

"I got you somethin" Raven pulled a little box from her many pockets, that was another thing about her all black attire, she seemed to have at least fifty pockets hiding all kinds of crap. "I hope you like it"

John pulled it open, silver dogtags hanging on a silver chain, his name grafted into the smooth metal. "Raven that is so sweet"

Raven let out a giggle, unsure if he was teasing her or not. "Yeah I know I'm gettin diabetes too"

John took her hand "I really like them, thank you"

"Well at least now in some weird fucked up way we'll always be together"

John squeezed her hand "I like that thought Rae"

"Me too John-boy"

Raven groaned as the alarm went off, she didn't want to get up she just wanted to sleep. For the first time in a long time she had actually slept through the night and now her body was craving as much sleep as possible un sure of when she could sleep like that again. More than annoyed Raven threw the blankets off and got up. Emptyness flowed through her veins as she looked at the other side of the bed, John had already gone and now once again she was alone. Pulling her knife from its shief she peered at the cold metal, it looked so inviting and forgiving. Raven put it back, if she was going to fix herself then she had to resist temptation. Quickly she got dressed and headed to the arena. Taking a deep breath she entered the arena, for the first time in a long time Raven entered alone. She pulled a list from her pocket and looked at all the things she had to do. Looking at all the "missions" to complete over whelmed her for a moment, but as always Raven was determined to suceed, one way or another.


	31. I hate to say I told you so

**A/N **Ok so that was the first part and now for the second part, which will be skipped forward a little roughly seven years I know the stretch is long but hopefully the drama makes up for it, anyways onwards!

**Chapter 31 I hate to say I told you so...**

Raven walked the halls proudly, for too long she had dreamed of this day. For too long she had dreamed and wished that she could be an elite member of her fathers "club" After all the grueling hours and endurance of ungreatful sluts Raven had finally made it. Old faces and new ones shimmered past her, saying hello or nodding. Right now Raven was only looking for one person, knowing his schedule and his ultimate evolvment, he wouldn't be free until at least next week. As she walked her mind trailed to the last seven years, she knew it was seven because her calendar bore the markings of the past years. True to her word she had kept in touch with John. Texting, emailing, even Twitter which Raven now despised more than whores. The occasonial visit, but it wasn't the same. She missed his jokes, his smile and more importantly his company. He had helped her in more ways than he could ever know. Over the years apart Raven had grown and evolved herself, John would of been so proud. Raven put in more effort than anyone could ever give her credit for, she wasn't fixed and she knew she never would be but at least she was back from the abyss. It no longer stared at her because she didn't stare at it.

"Well if this isn't a sight for sore eyes?"

Raven whipped around to the highly sarcastic yet sweet voice, her eyes widened for a moment and she couldn't believe it was the same guy. "Wow Randy you look really different" She had to point it out, his brown locks had been shaved close to his head which made his eyes seem more icy than sky blue. The bulky frame had been tansformed into lean muscle and an array of abs. And the obvious sleeves which covered him like a blanket. He still had that infamous smirk, one that could bring any woman to her knees, well except her, his smirk did nothing. Maybe she really was a robot.

"Why thank you m'lady and you look very good yourself" He drawled still smiling gently.

Raven chuckled "And you've still got that charm."

"Of course" Randy laughed "How else am I meant to score?"

Raven shook her head clearly ignoring that statement "Anyways can you point me in the direction of our lovely COO?"

Randy didn't hide his surprise very well, like everyone he was expecting her to go straight to John or at least ask about him. Raven ignored the somewhat cold look he gave her, she would find John eventually. She hadn't forgotten him, she could never do that.

"He's at the end of this corrider, his name is on the door" Randy got out, the ice in his voice did nothing to her. She was used to icy tones, Iziah in the morning was always icy, Iziah without coffee was always cold. Raven was used to it.

"Thanks Randy"

"Do you want to know about John?" Randy pressed a little annoyed that she still hadn't asked about him. For the last seven years all John went on about was Raven, Randy enjoyed hearing the stories and he liked that his friend was making progress with the opposite sex but now it seemed as though Raven had just wiped her hands clean.

"I'll see you later Randy" Raven ignored his question blatantly and headed towards her uncle. Randy growled at her retreating back for a moment, ready to punt her. In a flash she came back and whispered in an excited tone.

"Don't tell John-boy I'm here, I want to surprise him. I gotta ignore him at this point cause the ninjas will tell him. Shhh" Raven winked before heading back to her uncle. Randy had no clue what that meant but he was more happy that at least she hadn't forgotten John, like himself she had stayed loyal to John in her own weird way.

Raven didn't bother knocking on Hunter's door she just barged in like she could, he had done that to her so many times it was time for a little payback. "Here's Johnny!" Raven squealed just to annoy her Uncle, he instantly groaned at her.

"I hate it when you say that"

Raven laughed as she sat down on a near by chair "So Mr COO I bet you know why I'm here"

"Because you love my company?"

Raven laughed "Yeah sure. Where's my money?"

"What money?" He looked at her confused, as far as Hunter knew he didn't owe Raven any money.

"You said if I ever became a RAW Diva you'd give me a hundred bucks, we had a bet remember"

Hunter chuckled "I didn't expect you to take that seriously Raven"

Raven rustled around and pulled out a very thick stream of papers, "This is my contact, I've added in some clauses of my own but the minute I sign it I'm a RAW Diva and you owe me one hundred smack-a-roos"

"What clauses have you added in?"

"Thats my business, anyways to my money and if you don't mind I'd like to move on I have more important people to see"

Hunter pulled out his wallet and pulled out several bills, he waited until Raven had signed on the dotted line. Putting the money on the desk he pulled her to her feet and gave her a huge hug. "Just so you know Raven, Shawn and I are extremely proud of you"

Raven pulled away needing the air, Hunter almost crushed it out of her with his bear hug "I know and thanks" She slipped the money into her pocket "This will be going straight towards my drugs"

Hunter raised an eyebrow at her large smile "Relax Hunter I was kiddin, man you make one drug joke and suddenly your Hitler"

"Its best not to make jokes like that Raven, not around here"

She waved it aside "I'll make any joke I want. Anyways I should be leavin, I gotta surprise your current champion by makin him jump about eight feet in the air"

Before she could leave two other men walsed in, one in a suit and the other with coffee and a little red bowtie. Raven glanced at them and from her two second look she instantly hated them.

"Ah John and David, this is my neice Raven, your newest RAW Diva" Hunter smiled, well it was more of a smirk. Raven had evolved emotionally and mentally but that didn't mean she had changed her personalty, John was going to go crazy trying to keep Raven in line especially with whatever technacalites she had up her sleeve. It always seemed that just when Raven was down and out she had that always annoying ace up her sleeve. Hunter couldn't wait for the games to begin, games that Raven would always win because losing wasn't an option for her.

"Hi, my name is John Laurenitus and I am" He started in his rough voice. Raven rolled her eyes dramitcally,

"Oh Lord he's soooooo borin! Hunter I gotta go I can feel the energy being pulled from the system just bein in the room with him"

"You have no right to speak to him like that" David started "I am the official attourney"

Raven rolled her eyes again "_You_ have a law degree?"

"Yes"

"Lord there just givin them away aren't they?" Raven shook her head puzzled "And I thought it was crazy that someone gave my sister a law degree."

"Raven you can leave now" Hunter said pointedly trying not to laugh. John had no clue what to say or do now. The tiny tattooed woman had stumped him. He hated that and he knew that he had to pull her in line as fast as possible. She looked at John pursing her lips together "Oh this is gonna be a fun five years Mr what-ever your name is, wonder who will last longer. You or my airtight cotract? Ooh tingles happenin right now!"

Hunter turned his snort into a cough, right from the start Raven had pulled the crazy card. Beaming she slid out the door to find John Cena.

"You have to control her" David barked out before hiding behind John when Hunter turned to him.

That smile on his face said it all "No one can control Raven, the faster you learn that the easier it'll be"

Raven popped her head back in a fresh lit smoke in her mouth "Oh by the way you have a french whore down out here, just so you know"

"You can't smoke that in here" John barked at her.

Raven just shrugged "We'll let the smoke detectors be the judge of that" With that she left again and Hunter looked at the two stunned men, blatantly she had just disregaurded authority.

"I hate to say I told you so" Hunter grinned, this was going to be more fun than he thought. Raven would definatly shake things up. His neice was always about rattling a few cages while her sister was all about killing the damn bird.


	32. A slight case of electricity

**Chapter 32 A slight case of electricity**

After she had announced herself to the boring guy Raven headed straight to the Divas locker room. According to her contract she was debuting tonight, she wasn't sure how yet, that was up to the boring guy. Raven had already decided that whatever role she was told to play she would bring her own authenticity to it, she would make the role her's and hers alone. Besides she wanted to see her girls again in hopes that they hadn't let the fame go to their heads. Raven threw open the door hoping that she hit the french bitch again. Sadly all she did was make the girls jump in fright, much to Raven's relief they all smiled brightly at her.

"Raven!" Both Bella's squealed jumping over to her and hugging her furiously, both twins squashed her as they talked furiously about her arrival.

"Ok seriously girls your squashin me" Raven laughed prying herself apart from them. All the other girls embraced her warmly, bright smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Melina asked, it seemed like a dumb question but in this business nothing was ever concrete. Ever.

"Well as of thirty seconds ago, I work here"

They all squealed at the same time making Raven hold her ears. "I will never be used to squealin, ever"

"When are you debuting?" Melina asked sitting on a bench with her long time friend Mickie. It was no secret that the two women were more than friends, at least it wasn't to Raven. It was more than obvious but maybe that was just to her well trained eye.

"Uh tonight, I have no clue what I'm doin yet so I'll be surprised along with you guys" Raven fanned herself, the stuffy room finally getting to her. "Why the hell is it so damn stuffy in here?"

The girls groaned in nothing but pure annoyance. "Well because we're girls we get the short end of the stick when it comes to locker rooms, we get the one with only one shower, the one that has windows that don't open and the one without a lock on the door" Nattie explained groaning. It was clear that they had been shoved here and if they complained it made _their_ lives more difficult, it was easier to just put up with it.

"We tried telling dickhead but he don't listen to us because we have tits" Another girl spoke up not looking up from her magazine. Raven looked her frame over, she was a bit heavier compared to her and the other skinny rakes in the locker room. Raven liked her black frizzy hair, it was almost un-tamable, like her in a way. Her brown skin seemed to shine in the stuffy room, her dark almost shaped eyes showering the magazine.

"You I don't know" Raven said eyeing her, almost in interest. She was different, well different for a Diva.

She finally looked up and smiled "I'm Tamina, Superfly's girl"

"Raven. Shawn Michales' girl" They shook hands and Raven felt herself being looked over with an eye almost as detailed as her's. "Anyways girls I think I can fix the window problem" Raven shrugged shaking off the electricity, it was nothing. At least she told herself that. Going over to the window she took a quick look. It needed some oiling and unfortunately Raven left her oil in her other pants. Raven made a fist and merely smashed it, "There. Now its open" Using her hand very carefully she pushed the remaining shards out the window. "There. Problem solved"

Beth couldn't help but laugh "If only we had thought of that"

"Well if that retard complains just tell him it was me and I will not be replacin it because tits or no tits, we deserve a locker room where we can at least breathe" Raven rolled her eyes at that sentence. Everybody always thought that in this environment, everyone was equal, sadly that was very un-true, strippers had more rights than these girls seemed to have right now. "Anyways I gotta go and make our current champion jump eight feet in the air"

They all laughed again as Raven went straight out the exit in search of the one person she came for. John Cena.


	33. Seeing the sparks

**Chapter 33 Seeing the sparks**

That smile on Raven's face didn't leave, if anything it only got wider. The prospect of seeing John again made her tingle as it always did. Over the years the visits were only for an hour or if they were lucky two, now that Raven had added her own clauses to her contract, she was going to around alot longer. When she got to the main locker room she found two very big men, one white the other black playing cards. If she didn't already know them she would of been a little weary.

"Wow who would of thunk it? Big Show and Mark Henry playin cards and not eatin, although I suppose the game your playin is Fish"

They both smirked at the young girl, before Mark spoke up, "From the insult I'm gonna say its Izzy"

Show shook his head "She left the G's off her words, its Raven"

"And the million dollar prize goes to Show" Raven grinned before looking around the room, there wasn't many places to hide, in fact there was only one place and that was behind the door. She slipped behind the door and suddenly it was like she became invisible because small Raven was in the smallest corner. They both looked at each other wondering what the hell possesed this.

"I'll ask" Mark spoke "Raven what are you doing in the corner"

"Hidin. When John comes in tell him to shut the door"

"Why?"

The growl of annoynace made both men smirk, obviously it was perfectly clear as to why she was hiding. Raven really hated it when she was surrounded by people who were not as smart as she was. Raven found that the only one (besides her sisters and cousin) who actually was smart was John. Sure his IQ wasn't any where near her's but he was still a smart man that actually used his brain, unlike some people. Raven kept looking at her watch, counting down the seconds. One way or another John would come by this room and hopefully it was soon because she was starting to get hungry again. If only she could eat something that filled her up.

"Hey guys"

Raven started to tingle, his voice bringing shivers by the barrel full. Nerves nestled in her bones picturing his dimpled face. Raven shook herself, she knew John like the back of her hand, why was she suddenly nervous. Maybe because the last time they spoke their was an incident that included her top coming off and his body reacting to it.

"Were you born in a tent Cena?" Mark growled "Shut the damn door, I don't want that slut in here again"

She heard John let out a snort of some sort before grabbing the door and whipping it shut. "Boo!"

John jumped back clearly not expecting the door to be hiding small people with tattoos. His heart beat faster from the sudden shock and the fact that it was Raven didn't register for a moment. "Damn people hiding behind damn doors, trying to give people freakin heart attacks, seriously theres a reason why people connect heart attacks to fright"

Raven laughed "Have you finished yet Cena?"

"Almost. Dude seriously not cool" John finally relaxed and pulled the small girl into his arms, every bulging muscle covered her's like a blanket. "Its so good to see you Rae," He pulled away and held her at an arm's lenth, studying her happy bubbly form. Her eyes still as bright as the first day he laid eyes on her. "So how long do I have you for this time?"

"Well I got called up so a while" Raven beamed, she was more happy that she would be able to see John than she was about being called up. John pulled her into another bone crushing hug, Raven didn't mind, being in his arms always felt kinda _right_. He pulled away again "So have you had your second lunch yet?"

"Yeah but I could always do with a third or fourth"  
>John slid his giant arm into her tiny colourful one "Well lets go and get somethin to eat then before you resort to cannibilism"<p>

"That happened one time John"

"Raven one time is one time too many" John laughed as they walked out the door. Big Show and Mark Henry looked at each other, smirking and shaking their heads. It was as plain as Sheamus white skin, those two were _crazy_ for each other.

Raven and John settled into a near-by diner for some quiet catching up time, because Raven was sticking around for longer John knew he could take his time now. Knowing Raven she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. As her eyes skimmed over the menu trying find something that she could actually keep down John looked her over. Looking at her appearance she hadn't changed much, she had gained some more tattoos and another few peircings but that was it. Glancing at her left arm he was happy to see that it was clear of cuts, a few scars from the past but it was clear. She had stopped mutilating herself. A random waitress came by and took their order, Raven found something she could eat which she saw as a miracle. The waitress was back within moments with their order, seeing as how it was only them and an ederly couple they knew they wouldn't have a long wait.

Raven looked at her burger with growing hunger, it had been almost hours since breakfast. John got that infamour Cena smile, "Go ahead and face dive I won't be grossed out"

"Thank you" Raven picked up her burger and took the biggest most ravenous bite she could, sauce dripping from her chin. John wiped it for her as she kept taking big bites. Soon her burger was gone and she was left with the jumbo coffee and John's fries. His eyes probed her for what seemed like hours until at last he said something. "You look good Raven"

"I feel good" Raven shrugged, she was so proud of her progress. It had taken so damn long that Raven thought that by the end of it she would be tired, but now that she was better she had all the energy in the world, she was almost back to her old self.

"You look happier" John commented "I'm glad that you're better Rae"

"Thanks." Raven let out a sigh, she hadn't told him the details but today she thought that he would like to know. "I talked to Brent after you left and decided that maybe it wouldn't do me any harm if I got a little counsellin, then I went to the doctor and he changed my pills and now I'm a thousand times better"

He took her hand softly "You look it." He smiled brightly slipping his hand back "So anymore strange happenings?"

Raven laughed "Yeah, I'm still the same in that sense. That will never stop but I'm sleepin through the night and I'm no longer findin comfort in my knife and I've even patched things up with my Dad"

"Thats great to hear"

"I even got me a house" Raven laughed, she really thought it would be easy to leave the home she grew up in but because she had grown moving out from her father was just as hard as pulling herself back from the darkness.

"Really?"

Raven nodded "Yeah, Izzy is home for good now and so is Jamie. So its the four of us in the big scary mansion"

"Scary mansion?"

"You know that house I saw on Grim Road? The one that was all busted up. I bought it and fixed it. It was what my counsellor called therapy"

"I can't believe you actually bought that dump" John let out a laugh before turning serious "But I'm glad your all better"

"I still have my bad days but I've stopped carin so that makes it better"

John raised an eyebrow concerned "Stopped carin about what exactly Raven?"

"You know how back in OVW I didn't want anyone even you knowin about my past, well now I don't care if they find out. The past is apart of who I am, if they don't like it thats there issue"

John felt that pride growing in his chest, seven years ago she was a bratty teen that wanted no part of listening to others, now she had grown and accepted that just because she was smart it didn't mean she knew everything. She had grown into a young woman that he was proud to be assiciated with. Raven checked her watch again noticing that John didn't eat much of his chips, Raven found that funny. Someone as small as her could eat him under the table. "We best get back Cena before the boring guy starts his speech again" She rolled her eyes just remembering his gruff voice. "Oh lord how he bores me, its like watchin paint dry"

John laughed "I think paint drying is more entertaining Raven"

They both laughed and shared memories past as they headed back to the crazyness that was the WWE. It seemed that everyone could see the attraction except them. They both oblivious to the obvious.


	34. Weird feelings in the meeting room

**Chapter 34 Weird feelings in the meeting room**

When they got back John took her hand and headed straight to the meeting room. He hated it but ever since that idiot got in charge he called a meeting almost every night to discuss what they already knew and practiced about twenty thousand times. The room was empty except for Randy and some guy Raven didn't know but he had an annoyingly bushy beard. Raven wanted to pull it off or punch him until it flew off. John took a seat next to Randy and Raven next to John. The other guy looked her up and down before pulling out a coy smirk. Randy looked square at him, "Don't do it Daniel, you will be killed"

"Wasn't gonna say anything" Daniel mumbled to himself. Raven looked around the meeting room in obvious boredem.

"Why are we here again Cena?"

"He wants to go over the show and everything" John rolled his eyes, "He does this every fucking day. Why can't he just leave it be?"

"Because he's an idiot" Randy put in "He's just does this so he can feel in control"

"You know what would be fun? If Iziah was here" Raven laughed making John crack up as well.

"That would be so funny, I can just imagine Iziah and him getting along so damn well"

"Iziah would be the one always asking the question why, the one to solve every problem with fire and pointing out everything that he does wrong. Put simply, that girl makes you feel frustration like none other" Raven explained to Randy.

He laughed as well "So its like hanging out with Santino?"

Raven shook her head "I don't know Santino but I bet my money that even he gets frustrated while hanging out with Izzy. Lord knows i do"

"Is she younger or older than you?" Randy asked hoping that she was old enough.

Raven shot a glance at John before turning nicely to Randy. "She's my twin sister so she's old enough, secondly you're not her type and even if it did happen, Iziah would eat you _alive_"

"Really?" Randy raised an eyebrow, he was the Viper and he couldn't picture anyone eating _him_ alive.

"Iziah is a heart breaker."

"You mean like a whore?" Daniel asked innocently, that smirk on his face. John stood up but Raven pulled him down. To him insulting Iziah was basically the same as insulting Raven, not something you should do in front of him. Ever.

"No not like a whore. A whore sleeps with you and then dismisses you like you're nothin. Iziah has this _thing_ about her. The more she's psycho the more men want her and she winds up breakin your heart by being cold and a little mean. Sorry I mean really really _really_ mean"

"Sounds like a whore to me"

"Like your girlfriend?" Raven asked innocently her eyes widening. Daniel flew from his chair, his face red with rage.

"What did you just say?"

"Sit down before your balls wind up lodged in your throat" Raven said calmly, where she should of been feeling intimidation or even fear, she just felt a calming confidence. Sure she may lose the battle but Raven being Raven would always win the war. Daniel sneered at her but sat back down. He was a lot of things but she wouldn't push him into being a woman basher. Slowly the meeting room began to fill up and Raven shared a few kind words to those that said hello and reconized her. John however had become a little weird, he had this _feeling_ in his gut that he couldn't explain. It gnawed at him. It started to feel like he had eaten something and it went down the wrong way, it sat there not being able to move which just gave him more to agonize. If he could figure what it was then maybe he could reason it away but because it was foreign he was stuck with it until it worked its self out. Agonizing moments later John Laurenitus started the meeting in his gruff boring voice. Raven instantly put her tattooed hand up like she was at school

"Question; how long is this gonna take?"

"It will take as long as it takes" He said dismissively going back to his point. Raven pulled the attention back to her as she pulled her seat back and stuck her tiny bare feet on the table.

"Sorry I'm bein rude, please _do_ go on"

John sucked in a breath before going on with his point. He wasn't sure how many people were actually listening but still he ploughed through. Raven's ears pricked up when he said her name.

"Ooh yes I'm listenin now"

"You will debut tonight as a backstage announcer. You will be dumb as a board, your first interview will be with Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero. You will be given a list of things you are to ask. At the end Vickie will slap you and leave you on your ass. Any questions?"

Raven pursed her lips together in thought "Can I pick my name?"

"No your name will be Cassie. That sounds like a dumb name for a dumb girl"

Raven grabbed John's arm again, plastering a fake smile on her face "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." She clasped her hands together "I can't wait. It sounds perfect Mr boring guy"

"My name is" "Bor-ing!"

John huffed something that Raven again chose to ignore and went back to his meeting.

"I am so glad thats over" Raven moaned as they finally got out of the stuffy room, John right behind her. "I swear I think I'd rather be stuck with Iziah in a small room than to go through that again"

John laughed linking their arms again "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"You know what Raven. Your not going to be a good little interviewer like you were told"

Raven smirked "Well I may have a plan up my little sleeve, that all depends on a certain person"

"And that would be?"

"Ah never you mind Mr Cena" Raven giggled slipping her arm out. "I'll check you later Cena, who knows maybe we can get some ice cream?"

John laughed, he hadn't had ice cream in months, the last time saw her actually. John only got ice cream with her, it was their _thing_. John watched her go until her small body disappeared around the corner. With nothing much to do he headed back to the locker room where Randy was waiting for him. John still had that chip-down-the-wrong-way feeling. It was going to be there for a while John guessed. Randy watched him like a hawk as he got his drink and sat at the table, lost in deep thought.

"Ok tell me whats going on Cena, you've been quiet for a really long time. Its really starting to creep me out" Randy asked sitting with his friend. Out of the two of them, John was the louder counterpart while Randy was the silent one.

John let out a deep breath "I've got this weird feeling in my gut Rand"

"What kind of weird feeling?"

John didn't say anything un-sure on how to put it "When that idiot insulted her twin I wanted to kill him simply because I know how much she means to Raven and I don't like seeing Raven hurt"

Randy just shrugged "Thats called being a friend Cena"

"And when some of the guys ogled her tits I got angry," John went on "I think I was _jealous_"

Randy didn't say anything for a few moments wondering if he should say what he was thinking, taking a deep breath he looked to his obviously pained friend "John you weren't jealous, you were being protective. She's your best female friend who has been through the darkest of days, you just don't wanna see her hurt. Thats all it is"

John finally smiled, now that Randy had named that annoying feeling, John could dismiss it as nothing. "Thanks Rand"

"Anytime buddy"

They fell silent for a moment before they started talking again about the show and other things. Randy hated that he lied to John but he reasoned that John would realise his true feelings one day and it was a discovery that he had to make on his own.


	35. Just another day

**Chapter 35 Just another day**

Before showtime Raven was pulled into the office with the boring boss, Vickie and Dolph Zigger. From the thirty second meeting Raven was already annoyed and a little bored. He handed her a bit of paper "This is what your going to ask"

Raven looked it over, it was the same boring crap that everyone else asked only apparently she was meant to make a mistake and Vickie would wind up slapping her. "Ok"

"Now thats been sorted, Dolph, Vickie will you excuse us, I need to have a chat to Raven about her _position_"

Vickie gave her a knowing look, a hint of digust staggering over the young girls body. Raven made a mental note about the older woman before turning back to the boring guy.

"Now Raven" He started nicely taking off his jacket "I hope that you have a lenthy career on RAW, I really do. According to your trainer at OVW, you were the most impressive Diva and your skill will bring alot to the Diva division."

Raven wasn't listening, she had zoned out thinking about what she was going to do tonight. She didn't notice the RAW general manager get closer to her until his fingers grazed her bare arm, it bought shudders and chills, but not good ones. These were anything but good, "Now I could make your role here a Diva or" He got closer until his foul breath was lingering on her skin "Or I could make you obselete, of course that depends on what you do for _me_"

Raven pushed him away "Ok bye" Quickly she got the hell outta there feeling so so dirty. Once she was outside the door she shuddered several times in digust, the first guy to touch her in an intimate way had to be a creepy old man. Raven was still shuddering when John came up to her.

"You ok?"

Raven held up a finger to say hold on I'm busy. Giving one last shudder she looked at her friend "That was just wrong on so many levels, it would make Iziah's head spin and thats sayin somethin"

John touched her arm gently, Raven quickly yanked it back. After feeling that gross old man touch her she still felt really dirty. "What happened?"

"Nothin that I can't handle" Raven assured him quickly.

"Raven if something happened you can tell me"

"John its fine really, if something else happens then I'll count on big brother John to sort it" She smiled gently at him "Or I'll get psycho Izzy in here" Raven smiled again before patting his arm and heading to her stand point so she could seriously fuck up the show.

John didn't feel anymore at ease as she walked on, he gave the GM's door a quick glance like it would give him the answer as to what happened in there. He could only hope that whatever it was, Raven could handle it. John headed on his way to get ready for his match and promo, a feeling he knew all too well nestling in his soul, when she said brother it thumped into his chest hard. Disappointment.

Raven stood ready for her small part, the few minutes she was on RAW she was going to make memorable, the annoucer's role was going to be made unique to her specially. Luckily there was a guy willing to help her, the hall of famer Jerry Lawler who surprisenly seemed to understand the phrase "filthy old man"

"And now to our newest announce collegue Venom" King announced setting Raven up for her three minute segment.

"Hey guys and gals, my guests at this time. Some blonde guy and a thing that no scientist hasn't got a name for yet" Raven announced as they came on screen, their scowls were very real. Already she had screwed it up, instead of cutting her the camera man decided to go on. "Alright blonde guy you have been on a real role since that win but the main question thats on everyone's lips is, how much money does she pay you to sleep with her?"

Vickie's mouth dropped open in shock as the WWE Universe let out an almighty cheer, Clearly no one was expecting that.

"What did you just say?" Dolph demanded getting in her face,

Raven shoved him back "Did you not understand the question because the peroxide has gone to your brain?"

"Dolph igonre her, she's just intimidated because she's standing in front of greatness, this is probably the closest she's ever going to come to a _real_ man"

"Yeah thats it alright" Raven rolled her eyes, smiling again she looked to Dolph, "But seriously though, you defeated some guy with an impressive sleeper hold but I would like to know, are you that skinny because Vickie keeps eatin everything in sight, possibly includin the kitchen sink"

Before a real fight could break out Vickie got in the way, which was a good thing for the cocky blonde. "Leave the little girl alone, she's not worth your time"

They began to walk away when Raven called after her "Hey Vickie! You want a figure like this honey, say no to the cream doughnuts piggy!"

Vickie let out an angry scream making Raven giggle "Back to you guys"

No one had no idea how to take Raven, no one except John Cena of course.

After the show John met up with Raven, that dimpled grin on his handsome face. "OMG Raven!"

"What?" Raven asked innocently, after the show she went to the locker room to grab her stuff, all the Divas were in shock at what she said. They could admit it was funny, when Vickie first came to the WWE everyone loved her but since her husbands death she had changed into what they all hated. The only reason she was still here was because the WWE wanted the Universe to remember her husband. As Raven told the girls, no wonder Eddie died, she would die too if she was married to Vickie.

"Do you have any idea what Laurenitus is gonna do after what you said and did tonight?"

Raven shrugged "Oh well shit happens John. So are you gonna come with me to get ice cream or are you suddenly gonna see me as the devil?"

John laughed, he was used to her paranoia about him turning against her. All he could do was reassure her. "Of course not, I'm always here"

"Well lets go then the ice cream awaits"

"Raven!" That screeching shuddered through Raven's core. She would never be used to the shrill screech that belonged to Vickie Guerrero. "How dare you say those things to me!"

Raven held her ears "Oh lord make the shrill stop"

"If you keep insulting me, I'll go to John and he will fire you!"

Raven just shrugged "If you say so. C'mon Cena before I stop being hungry"

Ignoring Vickie the two friends stepped out in search of ice cream. Halfway down the street Raven's phone rung, she was expecting a call, possibly congrats from her sister or a yelling match from her father. She didn't reconize the number but she answered anyways. "Yello?"

"Raven Michales you get back here right now so we can talk about what you did on _my_ show!" John Laurenitus screamed at her, even his scream held the same gruffness.

"Yeah won't be doin that anytime soon"

"You get back here or I will fire you!"

"You can't fire me and if you even try I will tell my grand father that you sexually harrassed me so in your face!" Raven snapped folding the lid down.

"Did he really harrass you?" John asked quietly, he didn't think Raven would make that up but it also didn't seem possible that he was still breathing either.

Raven let out a sigh "He ran his fingers up my arm and hinted that if I wanted to get in the ring I would have to do something for him"

"And you think he meant sex"

Raven rolled her eyes at her friend, John was the nicest guy on earth and really smart but sometimes the man was just so _naive_. "I know he meant sex which makes me wonder how Beth actually got her championship, or Kelly for that matter. Or Eve" Raven went on with all the past Diva champions. She wasn't going to judge how they won it, well except Maryse, Raven knew that whore would do something like that for gold. After all she was French. "Anyways" Raven waved it aside "I will make my in ring debut at some point its just a matter of time"

John let out a laugh as they went inside the ice cream parlor "Gettin hit on, calling girls names, knocking chicks out"

"Its just another typical Monday night for Raven" She laughed along with him.


	36. Tatts liking tatts

**Chapter 36 Tatts liking tatts**

The next morning just like with OVW Raven was the first one up and in the ring practising, well first equal. John was there too going through his own training. Last night had to be the best night of his life so far, he and Raven had picked up an ice cream then they headed to the hotel where she spent a better part of the night teaching him card games. What he thought would be boring actually turned out to be a lot of fun. Of course Raven could make anything fun, even the meeting yesterday didn't seem as bad with Raven there.

"Hey John!"

John looked up to another of his friends, "Hey Punk"

Raven stopped what she was doing and looked to the two men, cocking her head to the side she grew that devious smirk. John knew what she was thinking.

"Don't even say it Rae"  
>"Wouldn't dream of it" Raven jumped out of the ring and went to the two big men. "Hi I'm Raven" She extended her hand not expecting him to take it. When he did she was a little surprised at his grip. He obviously wasn't about to hold nothing back.<p>

"I'm Punk"

"Ah our new WWE champion" Raven smiled, she had been informed that John was no longer the champion because he had a big match with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. She said nothing on the subject except the usual good luck to her buddy. "Well I hope that I get to interview you next, that should be fun, fun, fun."

Punk laughed "I'm actually a little scared at what you could ask me after what you said to Vickie"

"Yeah that was kinda mean Rae, its not her fault she's fat"

"Oh puh-lease! Who's fault is it then? Someone needed to tell her that she needs to just so no. Its not that hard" Raven rolled up the sleeves of her black shirt, Punk's eyes drawn to the tatts like a magnet.

"Nice work"

"Thanks."

"Where did you get them done?"

"In my bedroom"

John couldn't help but laugh at the confusion on Punk's face, Raven let out a sly giggle before explaining. "My sister was the artist that did them, she did them in my bedroom on a boring Sunday afternoon"

"How long did they take?"

"_Ages_. At least six Sundays of work. Then of course I had to do her's which was harder because she had to draw on herself considerin I can't draw to save myself"

Punk took her arm and looked at the gothic fairy in interest "She does really good work. You think she could do me?"

Raven couldn't help it, she cracked up laughing. If only Iziah was here, oh she would have a ball with that sentence. John gave Punk the don't-even-ask look. Raven caught her breath suddenly and looked up "It feels good to laugh again"

"Well" Punk started to ask but Raven held up her hand "Please don't repeat that sentence Punk, my ribs won't be happy"

"Do you think she could do some tattoos for me?"

Raven shook her head "I wouldn't get her to do them. She would fuck it up"

"But your's came out alright"

"Yeah because I'm her _twin_, she likes me"

Punk couldn't help the offense, he couldn't explain it but for some reason he took offense even though like John he usually didn't care for that sort of thing. "Don't take it personally, Iziah, well she isn't really a people person and by that I mean she really likes pissin people off and makin enemies"

Raven bid them goodbye before going to the back, now she needed a drink and to get away from Punk's possesive green eyes.

John got into the ring with Punk and started some mindless training, while they practised holds they carried on talking as though they were sitting down casually.

"Your friend is interesting" Punk started pushing John to the mat then going for a cover. John lifted his body off the mat and forced Punk to go with training.

"I like her"

John didn't see that raised eyebrow from Punk "Are you guys together?"

"Nah, just good friends"

"Yeah like how you were good friends with Eve"

John rolled his eyes at that rumor, nothing had gone on with Eve or any other of the Divas in fact but still the rumors flew. It was just better if he ignored them. "Seriously we're just good mates, she's like my sister" Why did those words taste like harsh bitter poison that could never be erased?

"Well I like her, she is defintately a hottie"

John was wrong, that sentence sounded alot worse. It was the worst thing ever in fact.

"Do you think she would go out with me?" Punk asked seriously stopping the training for a moment. Like John, Punk had trouble with the opposite sex but entirely different reasons. Punk was just a nerd deep down, apparently girls don't like nerds. Then again Raven wasn't like most girls and that made him wonder exactly what _type_ of guy she went for. John shrugged it off "You would have to ask her but I do recommend not to come on to strong, she has her own war wounds like most of us"

Punk nodded like he understood, "And now suddenly I have to go. Catch you later Cena"

John watched him go, saddened and something else that he couldn't figure. For a moment it made him dizzy and he had to sit down. In the middle of the ring he thought about what he thought was going to happen. Punk and Raven. Together. John didn't want Raven with Punk. He didn't want her with anyone. Except him? No. That was stupid, she was his _friend_. That was it. So why did he not want Punk to ask her out? Because she might get hurt again like with Chase. Yes, that was it, she could get hurt and John didn't want his friend hurt.

Another meeting in progress and typically Raven wasn't listening, his voice was worse than Iziah singing. She sounded like strangled cats being murdered, compared to his rough voice, she would gladly take her sister's singing. Raven pulled her phone and started to text her sister knowing she would be home because of the honorable discharge from the army.

_I realy wanna kill him or myself not realy sure this point_

_just slit his throat & b done with it I'm sure no one would miss him well except the goat that hes obviously blowin Whats for dinner?_

Raven laughed out loud making everyone look at her. "Sorry I got a funny text from my sister"

"Would you like to share it with the rest of us?" Laurenitus looked at her as though she was a school kid.

Raven shrugged "Sure. It says just slit his throat and be done with it. I'm sure no one will miss him except the goat that he's obviously blowing. Whats for dinner?"

It was only John, Raven, Punk and Randy that laughed, at least they had a sense of humor. He took another deep breath, choosing to ignore the distraction, John went on with the meeting before he drew Raven to attention again.

"Raven if you refuse to follow the script this week there will be serious consequneces, do you understand?"

"Come again?"

"You will follow the script" He repeated slowly. Raven however was playing stupid also known as her sister, Iziah.

"I don't get it"

He thumped his fist on the table angrily, his eyes flaring.

"Ok just take a deep breath" Raven soothed "Now what are you tryin to tell me?"

"I want you to follow the script"

She looked to John for help "Its like he wants me to do _somethin_, if only I could figure out what?"

The usually calm GM looked ready to kill someone, his round face blazing red with fury. Raven just shrugged "Oh well I'm sure I'll figure it out before showtime"

"Your gonna get yourself into real trouble"

Raven snapped her head up, that voice too annoyingly close for her comfort. Since Chase's death Raven had only let John get that close to her. With John she knew what it was, a simple friendship. With any other guy, who fucking knew. "I have no clue what your talkin about Punk"

He let out that grin, his lip ring glinting in the light "You realise that your interviewing me tonight, so you better be a good girl"

"Or what? You'll GTS me?"

Punk shook his head laughing "Oh I won't do a thing but God forbid John Laurenitus gets started on another boring speech"

"Your right, I should be on my best behaviour"

Punk raised an eyebrow "Do I detect sarcasm?"

Raven clapped her hands like a child "Only one hundred percent. See ya tonight"

The WWE Universe was in full throttle, they couldn't wait to see more of Raven. Of course she wasn't the only one they came to see but the to be fair the announcers questions were far from typical. Who knew what she was going to say this week, even Raven didn't know that. "Hey guys and gals, my guest at this time your WWE Champion, CM Punk." Raven let his cheers die a little before she went on. "Punk your thoughts?"

"On what?"

She didn't give any clue as to what she wanted his thoughts on, it could of been anything. "Well you could talk about your victory OR you could give us your thoughts from six o'clock this mornin"

Punk rubbed his chin pondering his answer. He could of easily put the show back on course but where was the fun in that? "Well at six this mornin, I was blissfully asleep until I heard the alarm"

"Yeah I hate that annoyin alarm, wakes you from a peaceful dream like the one I had this mornin. I was makin out with this really hot guy and then he..." Raven blushed slightly "Oops! Too much info! But back to you Punk. Our current GM says that he's gonna screw you out of the championship, my question how exactly do you _screw_ a championship out of someone? From what I was taught its usually babies that result from screwing"

Raven couldn't tell if they were laughing or booing, but it was funny to her so thats all that mattered.

"Well Raven I don't know how you screw a title out of somebody but I will be the WWE Champion after this Sunday whether he likes it or not"

"Strong words, strong words from a strange man. Back to you guys down there. Oh if anyone sees _Satan_ tell him I'm ready to make a deal."

They went to a commercial and Raven was left satisfyed, if she listened really hard somewhere John Larenitus had just suffered a raptured vein from all her ad-libbing.


	37. New ring leader

**Chapter 37 New ring leader**

It didn't take long for Raven to settle in, she still refused to follow the script and even though it pissed the boss off he couldn't argue with ratings, at least her grandfather couldn't. When Vince saw the ratings increase since Raven saying pretty much anything he wasn't about to stop her much to the GM's annoynce. He didn't care who her family was, she needed to be taught repsect and lots of it. Raven made her way to the Divas locker room in need of getting out of her shoes. She loved her boots but bare foot was always best. Always. When she got in several of them greeted her nicely, except the three sluts. Maryse, Michelle McCool and Layla. For some reason they had taken an instant disliking to Raven, not that mattered to her. So she was hated? It had happened before.

"Hey ladies" Raven slipped her boots off and crammed them in her locker. Taking a seat on the bench they all peered at her. "What do I have chunks of carrot in my teeth, I should have that taken care of apparently it can lead to insanity"

Beth took a breath before looking to her friend, "Raven we were wondering if you would like to be our representive"

"For what?" Raven asked pulling out her Ipod, she couldn't get enough of _Theory of a deadman_ and _Hollywood Undead_. She couldn't remember how she got onto them but she was thankful.

"Well once a month represenitives from all areas of the company have a meeting to discuss certain issues, its basically about the back stage stuff and not the show" Beth explained "Usually I go but we've all agreed that you would be better"

"Because why?"

They all looked at each other, Beth spoke up again "Because in the time I have been here no one has taken us seriously, when they have its usually taken months, in the short time you've been here, its been proven you get results"

Raven saw it in their eyes and in a way she was touched, in OVW Beth was the ring leader but suddenly somehow that had changed to her. Her father had always said that Raven was a good leader but a bad follower. Raven always tried to march to the beat of her own drum, she knew that was the very reason she and John got along so well, he was doing his own marching to his own drum.

"Ok I'll be your representive" Raven shrugged "Make a list of things you want and I'll see what I can do"

"Well we want you to leave" Michelle smiled falsely at her.

"Sorry but unlike you I actually worked my way here so I'll be stayin"

"Whats that meant to mean?" Michelle spit drawing herself up to full height, Raven at this point barely touched the woman's really fake tits.

"Exactly how it sounded Michelle" Raven eyed the blonde evily.

"Hey girls"

They all looked to a reletively new Diva in her own right, the huge Kharma. She had been told of the switch of ring leaders, the big woman didn't care as long as it wasn't that bimbo Michelle. In her arms was a small baby, no one expected Raven to coo at it.

"Aw he's soooo cute" Raven stroked his little fingers "Whats his name Kharma?"

"Jamie"

All the girls crowded around her to admire the new born, Raven suddenly became suffocated, slowly the air crushing from her lungs. She bolted out the door in need of fresh air. For the first time that day (shockingly) she knocked into John. Her body melted into his.

"You ok?"

Raven shook her head, no matter how "fixed" you appear to be you couldn't stop the sad memories from playing like a movie. "I just saw a baby and all the stuff came floodin back"

John hugged her tight, "Its ok Rae."

"No its not John, I thought I was fixed" Raven looked at him sadly. The only thing she feared now was going back, she never wanted to go back she was so happy now.

He took her face in his hands and made those silver pools bore into his, "Raven you're allowed to feel sadness, your human. Sadness is ok."

"What if I go back?"

"You won't because I won't let it happen. I made you a promise remember? I will keep you safe"

Raven smiled at him, something different in his eyes but she couldn't dechiper what. "Thanks John. What would I do without you?"

"You will never be without me Raven. Not as long as I'm breathing"


	38. A little sadness is ok

**A/N **I know ya'll want me to get to the good part BUT there is much more drama to be had AND may I point out that the story IS called the longest journey ever. But please stay loyal and keep the reviews, alerts, hits, etc coming, they keep me going! (That and coffee)

**Chapter 38 A little sadness is ok**

After work John and Raven crashed in the room they were sharing, she looked fine but John could still see the sadness in her smoky receptors, she was hit right to the core by seeing Kharma's new baby. She didn't say anything else to him as she slipped into the bathroom. Raven reappeared several moments later in her pjs. Still not uttering a word she slipped into bed and closed her eyes.

"You can pretend to sleep all you want Raven but I'm gonna keep asking until you spill" John said gently. Raven shuffled around, his lips firmly shut. "Raven keeping it bottled up won't help no one especially you"

She rolled over and looked at him, her heart sinking further seeing the hurt in his eyes. He was the one person that would get it and she was just shutting him out.

"Its stupid" Raven finally mumbled. Sadness had taken over her voice. Strong and confident had gone and for a moment she was that scared girl again. John touched her shoulder, her skin feeling different to him.

"Memeber you told me nothing is stupid unless it comes from Izzy's mouth"

Raven finally let out a small giggle, "I just remembered somethin Chase told me"

"What was it?"

Raven let out another sigh "We were sittin around one day talkin about the future and stuff. This may shock you but one day I would like to get married and have a family. Chase said the same thing and we had it all planned out." Raven sniffed "Two days later he killed himself and sometimes I wonder if he killed himself just so he wouldn't have to marry me"

"Raven I highly doubt that"

"Well _who_ would _want_ someome like me?" She rolled her eyes angrily "Anyways seeing the baby today just hit a sensitve nerve. I was meant to marry a great guy who loved me and have a family but instead I was burying his body"

"Raven tell me about Chase"

She sat and looked at him, wondering why he had asked that of all questions. "Why?"

"Just tell me about him. What kind of guy was he? What did he look like? How did he act when you guys were together?"

Raven sighed but didn't speak, she was still wondering where exactly to start. "Chase was a sweet man, he was built like you but a little smaller yet he wouldn't hurt a fly. He had black hair and the most delicious brown eyes." Raven smiled at her memories. "His eyes used to make me crave chocolate like fat kids crave cake. He was always patient and sweet except this one time this guy got a little to close to my breasts. Chase punched him so hard his nose just shattered. I had never expected such a mean streak from my sweet Chase. When we got home he actually said sorry for losing his temper, he just didn't want me to get hurt. He always said that anyone who hurt me would pay for it" Raven sighed the lump in her throat away "Ironic it was him who hurt me the most" She punched the blanket "I still didn't guess that he was going to kill himself and thats what gets me the most, I should of seen it but I didn't" Raven closed her eyes sadly "Its my fault he's gone" Sad tears slipped from her cheeks, "I'm sorry John, but like I said I still have bad days."

John held her close, his hand rubbing her back soothingly "A little bit of sadness is ok Raven, its all apart of healing"

She just lay in his arms and wept silently, he was right, she was human. Sadness was ok. John held her until she fell asleep, gently he shifted her so she was on her side of the bed. For a moment he looked at her peaceful face, a small smile appearing. Raven was certainly beautiful. John had always thought that but looking at her now, it was like he had just noticed that she was a beautiful woman because right up until right now, he actually never thought of her as a woman.


	39. Touch

**Chapter 39 Touch**

Days started to fly and soon they turned into weeks which turned into months, Raven was having the time of her life, her out of this world questions still shocked the crowd, she figured she would have become boring by now but no, they still loved her weird questions and responses which included "Does little jimmy have a brother and is he hot? (To R-Truth) and "Sorry I don't speak duck" (To Cody Rhodes). Despite this, most of the gang warmed up to her. She was herself at all times of the day which they all loved because in this business they learnt that some people changed and not for the better. Raven loved being on the road with John, together they got to see all kinds of places, in Raven's opinion (other than spending time with her best friend) the ice cream she had tasted from different parlours was the icing on the cake. On a typical day after annoying John for a while she went to the ring to practice, she wasn't wrestling yet but she wanted to stay sharp. As Raven headed to the empty ring, she thought back to her chaingang commander, something seemed off with him lately. Raven had no idea what and sadly thanks to Chase's suicide Raven was very weary about using her instincts. Still it bothered her, John got flashes of emotion in his blue eyes that she couldn't click on to. It was like something was gnawing away at his soul but he had no idea what or even why. She got into the ring and pushed all thought from her mind, at least she tried too. Starting slowly she started running the ropes in hopes that would help. Eventually when she was going full throttle all the thoughts stopped and it was just her and the ropes. Thats possibly why when her name was called she tripped again and landed tit first on the canvas. She looked up into those almond eyes.

"Sorry"

"Sweet as" Raven pulled herself up. "Wanna practice with me?"

"Sure"

They started practising and Raven found it was a better distraction than running ropes until John was bought up. "So you and John?"

"Just friends. Best friends. He's like my brother"

"Ah"

Raven had heard that 'ah' before but again she was weary about using her instincts. Usually it meant that they were happy that she was single and for the taking, so to speak. Raven found herself all twisted around that frame, she counted in her head. In wrestling, everything was done on a count, sometimes slow and sometimes fast but a count none the less. Halfway through her mental counting something weird that she didn't expect happened. A sly hand slid into her shirt, cupping her left tit for a good few seconds before Raven suddenly lept away. Shock resounded both of them, it was clear that it was an accident but it still freaked Raven out a little. Mainly because the touch felt _good_ and it made her realise how much she actually missed it.

"Raven I'm sorry, it was an accident"

Raven didn't say anything, she just bolted from that ring as fast her little legs could take her.

She was still dazed and confused when she found John, her face all kinds of confused. "You ok?"

She had no clue how to express what happened and now she was actually starting to wonder if it was an accident at all. And more to the point why did they get away with it when the last person that did that got punched in the face.

"I think, I think I was molested" Raven got out quite normally, it was only confusion that reigned down on her.

"By who?" John asked wondering which of his male co-workers was he going to punch out. His first thought lept to Randy, then Punk and lastly that idiot that called themselves the GM.

"Tamina" Raven got out, hearing that John burst out laughing. Raven looked at him inpatiently.

"Its not funny Cena. I'm serious, she molested me"

John just kept laughing, he couldn't help it. Sure if it was a guy it would of been different but to hear that Raven was felt up by a woman seemed somehow comical.

"Are you done?"

"One more second" John gasped out between laughter. "I'm sorry Rae." John put on a serious face even though it was clear that he still wanted to laugh. "Are you sure that she groped you? Wrestling _is_ a contact sport you know?"

"Yes thank you for that info Cena" Raven said bitterly "I'm tellin you she slid her hand into my top and groped me"

"And did you punch her?" John asked still trying not to laugh.

"No. I was too shocked." Raven looked down at her 'innocent' tit. "Oh great she made the nipple all pointy, and just when I had them all soft she goes and makes it hard"

"Uh Raven" John tried to point out without laughing but it was very trying for the leader of the Cenation.

"She's behind me isn't she?"

"Raven I just wanted to say I'm sorry, it was an accident" Tamina apologized, a blush crossing her brown skin. It was clear that Tamina was as embarrassed as Raven was. Tamina could only hope that Raven didn't blow it all out of proportion because people tended to do that.

Raven took a deep breath "Tell you what, you forget what I said about the hard nipple and I'll forget the tit groping" Raven held out her hand, almost tentively Tamina shook it.

"Done" Quickly Tamina got away from them. John slipped an arm around Raven's neck.

"Just so you know I won't be forgettin that in a long time, you and Tamina groping each other. Nice"

"Well I'm glad I amuse you Cena"


	40. Scouters

**Chapter 40 Scouters**

After work John and Raven headed to a quiet-ish bar for a drink. It was another ritual for them, once a month (roughly) they went to have a quiet drink. It made a quaint change from the schedule. John was still laughing about Tamina when they took a seat at the bar.

"Its not funny Cena" Raven said darkly ordering a vanilla coke. Her pills and system didn't agree with alcohol anymore.

"Its a little funny" John still laughed "First you have Randy interested, then Punk and now Tamina. Sounds like your the one with this _thing_ about you"

Raven rolled her eyes "You would think my tattoos, invisible ninjas and being a freak in general would scare away potential mates"

John laughed popping the cap off his beer "Raven you have this aura about you. It just makes people flock to you, like a moth to a flame"

Raven shook her head "You know only in this day and age would a man like his woman all kinds of fucked up instead of, I don't know, normal"

"I'm serious, you have this quality about you. I don't know how to explain it, maybe its your kick ass attitude, or smart ways or" "Or maybe some people need their eyes tested" Raven cut in making John shake his head.

"I never thought of you as one of those girls that looks in the mirror and says I'm so ugly"

"Oh no. I know that I'm attractive I just don't like it when others notice it. I hated it when Chase noticed it"

"Raven that makes no sense"

"Of couse it doesn't, your talking to a chick that refers everythin back to the fifties"

They shared their drinks and chatted about everything they could, that was the thing they liked the most about each other, even after all this time, they still found things to talk about. Even if it was just miniscule things. After about half an hour Raven smirked at her friend.

"Wow this is interestin"

"What?"

"Girl back there with her girlfriends, checkin you out"

John snuck a look at this apparent girl checking him out. From his spot she didn't look too bad. He turned back to Raven "She was not"

"Sure she was, she was doin the scout. So far your doin well"

"What the hell is the scout?" John asked curiously.

"Its when your checking out the opposite sex, or the same sex. Anyways you do a full scout of them and size them up for your intentions"

John just looked at her, four brothers and he had never heard of this scout, possibly it was something invented by Raven or Iziah.

Raven took another look at this chick, she looked directly at John and then back to whispering with her friends. "Ok accordin to the expert on this" "Iziah?" "Yes. They start at the hair, then eyes, facial structure, torso, arms, ass, legs then back to eyes" Raven explained, "With men its a little less complex. Hair, eyes, tits, ass, tits, ass, tits, ass, tits, ass, legs"

John laughed "I've never done that Raven"

"I'm not sayin everyone does it but it does happen and right now this chick is lookin you up and down." Raven kept her eye on her, after a few moments she rolled her eyes. "Yes he has a great ass, move on already. Ah there we go, looks like you got the same score"

"What?"

"Men only look once then decide on their intentions, women look, compare, look then evaluate. If the score is the same she'll set about trying to pick you up"

John shook his head "There is no way she was checkin me out Rae. For one thing I'm sitting with a woman, won't she think I'm kinda, I don't know, 'with' you?"

"All that means John is she's either a slut or she's smart"

"Ok you lost me"

"Either she thinks we're together and is gonna try it anyways, or she's seen the clear signs that point us out as friends only." Raven took another look at her, "Well she don't seem overly dumb, she's already clicked that we ain't related given the obvious difference"

John laughed shaking his head "So she's checkin me out. Good for her, apparently alot of girls do that or so I'm told"

"Go over and introduce yourself to her" Raven suggested to her friend. John looked at her like she had suddenly annouced that she loved eating small babies.

"Are you insane?"

"A little but this isn't about my mental state Cena, a pretty girl is checkin you out so go and introduce yourself. Who knows? You might get lucky"

John shook his head, sure it had been a while since Lydia but John still didn't trust himself around women, and to add to the mix he still got that weird feeling around Raven. He had no clue what it was but he figured that picking up a woman wasn't going to help. Well it would help with his lack of sex problem, but that was about it. "I can't Raven, you know why"

"John not every woman is gonna hurt you like Lydia did, you gotta give someone a chance"

He let out a long heavy sigh, Raven wasn't going to let this go unless he could make it so she _had_ to give it up. "Tell you what, I'll go say hello to the pretty girl if you introduce yourself to that guy behind you"

Raven let out a sight whimper, "Which guy are you pointin at?" She chewed her lip apprehensively. She didn't want to talk to any guy but she wanted John to get out there again, he had everything except a loving partner and as much as he said it didn't bother him Raven knew that it did. John deserved to have a loving partner. John pointed out a guy talking with two other men. Raven had no clue who they were but it was obvious that they were atheletes, due to the bulging muscles.

She let out a little smirk, "Fine, I'll talk to the guy if he comes over but you gotta go now and talk to the girl"

John got up as the guy he pointed out decided to come over. "Good luck Raven" John whispered as he took a seat next to her.

Raven and John's hand picked guy sat next to each other silently, she had no idea how the hell to start a normal conversation with someone, male or female. Conversation starters was Digger's other strong point. He slid a little closer to her, enough so they could talk and without Raven feeling like he was envading her private space.

"Is your dad a theif" "Because who stole the stars and put them in my eyes?" Raven finished for him, she had to admit the line sounded mildly better from him because he had that british accent going with it.

He chuckled "Guess that was lame." He stuck his big hand out "I'm Wade"

"Rae" She shook it and already she had made up her mind that nothing was going to happen. Of course that was all based on past feelings and a present one that confused her. Within six seconds of meeting Chase, there was a spark. A spark that made Raven want to know him, it was the same with John. Wade however held no spark but keeping to her side of the deal she did speak to him. Now that he had said his name she remembered who he was and what he did to John, several times she was reminded it was _fake_. They started a conversation and despite its flow Raven still felt no spark and she was getting ready to call it a night.

"Well it was nice meetin you Wade"

"May I have your number? I could give you a text when your on RAW and bored from the idiot GM"

She smiled a real smile, she didn't expect him to even know who she was. Going against everything that she could hear Iziah shouting in her head Raven was about to give him her number. His ginger headed friend came up and interrupted rudely.

"Can you just pick the whore up already Barrett, we have other things to do"

Raven smiled nicely, she had her easy out and she had kept her side of the deal. "Well Wade you just struck out but take comfort in the fact that it wasn't your fault." She looked at his friend "It was his. Goodnight gentleman"

When she got back to her room at the hotel safely Raven went about her usual business of getting ready for bed,.Raven closed her eyes and settled to sleep. She was proud that she had taken a little risk and spoken to the opposite sex although she wondered why she didn't feel that spark. Wade was a perfect gentleman. _Because he's not John_.


	41. Meeting the future

**A/N** I'm just making stuff up now (imagine that!) Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 41 Meeting the future**

John made his way over to the group of girls, he wasn't sure he could do this but he was willing to give it a shot. He sat in a stool near them wondering how the hell he could strike up a conversation with someone he didn't know. John thought back to meeting Raven, it was easy with her, they had a topic right in front of them, wrestling. She came over and sat with him, a shy smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Liz"

John took her hand and shook it warmly, her eyes seemed to light up at his touch. "I'm John"

"So why's a handsome guy like you all alone?"

John kept the laugh to himself, "My friend suggested that I come over and talk to you but I guess I was kind of shy"

Her soft smile made his heart flutter, it was different to how Raven made him feel. This was far less confusing. "I'm a little shy too but they pushed me into it seeing as how I kinda couldn't stop staring" She blushed slightly making his heart work over time. Liz was certainly a charmer and not to mention beautiful.

"I was told you were doing the scout of me"

Liz chuckled gently, her cheeks going even redder. "Yeah I couldn't help it"

"So how did I do?"

"You did very well, your eyes tipped the scale" Her brown eyes probed his very soul "Beautiful sky blue"

"Thank you" John took a small drink feeling even weirder. Raven had always said the same thing about his eyes. "So what do you do?"

"I work in real estate" Liz smiled, when she explained about her job, her eyes flared up with passion. She loved her job as much as John loved his. Talking to Liz was easy, it was like talking to Raven only the feelings weren't confusing. John stayed at the bar with Liz almost all night, the easy conversation made the night go by really quick and before he knew the barman was discreetly clearing his throat ushering them to leave. Like a proper gentleman John walked Liz back to where she was staying. The dangerous spark he felt lined through him and he could only hope that she was real.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Liz said softly, her brown eyes still couldn't believe that she had found a sweet caring man when she thought that they had been extinct. She wanted to see more of him and she hoped he felt the same.

"It was nice meeting you too Liz" John hesitated for a moment, gaining some of his friends confidence he proceeded on. "I was wondering if I could have your phone number, perhaps we could get together?"

Liz smiled with nothing but pure happiness, "Sure" She took out a pen and wrote it on his hand in hopes that he would actually call.

John gave her a heart fluttering smile, "Thank you and I will make sure to call you"

When John got back to his room he was so happy, he had made progress just like Raven did and now he had a potential date. John slipped in his room that he was sharing with Raven. She was sound asleep, a few light snores puffing from within her. He knew he should wait but he was just so elated he _had_ to tell her. Easing himself on the bed he lightly prodded her with his finger.

"Raven?" He whispered, she didn't stir so John prodded her harder whispering her name louder.

"No" Raven mumbled in her sleep "It wasn't me Dad, it was probably that whore down the street"

"Raven?" John whispered shaking her slightly, her eyes sprang open in a heart beat.

"Damnit John, really you had to wake me up?" She tried to get her eyes adjusted to the light but it was hard. "It couldn't wait til mornin"

"No. I had to tell you now" John grinned excitedly flopping down next to her.

Raven sighed "Alright I'm awake now. What happened?"

"I met a girl"

Raven rolled her eyes "So? I've met several girls but did I wake you up in the dead of the night?"

"I got her number and hopefully next week I'll be able to take her out on a date"

Raven plastered on her fake happy smile, she used it mostly when dealing with people she knew she _had_ to get along with for higher purposes or when she was dealing with police. Now it had the job of being happy for her friend. "Congrats John. I'm glad you went for it"

"And to think its all thanks to you that I now have a date with a pretty girl"

Raven turned over and let out a fake yawn "I'm happy for you Cena but now I want to sleep. Tell me about your girl in the morning"

John fell asleep with that grin on his face, his feelings were no longer confusing and that was the best thing he could of wished for right now. Raven however couldn't sleep anymore, the news sinking in deeper. John was going out with a girl. She was trying to protect John, that was it and nothing more. So why did she feel so sad that he was looking at another girl?


	42. Let the stalking begin!

**Chapter 42 Let the stalking begin**

"Can't you just feel the excitement?" Raven took a seat next to John in the main locker room after some training. Her round face brimming with excitement, her silver eyes dancing. Last night was just a fluke of jealousy, she wasn't jealous that he was seeing someone else, she was jealous because he could. Raven still didn't feel like she could go there with the opposite sex, talking was one thing but dating? That was just too hard at this point in time.

"What excitement?" John asked, he hadn't felt any extra excitement. Just the usual amount.

"The random mysterious excitement"

"Oh _that_ excitement. Yes I feel it now Rae"

"Good. Because tonight is going to be extra special"

"So what kind of question are you gonna ask your guest tonight?"

Raven grinned wickedly at her friend "What kind of question do you want me to ask you Cena?"

"Your interveiwing me?"

"No. But you should of seen the look on your face! Funny."

John relaxed a little, he didn't want to be on the end of one of her fucked up questions, knowing Raven it would of been something that he wouldn't want to answer on live television.

"So who are you interviewing?"

Raven shrugged "It don't matter to me. I have more important fish to fry. Man I hadn't had sushi in ages." Sushi and all seafood in general yet another food crossed off her list of foods that her system hated.

"What kind of fish?"

"Cod I think, or it could be snapper. I'm not really sure at this time" Raven said vaguely, clearly she had something planned and no-one could know what that was until she was good and ready. "Anyways I gotta go, I got stuff to sort out. Laters John-boy"

Raven left the room and left John with a bad feeling in his gut. He always got that bad feeling when she was vague.

Raven went to her locker in the Divas locker room and pulled out a small insignifacant part of her plan, black and white polka dot lingerie. That would work well enough.

"Hey Raven" The Bella's greeted her nicely as they walked in the door. Spying the lingerie they gave her that coy look. "So who's the lucky guy that gets to see that?"

Raven shoved it back in her locker "No one. Hey who's in the Divas match tonight?"

"Us, Beth, Nattie, Maryse against Mel, Kelly, Eve, Mickie and Alicia. Why?"

"No reason" Raven gave them a soft look "Whatever happens tonight ladies, don't be mad just take it in stride. Its all about business after all"

They gave her an odd look as she pulled the lingerie back out and headed to the showers to get changed. Brie and Nicki had no idea what that meant and they didn't want to know, whatever it was they didn't like that bad feeling that settled in their identical bones. They shouted out a goodbye before fleeing to the other girls to tell them what Raven had said. Raven pulled on the lingerie wondering if this was going to work, asking bad questions was one thing but _this_? No matter, it had to be done. It was all about rattling a few cages and if it didn't work she could always kill the damn bird. Light footsteps ghosted out in the main part of the locker room, thinking it was one of the girls Raven ignored it and pulled her clothes on top of her lingerie. The creaking locker made her ears prick up, it was like someone was openeing it carefully, she kept listening intently. The locker banged closed without a care and the footsteps quickly evaporated into thin air. Raven quickly put her hoodie back on and hurried out to find it empty. It was just her and the lockers. Raven pulled her locker open expecting a mean trick like slime to catapult at her. Instead she found a green Demon and a note taped to it. _Hope you still like these Raven xoxox_ She smiled at the can, clearly John decided to be a sweet friend today. Raven quickly opened the can and skulled half of it, luckily the system could handle the sweet energy drink. A light tap came at the door,

"Who is it?"

"John! You decent?"

Raven let out a giggle, it was only John that actually knocked these days, everyone just walsed in like they owned the place. "C'mon in Cena"

John came in and shut the door "I wanted to ask you about tonight, what have you got planned?"

Raven hinted a small smile "Nothin bad I assure you. Why so worried?"

"I just don't want you doing anything thats gonna get you in trouble"

She patted his shoulder "I'll be fine I assure you. Thank you by the way"

"For what?"

"The demon in my locker." Raven laughed "It was very sweet of you"

John looked at her puzzled "I didn't put anything in your locker"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. I didn't put anything in your locker."

Raven was more than confused, if it wasn't John then who was it? John was the only one that knew she liked green demons. Unless someone else had picked the info out of him. "John has any of the guys asked about me? Like personal things?"

John shook his head "No. Why?"

"I found this in my locker" She passed him the note, "Someone knows I like these drinks. You haven't told anyone about me?"

"No. Raven maybe you should report this to that idiot the GM. It could be dangerous."

Raven merely tossed the half drunken demon and the note in the rubbish "Nah. Its just some stupid note. It can be ignored"

"If anything else turns up please report it"

"No deal. Nothin else will turn up because its just some stupid guy pullin a stupid prank. When I find out who it is there is gonna be hell to pay." Raven looked at her watch again "Anyways I have things to do"

Raven waited patiently that night, soon all hell would break loose and everyone would never be the same again. The girls were announced for their match, the second they were in the ring Raven counted down the seconds on her watch. When she reached one, Raven at full speed charged the ring steel chair in hand. Her polka dots like a blur as she slid in the ring and just started swinging. Raven didn't care who got hit, the metal was drowned out by the crowd and the annouce team shouting their real shock. The ring quickly cleared of the girls that had been lucky enough to avoid the mad-woman and her swinging chair. It was only Maryse left in the ring, her body barely moving thanks to the chair. Raven locked on one of her devastating submissions, that gave Maryse her life back. The french-canadian blonde screamed in agony. Raven refused to let go, the screams of the french whore was like energy. Finally Raven grew bored and let her go, the girls, the annouce team and the loud fans had no idea what to make of this. Raven held up her chair proudly, looking at the down and out blonde, that evil look back in her eyes. Raven picked her up easily and threw her out _her_ ring. Raven had sent a clear message, _she_ was the woman not to be messed with.

After the show the girls waited for Raven, when she came in they all rounded on her. "What the hell was that about?"

Raven looked at them calmly, she didn't expect them to be happy with what she did and because it was un-planned they could of gotten really hurt. "I was makin my debut. I am sorry if I hurt any of you, well except Maryse. She deserved it"

"Raven, you smacked us with a chair."

"I know Beth, I was there remember. Look you guys are missin the bigger picture"

"Which is?" Melina asked, she had avoided the chair so she wasn't too mad. Annoyed but not overly mad.

"Did you hear them chantin? They actually enjoyed a Divas match"

"Yeah because of the psycho swinging a goddamn chair"

Raven sighed opening her locker "Look I heard that idiot talkin to his dumb-ass lawyer the other day, his plan for this division is too clear it."

"What do you mean clear it?"

"He wants us gone. Apparently we're not doin well because our matches are predictable and boring. I however don't want that for us girls so I did something no-one expected, we have to make our divison popular again."

"He wants to get rid of us?" Kelly asked quietly, her blue eyes flaring up with tears.

"Yeah. We're a waste of time. We're not pullin in the ratings but that's only because we're not givin the chance. If we keep doin what I did tonight, the ratings will climb and grand-dad will keep us around no matter what that idiot says"

They all looked at each other, Beth put her hand out "I'm in, lets keep us girls going." They put their hands on Beth's to declare their unity. Raven laid her hand on the very top. "Lets do this"

The girls began talking excitedly about what else they could do to keep their fans interested, Raven busied herself in her locker. Right at the back next to her Ipod was another note. _Good match Rae! Clearly you ain't changed. BTW I'm not a stupid guy & this ain't a stupid prank. PS I really liked the lingerie xoxox_

Raven was more creeped out than ever, they had been listening while she was talking to John, clearly he was closer than she realised. She took little comfort in the fact that at least it was guy from RAW, that narrowed it down a little.


	43. Sick & twisted

**Chapter 43 Sick & twisted**

When Raven arrived at work the next morning she expected to be in a fuckload of trouble, instead she was free to go about her usual routine. For once she didn't want to be near John, he was talking non stop about his date. Raven still felt that jealousy in her veins. She reasoned it was because he had a date and no other reason than that. She hadn't thought any more about the notes in her locker, whoever it was would get the message sooner or later that she wasn't interested, whether that be with her words or with her punching him so hard his heart exploded.

"Hey stranger" Punk greeted her nicely, that handsome smile on his face. Other than John he was the first guy not to hardcore stare at her chest. It was a welcome change.

"Hey Punk-man. How are you so far?"

He gave a chuckle "I'm good. Do you wanna get some late breakfast?"

"I can't I got some stuff to deal with. Raincheck?"

"Sure" He flashed her that grin again before going on his way. Raven couldn't help but wonder if it was him that was putting shit in her locker. That wouldn't be too bad to deal with. The girls were already in the locker room talking about what they were doing tonight, apparently everyone had heard except Raven.

"Raven we tried, we really did" Mickie practically pleaded when she came in and went to her locker.

"Tried what?"

"That idiot said that after last week that you should be punished so we're all in a match. Elimination style" Mickie started, "Its the ten of us against you"

Raven just shrugged "Well the fans will get an eyeful and a really good show."

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I started it by swingin my chair, that was fun I have to admit."

They laughed in relief, maybe Raven was right, maybe they could turn it into a really good show. When she rumaged through her locker she was a little disappointed that there was no notes, perhaps she should give Punk a little more time?

"Whats that smile for?" Nattie asked a little worried, Raven already prooved she was anything but predictable.

"Punk asked me out for a late breakfast" Raven started making all the girls smile knowingly. "I said no, but yesterday I had some notes in locker and I was wonderin if it was him"

"Ooh Raven has a secret admirer" They teased making the girl blush slightly.

"Its not a big deal guys, really"

"No we thinks it is a big deal" Beth cooed making kissing noises at her.

Raven shook her head, "And your our Divas champion?"

"Beside the point, Raven has a stalker"

"He ain't a stalker yet, he's still got some stones to step on before he could be called a stalker"

"So who do you think it is besides Punk?"

Raven pursed her lips together in thought, "My only guess is Punk"

"Well at least he's hot and not a major douche like some people I could mention" Beth said trying to be reassuring but failing.

"Ok well you guys discuss my locker notes I'm gonna do some light trainin amongst other things."

A couple of hours later Raven returned to the locker room, sweaty and in desperate need of some clean clothes. The other girls were still training and going over the match, they all thought it would end with her being pinned, however Raven had decided that she would have a tag-team partner, her sister's blue crowbar. Good ol' bluey. Raven went to her locker to find another note sitting on top of her black hoodie. _So glad u said no to Punk, he IS a major douche_. The words sent chills up her spine, it wasn't Punk so that left her back at square one. Raven really wanted to know who it was because for once in her life she was stumped. She had no answer and clue as to who it was. And that's what got to her most. Raven sat on the bench re-reading the twelve words in front of her in hopes that they would give her some clue. All it told her was they had been eaves-dropping on her conversation so he was close. Raven shut her eyes for a moment, suddenly they sprung open with a thought, _who_ said it was a guy? Looking back Tamina had groped her and giving her looks of lust and wanting. Tamina could be behind the brash notes, it certainly would explain alot. For a curvy woman she had prooved her stealth. Kelly came in the room just as Raven had scrunched the note into a little ball. Just glancing at the petiete blonde Raven could tell there was something wrong.

"You ok Kel?"

"Yeah" Kelly said quietly, her blue eyes puffy and red, around her jaw was slight bruising and the look on her face had suggested that she was anything but ok.

"Are you sure?" Raven pressed gently.

"I said I'm fine!" Kelly shouted more hot tears pouring from her face.

Raven took a soothing breath, "You don't have to tell me, but if someone hurt you, you can't let them get away with it. You have a right to feel safe in your working environment"

"This isn't like other jobs you've had Rae, there are ways of doing things around here"

"I don't care if the way to do things is to dance naked round a fire while chantin to the great Gods of the world, no one has a right to hurt you, no one has a right to make you feel un-safe. Not ever is it ok for someone to be a giant bullyin knob-head"

Kelly rubbed her jaw, the tears piling gently down her usually happy face. She took a seat next to Raven on the bench. "I had a meeting with John Laurentius"

"What happened?"

Kelly didn't say anything, she couldn't. It just hurt too much and the blonde knew that she wouldn't be able to rid her head of the images.

"Did he hurt you?"

Kelly nodded, trembling. The thought of him was still fresh in his mind. "He said that whoever got the pin on you tonight would become the number one contender for the Divas championship. He said that I deserved it so I was going to be the one to pin you"

Kelly took a deep breath as she picked up the courage to continue with her story. "John said however if I wanted the title then I had to do something for him" Kelly's lip trembled, "He pulled it out and told me..."

Raven knew where that was going and she didn't need that imagery. "After that?"

"I stood up and told him no, I wasn't gonna earn my belt that way" Kelly suddenly collapsed in her arms "He forced me down on him!. He just kept pulling on my hair and saying all kinds of dirty things."

Raven put an arm around the sobbing girl, clearly Kelly's traumatic experience was enough to take away her bubbly exterior.

"He said that if I told anyone that he would do it again,"

The other girls came in and saw Kelly in tears and trembling in Raven's arms. Eve lent down next to her friend "Kelly whats wrong?"

"I had a meeting with John" Kelly trembled. Eve instantly pulled Kelly from Raven and hugged her tightly.

"Its ok honey,"  
>"No its not ok!" Raven suddenly snapped, "Its anythin but ok. He can't get away with this"<p>

"Raven" Melina said quietly, the other girls had all become somber. "This is how it works. He has his dirty way with us and we get to keep our jobs. The last time we complained about him, _we_ got in trouble. Its his word against ours and he always wins. Thats just the way it is. Its sucks but thats the facts"

"Ok lemme just ask one thing, do you guys _like_ being treated this way? If you do, I'll leave it"

"Of course we don't! Its disgusting and wrong."

"Well then I'm off to do somethin about it. Wish me luck ladies." Raven shut her locker and headed to see the RAW GM, this was gonna be so much fun.


	44. A little torture never hurt anybody

**Chapter 44 A little torture never hurt no-body**

Raven ran straight to John when she left the Divas, he needed to understand and hopefully he wouldn't hold it agianst her. It wasn't about her anymore, it was about her girls. Raven was in such a hurry, she banged into him litterly. "Whoa slow down speedy"

Raven didn't return his smile which made his face fall. "Everything ok?"

"Not really. John I'm gonna take care of some business and I need you to understand"

"Understand what?"

Raven let out a sigh "What I'm gonna do is gonna get me in some major trouble. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me and stand by me"

"Rae your scaring me. Whats going on?"

She waved it aside "Its not important but I can tell you, my girls come first" She gave him a quick hug before heading on her way. On her way to the office she rung her father,

"Hey Dad. I might be home later today or tomorrow"

"Oh Lord what happened now?"

"Nothin, a little torture but its taken entirely outta context"

"What? Rae your not making sense"

"Of course I'm not. I'm blinded with rage and that sense of doin the right thing by any means necessary. Anyways you should know that everythin I'm about to do is for my girls. They come first" Raven hung up on him before he could respond, Raven meanwhile had other fish to fry. It was a rough plan but still a rough plan was better than no plan at all. Quickly she rung Iziah, waiting for the girl to answer the phone was exhausting in itself. Knowing Iziah she was either so stoned that she didn't know where the phone was or she was fooling around with her 'friend' Konnan. Finally she answered, "What?"

"Hey its me. How long will it take for you to get your ass down here?"

"For what exactly?"

"We have ourselves a GM that has a problem with keepin his dirty disgustin hands to himself"

"I'm there" Iziah said instantly hanging up on her sister. While Raven waited for her sister she rung her grand-father. If he knew about this and was ignoring it, then her respect for him went down but at least he wouldn't be able to ignore it for long. Raven would make him reconize what was going down one way or another. "Vince McMahon speaking. How can I help you?"

"Well thats polite" Raven started, her voice hard as rocks. "You need to get down here, now"

"And why is that young lady?"

Raven hated being called young lady, it was a name that was reserved to when she was in trouble with her father and sometimes her uncle. "Because your GM has somethin to tell you and I think you should really hear it with your own ears and besides if you don't hear it then your gonna be in some real hot water because I have a psycho lawyer on her way here, hurry before she gets here grand-pop, I can only control Izzy for so long"

Raven hung up and put her phone away, taking the blue crowbar from her pants she barged her way into the GM's office. With one vicious swing the big man was down. Smiling like a creepy angel she set about the next part of her dangerous plan. She knew she would get into a lot of trouble but her girls came first. John opened his eyes, his head still thumping from where he was hit, Raven was tending to the wound on his head, somewhat grudgingly, she didn't want to fix him up but she figured that she didn't need to add assult to what she was going to do. His limbs were bound to the chair and his office was locked up. He was alone with the psycho nut job weilding a blue crowbar.

"We're gonna have ourselves a little meetin, Raven style"

"Let me go" He commanded at her, as if she would actually listen to him, especially in her current state.

"Yeah cause thats gonna happen" Raven scoffed at him. He was so patheitc right now, squirming in his chair and demanding to be set free. The only kind of freedom she wanted to give was the kind where he lay still forever. Loud bangs errupted on the office door,

"Who is it?" Raven called out in that annoying sing-song voice, this was like a game to her.

"Izzy, open up!"

Raven unlocked the door and let her twin inside, that mad smile placed on her face. The RAW GM so didn't like this. "Relax she's just here as enforcement, not many people will get past easily. Girl is plain nuts" Raven laughed, she was in no position to be calling anyone insane.

"What do you want? A title match? Let me go and I'll give you a title match" John begged at the two girls.

"I don't want a title match you ignoramus, I want swift justice, or was it swift revenge? I can't remember" Raven shook her head, loose silver ringlets flying around madly. "Izzy did you bring the device?"

"Sure did smally mc-small-small"

Raven rolled her eyes at her sister, why she got labled short by Iziah was a mystery considering she was the same freakin height. Raven took the small device and turned on, "As soon as grand-pop gets here, the fun will begin." She looked at her watch "Which hopefully is any freakin day now"

"Raven Venom Michales! Open this door now!" Vince's loud booming voice pounded through the wood so well it was like he was already in the room with them. Iziah opened the door and let him inside.

"Whats going on here?"

Raven shrugged as though he had just asked her for the time "Mr boringest guy on this earth has something he would like to tell you regaurding the Divas and I think you should sit down like a good boy and hear him out"

Vince didn't like the crazy look in Raven's eyes, nor did he like her equally psycho sister standing by the door. With no other choice Vince took a seat and showed that he was listening. With any luck Raven would end this without anyone getting hurt. Raven looked to the GM, "This is a tazor, if you don't answer the followin questions correctly then I'm gonna send bolts of pain through your entire core, do you understand?"

John could only nod, the more this scene played out the more he realised he was trapped. "Good. Now did you offer Kelly Kelly a title match?"

"Yes"

"And did you tell her that she had to earn it?"

"Yes"

"And did you make her go down on you even though she said no"

"No!"

Raven shocked him, his whole body jumping with pain "Wrong answer"

"Raven, please, I didn't do anything to her!"

She zapped him again mainly because she could "I'm gonna keep shockin you until I hear the truth and if by some miracle I get bored then I'm gonna let Iziah take over and she will do much worse than what I'm doin right now. She will make you feel real pain like you ain't never felt before"

Vince and the twins were surprised that the usually tough looking GM began to weep, weep because he knew there was no way out anymore. "I didn't do anything to them!"

"Them? You've done this before?" Vince asked, he really didn't know about this and now he wanted to hear his psycho grand-children out.

"No!"

Raven zapped him, she liked how his pain riddled body jerked and tried to escape the on-slaught. Before his body could adjust, she zapped him again.

"Alright!" John yelped, no longer could he stand it. In one foul breath he told how he forced Kelly down on him, how he molested Melina and how he made the Bella's do lewd acts on each other before making them go down on him as well. How he forced Beth Phoenix to have sex with both The Miz and R-Truth. More sick and shocking things spilled from his mouth and the more the twins heard the more they became enraged. Lastly he told how he intended to rape Raven for all the times that she had refused to listen to his script. Raven lept at her sister restraining her as much as she could. "How dare you, you pig fucker!" Iziah screeched, Raven's arms around her slender middle, her arms flinging wildly trying to get to the sick GM "Wanna touch my sister do you! I'm gonna rip your fucking head off! I'm gonna pull your skin off and make a halloween costume!" Iziah kept shouting and squirming, Raven was actually trying to restrain her but she knew it wouldn't make a difference, when Iziah was this angry it was hard for anyone to control her.

"Restrain her" Vince commanded at Raven,

"I'm tryin!" Raven pushed her girl against the wall "Stop it!"

"No! He wanted to fuck you, not on my watch motherfucker!" Iziah lept again and caught the business end of her own crowbar. Iziah slumped to the ground in the world of darkness. Raven hated that she had to knock her own sister out but it had to be done. Raven knew when her sister came around she would be very very angry. Angrier than she was right now and that was saying something. For good measure Raven also knocked out the GM. Turning to Vince she smiled weakly. "So now do you plan on doin somethin about this problem other than lettin me go?"

Vince let out a sigh "Your not being let go, suspension yes but your not fired." He let another sigh "I will of course do something about this situation firstly starting with an apology to all the Divas"

"Well its a start" Raven said icily picking her sister up. "Promise me that your actually going to make it better for my girls Vince because if your not really gonna like me if you don't"

Raven took her sister and headed out of the room, because of her actions the current handi-cap match was on postpone. That was alright, as long as her girls were safe then it would be worth it to wait. Vince surveyed the situation, he hated it because he thought his choice was right but obviously he was wrong. So so wrong. Vince flipped up his phone and rang someone for some help.

"Hello?"

"Hi, its me. I need your help"

"Help with what Vince?"

"I need you be our commissoner. Our GM is permantaly out of a job"

After a long pause and a moment of thought, "Ok but I have some clauses"

Vince sighed, everyone had clauses these days. "Ok"


	45. Stalkers never go away

**Chapter 45 Stalkers never go away**

It didn't take long for word to spread about what Raven did, some had to admit that they were impressed and in awe with her loyalty. She went to the ends to make sure her girls were ok, now the girls were happy to have appointed her the representive for the division. Beth had fought tooth and nail to stop the abuse but in a male dominated sport no one wanted to know. Clearly you couldn't ignore Raven because she made you listen one way or another.

"Well this brings back memories, you, suspension" John teased as she picked up her stuff and shared some gratitude hugs with the girls.

Raven laughed "Only this time it is actually my fault. At least I'm being punished for somethin I actually did"

"So how long are you off for?"

"Thirty days, can you imagine how many games I could clock in that time John, alot"

He gave her a long hug "Well I'm gonna miss ya, so you know"

"I know John-boy but you have other things to concentrate on. Wrestlin, that idiot Rock and your date with the pretty girl" Raven shifted uncomfy for a moment, "John this girl, is she a whore?"

"How the hell am I meant to know that?"

"I don't want you assocating with whores, all they do is hurt you"

"Raven I don't know if she's a whore" John said rather patiently, he had felt this part coming for a while now. "But if it turns out she is, Iziah can play with her"

They both cracked up laughing as Iziah came up to them, she had a major sore head and luckily she forgot that it was her sister that had knocked her, according to Raven she had hit her head really hard, _really_ hard.

"Who am I playing with?" She asked holding her head, a thin trail of dry blood on her forehead.

"If John's date turns out to be a whore, you can meet her" Raven explained, in about two seconds Iziah's whole face errupted with pure pleasure.

"Yay!"

Raven locked her arm in her sister's "Lets get home the obscure movie references are freakin me out"

"Bye bye honey!" Iziah hollered making John crack up again. He couldn't help but wonder how he would react if it was Raven calling him a pet name. John pushed it aside and reminded himself of his date. That was less confusing.

Raven had only been home about five minutes when the phone rung, she really didn't want to answer it but seeing as how Iziah was shouting death threats she figured she should answer it.  
>"Hello?"<p>

There was nothing but silence on the other end, a dull yet eerie silence.

"Hello?" Raven said again a little annoyed and creeped out. "Look I don't wanna know who you are and I don't even wanna know how you managed to get things in my locker, no I wanna know is, how the fuck you managed to get my phone number?"

"Plot hole?" He said, his edgy voice gave Raven no clue as to his identity but the familiar chills errupted in her spine.

"Ah shit got me there."

He hung up but Raven could practically hear his smile, it just made things a whole lot worse. Iziah pounded up the stairs happily, possibly happy that the annoying ringing had stopped.

"You ok?" She asked noting the look on her sister's face. Raven had gone pale and her hands shook slightly with unknowing.

"Yeah just weird people on my telephone" Raven shook herself free of the chills, just like everything else she would get through this, she just had to keep her head above water. "Anyways I'm gonna get some sleep, I am so freakin tired"

Iziah grabbed her arm and made the smoky silver peer at icy silver. "Tell me whats wrong, I know something is wrong"

Raven let out a sigh and rambled out the entire story to her sister, anything to get Iziah off her case. "And now somehow he got my phone number"

Iziah pursed her full pink lips together, "Don't you think this is something Digger should know about, maybe she could find something"

"No. I don't want anyone knowin about this. I can handle it"

"Raven you can't always march alone. You have some good resources, use them"

Raven shook her head again "No. Right now I've got it"

"And if gets dangerous?"

"Then I'll call on you and Digger for some assistance. Deal"

"I'll take what I can get" Iziah sighed worriedly as Raven headed outside to her garage turned bedroom. Trust Raven to have her bedroom outside.

Just after eight that night she came back inside for something to eat, hopefully Iziah hadn't eaten any of her special food. It wasn't really special, it was just the only food her system hadn't rejected.

"Glad your up" Iziah said leaning against her doorway, while Raven had taken the garage, Iziah decided the basement would be perfect for her. She had even fixed some traps down there so no one would enter. Iziah liked her privacy, not that she got much with Raven being the way she was.

"Yeah I'm hungry" Raven answered rummaging through her cupboard, at last she pulled out some chips. Not much of a healthy dinner but as long as it was kept down then she would eat it.

"I was thinking about your stalker, I had a strange thought"

"When do you not have strange thoughts?"

Iziah ignored her sister's jab, "What if your stalker turned out to be John?"

"Cena?"

"No Laurenitus. Yes Cena" Iziah rolled her eyes, "What if he's finally seen what we've all seen for all these years"

"What? Two friends that are nothin but friends" Raven said patiently, this arguement had been said so many times that the only thing that changed was the person saying it. Raven just didn't get it, she and John were only friends and that would never change. Why did she get that depressive feeling at that thought. Raven shook it free and turned back to her sister.

Iziah gave an inpatient sigh at her sister, "Raven, you and Cena are destined to be together, we all know it and right now all your doing is delaying the enivitable"

"I wonder when Jamie and Eli are comin home?"

"Tomorrow. Raven can you please just open your fucking eyes and realise that you have right in front of you a great fucking catch"

Raven ignored the sentence, it was just the same old thing she had heard before.

"Me and Cena are friends and thats it, why do you people insist that there's somethin else when there isn't?"

Iziah let out the most inpatient annoyed groan that made the silver orbs roll temperarily in her skull. "Cena and you are in love with each other. Why can't ya'll see that?"

"Answer me this then Izzy, if me and Cena are in love then why is he goin out with another woman?"

"He's dating?" Iziah asked horrifyed, it was like she had just found out that he was actually a serial-killer. "He has a date with a _girl_?"

"Yeah. I'm not who he's interested in because we're just friends Izzy"

Iziah started pacing the floor deep in thought "And are you upset about this?"

Raven shrugged, whatever sadness she felt about John dating she sure as hell wasn't gonna tell her sister. "Not really. He's a free man he can fuck who he wants"

"Well maybe you should start dating again"

"I don't date men because no one could hold a candle to Chase"

"I know that look. You are interested in someone"

"Yeah" Raven blushed a little, "There is someone but I don't think there interested"

Iziah pushed the phone into her hands "Ring him!"

"I can't, I wouldn't know what to say."

"Just say would you like to go out with me, of course after sharing pleasentries" Iziah made a face, sharing pleasentries sounded like the worst thing ever.

"Alright" Raven punched in the number knowing that Iziah wouldn't give it up. The ringing didn't bring her any comfort.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tamina, its Raven. How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Great despite the suspension. Hey I was wonderin if you would like to come out with me next week? Like a date" Raven added so her message wasn't mixed and she was blunt about what she was asking.

Tamina didn't say anything which made Raven shake with nerves, never had she shook so much. "Sure I'd love too" Tamina finally answered her voice going up two octives. Raven took that as a good sign. They made their plans and by the time Raven hung up she was all smiles again. Iziah however looked at her sister a little stunned. Sure she knew her sister liked girls too but she didn't expect her to ask one out.

"What?"

"You asked out a chick"

"Yeah, I really like her." Raven blushed "Is that a problem?"

"No but she better not give you gay because you are eventually gonna end up with Cena"

"Iziah you can't give someone gay and stop being so mean. There is nothin wrong with bein gay"

Izzy just shrugged "You know me Venom. I like my tv loud, my vodka cold and my homosexuals flam-ming!" Thankfully Iziah went back to her room and left Raven to go out to her room. She flopped down on the bed, that smile on her face. Happy that she made a date with Tamina. A slight rumble told her to check her door, when she got up she found a note taped to the ranch slider.

_I'll be waiting for you Venom xoxox_


	46. Don't mess with the little things

**Chapter 46 Don't mess with the little things**

Raven was so happy about her date with Tamina, she just had to call John. Now she got why he had that massive urge to wake her up and tell her, the happiness was threatening to burst and she just had to share her news. While she waited for him to answer, Raven got the nerves again. It was the first time in years that she had a date, and with a woman which had been even longer.

"Hello?"

"Hey John-boy, guess what?" Raven squealed loudly, she simply couldn't contain her excitement, right now she felt like Jamie only with her brain still working properly.

"What?" John asked tiredly, he was in no mood for guessing games, Raven understood why. She had seen the show and she guessed that dealing with that idiot Rock, it had taken most of John's energy.

"I have a date!" Raven sung like a heavenly angel.

"Ooh nice!" John laughed "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Tamina" Raven said dreamily, the warrior-princess envading her mind. Tamina held a beauty that Raven admired. Her long untammable black hair made Raven want to run her fingers through the light ringlets.

"But she's a woman" John's confusion cut through her thoughts of the amazon.

"Yes. She is"

"And your going out with her"

"Yes"

"But she's a girl" John said again. The confusion wouldn't leave his voice and Raven waited for the rejection to take over. It happened once before and no doubt it would happen again. Raven had decided long ago that that wouldn't matter. Sure losing John would hurt but she would get over it because she couldn't go back to the days where she hid who she was. It was more emotional torture than she could handle.

"Ok you deal with that, I'm gonna go to sleep and not think of her. Or I'm just gonna go to sleep" Raven laughed hanging up on him.

The next day John headed over to his parents house, he was in town so he decided to take a visit. Raven's date still got to him, she had a date with a woman. He didn't see that coming and it only made the one question repeat louder and louder. Why didn't she just tell him that she liked girls (as well as guys, given Chase)

"Hey Dad" John smiled taking a seat at the big wooden table. The older John smiled happily that his son was over.

"Hey son, hows things?"

"Good" John sighed, he couldn't get the odd news from his head. He thought that he knew her but she prooved him wrong. He just questioned everything.

John snr raised his eyebrows at his son, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, its just a lot of little things"

"Well son you can't mess with the little things, its the little things that make life what it is"

"Raven has a date" John started simply, so far that had processed and he could handle that but it was the woman part he had trouble with still.

"Good for her." He raised his eyes again "And your not happy with her choice of man?"

"Its a woman" John blurted out, "A girl from work. Tamina. There going out at some point"

John Snr pursed his lips together "Odd. Now I know why she doesn't look at you. She likes women"

"No she doesn't" John shook his head "Well she does but she likes guys too. She had a boyfriend once. Its just weird, why wouldn't she tell me about this?"

The older man took his time answering his son, it could of been any reason knowing Raven but the obvious stood out. "Maybe she thought that you wouldn't accept it"

John shook his head, that couldn't be it. He had accepted the bad parts of her dark past why wouldn't he accept this? "It just hurts that she wouldn't tell me"

"Did you tell her about Celeste?"

"No"

"Point prooven"

"What point Dad?"

"Friends, even best friends like you and Rae, don't have to share every inch of your lives. Maybe theres a reason she didn't tell you, maybe there isn't one but you shouldn't be offended that she didn't tell you"

"Its just hard thats all"

John Snr sighed "I know it is son but does this change how you feel about her?"

"No" John got out instantly, he would accept Raven for who she was. Despite if she was gay, straight or bisexual. "I best be on my way Dad, I'll see you later"

"John" His father put an arm around his oldest son's broad shoulders "If this helps at all, I know your gonna kick some Rock-ass"

John finally smiled "Thanks Dad"

"Hey John" Iziah greeted him nicely at the door, John got that weird feeling again. Iziah's smile did nothing for him but her identical twin? That made his heart glow and the chills spread. Raven's smile lit up his life yet her sister (who was pretty much the same) did nothing.

"Hey Iz, Rae around?"

"In her bedroom, talking to herself about someone called 'warrior-princess'" Iziah shook her head "I have no clue who that is and I don't wanna know"

"You heard about her date I take it"

Iziah giggled "Heard it? I was right there when she asked her. I have never seen Rae so happy, well except when she was with Chase. So perhaps this chick would be good for my girl"

"Well Tamina isn't a whore, so thats a plus right?"

Iziah's eyes darkened for a moment "She hurts my girl I'm gonna hurt her. It don't matter if your a man or a woman, mess with my girl, I take it personally"

"Well she'll have a hard time escaping your wrath Izzy" John laughed heading out to the garage to Raven.

"Damn straight!" Iziah yelled back.

When John went in to her double garage turned bedroom Raven was sitting on her bed doing a cross-word, as she muttered the clues he caught Tamina's name in there amonst the jargon. "Hey Rae"

She looked up, her silver orbs lighting up at the sight of him. "Hey yourself, didn't think you'd be around for a while"

He took a seat by her "Well I had some time so I thought I'd come and see you."

Raven stopped doing her crossword for a moment and looked at her friend "Somethin is botherin you, I can tell"

John fiddled with her bedspread, he didn't want to fight but he wanted his question answered. "Raven how come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you liked girls"

Raven shrugged it off but he saw that flash in her eyes. A deep hidden reason that she didn't say. "Guess it slipped my mind"

"Thats a cop out and you know it" John got out colder than he intended. Deep down he was hurt more than anything, why didn't she just tell him?

"Lemme get this straight, your mad at me because I have a date with a girl"

"No. I'm not mad, I'm just hurt that you kept this a secret from me for almost eight years"

Raven rolled her eyes which just got to him more. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, excuse me that I forgot to tell you somethin that means nothin"

"You could of just told me"

"Your right, I could imagine that, hey John by the way I like girls as well as guys, pass the salt"

John closed his blue eyes, this was not going how he thought. He just wanted a simple answer to his simple question. Raven however seemed to take offense to his gentle prodding.

"Raven why didn't you just tell me?" He pushed and as soon as the words left his mouth he knew that he had gone too far.

"Well excuse me Cena! I'm sorry that I wanted to actually keep my friend. I didn't tell you because the last time I told someone that I was bi, they wound up rejectin me. I was no longer me, I was a freak so I'm sorry that I didn't want to risk your rejection"

John took her hand gently "Chase didn't like that you liked girls"

Raven shook her head, Chase accepted her simply because he didn't know. She didn't get the chance to say because he had killed himself. "Thats why I didn't tell you"

"I would always accept you no matter what" John looked deep into her eyes and for a moment he saw that _thing_ again. It edged into their somewhat intense eye lock. John wasn't sure why but he got electric shocks from looking at her. It made his heart beat fast and slow at the same time and for a moment he lost his breath, he lost his ability to do anything. Raven shook the moment away, she had felt something she never thought possible and inside her she couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too.

"I should be going, I got some serious stuff to do" John breathed out, he wasn't sure how he managed the words but at least they made sense.

"I'll see you later John and by the way your gonna smack the black off that idiot Rock and I can't wait to see it"

When he left Raven flopped down, confused all over again. She had felt it, felt it deep in her bones. That un-denyable spark between her and John, but that was crazy right? John was her friend and that was it, or was Iziah right? Would all her future relationships just be crazy detours on her way to John? Raven shook it loose, no. She and John were just friends and they would remain that way til the day they died. Iziah slid the door open and lay beside her sister. When they were kids and everything was a mess they would cuddle into each other and wait for the world to become a better place, of course as they got older it just got weird.

"I couldn't help but over-hear because I was standing there listening" Iziah started taking her sister's hand "I know I never said this before Rae but I am sorry"

"I know you are"

They both let out a strangled sigh, all those years ago Raven shared her secret with her twin and Iziah basically snapped. No longer were they twins held together with a special bond but two sepearate beings pulled apart by sexuality. Eventually Iziah grew up and got over it, Iziah never said it but Raven felt it. Being apart hurt her as much as it hurt Raven.


	47. Too close for comfort

**Chapter 47 Too close for comfort**

All the while Raven got ready for bed he watched her, when she was undressing he adverted his eyes, not because he wanted to be a gentleman but because he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Eventually he would have _his_ Raven nude and then there would be plenty of time to explore that womanly body of her's. When she was done pulling on her shiny boxers and shirt that might as well been called a bra. He couldn't help looking that slender frame over, he wondered if her skin would be the same? Last time it so smooth and silky that just touching her got him excited. Raven picked up her phone and answered her various texts, he knew from her facial expressions that one was from her father, her face turned evil, taking a deep breath she answered back, knowing Raven she was being civil and trying her hardest to play nice. Her face turned back to smiles which meant the second text was from Cena. He had heard what her sister had tried to drill into Raven, he shook his head, his black hair falling everywhere. Raven wasn't meant to be with Cena, she was meant to be with _him_. He went back to her facial expressions, her eyes were dancing again, which meant it was from her latest admirer, Tamina. She posed no threat to him, Raven would realise that she and the amazon beauty would fail, sure she was Bi, but Raven was meant to be with a _man_, **him. **He wasn't sure how long he had been there but he didn't mind, he liked watching her, she made simple things like brushing her hair look elegant and beautiful. No wonder those sluts in the locker room were jealous, if he were a woman he would be jealous too. Raven was perfect, in every aspect of the word. He had always told her that and she would blush and nudge him shaking her head. Raven was more realistic, she wasn't perfect, far from it. But he always said that if the dictionary had pictures the word perfect would have her picture, and under evil would be her twin sister. Iziah. She held a problem for him, he knew that if she found out about him then she would definately try and stop them being together, firstly Iziah would consider it _sick_, secondly it appeared that she was on the Cena bandwagon. Thirdly she would consider it disgusting. He never felt it was disgusting what he felt for the young girl, sure he never thought he would love her, she was the last person she expected to have his heart, but the fact of the matter was, she _did_ have his heart and eventaully she would know that he came back, just for her. Raven turned down the lights and slipped into bed, the door was locked and she was in a heavenly sleep within moments. He couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming of him, of course not. She hadn't thought about him in years, he didn't blame the girl. After all he did suddenly up and leave her for really no reason what-so-ever. He wondered what he was going to tell her when she asked that annoying question, His eyes started to well as he remembered that night clearly, her relaxed features in the dreamless sleep. Her body so small next to his. He gently touched her face as he slid from the bed. His heart broke that day and he was sure that her's broke the very next day. He had lost track of her after that day, many times he had tried to ring her, to say he was sorry. But he couldn't ring her father or her sister, they had no idea that he and Raven were even together, they only knew him as 'Todd' Then by a stroke of luck he flipped the wrestling channel on to watch the rival, his eyes lit up instantly when he saw her, she certainly looked alot better than he remembered, of course the last time he saw her she was still mourning Chase. That was another painful memory for him, another thing Iziah would hold against him, he being a traitor. After all Raven was his brother's girlfriend. Suddenly watching wasn't enough for him, he had to see her upclose, he had to touch her. Popping himself from his hiding spot he went to her ranch slider, picking the lock was easy. Sliding it open he had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, he was so close that he swore he could smell her from where he was. Inching his way silently he stood by her bed. Sinking down to his knees, he watched her sleep. He smiled gently just remembering all the times he had her in his strong arms. Raven was always a strong girl but for the moment she was in his arms she was a girl that needed love and protection just like any other woman. He inched towards her skin, barely touching her he drifted his finger down her cheek and down the hollow of her neck. He loved her neck, the small spots he found while kissing her made the goosebumps come back. He doubted that Chase knew about those, he knew that thought was kind of mean, but he couldn't help it. How could Chase leave this girl? More to the point how could _he_ leave her? He watched her for a few more moments before he lightly kissed her temple. He should really get going, he had work in about four hours, he didn't mind that he would be tired beyond reconition, he needed to see Raven even if it was in the middle of the night. One day however he would tell her who was 'stalking' her and he could only hope that she was happy to see him. Even he didn't want to be on the recieving end of her frightful temper.

Raven came inside bright and early the next morning, Jamie and her partner Eli were sitting at the table along with Iziah. "Morning guys" Raven went straight to the kitchen for coffee, hopefully someone had made her some porridge.

"Raven I made you breakfast" Jamie said proudly bouncing on Eli's lap. "Its in the oven"

Raven took it out carefully, scrambled eggs, bacon and a sausage. It was saddening to her that she actually couldn't eat it. Seeing the look on Jamie's face she didn't have the heart to tell her that. Raven would rather take some light puke than to hurt Jamie's feelings. Raven decided to drink her coffee first, perhaps the puking wouldn't be so bad if she had caffine first. She set the plate down on the table and sat with the others, "Were either of you in my room last night?"

Jamie shook her head smiling, then looking to her boyfriend worriedly, more worried that Raven would kill him for invading Raven's personal space, no one, not even Iziah or John were allowed in her room without gaining permission. "Eli you didn't?"

He gave a chuckle squeezing Jamie tighter "Why would I be in her room when I already had a beautiful woman lying right next to me?"

Jamie grinned happily nuzzling his light brown neck, Iziah rolled her eyes.

"Thats just sickening" She rolled her eyes again before turning to her twin. "What makes you think someone was in your room?"

Raven shrugged, "I swear I heard the ranch slider open and I swear I felt someone touchin me"

"Where did they touch you?" Iziah asked evenly, if they had molested her during the night then Digger would be doing some serious digging and she would be doing some serious killing.

"Just my neck, I wonder who the hell it was if it was actually someone and I wasn't dreamin"

Iziah pursed her lips together in deep thought, "Jamie can you go upstairs and get dressed"

"No don't wanna" Jamie pouted, it was no secret that Jamie wasn't about to listen to Iziah, she only listened to Raven or Eli. Eli took the hint and stood up and took the young blonde's hand "Come, I wanna shower and you know I can't do that without ya"

Jamie's giggles floated all the way down the stairs, once they had died away Iziah turned to her twin.

"I think you should have a chat to Dad"

"About what?"

"You know what, damnit Raven!"

"I don't have anythin to say to him about anythin"

"You have a full blown stalker after you, what if he becomes dangerous? You could be endangering yourself or John or more importanly yourself"

Raven put her cup down and looked her sister full in the eye. "You are not to say a word to Dad or anyone about this. I can handle it"

"And if you can't?"

Raven sighed picking up her plate and coffee "Then you can have your evil way and in return for bein so patient, when and if you kill him then I will take the blame for you"

Iziah shook her head as her sister headed back to her room, Iziah knew that within five minutes she would out there holding her sister's hair back.

**A/N** Ok some clues have been given, any guesses? The correct guess will be given some sort of one shot of some variety, anyways let the guessin begin!


	48. Every little detail

**Chapter 48 Every little detail**

John was beyond nervous when his big night finally arrived. He was pacing a hole through Raven's floor in an attempt to calm down.

"Damn John my carpet is gettin a hole in it" Raven laughed throwing her magazine down. She knew he was beyond nervous, after Lydia and the other list of whores he had endured over the years John was a little weary of the opposite sex, well except her but she figured that was due to the fact they had been friends for so long.

"Raven I have no idea why the hell I agreed to this" John sighed flopping down on her bed letting the gentle sweeping motion of her water bed. He ran his hands over his face, his blue eyes darting every which way. "What the hell am I meant to do?"

"John" Raven soothed "Your gonna be fine, you asked out this girl because you like her, so go home get dressed up but not to dressed up and have some fun. And when your done ring me so I can hear all about it"

John pulled himself up and looked to his friend, he was so sure that in those silver orbs he saw sadness, ignoring it he forced a smile to his handsome face. "Thanks Rae, and are you sure you'll be awake?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be up for a while" Raven hadn't told him about her latest stalker development, she knew that he would find out somehow possibly from her sister.

To pass the time during John's absence Raven played her game, every now and then her eyes flicked out to the darkness wondering if her stalker was out there watching her. She couldn't help the creepy feeling, he had gotten so close to her. Maybe Izzy was right, perhaps she should talk to her Dad, who knew, if whoever it was a WWE employee then perhaps her father could have something done about it. Raven sighed and dropped her controller. There was no use trying to play her game, her mind was too distracted. It wasn't just her stalker, it was John going on a date. A part of her didn't want either of them to have a date, she wanted to keep John to herself. One of her biggest fears was the obvious, John and his new lady friend getting so close and then eventally she was gonna be shafted out. Well she could only hope that at least she would have Tamina to cling too.

Before she could go into any more deep thoughts the phone rung, she didn't want to answer it because it could it be her stalker. Hesitantly she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey sunshine" John's happy voice floated through making her sigh in relief. "I am so glad you made me go"

Raven let out a giggle, to her it sounded a bit forced but thankfully John didn't notice. "So tell me every detail John-boy, where did you go? What did you talk about? Are you seein her again? What was her name again?"

John laughed "What question do you want answered first?"

"Whats her name again?"

"Elizabeth" It came out dreamily and Raven could just see his face gleaming with happiness. She hated that but she had to let him have his moment.

"Ok start from the start John-boy, I wanna know every single thing that happened" Raven settled back on her bed ready for him to dulvulge his dating details.

"Ok well I took her to _Le Grill_" John started and he heard her gasp in horror, he really didn't think that the french restuarant would go un-noticed.

"You took her to a french resturant? Oh John how could you?"

"They do good food" John said patently secretly glad that he wasn't in slapping distance.

"There French! The only they do is make us realise that aliens really do exsist"

"Anyways we went to _Le Grill_" John continued making Raven give a disgusted grunt but didn't go on with her disgust. "We talked about everything, then we went for a long walk along the beach"

"Did you get ice-cream?"

John kept his laugh to himself "No Rae, thats _our_ thing. We had a milkshake, well she had a milkshake, I had gi-lato"

Raven giggled, that word always made her giggle mainly because John stretched it out and said it funny. "Have you made another date?"

"Yeah we're going out again next week, I really like her Raven, man I hope this works out"

"It will John" Raven assured him, she hoped her words would assure him. "And if for some reason it doesn't I'm sure that Iziah would be happy to eliminate her"

"I don't want her eliminated Raven" John said patiently, "I would like to see this pan out"

"You know what? Me too. I want you to be happy, no one deserves to be happy more than you"

"Thanks Raven"

Raven smiled as he kept talking about his date with Elizabeth, her heart glowed that her friend was happy, the last time he was like this he had just been told that he was on the main roster. John deserved to be happy even if that meant not with her. She lost his voice after a moment, her own thoughts were pulling at her. If she was so happy for John then why did she feel that pulling in her heart, pulling of sadness that he was with someone else.

"Raven did you hear me?"

"No, can you repeat that John-boy?"

"I said do you think that if things work out with me and Liz that you would get along with her?"

Raven pursed her lips together, she didn't want to tell him the hard cold truth, his maybe future girlfriend would not like her, girls didn't usually take to her because of appearances but to make it worse her best friend was the boyfriend. "Of course I'll get along with her, as long as your happy I will be a good girl"

"Thanks Raven, your a true friend to be sure"

Now Raven felt bad, if she knew human instinct (and she did) no matter what she did or say the new possible girlfriend wasn't going to like her. But for the sake of her friendship with John Raven sure as hell would try to be friends with her. Even if it killed her and if Liz was a whore it probably would kill her.


	49. Arcade games

**Chapter 49 Arcade games**

"So what time are you gonna be home?" Iziah asked her sister leaning against the door frame of her garage/bedroom. Tonight was the night Raven was forced out into the world, since she was going on a date with a beautiful woman, Raven didn't mind so much.

"I have no idea" Raven shrugged adjusting her chain. Iziah, the fasionable psychopath had told her to make black more easy on the eye add a splash of colour. To her black hipster's she added her silver skull chain. In her all black attire the only colour was the chain, no matter Raven was comfy and thats what was important.

"So where are you going?"

Raven shrugged again "I don't know"

"Do lesbians have special places to take their lesbian dates?"

Raven straightend up and looked at her sister. "What?"

"Well you know most dates are like movies, dinner, paintballing, breaking into the zoo to torment the animals, where do les-bo's go?"

"Why would you sneak into a zoo and torment the animals?"

Iziah let out a child-like giggle "Me and Fifty did that last weekend, the penguins went nuts"

"Ok I'm going now" Raven pushed her sister from her room and locked the door. "I can only hope that we go somewhere fun like the honey festival. Remember last year when we went? I cannot remember when I ever had so much fun"

"Yeah but I over did it on the honey" Iziah laughed as the door-bell went off. Raven gave her sister a hard look

"Don't you dare start on her"

Iziah gave her a look of pure innocence, if Raven didn't know her as well she did she would of believed it. "I won't say a word to your girly girlfriend"

Raven opened the door relieved to find a casually dressed Tamina, her wild hair held back with a hair clip, a single strand shaping her face, Raven swore her heartbeat increased. "Hey Tamina" Raven managed to get out without screwing it up.

When she smiled Raven felt the butterflies circling faster in her slender belly. "Hey yourself"

Before Iziah could start, Raven took her hand and led her down the hill. Iziah slipped a peak through the curtains, the two girls were holding hands and chatting, seeing that look on her face made Iziah beam. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was meant to be with a woman. Iziah shook her head, no Raven was meant to be with John, any damned fool could see that.

Raven followed Tamina as they talked, according to the warrior-princess she had a surprise for the psycho tattooed girl. Her brown eyes sparkled and Raven couldn't help but wanting to see it more, something about the way Tamina smiled made her heart flutter and her own eyes dance with happiness. They arrived at a gaming arcade and Raven's eyes widened, she never hid the fact that she liked video games but she didn't exactly share it either so for Tamina to make this a fun date for both of them meant alot.

"You like video games?"

Tamina gave a giggle, "Yeah but don't tell anyone, ok you can tell everyone but just not that guy third from the right in the crowd, he might be un-cool with it"

Raven took her hand and the sparks flew so hard it made her hands shake. "Wanna play some two player games with me?"

"Sure"

They put their silver coins into the machine and started to play, the two girls were happy to spend the night this way. Just being in each other's company and having fun, it was the most normal Raven had ever felt in years. After a few hours they headed home, talking and laughing. True to her word she didn't suggest ice-cream, that was a thing for her and John. Minus all the crap she had been given Tamina had pretty much the same type of childhood she did, trying to please her father and not quite suceeding, and eventually learning that she had her father's approval and now she was happy at where she was and so was her father.

"I still can't believe he actually super-kicked you guys"

Raven shrugged "We deserved it most of the time but hey it kept us in line, well almost all of us. Iziah just loved causin trouble"

"Did she really sneak into the zoo and torment the animals?"

"Yeah but I have a feeling that she only did that so she could make out with Fifty Cent"

Both girls laughed, "Well that is the dream Raven, well for straight women anyway"

"So are you all the way gay or just halfway?"

"Fully gay, what about you?"

"Only half-way." Raven gave a laugh "I just really like sittin on fences"

"Well they do give an excellant view" Tamina laughed, she didn't want this moment to end but as she reached the top of the hill she knew it had too. They looked at each other, the words finally slowing down. Chocolate brown never lost contact with smoky grey. Taking a chance and hoping that it was ok, Tamina gently pushed her lips to Raven's. For a moment she was taken aback but the soft lips didn't pull away and Raven welcomed the soft flesh pushing her lips open.

"Sorry I didn't realise this was a lesbian porn movie"

Both girls broke apart tinting red at the cheeks, Iziah's smirk was evident that she meant to interrupt and be annoying, Iziah loved destroying things, whether that be an object, a person or little moments on the front porch. She gave them that evil grin before shutting the door. Raven and Tamina said there good bye's and shared another ground breaking kiss. When Raven got inside she found Iziah on the couch trying to hide under a blanket. One silver eye poking out from the hem.

"Seriously? You couldn't let me have one moment?"

The blanket moved furiously as Iziah shook her head, she really believed that right now she was invisible.

"Iziah I know your on the couch"

"Damnit!" Iziah flew up so fast Undertaker would of been jealous. "I'm sorry but I really didn't want my front porch to become the sex place for lesbians"

"Of firstly, its _my_ porch seeing as how I own the damn house and secondly stop callin us lesbians like its a bad thing. There is nothin wrong with me liking Tamina and there is nothin wrong with me wantin to date her"

"I know but what do I call you?"

"Try our names"

Iziah looked at her like she never thought of that "Ah yes that could work. Did you have fun Venom?"

"Yeah we played arcade games, did you know that she is really good at pinball"

"Knocking balls around? Oh yeah she's a lesbian" Iziah giggled making Raven roll her eyes.

"You stay there and do that I'm going to bed."

Iziah let another impish giggle suggestion that she wasn't gonna sleep anytime soon.  
>"Don't stay up too late Izzy"<p>

Iziah made some child like sign before retreating back into her own little world. Raven shook her head and headed to her room.


	50. The new GM

**Chapter 50 The new GM**

By the time Raven came back to work it was clear that she had entered her first ever woman/woman relationship since she was a young girl. The scars of Traci still hurt but she had come this far so she just kept going. Besides Tamina was nothing like her ex-girlfriend, for one thing Tamina was proud to be her girlfriend, she didn't give a flying fuck who knew that they were together and Raven loved that about her. John was in the exact same boat, well almost only his relationship was of course male/female.

"Good morning you" Tamina smiled embracing the small girl, her smile as bright as the sun itself, something Jamie would of noticed in a heartbeat. Raven kissed her cheek before sliding her hand into her's and walking down the hall. So far all she knew was that she had an important meeting with the other representives, Raven could hope that the GM would actually listen without being made.

"I am so happy to be back Mina, I really wanna get in the ring"

"I know you do. Although to be fair the last time I was in the ring with you, you hit me with a chair"

Raven held back her laugh, luckily Tamina smirked too. "I said I was sorry"

"No. You didn't"

"Well I meant too" Raven pouted making Tamina laugh again.

"Well as long as you meant too babe"

"Look Lay, its the lesbians" Michelle cooed cattily at the two Divas. It wasn't obvious to them, but Raven and Tamina could squash them ten seconds flat.

"What is everyones fasicnation with that Mina?"

"I have no clue but I heard that one of the guys would pay _alot_ of money to see us. Together"

Raven thought about it like it was a life altering decision, she hadn't been with Tamina yet, they had time so they weren't gonna rush it. Like one of Raven's favourite bands _Dr Hook _said, "We've got all the time in the world"

"Really Mina?"

"Yeah, I think it was Miz. Or was it Randy? I can't remember but they said at least a six figure sum." Tamina shook her head, those wild curls flying about "I know that ain't gonna happen anytime soon"

"Yeah I know besides we're not whores." She looked to Michelle and Layla as though she just noticed they were there. "Wait! _You_ guys are whores, why don't you go perform for them?"

"We are not whores!" Layla yelled at her, the English Diva didn't have enough sense to be afraid of Raven. The other girls always said that was her downfall. It wasn't shameful to admit that Raven scared you, it was stupid trying to say that she didn't.

"Don't get mad at it Lay, embrace it! Your a whore and thats all ya'll ever be. So why not try and be the best whore you can be. Although I did hear Michelle say that she was more attractive than you, perhaps thats why she's always telling you what to do"

"Wait, Michelle said that?" Tamina asked "Cause I swear that I heard Layla say that Michelle was nothing but a slut compared to her"

Lay-cool were like two cats defending their territory, in a heart beat they turned on eachother, their eyes blaring with hate. Kane would of been proud. Tamina and Raven quietly stepped around them as they started their yelling match. Once they were clear of the cat-fight, they burst out laughing.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Raven laughed, her girl's eyes were still flashing dark despite her face smiling.

"You can get on any side of me you want" Tamina bumped her hips playfully, her smile turned into a devious smirk.

"Perhaps later, right now I have to meet the powers that be. Well kinda"

Tamina kissed her cheek, "We'll meet for lunch?"

"Sure will" Raven gave her a wink, she so badly wanted to say the dirty thought that was in her head but she knew she shouldn't. There was a time and place for those kinds of things, sadly this wasn't it.

Raven took her rightful seat in the meeting room with the other representives. John representing the heavyweight divsion on RAW, Randy representing the heavyweight division on Smackdown! Cody for the intercontental divison, Jack Swagger for the US divison and the spanish guys for the tag team. Raven took a seat next to John, glad for at least one guy she knew how to get along with. Randy smiled at her gently "Don't look so scared, its a just a meeting"

"I'm more scared that those guys won't stop starin at me" Raven pointed rudely at the tag champs, Epico and Primo.

"Just ignore them Raven, everyone else does" Randy laughed somewhat coldly.

"Are you always an asshole or are they special?" Raven asked Randy, instantly everyone shut up and stared in awed shock. Randy was not used to being spoken that way by anybody let alone a woman.

"Yeah pretty much, well except to Sam. Everyone else can go to hell" Randy smiled cooly.

"Sweet" Raven smiled "Just so I know that the next time your a jackass to me I won't take it personally"

Randy laughed shooting a look at John, no wonder he treasured her so much. In this day and age it was rare to come across a woman that spoke her mind. Most of them were nice to your face while planning where to put the knife.

Just to make her day complete her father and The Rock walked in and sat down at the table, Shawn put his cowboy hat on the table and opened up a folder. Raven saw that look in his eyes as he picked up a pen, Shawn hated writing. It annoyed him like the French annoyed Raven.

"Dad are you representin the hall of fame?" Raven grinned before her face turned dark glancing at the Rock. "And obviously he's representin the jackass divison"

He didn't say anything as Shawn spoke "I prefer commisoner please Venom"

"Oh this ain't gonna end well" Raven put her head in her hands. Her father was the commissoner, the new GM. Most people would expect that Shawn would show favortism, sadly it would be the opposite, he would work her like a dog.

"Alright lets get this underway" Shawn sighed, that pen felt so wrong in his hands "Alright ladies first. Raven what would your girls like?"

"Ok first on our list of demands, we would like the GM or commissioner not to be a creepy perve"

Shawn finally let out that infamous grin "That I can do. Next?"

"We would like a locker room with at least one workin shower and windows that open"

"I suppose you think your important enough to each have your own private locker rooms and limos and anything else your little hearts desire, all because you have tits. Honey please, try being a veteran before asking for those things" The Rock finally spoke up, his glance icy spotting just how close she was sitting next to John. No one would speak on her behalf, firstly because she didn't want them too and secondly because everyone had to learn had to defend themselves. Raven was no different.

"Actually jackass we are only asking for simple things, you should understand that Rocky, your simple" Raven flashed him a grin before going back to her father, "Commissioner, we only want the basic needs of survival. A shower so that we can get clean and windows so we can breathe. Its not like we're coming and going every six seconds. Dude make a choice already. Already I'm bored of your comin's and goin's"

"Alright, the next locker room will contain working windows and working showers. Is there anything else Venom"

"Yes. I would like a basic male knocking policy"

They all looked at her like she was insane, well except Shawn because he knew what she meant. "Raven you know I can say it but I can't gaurentee that it will work"

"Ok but before you make a final decision on it just keep this in mind. Everyone at this table except two people have seen me, your little girl, naked because they refuse the knocking policy"

Shawn's face reddened with anger, Raven definatley knew which buttons press to get what she wanted.

"I told you that was an accident!" Cody shouted embarrassed, unlike alot of the other guys, it truely was an accident and Cody was more embarrassed for it than the girls were, of course he was thankful for the eyeful he saw but still he knew it was wrong to just walk on in on a bunch of girls getting unchanged.

"Yeah I know Code and if it helps at all, Foxy cannot stop going on about you"

Cody's face went a slightly darker shade of red, luckily Shawn pulled the meeting back on track. "Alright, anyone that doesn't obey the rule of knocking and waiting to enter will be suspended automatically. And that goes for _everyone_" Shawn added looking at Rock. Shawn respected all Rock had done for their business but no-one had the right to see his girl naked. No-one.

"Well thats my list done, you may go on with your other business." Raven lent back in her chair and let them get on with it.

She didn't catch most of the meeting but she didn't fail to notice that Rock was staring at her everynow and then. His eyes burning on her and she found herself thinking the most disgusting thought she had had ever had. What if Rocky was her stalker?

"Gross!" Raven suddenly exclaimed outloud, making them all jump and look at her. "Sorry I was in a different zone" Raven said sheepishly. Shawn shook his head and went back to Cody,

"Wish I could be in a different zone" Randy whispered to her. Raven supressed her giggles knowing her father would not be happy if she interrupted twice.

"Alright meeting adjourned, you may go"

Raven was the first one to stand,

"Except you Venom"

Raven froze where she was, she was so close to escaping and he had stopped her. Seriously not cool.

"You'll be fine" John whispered encouragingly, Rock shoulder barged past both of them angrily. "I'll deal with him, you deal with Commissoner"

Shawn waited for everyone to go before he started with Raven. She had sat back down on her chair and was spinning around in circles slowly, she really loved that chair and she wished she could get one.

"I would like to say that I'm not proud of what you did to the last GM" Shawn started putting his hands on her chair so the spinning would stop. "But I am proud that you stopped the abuse and that you put your girls first"

"Can I have this chair? I really like it"

"Yes you can have the chair" Shawn answered inpatiently "And I want you to know that I'm not gonna work you like a dog but I'm not gonna show favourtism either"

"Uh-huh, but I can have this chair right?"

"Raven enough with the damn chair"

She straightend up and looked at her father "Alright. I'm listenin."  
>"I am happy to help you but I will not push you if your not ready"<p>

"Ok"

Shawn sat down and looked at his daughter, a little hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

"You know what"

Raven shook her head "No. I don't"

"About your new relationship" Shawn said softly, sadly when Raven told him he had reacted just like Iziah did and Raven found herself living with her grandparents until Shawn could figure out a way to 'fix' her. Luckily her grandfather came to her rescue and talked to his son, there was nothing wrong with Raven and if Shawn tried to 'fix' her all he would accomplish was pushing Raven away for good.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you would cast me out again"

"I'm sorry about that"

"I know but it could still happen so I didn't tell you"

"Are you happy with her?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Well I hope your happy together, perhaps next time we have a family dinner you could invite her along. If she's a part of your life then I would like to get to know her"

Raven threw her arms around her father, "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead "Your welcome, now go and tell your girls all you accomplished in a short space of time"

Raven was on her way down the corrider towards her girls when she banged straight into the Brauma Bull himself. She was more surpised that she didn't bounce off him like a pinball.

"Hello _Venom_"

She tried to step around him but he blocked her path "Get outta my way"

"Try saying please"

"Move or I will make you move"

He folded his huge arms across his chest, his smirk annoying her "I don't see how, your like this big"

"Funny the girls say the same thing about you"

He laughed as though the joke was really funny "Oh your so funny! No wonder you've resorted to dating women, no man in their right mind would have you"

"Yeah you got me Rocky, well done. Now I must go because this conversation is borin me"

"How does it feel knowing that your the reason men kill themselves?" He sneered getting in her face, his eyes dancing as her smoky pools flashed with sadness. Chase's memory being dragged through the mud to become an insult.

"Yeah I make men kill themselves, so why don't you go jump off a fuckin cliff you douchebag" Raven growled pushing past him. He grabbed her arm and spun her round, he wasn't done with her.

"What did you say to me?"

"Hey Mark, Show and Taker. Hows you guys?"

Rocky turned to find no one but his balls caught her knee and he could do nothing but slump down. Great one or not getting hit that hard in the balls will always have that desired effect. "Touch me again and my sister will make sure you go home in a body bag"


	51. Double date

**Chapter 51 Double date**

It seemed crazy but two friends who worked on the same show and travelled together didn't get much time to actually see eachother. They were just like two blurred faces in the hall. After her encounter with the Rock he had left Raven alone. She couldn't help but wonder if he was afraid of her or if he was smarter than she gave him credit for. Finally during a down day John caught up with his friend. He had missed her like crazy and that was no secret to anyone. Ironically it was Kane that told him to stop training for a moment and go and find Raven.

"Hey stranger" John grinned at his small friend, he was happy that she smiled back.

"Hey, don't I know you? Aren't you that guy thats gonna kick Rocks ass at 'Mania?"

John laughed "Yeah, aren't you that girl that likes swinging chairs at random Divas?"

Raven giggled hugging his huge frame, she had missed him more than she realised. She pulled away and looked at his face, his eyes were lit up again and she couldn't help but hope that they were ablaze just for her. _Stop it, your with Mina_

"I was wondering if you and Tamina wanted to come out for dinner with Liz and me" John asked as they walked down the hall. Raven didn't really want to, she had met Liz and the look in her eyes was clear, she did not like Raven. That wasn't going to change.

"I don't know John" Raven fidgeted for an excuse, any excuse not to go.

"Please" John took her hand "I haven't seen you in ages, I miss you"

Raven sighed "Alright, if Mina wants to come we'll go"

He gave her another hug, just as his girlfriend came along.  
>"John?"<p>

He broke away from Raven, not feeling guilty like apparently he was meant too. "Hey babe, Raven has agreed to come to dinner with us tonight"

"Great. Can't wait" Liz smiled taking his hand possievely. Raven watched them go, that sadness errupting in her heart again. It was made worse when Liz turned back and flashed her that triumphant smile. Raven wasn't looking forward to tonight.

"Do we have to go?" Raven asked Tamina again as they walked to the resturant, Tamina didn't mind having dinner with John or his partner. It was clear that Raven didn't want too do it, for reasons that Tamina wasn't clear of but wisely didn't ask about.

"He's your friend Raven"

"Yeah and his girlfriend hates me"

"Does that matter?" Tamina asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, John is my friend, thats all but I don't wanna lose him Mina"

Tamina wrapped an arm arounf her shoulders pulling the small girl close. "You've known John for almost eight years Rae, you ain't gonna lose him"

"Thanks Mina" Raven smiled at her girlfriend, taking a deep breath they went into the resturant and quickly found John and Liz.

"Hello ladies" John grinned as they each took a seat Raven sadly was facing Liz and Tamina facing John. Raven shuddered playfully

"Ew don't say that Cena, you remind me of Val Venus"

"Whats wrong with Val Venus?" John asked innocently, he knew that Raven couldn't stand him for reasons known only to her.

Tamina looked to John "Everything is wrong with that man, starting with his creepy voice"

They all laughed as they looked over the menu, they had all decided what they wanted now they were waiting on Raven, she still hadn't found anything that she could eat yet.

"Do you mind? We're starving" Liz said tightly, she still held a smile but Raven could sense the ice coldness of the woman. Tamina was about to speak up to defend her girlfriend because John had failed to stand up for his friend. Raven touched her arm gently, telling her not too. She looked over the menu again before deciding that she would have to endure watching them eat.

"Have you decided miss?" The waiter looked to her, even he seemed more friendly than Liz. Raven knew how much it was annoying him, when she worked with Storm she got the exact same feelings.

"Uh I'll just have a glass of coke"  
>"Your not eating anything?" Liz asked, there was a glint of something in her eyes, Raven suspected that it was because she was tinier than Liz and she had just discovered why.<p>

"There was nothin on there that the system could handle, coke will be fine"

Tamina lent over and whispered something in her ear, Raven blushed and giggled. "For dessert Mina"

Their food was delivered and they settled into easy conversation, Liz kept peering daggers at Raven, the young girl didn't notice, she was too busy laughing with her friend John and girlfriend Tamina.

"Wait your sister shot a bird?" Liz asked horryfied, John and Tamina found it funny however. So did Raven even though she didn't condone cruelty to animals.

"Yeah, its the same reason that she's no longer allowed to take part in the gay pride parade"

"What?"

"Back in the day, Iziah's only gay friends Adrian and Gary had just come out and they wanted to take part in the parade, but for some unknown reason they would only do it if Izzy was with them." Raven shook her head still confused about the whole thing to this day. "So they are goin down the street apart of the parade, suddenly Iziah stops, takes out her little pistol and shoots this colourful parrot. Everyone stops, freaked out by the gun. Iziah calmly puts her gun away and continues on marchin. To this day she still claims that the parrot started it, apparently it wouldn't stop starin at her tits"

"I don't think thats very funny" Liz said stiffly, her nose turned up in the air. Again John didn't say anything for his friend's defence. Tamina shot her a filthy look, Raven was still ignoring it. If Liz wanted to act like a two year old then fine but Raven wasn't going to sink to her level.

"Iziah's got a weird sense of humor, it always involves hurting something" John smiled gently at his girlfriend, She gave him a warm smile as though he had just told her the story and now suddenly she could approve of what Iziah had done.

Raven laughed "Remember the time she stuck her fork in the toaster?"

John cracked up laughing, "That was funny, seriously who does that?"

"Wait, what happened?" Tamina cut in, she still didn't like that look on Liz's face. Tamina badly wanted to smack the bitch, or smack John for not defending his friend.

"Iziah got up one mornin and decided to cook some toast, well it got stuck didn't it? So she wets a fork and sticks it in the toaster. For about five minutes she was fine and then suddenly she flies backwards into the cupboards. Once she had shaken it off she gets up to do it again"

"Is she stupid?" Liz asked icily, for the third time that night John still didn't defend Raven. Or in this case Raven's closest sister.

"No, Iziah just acts stupid, apparently being smart is borin. I would actually be afraid if she acted smart" Raven sipped her drink before shooting a look to her best 'friend' "Imagine that Cena, a psycho with the IQ of well over two-sixty. That would be so dangerous"

"Yeah that would be dangerous, also add in the fact that she's over protective of her twin sister" Tamina added innocently, finally Liz had been knocked down a peg or two.

Halfway through their meal Liz excused herself to go to the bathroom, Liz got that icy look again because Raven decided to join her.

Once the two girls were away from the table, Tamina turned to John. "What the hell Cena?"

"What?"

Tamina put down her fork, her brown eyes hard on his baby blues, "Are you stupid or just deaf? Your girl has been inulting my girl all night"

"No she hasn't"

Tamina couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are we sittin at the same table?"

John shook it off, "Yes Mina, look Raven is a big girl, she can take a few insults"

It took all she had not to jump over the table and crush skull back to the stone age. Not only did he notice but now he was _allowing_ it. Tamina took a shaky breath trying to calm down "You listen to me John Cena, your girl makes one more insult at my girl I'm gonna snap her in half like a skinny twig"

John didn't like that firey glint in the Diva's eyes, clearly she had spent too much time with Raven already. He also knew that Tamina could take Liz, there was no doubt about it.

"Look Tamina" John started but he was cut off by Tamina's icy glare.

"No you look, if my girlfriend gets insulted one more time by your girlfriend you are not going to like what I do to her"

Smiles came back as the two girls came back to the table, Raven sat down beside her girlfriend, a small smirk on her face. "Everythin ok?"

"Yeah" Tamina looked at John pointedly "John? Everything alright with you?"

"Yeah"

**A/N **What do you guys think? Should John ignore the barbs or stand up for his friend?


	52. What happened in the bathroom

**Chapter 52 What happened in the bathroom**

Raven really didn't want to follow Liz to the bathroom, mainly because it creeped her out. Not just a little bit but alot. Liz ignored her and went about her business, Raven however washed her hands while checking if it was just the two of them. Satisfyed that they were alone Raven finished with her hands and went to the door. She waited quietly feeling even more creepy, Liz sure was taking her time. After what seemed forever Liz came out and washed her hands.

"Please move" Liz spat icily when she came to leave, Raven's small tattooed frame blocking her from the exit. She folded her arms trying not show her fear, John had told her some horror stories about Raven's temper and Liz didn't want to be on the recieving end, yet she didn't want Raven knowing that she was afraid of her.

"Not until we have a little chat"

"I don't want to chat, I want to go back and have dinner with my boyfriend"

"You don't like me much do you Liz?"

"No" She snapped a little eagerly "I don't like you because I see what no one else does"

"And that is?" Raven asked slightly amused, she liked the stance of the woman. She had seen it many times, trying not show intimidation but the shaking hands gave it away.

"You like him" Liz got out "You can't have him, he is my boyfriend"

Raven tried not to laugh, she really did. Sure she wasn't sure of her feelings for John, getting into it just confused her and gave her a headache but she knew her feelings for Tamina, and they were real and so not confusing.

"Ok listen to me very carefully, me and John are just friends. That's it. I don't secretly want him, I don't secretely lust after him. We are just friends and can I just point out one little teeny tiny fact."

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend!" Raven threw up her hands in desperation. "The sooner you realise that I love someone else the easier it will be"

"I will not be happy until you are out of his life." Liz sneered "I don't want you and him to be friends, the sooner you stop being friends with him the happier I will be"

"Well princess that shit ain't gonna happen so just get used to it" Raven smirked, grabbing her wrist her thumb hit that special point and Liz suddenly was down on one knee in pain "Now if you try anythin and I mean anythin to turn him against me then I'm gonna send my psycho sister after you and she's the one girl you can't hide from. Now go back to dinner with your boyfriend and I suggest you play nice or else your gonna have to deal with my girlfriend, another woman you can't hide from"


	53. Bad news & a small fight

**Chapter 53 Bad news & a small fight**

Raven shut her eyes and tried to shake it away, the words were evil and they were slowly draining her of all life. The tears were easy to keep in and she wondered why they weren't coming out in a steady flow. Tamina took her hand and looked at her sadly, "Raven please understand that I don't want to hurt you"

Raven shut her eyes and took several breaths, she couldn't believe that after two months of bliss it was being ripped away all because the heart wanted something else. "Tamina" She got out but couldn't go beyond that, her heart was cracking and it was all hard to take in. After a weekend apart Raven thought that when she went back to Tamina's arms everything would be ok but it wasn't ok. Tamina had told her a story, a story of true love and Raven couldn't be the one to stop that. At least she didn't cheat on her or hurt her in any other way but it still hurt to let Tamina go. "I'm sorry Raven I really am" Tamina said gently her thumb caressing soft skin. "I don't want to hurt you but if you had a chance to try again with your true love, would you go for it?"

"I know" Raven murmured lowering her head, if she had Chase back she would jump at him. "I hope you guys are happy Mina, I really do." She finally looked up a small smile on her face "I think that we can still be friends Mina just don't become a bitch like a certain girlfriend I know"

Tamina gave her one last kiss before she left, Raven didn't know if she was sad that Tamina was gone or sad that her confusing feelings over John were back. "Of course Raven, we're professionals not men"

Raven laughed sadly, "Mina don't let her get away, its very rare that the big man upstairs gives you a second chance"

"You will find the love of your life Raven but sadly that isn't me"

Raven stayed to herself for the rest of the day, it was pretty easy since it was just training and avoiding her friends. Raven was still hurt that Tamina had broken up with her but that was life. Raven knew she had to pick herself up and try again. She couldn't help it but ever since Tamina walked away _Dr Hooks Better love next time_ was on repeat in her head, she loved the oldschool band but that song was starting to annoy her, it wasn't soothing her anymore, it was taunting her. After her training she went to the locker room which luckily was empty, with each step she took she was starting to feel better. This was just another obsticle that she had to proove that she could get past. All the good feelings evaporated when she saw that familiar red paper. _I'm sorry she broke up with you, told you WE were meant to be, I'll be seeing you soon xoxox_

"Dude are you kiddin me? Can't I just be left alone?" Raven said aloud to no-one. "Man why can't some people just die and be done with it?"

After a while she stopped talking to herself and went to find John, sure Liz hated that they hung out but John kept their friendship going, he obviously treasured her friendship. Sadly when she found John he was hand in hand with his girlfriend. At least Liz was pretending to be nice, she still added the odd jab here and there but Raven could ignore it, she had ignored worse.

"Hey your not looking happy"

"Thank you captain obvious" Raven said glumly, "Tamina just broke up with me"

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" John instantly pulled her into his arms, he wasn't doing anything wrong but clearly Liz thought different. Clearing her throat John pulled away from her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I will be, accordin to my stalker friend, it was meant to happen"

"I can't believe you were dumped by a woman" Liz said sweetly, another jab but that was one jab too many for Raven. She was heart broken and annoyed, this was not a time to push her.

"Yeah, but at least she isn't a whore like some girlfriends I could mention" Raven smiled just as sweet. Liz's eyes filled with tears and she fled off crying. Raven felt a little better now. John however turned on her "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Did you have to make her cry?"

"She was asking for it" Raven said calmly. She really didn't want to have this fight with John. During all the times that Liz started on her, John stood by and said nothing. He didn't defend her and that hurt Raven the most but because she wanted to keep John she said nothing to him. It was like nothing was happening"

"Raven you didn't have to call her a whore" John snapped at her.

"I didn't call her whore, I said some girls I know are whores"

John rolled his eyes at her "We all know you meant her."

"Let me get this straight, when she insults me its ok but the minute I fight back I'm the bitch?"

"Raven I really like this girl" "Well I'm sorry John, I didn't realise that your dick comes before our friendship. I know now." She snapped at him. Now that Tamina had dumped her she was back at that bad place, not caring about what happened to her.

"You know what John, you've been doing this alot lately. Everytime that girl insults me you say nothin. Now your playin oblivious to what she does."

"Raven she doesn't insult you"

"And now your just flat out denyin it!" Raven shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. After all they had been through, Liz was changing him into the guys that she despised. Raven looked at him with the coldest eyes he had ever seen, "You know what John, go fuck yourself" She slapped him hard across the face before stalking away. John didn't know what had just happened but he had the feeling that his eight year friendship had just ended.


	54. Saying I'm sorry

**Chapter 54 Saying I'm sorry**

John didn't see or hear from Raven for almost a week, he had tried but she just wasn't interested. Thanks to Raven leaving him he had become distint with Liz. She had tried to make him forget about Raven but all it did was hurt him further. On a rare week that he had off he went out for a walk, although it wouldn't be much of a walk since he practically lived next door to her. Well down the hill and one house to the right. He didn't want to tell her where he was going because it would just cause yet another arguement that he didn't want to have. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, he wanted his friend and his girlfriend to get along, even if it was pretend. John didn't bother going through the front door, he just went to the side of the house and jumped the fence. Going up to the ranch slider, he peeked inside, Raven was there listening to music playing her old school video game. He tapped on the door loudly to get her attention. She looked up at him bored, taking off her headphones she paused her game. "What do you want?"

John stayed where he was, so far he was un-wanted in her room. "Can I come in?"

Raven just shrugged, "Do what you want, you always do"

John came in and sat beside her on her watery bed, "Are you winning?"

"Yes"

"Raven I came over to say I'm sorry. Your right and I'm sorry I let it get this far"

She finally looked at him "You shouldn't of let it get this far Cena. After everything we have been through you just let your girlfriend insult me. That freakin hurts"

"Like your sister doesn't insult me" John pointed out a little bitterly. Raven's eyes snapped to him

"I always defend you when she does, whenever she insults you I have your back because thats what friends do John, they defend eachother"

"Your right and I'm sorry"

Raven shook her head, "Maybe we should just stay away from each other. I don't want to ruin your thing with Liz"

"And I don't want to lose you" John said softly, those feelings were welling again. They told him the obvious but he ignored them, he had Liz and besides those confusing feelings were wrong. So, so wrong.

Raven let out a deep sigh, "I don't wanna lose you either but Liz isn't going to let uz be friends"

John kissed her cheek lightly, "Well I think its about time I make things right. I'll see you later"

Raven watched him go, lightly she touched the spot that he had kissed. That didn't mean anything, right? Squeezing her eyes shut she fell back against the bed, why did he do this to her? Just when those confusing feelings were gone he brings them right back. It left her with the same question that had been playing in head for sometime now, she wasn't in love with John. Or was she?

When John got home he instantly went upstairs to find Liz, he needed to talk to her and it needed to be done right now. She was practically living with him now so it wasn't exactly hard to find her. "Liz?"

"In the bedroom!" She called back, her voice the same but for some reason John didn't get the familiar chills he usually did. He knew that was bad but he had no time for it now. He went in to find her painting her nails, a bright pink that made him groan inwardly. John didn't know why but he hated bright pink, it just annoyed him.

"We need to talk" John said sharply sitting on the bed, Liz finished with her nails and started fanning them to help them dry fast.

"About what honey?"

"About Raven"

"What about her?" Liz asked bored still fanning her hands. She had no time for that bitch, it was so clear to her. Raven was in love with John but there was no way in hell that she could have him. John was _her_ man, at least he would be until the desginated time. Raven could have the remains but until then John was her's.

"I don't like the way you treat her" John started, he was going to stay focused and not be swayed by her doe eyes or randomly getting naked. Instantly the doe eyes came out,

"I'm not mean to her, she's mean to me"

"No she isn't, if she was mean she would of smacked you out a long time ago"

Liz pouted, usually by now John was putty but this time it just wasn't working. "I'm sorry but she's trying to take you away from me. I know she is"

"No she isn't" John stood up and started pacing the floor. "Damnit Liz, she's my best friend and thats it"

"She loves you"

Why did he get a hopeful feeling? Shaking it he went back to his original point. "Look, the fact of the matter is she's my friend and thats not going to change and if you can't accept that..." John trailed off, his heart was beating fast but cracking at the same time, it hurt. Pyshically it hurt. He had to sit down because if he didn't he would surely fall down. Liz wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck gently. "I'm sorry Johnny, I don't want to lose you"

"And I don't wanna lose my best friend"

Liz kissed his neck again, hating the words about to pour from her mouth she swallowed it and decided that keeping John was more important. For right now it was. "Alright, I'll try my best to get along with her and I'll stop being mean. She kinda scares me" That part was true, she didn't want to admit to that but Raven did scare her. John laughed soflty pulling her into his lap.

"Raven scares almost everybody, its her freakish strength and that ability to be scary"

Liz held her tongue and prayed that things would pick up soon, she wasn't sure how much longer she could do this. At least soon it would be over.


	55. Vday Surprise

**A/N **Ok so the stalker is revealed and it _may_ shock you, it was apart of my original stories (back when I was like 11 or 12) I so cannot remember most of the shit that was in it, anyways I thought I would bring him back because as my stories have gone on he has been forgotten, he was my first ever wrestling crush (oh how have times changed!) Anyways my editor thought I should go with him so I've left him in it for a little bit, enough of my ranting and reminiscing of days of old, onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 55 V-day surprise**

Raven looked at the red note again willing the words to change. She didn't hold that power yet and they stayed the same. It had been almost three months since her break-up with Tamina, true to her word Tamina and Raven still got along like a house on fire, she had even met Tamina's true love. Jay (unlike other certain girlfriends) was perfectly nice and seemed to understand one thing instantly, Raven wasn't a whore so she wasn't about to go out and try to steal the superfly beauty back. Raven was happy for Tamina, at least one couple was happy. John and her seemed to drift apart, Liz was becoming very controlling and Raven found that only meant that she had to hold the reins tighter on Iziah, Izzy hadn't even met her and she wanted to murder her and harvest the dead corpse, although according to Iziah you wouldn't get much from her body except perhaps new STD's discovered in her. Raven went back to the note and read the words again. For three months he had been leaving notes and little presents, he even gave her a major clue as to who he was, Raven wasn't sure what to do with that information. She wanted to run and hide but at the same time she wanted to confront him. She wanted to be in his arms because being in John's arms wasn't going to happen. Raven hung her head as the Diva's door rattled, at least the guys were obeying the rules her father pulled out.

"Who is it?"

"John! Can I come in?"

"Sure" Raven slumped back against the wall. It felt like forever since she had seen him and Raven could just feel their friendship slipping away. Maybe that was a good thing, perhaps it was time to let John go. He came in and sat with her, John was glad that he still had her, losing Raven was more painful than anything he had ever been through. "What you doing tonight?"

"I'm meetin my stalker apparently"

John sat bolt up and looked at her "What?"

She passed him the note so he could read the same words she had recieved _Tonight we meet! I can hardly wait! Room 13 of the hotel your stayin at, I know thats your favourite room hopefully I'll be seein you at half nine_

"Your not going are you?"

"Course I'm going" Raven shoved the note in her pocket, "I have to know who it is" Raven didn't tell him that she possibly already knew, she couldn't handle that right now. She wanted to be in his arms even if it was only for one night.

"Raven you can't go" John protested "He might be dangerous"

"I've got Iziah on tap, I can keep him down until she gets there"

"Raven you could get really hurt"

She just shrugged "I've got nothin else to do tonight so I may as well see my stalker"

John took her hands and forced him to look at her, for a split second he felt that spark, those chills he was meant to get from Liz came from his best friend and her amazing silver orbs. "Raven please don't go, I don't want you to get hurt"

Raven wanted to tell him that she was already hurting but she couldn't because he would probe and it would all come out and she didn't want that. She had finally gotten herself under control.

"I have to go, he ain't gonna stop unless I tell him to his face." She patted his thigh gently "Don't worry if I need him hurt I can always get Digger on his ass, no one can hide from her. Once Digger has him, Iziah will kill and then she'll get to go back to jail and see her friends"

John kissed her temple lightly "Just be careful Raven, I don't know what I'd do without you"

And again he had confused her, oh she just wished he would quit doing that. It was starting to get irritating. Very irritating.

That night Raven got ready and headed up to her room, since John was sharing with Liz she was back on her own in room thirteen. He clearly had his own connections if he could slip into her room and make it a meeting spot. Raven actually just wanted this day to end, she hated Valentines Day. It only reminded her that she was alone. And that she had to send Storm a happy birthday text. When she went in it was pitch black except a dimly lit lamp on the beside table. She was only three steps in when the door slammed shut behind her, turning around hadn't even flashed in her mind and already he was behind her, his long strong arms wrapping around her. His breath tingled her neck, his tongue trailing ever so gently up to her peirced ears.

"I've really missed you Raven"

The shivers came out and she felt herself pressing back into his frame, those hands going down her arms until his hands were in her's. He had a point, it had been too long and for a moment she let herself give into his power. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, his big frame wrapping around her like a blanket and her eyes shut in bliss. Reality sunk in and before her sister freaked out Raven pulled from his grip. Flipping up her phone she text her sister. _Stalker ok, I've got it sorted, just a wrestler I'll b fine love you_. Raven turned her phone off and put it away. They just looked at each other. She still couldn't believe it was him, after all this time he still hadn't forgotten her. Smiling a little her swept a stray ringlet from her face, "Your still so beautiful"

Raven had no clue what to say or do, rationally she should want an answer to that question, why he left her but Raven found herself not wanting to know. She had moved on from it and having him back was all that mattered. Even if it was only temporary. "I can't believe it's you"

"I never stopped missing you Raven," He pulled her into a hug, her scent ravishing his very soul. He had to stop himself from pouncing on her. She still made him feel like a wild caged animal needing to be free. She looked into his eyes and even though she knew it was wrong and against everything that she knew was right, it didn't stop her. Fired on happy firey hormones Raven pulled his lips to her's. It only took a split second for the kiss to flare, two people hungrily tasting each other. Needing air Raven pulled away, he opened his mouth to say something but Raven cut him off. "Do you want to talk or do you want to kiss?" Raven said ripping his tucked in shirt from his pants, he smirked as she tore the shirt over his head. Once it was on the floor his lips went back to her's hungrily. Her lips were still as soft as he remembered and as always they weren't enough. He needed more of her skin and now before he reached her insane status. Pulling her up in his arms he took her towards the bed, this actually wasn't his intention, he only wanted her to know it was him and that he still cared about her, but clearly she wanted this and he was only too happy to give her what she wanted. Once Raven was laying in the middle of the bed he rested his big frame over her, he wanted to rush, rip and tear but he couldn't, he wanted this to last for as long as possible. Starting at her neck he kissed and nibbled, just savouring the taste and burning all the info in his brain for later use or reference. Raven gave a sharp breath, he hadn't forgotten any of the good spots and his body heat only served as fuel for her to burn. Raven raised her body into his his tongue in the hollow of her throat. He pulled her up gently so he could take off her shirt, it didn't shock him that she wasn't wearing a bra, she had always hated bras. Raven had no freaking idea where her shirt ended up but she forgot all about it the moment he flicked his tongue over her peirced nipple. Raven groaned his name, her hands rippling through his black hair. He pushed his aroused body into her's and his smirk grew when she near screamed. He had always loved making her scream. Once he had made the nubs as hard as humanly possible he started that journey to the rest of her heavenly inked body. Raven raised her hips for him so he could take off her black hipsters. It mildly surprised him to find her wearing red panties, red had always been his favourite colour after black.

"For me?" He asked huskily as he took them off slowly. Raven nodded, she had hoped that it would get this far so she wore red, that it _was_ Valentines day. He pushed her legs apart gently and for a moment he just admired the beauty she really was. It was the only part of her body untouched by tattoos and ink.

"Please..." Raven looked at him, her eyes hungry and her body almost weak with need. He gave in and dipped his head, his tongue running over that button softly. Enough to make her groan in pleasure but not enough to send her over the edge. The more he licked her the more hungry she became, her squeals and moans becoming more vocal and before she knew it her eyes were rolling and her hands practically ripped the sheets. He let her ride the waves as he licked the pleasing juices, she was so tasty that he couldn't get enough and he kept going until she was riding the second wave. He trailed his tongue back to her lips, kissing her hard. Claiming her lips in the most angel like kiss he had ever had from her. Raven let her hands take over, even with her eyes shut and her lips melting she managed to undo his jeans and pull them down slightly. He pulled away and took off his clothes and just lay over her for a moment. He knew that if he rushed this moment it would be over too quickly, no one wanted that. When he had regained himself as much as humanly possible he slid inside her. He held still, he couldn't remember her being so damn tight or inviting. Raven bucked her hips, if he didn't move she was going to lose it. Starting slow he rocked inside her, those walls clutching and releasing. She gave long groans as his tempo increased and soon he was slamming. Her nails raked his skin in pleasure that wouldn't halt. He held her close for a moment and she thought it was over until his body shifted. He was now on the bottom and she was mounted on him, just like the old days. Raven held her giggles as the old memories took over. Finally giving them what they both wanted she rode him hard and fast, her body was going to pay for it in the morning but for right now she didn't care. All she cared about was the immense joy that sparked and rocketed throughout her small system. The pleasure sparked more when he called her name, his hips bucking to meet her thrusts. Together they screamed their way to the end, their bodies jerking and raking in sweat. Raven slowed herself and crashed down upon his body, tired yet happy. His eyes peered into her's searching her soul.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until that annoying reality sunk in again. She knew that it wouldn't work again and she shouldn't try. Raven however wanted to try but only for her own selfish reasons. Raven un-tangled herself from him and began to search for her clothes. Now the room was smothering her and she needed to get free. Just as she had pulled her pants on he snaked an arm around her and pulled her back to his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go" Raven said softly but not trying to break his hold. She knew that she needed to leave but wasn't sure if she could. She looked into those amazing brown eyes wanting to tell him the truth but she couldn't, maybe she should give this another go at least she wouldn't go crazy with lonesome.

"I don't want you to go" He said softly before kissing those lips. Raven couldn't helpself, she melted again and expertly she was naked and back in bed with him. Raven shut her eyes and relaxed into his frame. It was wrong but she decided that she didn't care anymore. He kissed her neck gently and drifted to sleep. Raven was just happy that for now she had avoided explaining to her sister why exactly she had spent the night with Chase's older brother, Sting.

**A/N **Just so we're clear its oldschool Sting, not the current Sting in TNA lol


	56. Sick intentions

**Chapter 56 Sick intentions**

Liz waited for the phone to pick up, she was getting nervous again. She kept looking at the door expecting John to barge in, she hoped that he wouldn't, she needed to be alone for this conversation. At long last it stopped ringing and she was greeted with a bubbly voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey sister its me" Liz said rushing past the pleasantries, "I don't know how much longer I can do this"

"Your doing great Lizzy, just keep doing what your doing" Her sister soothed, "Have you gotten rid of Raven yet?"

"I think so, she and John aren't really as close as they were"

"Good. Just do your part and soon me, you and Darren will be in the islands with all his money"

Liz laughed coldly, "He is so blind, he really thinks I'm in love with him"

"Don't celebrate yet Lizzy, Raven may still click on and then you'll be in for it"

Liz waved it aside "I'm not scared of her, I have a secret weapon for dealing with that bitch"

Her sister laughed which turned into an excited giggle,

"Are you with Darren?" Liz demanded.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. Don't worry Lizzy as soon as you come back we can play together"

Liz couldn't help her excited glee, "It would be alot better than John in bed. He has no clue what he's doing. I'm faking it left, right and centre"

"Well he's an idiot, what do you expect?"

Liz looked towards the door again, she swore she heard light footsteps which meant John was home. "Look I gotta go, just save some room for me. If I can I might come and visit for the weekend"

"Are you going to introduce me to John?" She teased playfully knowing full well that that could never happen.

"Yeah right. That wouldn't look suspect at all" Liz laughed "Look I gotta go"

"Ok bye Lizzy"

"Bye Lydia" 


	57. Secrets out

**Chapter 57 Secret's out**

Raven lay happily in Sting's arms, her body sprawled over his. They were completely alone in the quietness of her bedroom, every inch of spying in had been covered and the door safely locked. In her paradise it was just the two of them and finally all those confusing feelings for her best friend were put to rest. She wasn't in love with John, she loved Sting. At least thats what she told herself repeatedly. She felt bad for using him this way but she had too, her shot at love was with Sting because John was already taken. He was happily in love with Liz. Raven didn't get that, Liz was a bitch and possibly a slut, smart guys always fall for the wrong girls. Raven could only hope that he didn't get hurt, her sweet innocent John-boy didn't deserve to be hurt again.

"I really don't wanna move" Raven sighed into his chest, his arms wrapping around her like a blanket. She knew that apart of her heart would always belong to him but it wasn't him she was _in_ love with. Sting kissed the top of her head,

"Could totally stay like this forever"

"Me too"

She snuggled into his frame, his muscular hands tracing soft patterns on her bare back. They were both shirtless, neither of them wanting to get dressed. Raven lent up and kissed his lips, her lips forcing his apart. His tongue played with her's gently, they just let the fire build as they kiss became deeper and his hands moved more urgently. Just as she was forgetting everything her cellphone snapped her to reality. She was going to ignore it but Sting had other ideas. He knew just how busy she could be at times, the faster she dealt with it the faster she could get back to him.

"Hello?" Raven answered as normally as she could, it was a little hard with Sting gently kissing her neck. His lips pulling at the initmate spots.

"Hey Raven, its Trish. I was hoping you could do me a big favour"

"Depends on what Trish"

"I took your Dad's car out" She started knowing what Raven would say. Her father loved his old rustbucket (as the girls called it) no one but him was allowed to drive it, apparently no one else knew how it worked except him. Touching his car was death sentence.

"Ok what happened?"

"I don't know. It started making funny noises and whirring"

Raven shook her head, whirring was a word she ain't heard in years. "Alright Trish, relax. I'll be over to take a look. You may have to distract Dad while I look at it"

"Ok and thanks Raven"

"Uh-huh"

Raven hung up and climbed off her secret boyfriend, "I'll be back really soon"

Sting went to get up but Raven pushed him back on the bed "Where are you going?"

"I was going home," Sting said trying not laugh.

"I was hopin you could stay, it'll give me somethin to look forward too" Raven pushed him back so he was right up against the headboard. "Put your hands up"

"Your not the boss of me" Raven kissed him hard on the lips, when she broke away he instantly put his hands against the board. "Yeah you are"

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Raven kissed his cheek gently, having a little treat waiting for her made her feel slightly better.

Raven went inside so she could grab her toolbox, hopefully Iziah hadn't traded her tools for M&M's again.

"Where you off too?"

"I gotta go and fix Dad's car" Raven said pulling on her jacket, luckily she hadn't forgotten to slip on a shirt as well. That would take some explaining.

"I thought you were playing hermit, all barracaded in your room." Iziah said innocently, it was obvious to anyone with eyes that as soon as Raven had gone Iziah was going to go in her room.

"Don't go in my room Iziah"

"Ok" Iziah shrugged casually, not really paying much attention.

"I mean it Iziah. _Do not_ go in my room"

"Alright I heard you _Mother_"

Raven went out the door and slammed it behind her,

Iziah rolled her eyes "Ok I know your on the other side of the door and I think its pretty rotten that you don't trust your own sister" She opened the door to find no one, "Sucker!" Iziah said proudly making her way out to Raven's room.

Iziah didn't know what her sister was hiding but to keep it from her she knew it must be big. Her first thought of course was she and John sneaking around like rabid dogs doing the wild thing. Oh if that was the case then Iziah would have some serious words for her sister. Picking the lock wasn't as easy as she first thought. Raven had a number lock and knowing her sister's paranoia she changed the code every time she went out. She tried all the familiar numbers she knew, thirteen, thirteen. Birthdates of herself and her other sisters. Storm's birthdate and her Dad's birthday. Iziah was starting to get bored, the mystery behind that sliding door was starting to become boring. Grasping at one last guess she quickly rang John.

"Hello?"

"Hey John are you in my sister's bedroom?"

"No" John said slowly wondering what drug she was on this time. Knowing Iziah it was a combo of weed, vodka and not sleeping for a few days.

"Quick when were you born?"

"What?"

"Damnit Cena! We're running out of time! If I don't get your birthday now the bomb may explode!"

John told her, as soon as the date left his mouth she had hung up on him. Glowing with glee the lock snapped off. Iziah pulled the door back greeted by the black curtain.

"Raven?"

Iziah pulled the curtain back not quite expecting what she saw. She was rooted to the spot, her eyes locked on the half naked brother of Chase. This was so wrong, so wrong on so many levels. For the longest time they just stared at eachother, embarrassment, shame and freaking out slicing the room like a knife. Iziah said nothing, she couldn't. It was too much to process especially when she hadn't had any drug in system for almost two days. She simply went out of the room, snapped the lock back on and headed inside to wait for Raven.

When Raven got in she was beaming, Iziah reconized that look, she only had that look when she had been playing with an engine or something else she shouldn't be playing with. Like the man in her bedroom.

"Raven sit down, we need to talk" Iziah said quietly, usually she would yell and scream unless it was something ultra serious. Raven wouldn't listen to her banshee like screams. Her sister raised an eyebrow but sat down obediantly. She preferred this Iziah to what she was usually like, this Iziah was more open to talking instead of a major beatdown.

"So whats up?"

"I went into your bedroom" Iziah started, Raven lept up knocking her chair backwards. Her round face flashing red with anger.

"I told you not to go in there!"

"I'm glad I did. What you've been doing is wrong, wrong on so many levels and you know it" Iziah said calmly, glad that she had nothing in her system, apparently she had a temper when she had been drinking.

"It is not wrong" Raven breathed heavily resting her fists on the table. "I love him and he loves me"

"You don't love him, you just _think_ you do"

"No I know I love him" Raven decleared hoping that her sister couldn't read her lying eyes. She wanted it to be true, she needed it to be true because it was just so much easier and less heart breaking.

"Ok lets go through all the reeasons why its wrong" Iziah started sucking in a breath. "Firstly; he's twenty years older than you. Secondly; he's Chase's brother. Lastly your in love with John!"

"I am not in love with John" Raven snapped, the lie tasted so bad, as bad as the venom that shared her middle name. "And there is nothing wrong with me and Sting"

"Ok if what your doing is ok then why don't you and _him_ come over to Dads for dinner next week. Let everyone know about your sick and creepy love"

Raven stayed silent, her fists still on the table. She knew she couldn't tell her father, he would go ballistic and that was something that even Sting couldn't handle.

"Raven" Iziah let out a deep breath "You are meant to be with John. We all know it and his _whatever_ with that bitch isn't gonna last. Especially when Digger gets back to me with her info"

"You asked Digger to dig on your friends partner?"

"Correction. John is _your_ friend, not mine so I will get my sis to dig on whoever the fuck I please. Its not gonna last with them because you and John are meant to be and you know it"

Before Raven could really let loose Iziah continued on with the next part of her argument strategy. "Raven there are some facts in life you can't change. Fact; Digger is really good at digging up your past. Fact; I am a psycho with a rap sheet bigger than the Great Khali. Fact; Jamie has a brain injury and fact; your in love with John and thats not gonna change"

Raven tried to protest unsure of how she even had the energy for it. Iziah cut her off again "Raven you were _meant _to go to OVW and you were _meant _to meet John and you were _meant_ to go through all these twists and turns because eventually you will see that John is who your meant to be with and not that _thing_ in the bedroom."

"You don't know what your talkin about Iziah so just stay outta my life and let me live it the way I want." Raven snapped stalking out to her bedroom. Why did she feel Iziah was right about her facts? She wasn't right, she couldn't be. Iziah was never right.


	58. Treachery

**Chapter 58 Treachery**

A few days after the big reveal of her secret, Raven still wasn't talking to her twin. Which was annoying because she was home for what seemed forever, and after awhile she began to miss Iziah's weird antics and random sayings. It was worse that Sting wasn't with her, he had to go back to work leaving her all alone. Jamie had sensed that familiar anger between the sisters, not wanting to be apart of it she fled to Eli's. She wasn't going to come back until the two girls were happy again, knowing Iziah that could take a while. Raven got up and went to the kitchen in a vain attempt to find something to eat, there probably wasn't much due to Iziah's munchie fest.

"Still not talking to me huh?" Iziah asked brightly, she actually expected this from Raven. Sometimes she was so childish, if she heard something that she couldn't fight her way out of she just shut down and stopped talking, which of course Iziah found very frustrating when she was trying so hard to be a good girl, not something that came easily to the beautiful psychopath.

"Well you keep not talking to me, it will would refreshing to finally have some peace around here" She hoped that she would get a reaction from her sister, Raven just shot her the most evil of looks and went back to her bedroom.

Raven sighed flopping down on the bed, why couldn't Iziah just let it go? She and John weren't gonna happen anytime soon. He was much in love with Liz. _Stupid bitch, why couldn't she just die and be done with it? _Raven shook her head and shut her eyes. She just wanted to sleep, all the on-going drama had sucked what little energy she had left. Closing her eyes she was free to think whatever she wanted. No one could see in her head which meant for once Raven was alone and she had no fear. No fear of rejection, no fear of being a whore and most importantly no one could see the sick, wrong thoughts that warped her head lately. In her mind she was laying with John, his big arms wrapped around her lovingly. His soft lips running up and down her neck making her groan and want more. His hands were so soft on her flesh, it was like she would break if touched any harder. Raven didn't mind, she just liked the attention he was giving her. So long had she waited for him to touch her, to kiss her. Raven let the scene play out in her head, John was doing all the things she had longed for and every second was more pleasurable torture. Just as she was getting to the good bit her cellphone decided to ring. It was like the caller knew she was dreaming of her best friend, her best friend that was in a relationship, her best friend who was like her brother. Surely that was crossing some sort of incest line. It wouldn't go away and her dream John wouldn't touch her again until the ringing had stopped.

"What? This better be about pizza?"

"Good morning to you too sunshine" John chirped, he sounded extra happy this morning which annoyed Raven. It was a pattern she had discovered rencently, whenever she was hurting, John was happy and that just made Raven feel worse.

"Sorry, I've run outta energy and I'm a little mad at Iziah"

"What happened?" John asked concerned, Raven however, could still sense his happyness. She wanted so badly to hurt something.

"Just Iziah and her fact lessons. Anyways enough about me, why you so chipper?"

"I have some big news and I wanted to tell you first"

"Well share, the suspense is killin me"

"I asked Liz to marry me last night!"

_No! No! No! _Raven wanted to shout furiously, how could this be happening? Why did 'God' hate her so much? Or was this 'Satan' finally getting revenge for being so naughty? Raven wasn't sure but she knew that she hated it.

"Raven say something" John pleaded, he thought she would be happy for him? Didn't she always say that he deserved to be happy?

"Congrats John" Raven got out tightly, she hated those words more than anything. Out of all the words she had been forced to say, these ones were the worst. "I'll be happier once I get some sleep" Raven said quickly covering her tracks. She had lately been wondering if maybe she should chance her secret with John, now she couldn't because pretty soon he would be a married man.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just all the drama is gettin to me. Congrats to you and Liz, I'm happy for you guys"

John wasn't convinced but he didn't want to push, the last thing he wanted was to lose Raven. So he had to take her word for it. Raven's eyes flicked to her door, Sting was out there looking really upset, at least she had a reason to get away from John. "John-boy I gotta go, visitor at my door. I'll talk to you later"

"Laters"

Raven put her phone away and let Sting in, his eyes told the story and Raven just knew that she was about to get the talk. Why the hell did this keep happening to her? Her only conclusion that she would accept at this point was she, Raven Venom, was simply un-loveable. It was a cruel thought but she was used to those. One more wouldn't make a difference.

"Rae we gotta talk" He said gruffly sitting on the edge of the bed, she was right by him just waiting for the old line "Its not you, its me"

"Yeah, I could guess. So whats up?"

Sting took a deep breath, not knowing where to start. "I had a meeting today with my boss"

"Yeah not liking this"

He took her hand "Let me finish please"

Raven wanted to withdraw her hand but she had a fear that that was the last human contact she would ever have. Raven waited patiently for him to go on.

"My boss found out that I was in a relationship with someone from the competing company, they were fine with it until they found out that we were twenty years apart" Sting took a breath before going on "They have given me some time to make a choice. You or my job" His eyes shook a little as he probed the sparkling silver. "I don't know what to do"

In any other situation she would of questioned his love for her but she understood, to him he loved both and it was clear that he had no idea which one to choose, she was going to make the choice for him. Again she would be heart-broken but at least she was doing what was right. Other people's happiness was more important than her own. Raven took her hand back, her eyes lacing with tears. "Your job Sting, I won't take that away from you"

"Raven" He took her face in his hands, he didn't want to leave her again but wrestling was his life and he needed that just as much.

"No. You are not going to give up what you have worked so hard for. You will only end up resenting me and I can't have that. I still like you"

He gave a sad chuckle "You will always have a place in my heart Rae," He kissed her forehead "If you want me to give up wrestling I will"

Raven shook her head, she was alot of things but she wouldn't be _that_ girl. If he was un-happy then it wouldn't be worth it. Apparently the big man upstairs had already decided, everyone was allowed to be happy but her. Her purpose in life was to make sure everyone else was happy. "No. We knew this wouldn't make it, you will always have a peice of my heart but I'm not gonna ask you to be un-happy for me. I'm not that kind of girl"

They just looked at eachother, eyes probing and pleading for a second chance. Reality had no cares for their heart break, it only wanted what it wanted and there was nothing they could do about it. Sting gave her one last kiss, a slow painful heart wrenching kiss and before she even opened her eyes he was gone. Raven could feel herself falling apart.

Raven just sat under the shower spray thinking about everything, Sting was gone, Chase was gone, Tamina was gone, Traci was gone. All she had left was herself and the shower. Raven washed her face under the spray again, her eyes so puffy and red that she could feel the swelling, Raven wasn't sure what was more heartbreaking, the fact that she was more upset about John getting married or the fact that she felt nothing about losing Sting. She meant what she had said, in her heart she would hold a place for him just like she did his brother but it wasn't who she wanted. Before she could cry again she pulled herself out of the shower and got dressed. It was saddening in a way, the closest thing she had to being happy was her made up fantisies that could never come true. Even whores were allowed a happy ending, Raven however wasn't. Maybe she was being overly dramatic but with all the dramatic shit that was going on, she figured that she deserved to be so pessimestic. Once she was dressed she went inside to confront her sister, through her heartbreak she still wasn't stupid and it was plain as day that Sting leaving had something to do with Iziah. "Iziah! Get up here!" Raven roared loudly and in a split second she heard the basement steps pounding with her weight.

"Whats with the yelling?" Iziah asked pleasantly, she knew this was coming and she was ready. She didn't want to do this but sadly this was only way.

"Why did you tell his boss?" Raven snapped angrily.

"Because your not meant to be with him and you know it. Until you stop denying what is right in front of you. I will not stop trying to make it happen"

"Stay out of my life or I swear to God I will kill you"

"Like you killed Chase?" Iziah remarked innocently hoping to get the desired reaction. She wasn't that cruel but it was obvious that her sister was bottling up some serious emotions and they needed to be released and if that meant Iziah getting a beatdown then so be it. Of course Iziah would fight back because that was the only way to do things.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard." Iziah grinned, she hated using Chase's memory because out of all her sister's partners, Chase was the one she actually liked. Rage piled in Raven's body, rage at her sister's betrayal, rage at Chase leaving her and most of all, rage at John marrying that whore. With all her might she punched Iziah square in the jaw. Her head snapped back for a moment and when she looked to her twin, Iziah smirked "That all you got?"

"I haven't even started" Raven growled lunging at her sister, furiously swinging. The two girls screamed and yelled as they tried to kill eachother. Blood sprayed and fists wouldn't stop flying, it was actually doing more good than harm. Sometimes you just needed to hit something in order to sort things. Iziah pinned her sister down by her arms, blood dripping from her lip and nose. Her victory smile only lasted a second, Raven pulled her legs up and kicked her sister away, nipping up like her father Raven only saw red, Iziah had to bleed more, she wasn't bleeding nearly enough for her liking. They lept at eachother this time Raven on her sister, her head thudding off the wooden floor, due to all the headshots, this was nothing to Iziah and the laughter that sprayed from her mouth only served to piss Raven off more. Using physics to her advantage Iziah grabbed her sister as hard as she could and started rolling. Her momentum was enough to keep them rolling until they were actually rolling right out the front door and down the hill. The neighbours rushed outside to see what the commotion was, seeing the two identical blurs fighting was nothing new and they knew from experience it was best to just leave them be unless someone screamed the word 'redrum' Once they were both on the concrete they lept to their feet, for a moment they swayed trying to get their heads together, rolling down a hill as fast as they did even the anger couldn't slice through the dizzyness. Once they were ok they started fighting again, punching, kicking, and generally trying to kill eachother. "Why did you have to take him!" Raven shouted putting her sister in a headlock. Iziah punched her in the stomach twice barely managing to pry her sister's toned arms off her neck.

"I was protectin you, you are too good for him!" Iziah shouted dodging from her sister's fist.

"I loved him!" Raven spared her back to the concrete, Iziah finally had to concede, everything her sister dished out she could handle even when she bought out the weapons, but her bad lower back connecting with the concrete was just too much. And after her Chase remark she really didn't want Raven usuing her back to her advantage. She hadn't so far but Iziah saw in her sisters eyes that already Raven had taken just as much as she coud handle and it was wise not to push.

"Knuckles!" Iziah shouted loudly as Raven mounted her, her left fist ready to strike again. As soon as she heard knuckles she stopped and slid off her. Together they lie in the middle of the road, bleeding and bruised.

"I'm sorry Raven but I did what I thought was right" Iziah said gently just letting the blood roll on her shirt.

"Yeah I know" Raven sighed "John's gettin married Iz"

"What?" Iziah sat up in a hurry "Why is he marrying that trashy whore?"

"Because he loves her" Raven said sadly "Your right Iziah, John is in love, just not with me. Its never with me"


	59. Groomswoman

**Chapter 59 Groom's Woman**

By the time Raven and Izzy got back from the hospital John was sitting outside by her ranch slider waiting for her. He took one look at her face and his eyes widened. "What happened?"

Her face was swollen on one side and one of those pretty eyes was carved in a deep purple bruise. "Me and Izzy had a fight" Raven shrugged unlocking the door. "So what brings you over to see me, I thought you and Liz would be celebratin"

John shrugged flopping on the bed, "Liz is meeting with her sister or something. Liz wants her to be a bridesmaid"

Raven nodded as she took off her shoes, she didn't expect an invite to be a bridesmaid. Liz was such a child, while around John she was nice as pie but the moment she was away from John she transformed into a major bitch. Raven steered clear of them as much as possible, she could only hope it wouldn't last forever or at least John would stand up for her in the end.

"Actually Rae there is something I wanted to ask you"

She took a seat next to him, suddenly he seemed nervous and Raven could practically see the sweat dripping from his hands.

"Well ask Cena, I'll either say yes or no."

"I wanted to know if you would be one of my best men?"

Raven just looked at him, "Are you serious? Firstly; thats reserved for _men_ and second what about one of your brothers?"

"I asked them and they suggested that I ask you first." He took her hand gently "I know that we're not as close and that sucks. I hate it Raven so I would like you to be there on my big day. In your rightful place as best friend"

Her heart melted that little bit more, he _had_ missed her and luckily he still wanted her around. "Ok, I'll be a best man" Raven giggled "Can I wear one of those fancy suit thingys?"

"Sure, I'm sure Rand would like some company"

"Randy's the other best man? What happened to your brothers?"

"They understand" John shrugged, in fact none of them wanted the job, John knew why, they so did not agree with his choice in girlfriend, Matt was the only one willing to give her a chance but he was still wondering the obvious, why was his brother wasting time with Liz when it was painstankinly clear that John's heart was with Raven.

"Well I'll be happy to stand with Randy as you marry Liz" Raven forced a smile on her face. She was just happy that that day wasn't for a while and hopefully she could find a way around watching him declare his love for that waste of space.

"So what happened with you and Iziah? You guys ain't fought that bad since Iziah destroyed your pipes"

"She told my boyfriends boss and we had to split"

John pulled her into a hug and Raven felt herself relax into him, being in his arms had never felt so right. All the crap just stopped and everything was ok again. "I'm sorry Rae, my sweet girl is always getting hurt"

Raven let out a sigh, John had always said that deep down she was sweet and gentle. Of course he was the only one to see that side of her.

"I'm not even that upset about it" Raven pulled away and looked into his eyes, she had to get away from his enticing smell. "I thought that I was in love with him but I think I was just deluding myself just so I wouldn't have to face the truth"

John took her hand, that spark making its circuit around his body, he knew he was torturing himself but he kind of liked it, soon he wouldn't be feeling anything except eternal fakeness. "I had more heartache when Mina broke up with me"

He lent forward and kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering longer than he intended. He lent his forehead against her's, his eyes losing to the smoky grey he loved so much. The tension was becoming too much and John wanted to silence it, he knew how he could but it would be taking a major leap and he wasn't sure if he could. At the last second he decided too and just as he was about to give in his cell went off. The moment broke into a thousand peices as John picked up,

"Hello?" John sighed as Liz's harsh voice ripped through him, the look in Raven's eyes broke his heart. They reflected a glimour of hope and the second Liz rang they went back to sadness. He had a two second conversation and when hung up he was back at _why?_

"I gotta go. I'll see you later"

"Bye John"

He left her room with an almost robotic air, she wanted to tell him she had feelings for someone else. Feelings that won't go away no matter how hard she tried and she feared that they were going to be the reason she died because keeping her feelings for John to herself would surely kill her in the end.


	60. Fucked up drama

**A/N **Just a little random drama, enjoy!

**Chapter 60 Fucked up drama**

Raven was so glad to be back at work, she could spend more time with John without his whore asking those annoying questions. She had finally come to terms with her emotions, she hated Liz more than she hated Digger's slutty twin, and that was alot. Raven could only wish that John would wake up to her and her blunt slutty-ness. After sharing some pleasantries with John and promising to get ice cream she headed down the corrider towards the girls. At least they could make her feel better, at least thats what she hoped.

"Hey Sam" Raven said nicely as she passed the brunette, Sam was cool at least she wasn't a whore. Raven didn't get that, an asshole like Randy Orton got a sweet girl yet the sweetest guy in the world, John, got nothing but a bitchy whore. Oh how Raven hated her, hated her for reasons that she knew she would forget soon enough.

"Hey Raven" Sam smiled as she made her way to Randy. Probably to give him some pre-show luck. Lucky bastard. Rvaen made her way into the locker room only to find Liz sitting on the bench like she owned it.

"Raven" Liz said coldly looking at the girl with such contempt.

"You" Raven said as nice as possible, which wasn't really nice. Raven was far too tired to be playing nice especially to closet whores.

"We need to talk" Liz started her voice over dripping with fake niceness. Why did Raven get sudden deja-vu?

"Yeah your right, we do need to talk" Raven smiled falsely "Would you like to talk about the weather or sports?"

"You will not be his best man at _our_ wedding"

"Uh yes I will, well best woman anyway"

"You would have no clue what it takes to be the best woman in any situation"

Raven just rolled those orbs, "Honey please, wherever I am I'm always the best woman"

"At being psycho maybe"

"Yeah and if you don't get outta my face your gonna see how pyscho I am"

"You wouldn't, John would hate you forever"

"Yeah but I'll get over it, I always do. Now get outta my face"

"If you threaten me again I swear I will hurt you" Liz sneered her face right up close to Raven's. "I know _exactly_ how to hurt you"

Raven grabbed her throat and pinned her against the lockers, her grip tight enough to hurt but not tight enough to kill her, sadly. "You hurt him in any way and I swear you will feel pain like none other. The worst fight you can pick is the fight you pick with someone who has nothin left to lose." Pushing her until she practically become apart of the lockers Raven walked away, Liz would regret the day she ever hurt John even if that meant losing John, no one would get away with hurting him. Not while she was breathing.

Raven went straight to the Commissioner, she knew she couldn't get a match against Liz seeing as how she wasn't a Diva but she could get a match with Liz's best friend in the company, Maryse. Figures that a french whore would be friends with a bitchy whore. Tonight if her father grant her wish she would send Liz a message, don't fuck with a psychopath. Raven didn't bother with knocking, her father would only be doing the usual boring paperwork. Shockingly being GM bought alot of paperwork. When she walked in she saw the worst sight ever,

"OMG!" Raven held her mouth in shock, her father who was happily engaged to the lovely Trish Stratus, was heavily making out with his own brother's wife, Stephanie. They both jumped apart glowing red. "Raven I can explain" Shawn started at his shocked daughter. He had always preached about not following her sister, Brittney's slutty example and now there he was making out with his brother's wife.

"I don't wanna know. Not now, not ever" Raven bolted leaving them alone with their own guilt.

Raven had no idea where she was going but it was all to get away from her father's disgusting secret. How could he do that? It was one thing to cheat, but with his own brother's wife? And her? Throwing away a some how sweet man like Hunter for his brother? Raven let it all consume her and suddenly she felt sick, sick and tired of being sick and tired. Litterly she banged into John and on instinct he wrapped his arms around her like a shield.

"Oh John its bad, so bad, so so bad"

"Whoa, slow down speedy gonzalas, whats wrong?"

Raven looked up into his sweet face, "I just saw somethin really bad, it was so bad. Oh how could I see them doing that?"

"Who did what?"

Raven shut her eyes, shaking her head. "Of all the things to see it had to be that. Why did it have to be that? And here? You don't do what they were doing here, this is wrestling, this is like a church"

John had trouble keeping up, the last time she ranted like this, she had just caught her sister having sex in the middle of the lounge floor with her best friend Konnan. Halfway through her rant her uncle Hunter came along, maybe he could make sense of what she was saying. Raven looked at him hurt, "Oh you sweet man, you poor naive yet sweet man"

Hunter looked to John who just shook his head, he had no clue what Raven was going on about.

"Raven whats wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" Raven said hysterically throwing up her hands "Why can't things just be right? No everythin is wrong, so so wrong!"

"What happened?" Hunter asked soothingly, he couldn't help but mental note the fact that John pulled her close, his large hand stroking her hair lovingly. The way he was holding her was reserved for people you loved with all your heart.

"I saw your wife and my father making out" Raven choked out, John pulled away and looked at her surprised.

"Seriously?"

Raven nodded looking to her uncle, "I'm sorry uncle, they were hardcore making out like the way you guys do when your drunk"

Hunter took one look at his neice and burst out laughing. "Uncle I'm serious, I saw them"

"Yeah I know" Hunter kept laughing, his whole face going red, he just kept laughing. It was like this was comical to him, like he didn't believe it.

"You poor man, laughin to take away the pain. You should be helped"

"I'm fine the way I am Rae" Hunter shook from her grip still laughing his head off. Suddenly he turned serious, "Wait, what day is it?"

"Monday" Both John and Raven said obviously, what day would it be?

"Oh that is so not right!" Hunter thundered just as his brother came up to them. Hunter looked at him hard. "Were you making out with Steph"

"Yes, but I can explain"

"Explain to me why your making out with my wife when its not Tuesday?" Hunter demanded,

"She was looking for you but couldn't wait so I helped her out"

Hunter pursed his lips together "Alright I'll let you get away with that if you let me have Trish for tonight"

"If she says yes, then ok bro"

Raven looked at them like they were insane "What the hell?"

"Raven what we have is an understanding" Shawn started softly, Raven however covered her ears

"I don't wanna hear it, you four are sick. Sick and weird and I don't want any part of this conversation anymore. Good-day"

"Raven!" All three men pleaded at her but Raven just snapped "I said good-day"

Through all the weirdness she had just encountered she felt better with another fact that Iziah would of pointed out, if this fourway understanding was ok then maybe it was ok for her to love John.


	61. Always crying over you

**Chapter 61 Always crying over you**

Raven snuggled under the covers happily, her tiny frame melted into John's so easily. It was like two jigsaw peices meeting. Connected only to each other and no one else. "You are so warm" Raven sighed happily pulling John closer. His heat warming her up to the very core. She would give anything to make this moment last, like the song she wished she could have this moment for life.

"How the hell do you manage to get so cold?" John asked giving her perfect backside a squeeze. Her curves moulded into his grip, it was as though God had made her just for him.

"I don't know, I'm tiny, I guess I don't generate much heat"

He kissed the top of her head, "Well I've got enough heat for both of us"

Raven giggled as his hands made small enticing circles on her naked flesh, they felt so good on her body that she could barely stand it. Surely something this good was bad, John finally pulled her lips to his, even though she knew it was a dream his lips still felt real. Even in her dreams John was a good kisser. Taking herself from nothingness she kissed him back not wanting to stop, not ever even if she would die from this. His kiss deepened and Raven let herself fall, her arms wrapping around his neck and savouring every morsel of John's soft lips. His fingers danced over her skin it only served as more fuel to the flame inside her. He slid a hand down her belly, her body jerking into his touch. Raven kept her scream to herself, as soon as she showed enjoyment John would vanish leaving her alone. Soon enough though she couldn't control it and she bucked into his willing fingers, John held her tight and let her ride the pleasurable waves and just as she let the joy wash over every inch she woke up. Drenched in sweat she glanced at the clock, she was starting to hate two in the morning, it was taunting her just like her dreams of John. She got it already, she would never have John so why did it have to keep tormenting her? Because life sucked like that. Raven let out a disappointed sigh as she rolled over hoping to get back to a dream that didn't concern John naked. As soon as she closed her eyes naked John would be back and she would be in his arms.

Sometimes she really hated life and all its annoying messages. Raven shut her eyes and waited for naked John to show up.

_And I try not to think everytime I can't sleep, always crying over you_


	62. Walking away

**Chapter 62 Walking away**

After a few weeks Raven got used to the news of John's engagement, she had even admitted her jealousy. But because John was so happy she kept it all to herself, she could only hope that when the day came that she needed a release Iziah would be happy to help her out. Just like every other day she was hanging out with John while he asked her opinion about wedding stuff, Raven didn't mind she was just happy to have her friend back.

"I'm not weain a damn dress, unless its my fifties dress" Raven laughed laxing back on the lawn chair beside John. She loved free days, it was the only time her laziness was accepted. She didn't have to do a damn thing and that felt better than anything. Well except her dreams of John, nothing could feel as good as that.

"But it would look weird you in a suit" John said again, he had been pitching the arguement for the past hour while Liz was at her sister's house. John had met her parents but not her siblings, something he wasn't sure he was happy about or not.

"Ok if I'm in a dress does that mean that Rand will be wearing a dress too?"

John laughed "Yeah I don't think he'd like me much if I did that"

"So I'll be wearin my suit and making it look damn good"

"Yes you will" John laughed "Have you talked to your Dad yet?"

"Yeah. Its still really weird though. I walked in on Trish and Hunter while Dad was outside doing the gardens"

"Your right that is weird." John shook his head "I can't believe it, your Dad gardens?"

Raven snorted with laughter "Yeah he says its relaxin, apparently so is golf"

"Thats what they say Raven, relaxing green, peaceful swing, its just a recepie for relaxment"

"Yeah pretty sure thats not even a word and I take it Cena you have never been on a golf course with Iziah"

John laughed loudly picking up his drink "I would not like to be on a golf course with your sister, for starters she would have a golf club and I have the feeling she would be hitting everything but the ball"

"You know her so well"

"No Raven, I know you" John teased, "They always say that evil things come in pairs"

"Who says that?"

John shrugged "I don't know, people."

"What people?"

"All people"

"So Randy and you?"

"We're still people" John shot playfully poking her in the ribs. "You should stop it or I'll call Digger and ask for some gossip on you"

"You already know all my gossip" Raven pointed out trying not to laugh, there wasn't much about her that he didn't know, well except the most obvious that she was in love with him. He would never ever know that unless she got drunk and she knew that would never happen. So she was safe.

"Babe! I'm home!" Liz shouted out walking through the door. Raven was surprised that John didn't leap off his chair and run to her.

"Out here!" John called back lazily, he was hanging with his friend and no-one could come between that. He hated that he let it get this far but not anymore. John had decided that he would have both, his best friend Raven and his future wife Liz. Her eyes turned harsh when she saw Raven laying in that deck chair, it was made worse with the fact that Raven was wearing her black board shorts and bikini top. Sure it was hot but to Liz, this wasn't the place for her to be wearing a bikini. Liz couldn't believe that John was being a good boy and keep his eyes away from her huge bust. Even Liz couldn't help but stare at them.

"Hello Raven" Liz cooed sliding onto the chair with John, it was like she was litterly hanging onto him so Raven couldn't get her claws into him.

"Hey Liz, hows your sister?"

"Good. Hows yours?"

"Pretty much the same psychopath she was when I left this morning"

"No I meant your sister Brittney" Liz said innocently, Raven didn't really care how the two knew each other. Sluts knew sluts, that was another fact Iziah could add to her list.

"Probably still a whore as always. Why would you want to know about that slut?"

Liz shrugged but didn't say anything, John however laughed "I bet that if Iziah had anyting to do with it, your "sister" would be going through a window right about now"

"Do trailors have windows?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they do" John laughed "We could always go down to the trailor park and ask her"

"I'm good, I'm disease free and I'd like to keep it that way" Raven laughed knocking her fist against John's.

"John I have some good news" Liz interrupted not liking the closeness of the two friends. "My brother has agreed to be your best man"

"I have my best men, well best people. A Viper and a psychopath. Seriously how did that happen?"

Raven punched him lightly in the arm, "Thanks man. So supportive of you"

"John groomsmen are meant to be _men_."

"Wait a minute who said they have to be men?" Raven asked, she knew where this was going and she didn't like it. "Grooms-people are based on how close the groom and the grooms-people are, not on what sex they are"

"Exactly, which is why my best people are my best friends of many years, Randy and Raven" John said gently yet firmly.

"But people will get confused"

"Over what exactly?" Raven asked, seriously would the people attending her wedding be that stupid. Probably.

Liz ignored her and kept on with her argument "But he said he would be your best man"

"Alright" John gave in "But you gotta tell Randy the bad news"

"What?" Liz's eyes lit up. She was trying so hard to get Raven away from her wedding, that psychopath would ruin everything and she couldn't have that.

John had seen through her so it was time to shut it down. "I said that you have to tell Randy that he's no longer my best man, but I would be careful because I hear rumors that Randy has been teaching Sam some things, and according to Raven over here, Sam can kick some serious ass"

"Yeah, her boyfriend has taught her well, oh and the extra help from me. I really can't help myself, I just have to teach good women how to kick a sluts ass."

"I want her out of _my_ wedding" Liz hissed like Raven wasn't even there. Yeah that was kinda rude.

"_Our_ wedding," John reminded her, "And she is my best friend and I want her there so stop acting like a damn child and leave it be"

Liz lept off her seat like it was a flame. "I've had enough of this John! Your always defending her!"

"No I'm not" John admitted shamefully, he should stand up for her but he didn't. He wasn't even sure why Raven was still friends with him.

"Yes you are and it has to stop!" Liz shrieked at him, Raven was watching like a facinated child, kind of like when Iziah was studying the cook book on how to make food. It was astounding to watch yet she knew how it would turn out. Bad. Very very bad.

"Liz" John tried to calm her but she just kept shrieking.

"No! You have to choose John, me or her"

"You seriously can't be making me choose?"

"Yes I am" Liz snapped her hands on her hips. "John you have to decide which is more important, me or her"

John looked between them, this was one choice he didn't want to make. How the hell do you even make a choice like this?

According to Raven you didn't, so she made it for him even if it went against everything she believed in.

"You want me gone so bad? Fine, I'm gone. I will no longer be friends with John" Raven stood up, she may of lost her friend but she had found a loophole for her current slut problem. "But you should be careful now Liz"

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Liz snapped, that happy smirk back on her face. She had won, finally.

"Because now that I'm no longer friends with John I no longer care for his feelings, so if you cross me in even the smallest of ways I'll be kickin your ass back to the stone age, or maybe back to whatever whore house you worked at" Raven flashed her a grin, she looked to John "Sorry buddy but we're no longer friends which means you best keep your whore the hell away from me. I can be extremely vicious. But you already knew that didn't you John?"

John couldn't believe that she was doing this, she was just throwing it away, she wasn't even trying to fight. He was so confused that he couldn't even take her warning seriously.

"Bye bud" Raven pulled him into one last hug just to piss Liz off even more. "I'm only doing this so you can be happy."

Raven pulled away and smiled evily at Liz, "You best make sure you have a big strong man with you at all times" She cackled wildly as though she had told a funny joke. "Not that it would make a difference. See you later Liz" Raven gave her a creepy grin as she made her way out of John's life forever.


	63. Birthday kisses

**Chpater 63 Birthday kisses**

Raven pulled on her boots happily, she wasn't sure what made her so happy but she wasn't feeling sad anymore. She was so tired of her heart being a doormat for John. He only stomped on it and treated it as though she didn't have one. Of course she couldn't blame him entirely but Raven was tired of being powerless, it was time to take back her power in a way only she knew how. By majorly pissing some people off, which is why when Carol Cena rung yesterday asking if she would attend her birthday, Raven agreed. Knowing John would be there with his trash would be like icing on the cake. She would majorly piss Liz off just by being there.

"Raven! Phonecall!" Iziah shouted out to her, Raven figured that whoever it was, was important. Iziah usually hung up on people mid sentence due to boredom. Raven zipped up her boots and walked out to the kitchen.

"Hello Raven speakin" Raven said taking the phone, wondering who the hell was on the other end. Her first thought was Carol Cena saying that she no longer wanted Raven to be there. Instead she heard a voice that turned her evil. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need your help" Brittney asked timidly, it had been so long since Raven had heard her sister's voice. The last time they saw eachother Iziah had thrown her through a window claiming to be queen of the world.

"Shame, I don't help whores" Raven snapped icily, for all she cared Brittney could rot in hell. Actually hell was too good for her.

"Please Raven, I wouldn't ask but your the only one that can help me" Brittney pleaded desperately.

"You have a phone, call someone that gives a fuck" Raven hung up on her rolling her eyes at Iziah. "Why did you let me talk to that whore?"

"That was Brittney? When I answered it was Grand-dad"

"The only person who still likes her," Raven said darkly, "But anyways I have a birthday to be gettin too"

"Ok explain to me once more, your going to this birthday for an old woman just to piss the whore off?"

Raven quickly thought about it "Pretty much,"

"And seeing John has nothing to do with it?"

"Nope" Raven grabbed the present she had bought for Carol from the bench, "I'll see you laters, hopefully I won't be pukin"

When Raven pushed the gate open she was met with streamers and a fuck load of balloons, Jamie would of been so happy. John wasn't there yet because Raven was still feeling happy, she wondered what it would be like seeing him again after two months apart. Hopefully there wouldn't be any drama, Raven was already sick of the drama. She would be more than happy to live a life without drama for while.

"Happy birthday Mama Carol" Raven smiled at the older woman, over the years she had grown to accept Raven as a daughter she never had. Carol had gotten used to the tatts and the other quirks the small girl held. Carol always made sure that there was something Raven could eat on her table. John's father had grown to accept her as well as his brothers, it made Raven feel immensly proud that she had another family out there. Even if she could no longer see the one man she loved more than anyone.

"Hello my girl! I'm so glad your here" Carol hugged her squeezing her tight. She pulled away and looked Raven up and down, "You have another tattoo"

Raven laughed, Carol had the same eye as her father. "You got me, I couldn't help myself Mama Carol"

"Well at any rate I'm glad your here" Carol took her hand and pulled her further into the party. "Look who I found!"

They all gathered around her, talking excitedly, it reminded Raven of a group of giggling females. Not that she couldn't blame them, when she cut ties with John, she cut ties with her second family as well.

"Happy birthday Ma"

Carol turned to her oldest son and hid her ice well, no she wasn't a fan of Elizabeth. She wasn't what she wanted in a daughter-in-law, someone who forces two friends apart is clearly not a good person. "Thank you son, I'm glad you could make it with your schedule"

"Happy birthday Carol" Liz smiled politely at the older woman, Carol ignored her, as far as she was concerned this was her house and if she didn't want to talk to Liz then she didn't have too. "John look who made their way back here"

To say John was surprised was an understatement, he really didn't expect Raven to be here. Not when she blatantly refused to take any of his calls or other forms of communication. "Raven?"

"Yes?" She looked at him like he was about to ask her a question. Instead Liz took his hand and pulled him away.

"Bitch" Carol muttered to herself. Raven stifled a giggle, Carol Cena wasn't one to use bad language at any point so obviously Liz got to her in the worst of ways.

"What was that Mama Carol?"

"Nothing dear." Carol blushed, "Why does my son have to be a moron?"

"Why is Matt a moron? Oh you meant John"

Carol shook her head as John and Liz held another fired up yet whispered conversation. Clearly Liz was winning because his shoulders were starting to droop. "That girl is all wrong for him. He should be with...well anyone that isn't that girl"

"You can't tell him that though Mama Carol, he loves her and if she's wrong for him then he has to figure that out on his own"

"I don't like that my son has to be heart broken in order to see whats right in his face" Carol sighed,

Raven patted her shoulder soothingly, "If it helps at all, I will kill her if she does hurt him. I'm sure the world won't miss one little slut"

"Ma, can I talk to you a second?" John asked coming up to the two women, his eyes avoiding Raven at all cost. Right now she was like a train wreck, you didn't want to stare but you couldn't help it, you couldn't _not_ look at it.

"I'm talking to Raven, can it wait?"

"Thats ok Mama- Carol, I might say hello to my buddy Matt" Raven excused herself to find Matt, the only Cena brother that didn't stare at her tits like they were going out of fashion.

"Well?" Carol looked to her son, he was at least two feet taller than she was but he knew that she was boss. She always had been.

"I wanted to ask you for a favour"

"Well?" Carol asked again folding her arms, from the corner of her eye she noticed Liz staring holes through them as they talked. John was meant to be doing her bidding.

"I need you to ask Raven to leave"

"I will not do any such thing" Carol said defiantly. "Raven is here as my guest and she is celebrating my birthday"

"Ma, she's making Lizzy uncomfy"

"Well then _Lizzy_ can leave, Raven isn't leaving just because she doesn't like it" Carol didn't change her harsh tone "And another thing, how could you put that girl ahead of your eight year friendship with Raven, that girl has been with you every step of the way and you just let her walk away without a fight. That is not how we raised you and you know it. Now this is my birthday and if I want Raven here to help me celebrate it then so help me God I will have here to help me celebrate"

Defeated John went back to Liz and told her what her mother had said, Liz's face went about eight shades of rage. Muttering to herself she went away to a lonesome corner and pulled out her cell. Sighing John left it and decided that he would just try to enjoy the party. He looked to his brother Matt, he was sitting with Raven talking about something, whatever it was it made Matt crack up laughing, he smiled at her eyes all lit up. She was so beautiful when she smiled. When John came over to them he expected Raven to stop smiling instead it only got wider.

"Hey John, long time no see"

"That is so cold" Matt laughed, Matt was secretly hoping that Raven went all super evil and took Liz out, it wouldn't be as though his mother would be angry, if anything Carol might consider it a birthday wish come true.

"Raven can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'm listenin John"

"Privately" He said pointedly, Raven sighed but got up and let John lead her away towards the house.

In silence they climbed the stairs to his bedroom, his parent had kept it the same. Just so he knew that he always had a roof over his head filled with people who loved him. John went in to his room first followed by Raven. She shut the door and lent against the wood, John was a mere two inches from her.

"Its good to see you" John let out finally, "You look good"

"Yeah its this new trainin program, less talky, more fighty"

They stood in silence for a moment, it was so awkard, Raven wished she had a fireball just so she could blow something up. She hated awkward silences.

"I supose your goin to ask me to leave because your _thing_ doesn't like that I'm here"

John didn't say anything, it was all creeping up on him and he feared that any day now he was going to come face to face with the truth. The girl he wanted wasn't downstairs on her cellphone but upstairs looking around his room in an attempt not to look at him.

"Remember when we spent the night in here? Your parents were so oldschool on the rules. Door open at all times, seperate beds and any used condoms had to go in the bin"

John let himself laugh lightly, it was the night where Raven had no where else to go so his parents put her up. They had fought tooth and nail to spend the night in the same room. Two grown adults begging like children until the parents had no choice but to say yes. He rememberd it so well because that was the night he had seen her naked and his body reacted the way it was meant too. Raven had assured him that that was normal so he didn't think anymore of it. Until right now. It was starting to shout commands again and he wasn't fighting all that hard to listen.

"Well if thats all, I should be going" Raven was really starting to hate the silence, it just begged for a knife, sadly it was in her other pants. Typical. John closed in on her and trapped her between his bulky body and the wood. Taking both sides of her face he made her look at him, "I'm not finished"

Raven pried his fingers away "Well I am."

John's lips crashed on her's, burning his way back into her life. Raven could do nothing as he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. His lips better than any fantasy and just when she thought she was out, his soft demanding lips pulled her back in. John let her go and they just looked at each other. Raven didn't care anymore, she just wanted those lips again. Pulling John back to her she kissed him furiously, John wasn't even shocked, it was like he knew this was coming. Urgently his tongue flicked her lips and Raven opened them for him, her tongue playing with his. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in closer, he wanted this to last forever, her lips were so much better than he ever realised. Raven groaned into his mouth, his hand wondering inside her shirt. The bare flesh contracted against his soft touch. Pushing her body further into his, her mouth still playing tonsil hockey. _This_ was the moment she wanted for life.

"John?" Liz called out, they lept apart looking at each other guilt ridden. That was not meant to happen, even if it felt right they knew it was gone. "I should go" John said finally gently moving her from the door. He left her to sink to the floor, her eyes brimming with tears. Why couldn't the drama just stop already? Because life wasn't done with her yet, thats why.


	64. Beat down street

**Chapter 64 Beat down street**

Iziah made her way over to John's in a panicked state, she could only hope that everything was ok. She didn't hold much hope of that, history had prooved that when your last name is Michales, nothing was ever ok. Ever. Iziah banged on the door hurriedly, she knew that he would be in bed, it was only half past five but she didn't care, if anything she banged louder. John finally pulled the door open, his eyes still caked with sleep.

"Iziah, whats up?"

"Did your girlfriend come home last night?"

"Of course she did"

"Thats funny. Because my sister didn't"

"What?"

"I've called everyone and no one knows where she is. I even called Sting and that trailor park trash, but they ain't seen her either. I know something has happened to her John, this ain't like her, she always lets someone know where she is"

"Gimme a minute, I'll help you look for her"

"Where are you going?" Liz asked coming out from the bedroom, her eyes jumped to who she thought was Raven.

"I'm helping Iziah look for her sister, she's gone missing"

"But we had plans today" Liz protested like a child.

"Lemme get this straight, my sister is missin and your worried about your plans. Sel-fish! Look Cena you have two options, you can either stay here with the selfish whore or you can be a real friend and help me find my sister."

"I'm coming Izzy"

John dashed back to the room to quickly get dressed, worry crept into his veins. Where the hell was Raven and was she ok? Man he hoped so because he would never forgive himself if she wasn't. He came out in time to see Iziah flip her phone up hurriedly. "Digger?"

"Ms Michales?"

"Yes?" Iziah asked confused for a moment, clearly that was unexpected.

"This is Gloria Kendall from Shadyside Hospital" "No!" Iziah gasped out, hospital was only one step away from the morgue. "Raven has been admitted, she's pretty badly beaten but she will make it."

"Ok Glor, I'm on the way" Iziah shut her phone down, "I found her, are you coming to the hosiptal?"

"You found her, now you can leave" Liz pouted, it was damn lucky for her that Iziah had bigger problems or else she would of been flying through the damned window.

"Cena, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming" John walked out the door with Iziah leaving Liz with that scowl on her face. Quickly Liz flipped her phone up and rung her brother, "I thought you said you had taken care of it?"

"I did"

"She's in hospital, she's still alive Darren!"

He gave a sigh, "Alright, I'll eliminate her"

"Thank you"

On the way to the hospital Iziah gave John a filthy look, "How can you be marrying that whore?"

"I love her"

Iziah snorted with cold laughter, her long strides making the twenty minute trip almost only five minutes, already she could see the double doors. "For someone thats in love, I've never seen someone drowning as bad as you are"

"Whats that meant to mean?"

"You know what it means fuck-face" Iziah snapped breaking into a run. Flying up the stairs she went straight to the recepetion, she could only hope that they were helpful or else Iziah was gonna have to start smacking a few bitches. "Michales, Raven"

"Are you family?"

"If you saw her you would know that I'm identical fucking twin!" Iziah screamed at her, making several people look at her.

The receptionist seemed to take her anger in strides. "Ah yes Raven was just admitted, she cannot see anyone at this time"

Iziah grabbed her by the front of her uniform and pulled her until she was upclose and personal with evil itself. "You better give me the room now or else your really not going to like me"

"Twelve" The nurse stuttered clearly afraid. Iziah let her go calmly, muttering something in Czech she went to find her sister.

They made their way silently to Raven's room, Iziah was so worried about her sister and the thought that she may not make it flashed in her mind. It had happened once and Iziah hated it then just as much as she hated it now. Just as she got to her room another nurse made her way out, Iziah however sighed in relief that it wasn't a bitchy nurse but someone she knew.

"Mel, tell me something good because I am strugglin with reasons why I shouldn't put someone in here"

"Raven is pretty badly beaten but she is gonna pull through"

"List of injuries?"

"Whoever did this to here certainly had a message." Mel looked at her chart, "She has a black eye, a broken tooth, broken cheek bone, six stitches to her skull, numerous bruising on her torso and legs. Chipped ankle bone, a broken wrist and various scrapes and other brusing."

"Any clue as to who did this?"

Mel shook her head, her short brown hair flinging around slightly, "She says that she didn't get a good look at her attackers"

"Thanks Mel" Iziah looked to John "You can go now"

"Iziah you may want to wait until Raven is in better shape before you see her" Mel said gently, she knew the moment Iziah spied her sister she would go on the warpath and Mel really didn't want to be the one in her way when she did.

"Yeah I don't think so" Iziah turned the knob and walked in, Mel however quickly got the hell out of there while alerting security that they might have a problem in room twelve.

"Oh my poor girl" Iziah looked at her sister heart broken. Raven however smiled, with a little difficulty she managed to talk.

"Its not that bad Iz, remember the time we had a knife fight?"

Iziah sat down on her bed, John made his way in tentivaely, she hadn't spoken to him since that kiss despite his efforts. Raven looked at him and turned cold. "I want him out now"

"Raven" John tried to plead but Iziah was already up

"You heard the woman, out before I throw you out"

John hung his head sadly before leaving the room on his own free will, Iziah however was too angry to let him have that. Taking the cheap shot she kicked him in the back making him collapse to the floor. Iziah rolled her eyes and shut the door. Sitting back down with her sister she took her bruised hand.

"What happened to you Rae?"

"I was walkin home during daylight hours and I got beat down. It took me forever to crawl towards someone that gave a fuck, whoever did this came back and did it again. Two beat downs on the same night, clearly I'm special"

Iziah didn't laugh "Have you managed to talk to Digger?"

"No and I'm not going too"

"Raven," Iziah tried to stay calm but it was hard "You know what if you want talk to her then I will"

"This was a random beatin Izzy, it happens"

"This wasn't random and you know it. They came back for you! Its clear to anyone who isn't a retarded retard that you were targeted, they wanted you gone."

Raven fell back against the pillows, her whole body was sore and caked with wonderful morphine. "I'm gonna go to sleep, tell John I want him no where near me"

"Raven what happened with you and John?"

"He kissed me." Raven said tiredly, shutting her eyes "I'm sick of him tauntin me so I'm just gonna stay away. Now fuck off and let me sleep"

Iziah left her room and rang Digger, while she waited for her sister to answer she looked to John who was sitting on those annoying plastic chairs praying for good news.

"Hello?"

"Hey its me, stay on the line" Iziah said moving the phone from her mouth. "Raven is tired of you taunting her, you either want her or you don't. Make your choice now before I make it for you"

Iziah went back to her conversation with her older sister leaving John to think.


	65. Unlikely hero

**Chapter 65 Unlikely hero**

Two weeks later Raven was discharged from the hospital, it had taken alot of convincing but Raven just wanted to go home. She wanted to recover in her own home with her familiar surroundings. Iziah had stuck to her like strong adhesive, everywhere Raven was, Iziah was right behind her. Nothing was going to get to Raven while Iziah was around, she was hell bent on that. Finally after alot of convincing and bribing and promising, Raven had managed to get a night free of Iziah. Her friend Konnan had decided to make the jump from sex buddy to boyfriend and for the first time in ever Iziah was going on a date. Nerves and worry rocketed throughout her, dating Konnan was easy she could do it with her eyes shut, she didn't want to leave Raven alone. Not after what happened. Raven locked everything up and stayed in the kitchen baking, at least she would be surrounded by sharp objects. Raven had always loved baking, sure she couldn't eat half of what she made but it helped relax her and pass the time. It reminded her of her mother, that smile on her face was one Raven would remember forever. Halfway through her baking the landline jumbled her thoughts, her thoughts of John. Her brush with death made her realise just how much she loved that man and just how much he loved Liz. It would never be her so she might as well just accept and move on. Something that was easier said than done.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rae, its Digger. How's the healing going?"  
>"Good so far. I'm bakin again." Raven smiled holding the phone between her shoulder and ear. "So whats with the phonecall?"<p>

"I know you didn't want any digging done but Iziah insisted and you don't say no to her while she's holding a fucking knife to your husbands balls"

"Alright so what did you find?"

"Well you said your zippo was taken but not your rings. So I figured that whoever did it wanted a keepsake. I did some digging and with some string pulling and hacking I came up with a name. Darren"

"Darren?" Raven was sure she had heard that name before.

"Yeah, apparently his sister tried to get John done for rape all those years ago"

Now she remembered Darren, the guy fucking his sister which he counted as a hobby. "Ok so why get revenge now after all the time has passed?"

"Thats what I wondered so I dug a little more and guess what? Lydia is in a relationship with her brother Darren _and_ her sister"

"OMG, how many family members is that whore going to fuck?"  
>"Just Darren and Elizabeth"<p>

Raven almost dropped the phone, "Please don't tell me that John is dating the sister fucker?"

"Yeah. But I'm wonderin what their up too. Why would Lydia allow her sister to date a man that isn't in her family tree. Whores are usually so possesive"

Raven's eyes widened, it was all in front of her clear as day. "She's gonna marry John, divorce him after six months, accuse him of abuse and take him for everythin"

Digger let out a low whistle, "Yeah that would pretty much do it"

"I've got to warn him"

"Thought you were moving on from John?"

"I am but I can't let them do that John" Raven said hurriedly switching off the oven so her house wouldn't burn. "Digger send a text to Iziah, tell her where to find Lydia, I'm going after that whore Liz"

"Raven your injured, your in no state for fighting"

"I'm not going to fight" Crackles errupted on the line "Digger? Digger can you hear me?"

Silence engufled her and the power went out coating her in darkness, "Well this can't be good" Raven muttered moving slowly towards the knives. Even in the pitch black she could feel the knives, taking the biggest one she could feel she slowly made her way out into the lounge. A large hand wrapped around her mouth, she wasn't even sure how they got in but that didn't matter. Cold metal passed through her back and Raven's body slumped somewhat. The hands held her up and other than the pain in her back, cold links wrapped around her throat choking the life from her body. Apparently she wasn't dying fast enough for their liking. After a few moments Raven slumped until she was nothing but a dead weight. Carelessly she was dropped to the ground, a few extra kicks to her ribs for good measure. Just like they appeared in the blink of an eye they were gone and Raven was left to die.

She opened her eye a moment later, she was lying on her black carpet slowly dying an agonizing death. At least she would be on her way back to Chase, after everything this was how she was going to die. Murdered by an unknown shadow of the night. At least Iziah would find her reason for living, tracking down her sister's killer. A flash of blonde crossed her eyes and for a moment of brief insanity Raven held hope that she wasn't going to die.

"Raven?" Her voice was high and panicky, the usual cold bubbly exterior was gone and all that remained was worried sadness.

"I need an ambulance" "She's been stabbed, and she's barely moving, please hurry!"

Raven could only hold on for that moment, at last she closed her eyes and went to meet Chase. Death would finally reunite them.

Raven opened her eyes to her sister's shouting. Clearly her saviour had came through. "What is that whore doing here!" Iziah shouted, it was more than shouting, it was like a God thundering down upon Adam & Eve for eating the apple. "You know the deal whore! You stay the fuck away from us and I don't kill you!"

"Please Izzy! I just wanna make sure Raven is alright" Brittney pleaded, hearing her voice made Raven's ears prick up. _Brittney_ had saved her life? That was more confusing than her feelings for John. And that was saying alot.

"Pity you didn't care about her well being when you got her locked away in the nuthouse!" Iziah screamed and Raven could just picture Iziah being restrained by practically everyone in the waiting area, friends, family and hospital staff.

"I just want to make sure she's ok" Brittney said again going into Raven's room, Iziah right behind her.

"Your a whore and I don't want you anywhere near her" Iziah growled, her eyes were practically glowing red. Clearly nothing would ever make Iziah forgive Brittney, even saving her sister's life wasn't good enough.

Raven tried to open her mouth but no words came out, just strangled noises. Not only had she been stabbed but her voice had been stolen too. That certainly was a new one. Raven held up a hand at Iziah and she stopped even though she didn't want too. Raven pointed at Brittney to sit down, she pointed for Iziah to leave them alone.

"No, I'm not leaving that whore with you so she can finish the job"

Raven pointed again, her movement swift and fast. Against her will Iziah headed for the door. "You hurt her whore and I will find you."

Once she was gone the two girls looked at each other. No one would of guessed that they were sisters. Brittney with her long blonde hair and bue eyes. She was tall and one of those popular cheerleader type girls. And like most cheerleaders had a tendency to fuck anything with a pulse. Brittney tried to take her injured hand but Raven pulled it away, pointing at her evily. Being in hospital wouldn't stop Raven from trying to kick her ass if Brittney touched her. Putting her hands up defence Brittney lent back in the chair. Raven grabbed the nearest pad and paper she could find and wrote something down, her other sisters knew the made up sign language that they had created, however Brittney didn't want to know so they never included her.

_Why were you at my house?_

"I came to see if I could convince you to help me. I knew that Iziah wouldn't make it easy but I still wanted to try"

_So you had no idea I was alone?_

Brittney shook her head "No. I only wanted to talk even if that meant sailing through the window again"

_What happened?_

"I came through the back to find it dark and a strange groaning sound. I litterly tripped over you. I thought you were sleeping in the middle of the lounge again but when I touched you, you were cold and blood was everywhere" Brittney trailed off again as Raven started scribbling on the pad again, writing fast and furious. Apparently what she wanted to say was clearly alot. Raven held the pad up patiently as Brittney began to read words, even on paper they were harsh and cold.

_I hate you, I will always hate you but if it helps I don't hate you for sleeping with mine, Iziah or Digger's boyfriends and I don't hate you because you tried to get Slim arrested for rape, no I hate you because you took the only girl who was still on your side and smashed her head against a fridge. I will never forgive you for what you did to Jamie_

"I know Raven" Brittney spoke up but was quickly silenced by Raven's harsh words _I'm not done_

Brittney waited patiently as Raven scribbled more harsh words on the paper, _However slut or not, you did save my life when you could of easily left me to die, so in order not to be in debt to a common slut, I will help you, don't mistake it though Brittney. I'm not helping you because I like you, I'm in debt to a slut and I don't like being in debt especially when I'm in debt to a slut. After I help you the deal goes back to what it was. You stay away from us at all times and Iziah won't kill you._

"Your going to help me?"

_In debt to a slut is still in debt. What do you want?_

Brittney took a deep breath "I need an operation and I don't have enough money. Eric has left me and everyone else has turned his back on me, I thought maybe you would give me the money"

_Seriously? I was stabbed in the back not the head. Stop playing me for an idiot you whore_

"Fine I need the money for an abortion" Brittney confessed. "Eric says he'll leave me if I don't get rid of the baby"

_Isn't that just typical of uncle Eric? Don't do things his way he threatens to leave_ Raven let out a harsh smile _I don't condone abortion but if you want to stay with uncle Eric then I will give you some money, what you do with it is your business_

"I want to leave him, but I don't want to be on my own" Brittney said quietly. Raven rolled her eyes scribbling on the pad again.

_I'll give you enough money to get away from him and set you up for a while, but instead of spendin my hard earned money on crap use it to make your life better for you and your brat_

"You would do that?"

_Whatever gets you the hell away from me, so we're clear, I wirte you a check, we're even. You saved my life and I saved yours._

Raven reached for her bag, pain rattling up her side. She couldn't even yelp, it was just a silent opening of her mouth. Brittney passed her bag and Raven dug out her check book. Writing a sum of money she handed it to her sister. Brittney gasped at the amount, not only was it alot but it was almost too much. Brittney knew her sister had alot of money due to the fact that Raven had been working since she was six years old and every penny she earnt was saved.

"Are you sure about this?"

_You have your check, we're even. What ever you do with it is your business. Hide that or else Iziah will take it from you. And now that we're even we go back to the old days, stay away from us or Iziah will kill you. _

Brittney put the check down her top and into her bra. "Thank you"

_Whatever, now get the hell away from me. I'm starting to get annoyed looking at your face_

After she was gone Iziah burst in obviously angry and wanting an explaination. Raven did some fast signals to her sister _I gave her some money making us even. My debt is clear and she's away from us_

"You gave her money?"

_Yes what ever she does with it is her business however the deal is the same and I have a feeling that you'll get to kill her eventually_

Iziah's eyes lit up as Raven went on with her crazy made up sign language _She fed me some crap about being pregnant and wanting to leave Uncle Eric, clearly they were broke and they needed money. So the next time they hit rock bottom they will come to me and that will make the deal void. Hence you can kill her_

"You are always one step ahead of that slut!" Iziah cheered, making Raven roll her eyes again.

_I was stabbed in the back not the head_


	66. Let the hunt begin!

**Chapter 66 Let the hunt begin!**

It took long agonizng months for Raven to get home, her voice had come back but it wasn't as strong and talking for long periods of time would agrivate it but other than that, Raven seemed to be back in good health. Iziah was happy to have her home and away from the doctors that she swore was eyeing Raven up like meat to be harvested. As soon as Raven was safely in her bedroom, Iziah rang Digger, she was told not to stop digging until Iziah had the location of the three maggots that had caused her sister so much pain. She was going to take them out one by one. Even if that meant more jail time, at least Raven would have her revenge.

"Ok I have the locations" Digger said answering the phone. She knew it was Iziah, who else would call her at the break of freakin dawn. Iziah thought it was very fitting, she would be getting rid of that whore once and for all, and just in time for the new year. It would be her resoloution, make Raven happy again. Raven was always happiest when she was with Cena so that would be easily solved, take out the whore. Iziah's smile widened as Digger told her where to find Lydia and Darren. "Ok thanks Digger and hopefully I can see this horrible year out before I get snapped"

"Why don't you just use a patsy?"

"Because they turn on you, anyways I have a game to play. See you later Harmoni" Iziah only used her real name when she was unsure if she would ever see her again.

Iziah checked on Raven before she went out, laying peacefully with her dog Demon, she was happily in dreamland. Possibly dreaming of Cena or a dead slut. Iziah wasn't sure but she was just happy to see her girl smiling. Iziah made her way over to John's, so far her biggest challenge was getting down the hill. Iziah knew that John wouldn't be home until tomorrow so slut-face Liz was all by herself. Proud that Raven had been defeated, not bloody likely. Instead of knocking on the door, she picked the lock and slipped inside.

When Liz woke up she was staring into the cold eyes of Iziah, Liz yelped with fright leaping back. "Here's the deal Liz, you have twenty minutes to write your confession to Cena, then your gonna pack your shit and leave, leave and never return"

Liz couldn't comprehend what was going on, her eyes locked on the long knife Iziah had pulled from her jacket pocket. "And to show I'm not bluffing, you now have ten minutes"

"Your insane" Liz stuttered not moving an inch.

Iziah cackled "Yeah and no jury would ever convict me, they haven't so far. Not with my lawyer. Your options are you can leave on your own free will with everythin intact or you can leave in a body bag, its your call _Lizzy_"

Liz saw the game was over, she had lost to the tattooed psychopaths that never seemed to run out of lives. She had to go in order save her own skin. Right now she didn't care about anyone, not even her siblings, her only goal was to escape Iziah without being killed. Hurriedly she packed up her clothes and scribbled her entire plan down for John to read. Iziah skimmed it over, "You forgot about all the guys you were fucking behind his back"

Liz gasped, how the hell did Iziah know that? Iziah rolled her eyes answering her question, "Your a whore Liz, of course you were fucking around behind his back, you think your the first whore I've dealt with? No, your just the first one to be the dumbest to fuck with my sister"

After she was done Iziah pushed her out the front door, no one was around and Liz was free to make her pathetic walk of shame down the road, her green eyes flowing with tears. Iziah watched her retreating back almost feeling sorry for her, _almost_. Well not really, c'mon its Iziah. She feels sorry for no one. In fact to proove it she rang Digger again "In exactly twenty minutes tell me where Elizabeth is, I want to kill her just like I'm going to kill her brother and sister"


	67. Flour brings people together

**Chapter 67 Flour brings people together**

"Ooh what cha baking?" Iziah asked cheerfully grabbing a coffee and sitting at the table. Ever since she had come home from the hospital Raven had been baking non-stop. There were containers of cookies, fudge and slices. Raven really liked baking, it took her mind off everything and away from the pain. Iziah had always loved her sister's baking and was always the vonlunteer to taste the food.

"I'm making some hazelnut and chocolate cookies"

"Can't you make something that isn't gay?"

Raven stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister "How exactly are hazelnut cookies homosexual?"

"They just scream gayness" Iziah giggled "Make something manly like mince pies"

"Perhaps after lunch" Raven shrugged going back to her baking. She hadn't seen or heard from the outside world but that didn't make anything any better, but at least that whore Brittney was away from her for at least a little bit longer.

"Damn it!"

"What? Are you in pain?" Iziah instantly was at her's sisters side.

"I'm outta flour"

Iziah rolled her eyes, seriously trust Raven to make something like flour a big issue.

"Just go to Tom's and get some more. Geez Raven, its not a big deal"

"Can't be fucked goin to Tom's, could you go?"

"Uh no"

"Please Izzy, and I'll make some caramel cake with vodka"

"With chocolate icing?"

"Yes"

"No"

Raven shot her an evil look, trust Iziah to build hope only to destroy it a second later. "I wonder if John has any?"

"Why would John have flour?"

Raven shrugged pulling on her jacket, her hands still slimy with wet baking, "Keep an eye on my cookies please"

"When do they come out?"

Raven checked her watch "Ten minutes and if they are burnt or ruined I swear I will make your life very un-plesant"

Iziah instantly believed her, no one should mess with her baking, and Iziah didn't want to try not after last time, when Iziah poured salt into her cake mix, Raven shoveled it peice by peice down Izzy's throat. By the time the last slice had gone down Iziah was throwing up, never again did she eat chocolate cake or mess with the baking.

"I'll be back in a few moments hopefully with flour"

Raven tapped on the door wondering what kind of atlercation she was going to have with that whore this time. Raven only wanted some flour so she could keep baking. No one answered her rapping and Raven was starting to get annoyed. His truck was in the garage so someone was home. Raven knocked louder, still no one was answering. Pushing the door open Raven headed inside, the kitchen was a mess and the whole house was shrouded in darkness, Raven swore that if she was about to be on the end of another beat down then she was so not gonna be happy.

"John?" Raven called out softly, she wanted to yell louder but her voice couldn't handle that. Thankfully she wasn't about to be screaming in pleasure any time soon. "John?"

She found him in the dark sitting on the lounge floor. His usually sweet happy face was piled with tears, a thin peice of paper in his hands. He just stared into space, occasionally his eyes would cast to the paper and his face would fall all over again.

"John-boy?" Raven said softly sitting beside him, he looked at her as though he just realised she was there. "What happened?"

He said nothing but handed the paper, written perfect black and white was her whole evil plan and her sexual adventures with his collgues, Raven was secretly happy that Randy wasn't on that list. Not shockingly Rocky was the first name on the list.

"Oh honey" Raven wrapped her arms around him, his whole body collapsed into her tiny frame almost knocking her off balance. John rested his head on her giant breasts, he had always liked those soft pillows. Raven held him tightly, when she found Liz there was gonna be hell to pay, how could she take her sweet strong friend and make him a blubbering mess. Raven couldn't blame him, he was in deep love Liz and she had ripped his heart out and stomped on it and just because she could she spat on it.

"John I'm so sorry"

He shook his head, taking himself from her he wiped his face. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, Raven knew what he was going to say.

"I could never leave you, I'm with you now and forever"

"Thank you" John managed to get out. Saying nothing else he picked himself up and headed to the bathroom. Raven stayed where she was on the floor, listening to the running water she was happy to hear that at least his tears had stopped. She knew that men hated to show that emotion and she always thought John was the same, clearly he didn't give a fuck about that macho bullshit. He was heart broken and that came out loud and clear. When he came back he was a little shocked to see Raven still sitting there.

"I thought you would of been running away" John said softly sitting beside her. Raven gave him a small sad smile

"You look like you could use a friend"

He took her hand gently "Thanks"

Raven pulled out her phone and quickly text Iziah _Take my cookies out and seal them up, pack up my gear and I swear if there is a mess in my kitchen I will make you pay big time_

_why you not coming home?_

_john sad, keepin him company, do as I said please_

_ok tell John bitch will die with any luck_

Raven ignored her blatant text and put her phone away, turning back to John she patted his hand "I'm here buddy, if you need me"

He let out a sigh "Wanna have a drink with me?"

"I don't think drinking is best right now John"

He blew it off "I wanna have a drink, so sue me"

"Ok you drink and I'll have coke. I don't think I could handle pukin right now"

They sat on the lounge floor drinking, well John was drinking, Raven stuck to vanilla coke. The more he drank the happier he become and soon enough he was like his oldself. Now they went through all the reasons why Liz was a whore and how he was lucky to dodge the bullet.

"Think about it, you could be sitting there married to her, we all know thats not a good thing"

John laughed "Your right, I majorly dodged a bullet. She was so suffocatin, always on my back and the sex? Man was it boring!"

Raven blushed slightly when mentioned sex, trust John to drag sex into the conversation.

"Honestly would rather have sex with myself, or Iziah, at least it would be exciting"

Raven couldn't help the searing jealousy, he was drunk, she knew that but it still hurt to hear him say that he would rather fuck Iziah than her.

"Yeah but Iziah would kill you afterwards" Raven said lightly making him laugh "Or I would kill her" Raven muttered so he couldn't hear.

"Your right, sex with myself it is."

Raven laughed as John got up, swaying slightly from all the booze. Flicking on the stereo to a random station he pulled Raven up, "Dance with me"

Raven giggled, "I'm not sure if I can in my state"

"Sure you can!" He said enthused, clearly he forgot she was injured. Pulling her into his arms he swayed making Raven rub against his huge frame. "See you can dance"

Raven couldn't help but giggle, it felt so good dancing with him that she forgot all about being injured and all about pushing him away. After John got tired of dancing and they both collapsed on the floor laughing about nothing.

Raven raised her glass in a toast, "Lets make a toast right now,"

"What are we toasting?"

"The fact that your now free of whores and the fact that now we can rebuild our friendship"

John pulled her close so fast that she spilled her drink all over herself and the floor, John however didn't seem to care. His face had its smile back, "Your totally right Raven, we should get back to what we had and from now on, no more whores coming between us"

"Sounds good but you gotta let me go, I can't breathe"

John giggled like a school girl but to her relief he let her go "Sorry,"

They settled down for a moment and just sat together, the stereo flicking out a soft ballad. John softly touched her face, even in his drunken state he couldn't get past her soft skin.

"I'm glad she's gone Raven, maybe I could finally tell you something that I've been thinking about for a while"

"Which is?" Why did her heart suddenly start beating uncontrollably? Her palms started sweating and her whole body errupted in tingles.

John muttered something incoherent before he fell back against the couch, his eyes closing and soft snores poured out from his body. Raven couldn't help but let out a frustrated grunt. He was about to say something important and he had fallen asleep. Getting up she went to his bedroom and grabbed a blanket, lying him down on the floor she covered him with the blanket and put a pillow under his head. He wouldn't be comfy but in her state there was no way in hell she could get him to the bedroom or even on the couch. Writing another note but this one much more pleasant to read she grabbed some flour and headed home. Hopefully when he woke up he would still feel the same way about wanting to regain their friendship. Raven could only hope that all the whores were tired of messing with his heart.


	68. Making my way back to you

**Chapter 68 Making my way back to you**

When John and Raven got back to work, it seemed that John was over Liz. Raven had seen that look before, it was the exact same one she had when Sting broke up with her, she didn't care, not because she was heartless but simply because someone can't break your heart if it wasn't theres to start with. John was more hurt that he had been taken in and believed all her lies. He kept calling himself stupid, something Raven discouraged him from, he wasn't stupid, he was human. No one, not even Raven, could avoid heartbreak forever. Sadly that was the one thing no one could run from.

"Seriously I can't believe I fell for her crap" John shook his head again, after the usual meeting John and Raven sat in the locker room going over their stuff and of course getting off topic.

"John for the last time its not your fault. Whores are naturally slimy creatures that need to be stomped on"

"Like my heart?" John asked his voice dropping a few octives. Raven rolled her eyes and grasping at one last straw she did what her father did her to once. She slapped him across the face, his eyes instantly flared up with hurt and surprise.

"You listen to me John Cena, what happened was not your fault and instead of moping and givin up, you are gonna man up and rub it in her whorey face that you were not beaten by her, because a common slut is not going to be your downfall"

John rubbed his face, her words sinking into his brain along with the pain of her slap. "Do you have to be so bitchy?"

Raven smiled slightly "Which would you rather deal with? A slut like Liz or a bitch like me?"

"You, always you. At least I know how to handle you"

"That almost sounded like a compliment Cena"

John was about to give her a real compliment when his least favourite person walked in, Rock glared at John but smiled sweetly at Raven. He was clearly an idiot because he still thought he had a chance with Raven, all women melted in front of the great one and eventually Raven would be no exception.

"Dude could you not smile at me, it makes me want to kill you"

Rock took a seat beside her, Raven shuddered disturbed to her very core. "Why must you come near me? Don't you understand, I don't like you"

"I was wondering if you would like a chance to fufill all those fantasies swirling around in your head right now?" He drawled at her, John rolled those pretty blue eyes at his corny pick-up line. Raven however lit up, her smile wider than John had ever seen.

"Do you mean it Rocky?"

"Of course"

Raven jumped up cheering, "Oh this is gonna be the best day ever! Dreams do come true John! See I told ya Cena, you wish and you pray but you never think it would come true but then it comes true and oh I'm just so happy!"

They both just looked at her like she was insane, well Rocky was, John was wondering what she was actually thinking. He would not believe that Raven would actually want to go on a date with the Rock, especially knowing how much he hated the man.

"Don't you get it John? Rock is gonna fufill all the fanatsies swirlin around in my head, he's going to kill himself! Oh this is a happy happy day!"

John cracked up laughing, as Raven went on "He's goin to die painfully and slowly! This is the best day ever!"

"Raven" Rock tried to interrupt her with his mere presence but she was still busy bursting with excitement.

"This is the best day of my life, way better than that time I won that award for my awesome kick ass weaponry skills"

"Listen to me you un-important bitch!" Rock commanded at her, she stopped and looked at him, loathing plastered all over her face. She did not like being called a bitch but she hated it more that he had interrupted her happy thoughts of him dying.

"What?"

"I was asking you out on a date because we all know that Cena can't keep his women"

John wasn't sure why but he felt something he had never felt, Rock had just made a cheap stab at his current heart break but it just rolled straight off his back. He simply didn't care and for some reason he finally felt free.

"You stopped my dancin for that?" Raven demanded "God your more annoying than the last three _Highlander_ films"

"Will you go or not?"

"Yeah and straight after I'm going to drop by the trailor park and see my slutty sister and her boyfriend who is also her uncle"

Rocky looked between the two friends confused, they were both laughing at seemingly nothing. Rock didn't get the inside joke.

"Someone doesn't get sarcasm, am I just not nailing it anymore?"

"Well according to my sources someone is nailing you, and by someone I mean the entire company"

Raven shuddered again "Ew that means my Dad, ew and my uncle" Raven gasped in mock horror "Ew and the french whore! Oh that is digusting! I've never been more disgusted and I once saw my sister eat a rat"

"Really?" John looked at her, Iziah had done some crazy things, disturbing, insane things, but rat eating?

"Yeah she was stoned off her ass and she was hungry so she killed this rat and just started eatin it. Luckily she didn't get sick but she only ever did it once because I explained that rats were sluts of the rodent world"

"Rats are sluts of the rodent world?" John asked slowly, that needed some explaining. Rock rolled his eyes angrily and strode out of the room. He hated it when he was ignored and those two were blatantly ignoring him.

Raven slumped back down in her chair, happy that the major douche of the company had finally pissed off. Their well earned silence lasted a mere three seconds, Eve came into the room, her face all smiles. John felt a little bad for what happened on RAW, he didn't expect it take off as much as it did and sadly a nice girl who was in a commited relationship with Zack Ryder was now branded a slut. At least it was fake and in reality she was a nice girl.

"Hey guys" Eve took a seat in front of them, she was happy to see that Raven and John were hanging out again and had once again become unseprable, "John I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Hoeski" Raven laughed, "Its still funny"

Eve looked at her clearly hurt "C'mon Eve, you gotta admit its funny. Who would think that they would find a word to rhyme with broski? That is very clever"

"Raven how would you like it if I called you a hoeski?"

Raven just shrugged "Go for it Evie, apparently I'm already gettin nailed from the entire company anyways"

Eve laughed, "Everyone is nailing you?"

"Yeah, but obviously they all suck in the sack because I can't remember a damn thing"

"Does that mean your doing both me and Zack?"

"Apparently so"

Eve let out a sly chuckle "Do we have three-ways, cause Zack would _love _that"

"You would have to ask Rocky, he's the one tellin the story"

"Eve you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah" Eve suddenly remembered her point and turned back to John "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight after the show"

Both of them looked at her wanting a fast explaination, she was going to need one unless she wanted Raven tearing her limb from limb. Eve realised how it sounded "Not with me, no, Kelly asked me to ask you. She was a bit shy"

"Ah" John relaxed and instantly so did Raven, at least the room would not be covered in Eve blood.

"Reminds me of high school" Raven cut in almost dreamily, "The popular girl gettin all shy and askin the bestie to ask the cute boy out. Its all very poetic"

"And did that ever happen to you?" John teased along with Eve.

"Once, it was very awkward when Tamara asked me out. I had no idea what to say but then I remembered she was a whore so I kung-fu kicked her in the face. Ironically no one ever asked me out again, well until I met Traci. But this isn't about me"

"Anyways Eve, tell Kelly thanks but no thanks. I'm not interested"

Eve's face fell that her bestie was just rejected, "Its not personal Evie, I'm just not interested"

"Ok I'll tell her, thanks for being honest I guess" Eve picked herself up and headed towards Kelly to tell her the bad news.

Raven turned to John, "So thats it? Your done with girls?"

"Pretty much." John shrugged. "Rather just concentrate on wrestling and gettin our friendship back"

"Fair enough" Raven kept her disappointment to herself. John was no longer interested in any girl and that included her, she would have to go her entire life hiding her feelings for him. Raven gave an inward breath, she was going to have some serious acting to do and she could only hope that she could do it. Raven had always hated acting, she could never ever be anyone but herself.


	69. Tug

**Chapter 69 Tug**

By the time mid March came around John was pretty much back to normal, and all heart break had disappeared, he was now busy enjoying his freedom. For a week or so he was home resting, it was pretty much all he would have until his big match with that idiot Dwayne. He was still trying to get Raven in the sack, John had to admire the man's never quit attitude. John kept thinking that maybe he should quit because the last altercation saw Raven hitting his balls so hard that John practically felt the mans pain. It was made worse when Raven litterly used him as a step and skipped away in victory. It was a normal day for him, sleep, train, eat, text Raven and so on and so fourth. Mid morning came and John was pulled from sleep by his front door banging non stop. The last time that happened it was Iziah asking if he had seen Raven. Fear lept to the system as he pulled on clothing and hurried to the door, he hoped that Raven was ok, when he yanked the door open he found Iziah standing there all smiles.

"Morning Cena" She said cheerfully pushing past him, John was still having a mild heart attack.

"Dude I thought something had happened to Raven" John huffed as Iziah opened his fridge and started to rummage around clearly looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Chocolate"

"Its in the cupboard" John said dryly sitting down at the table, at any rate he was happy that at least Raven was ok.

Iziah sat opposite him tearing the foil from the chocolate hungrily, clearly once again she was stoned and in need of something sweet.

"Other than chocolate, what brings you over here to see me?"

"Other than the chocolate, I'd like to know what you did to Raven?"

"I didn't do anything to her" John said confused, thinking back on it he thought about what he could of possibly done. All he had done was spend time with her and rebuilt their once solid friendship. John thought that now their friendship was now stronger than ever.

"Really? Cause since she's been home, she's been distant and not really saying much but when she does speak she's sad. Its like she has finally found a reason why she shouldn't be gettin up in the morning"

John shrugged "I have no clue whats wrong Izzy"

"Tell me everything that has gone down between you two"

"What?"

"You know since the whore dumped you, tell me everything"

John took a deep breath and rattled off everything that had happened, Iziah muttering "uh-huhs" every few seconds, "Thats it!" Iziah finally shouted in glee making John leap two feet in the air. Sometimes Iziah was like a damn landmine, never knowing just when it was going to explode. "Since you told her that you were done with women she went all sad"

"Why would she be sad that I no longer want to date" John looked to Iziah clearly confused.

"Please tell me your not that stupid? OMG, you are that stupid!" Iziah shook her head, "Well I'm not gonna explain it to ya because you know you've hit rock bottom when things are being explained to you by a stoned chick"

"Iziah just tell me" John said inpatiently, already tired of her cryptic crap.

"Think about it for a minute will ya?" Iziah stood up abruptly "Anyways I should be gettin home because I would like a pie, hopefully I can steal one of Ravens'." Iziah winked at John "Don't tell her I told you now"

John just shook his head, he had no idea what the hell was going on and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

After almost all day doing manual labour Raven was happy to be home, right now all she wanted was a long hot shower and hopefully a pie. She was so tired and sore that that shower sounded like the best thing ever. When she threw open the front door a large puddle of water surrounded her feet. The entire lounge was caked in water making Raven groan angrily.

"Iziah!"

"I'm not here right now, leave a message after the beep"

"Get up here now!" Raven roared wading through the water. Iziah bounded up the stairs like nothing was going on.

"Yes Raven?"

"What the hell did you do?"

"Oh the water"

"Yeah. The water"

"I kinda got bored so I started looking for Licolns gold and I guess I smashed a few pipes."

Raven's whole face went red with rage, "Izzy what the fuck where you thinking!"

"I was hoping to strike gold but only stuck pipes. The plumber will be here later on"

"Well your payin for it and I swear if my pipes don't get fixed I will not be happy" Raven muttered going out to her garage. She could only hope her shower was still working. Raven went into her room muttering death threats about her sister as she went into the bathroom. She flicked the shower on to find it wasn't working either. Iziah had hit the main pipe line meaning all showers were out of action. "I swear I'm gonna kill that girl one day" Raven growled heading back inside.

"Is it still working?" Iziah asked hopefully not liking the look on Raven's face.

"Does it look like it?"

"I said I was sorry"

"No you didn't"

"Oh." Iziah said simply "Well I don't apologize, I'm sorry Raven but thats just the way I am"

Raven rubbed her temples trying to calm down, "I'm going to see if John will let me use his shower, clean up this water and tell the plumber to hurry the fuck up"

"Ooh you and John sharing a shower gettin all dirty and what not" Iziah teased her sister, trust Iziah to keep pushing when she should clearly back the hell off.

"Thin ice Izzy, wafer thin ice" Raven threatened going out the door and leaving her sister to clean up the water.

She was still muttering about her when Raven headed inside John's place. She had knocked but he didn't hear her obviously. She tried shouting out to him but he wasn't responding. Running water pointed her in the right direction, she tapped on the door of the bathroom before just going in. That wasn't new either, Raven recalled many times where he was on one side of the shower and she on the other sharing a normal conversation. Raven went up to the fogged up glass, about to tap on it his pleasured groan made her hand stop mid-air. John was having a 'private' moment. Raven turned away and let him have his session. He let out another long moan making Raven stop in the bathroom wondering what he was thinking about. She hoped it wasn't Liz because that would be disgusting and not too mention just plain wrong.

"Rae"

Her blood turned to ice, her eyes bulging. No way, he did not just say that. Still thinking logically she reasoned it was either her or Rey Mysterio.

"Venom"

_Me or the guy from spider-man_

"Raven! Yes!"

_Me or the guy from TNA_

Her name kept spilling from his lips and Raven knew she couldn't keep denying what she was hearing. No way was John in the shower thinking of her while he did _that_.

Raven flew in the door slamming it shut behind her like she had wolves at her heels. She had ran all the way home usually not a big deal but try running uphill, thats what made it so damn hard. Iziah had finished cleaning the floor and the carpet was free of its giant puddle. Raven sat down not really caring about her pipes anymore.

"Raven you ok?" Iziah asked gently. Whatever happened at John's had clearly freaked her out.

"Its weird and confusing. And confusing and..." "Weird?"

Raven nodded "I don't know whats worse the swinging relationship or this"

"What happened?"

Raven shook her head, not knowing how to explain it. Iziah sat beside her on soaked carpet. "Raven what happened?"

"I went over to John's" She started slowly just trying to sort it out in her head.

"Yeah that is weird"

"He was in the shower"

"Yeah I can see the confusion" Iziah wouldn't stop her sarcastic comments. It just flowed from her and Raven just learnt to ignore it.

"He was jerking off"

Iziah held back her laugh "Raven, sweetie, guys do that. Sometimes I swear they do it just because its there"

"He was thinkin of me"

"How do you know that?"

"He kinda got over excited and started moaning out loud"

Iziah couldn't hold back her laughter, it was the funniest thing in the world to her, things were always funny when they weren't happening to her. Raven waited patiently for her sister to stop laughing.

"Oh thats classic, I wonder if he managed to finish?"

"Iziah its not funny!" Raven protested "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well it means that he was horny and he needed to releave some stress"

"No I mean why would he be thinkin of me?"

"Maybe he thinks your hot,"

Raven shook her head "No thats not it. We're just friends, we don't look at each other like that"

"Well clearly he does" Iziah laughed again "So what are you going to do?"

"What do I do?"

"Tell him to stop jerking off while thinking of you, its a little creepy"

Raven just shook her head, she had no idea what the hell to do now.


	70. Dude, took you long enough

**Chapter 70 Dude took you long enough**

John rolled out of bed, shaking the dreams loose. He had tried so hard to keep denying it but right now on the gray day that loomed he just couldn't any longer. Ever since Iziah put the idea in his head he had been dreaming non stop of Raven. Going into the kitchen he pulled something out to eat, he knew it wasn't fair to blame Iziah, he had been dreaming of Raven for some time now, he had just managed to deny it but now he was tired of running from it. Thinking back on their friendship John saw all the signs that everyone had tried to point out. How Raven made him feel so invicible, the way her smile lit up his heart, and obviously the way she made him react phyciscally, his body had never reacted so fast or desperately. Shaking it loose John wondered what the hell to do, should he tell her? Or should he just leave it alone? Would she feel the same way? Or would she just laugh in his face. He didn't expect her to laugh at him, Raven wasn't like that but the thought of any kind of rejection was bad enough. Thinking back on their friendship John realised something that everyone had realised nine years earlier, he was in love with her and only her. No matter how hard he tried to move on from her something always dragged him back to her. John was glad for the ringing phone, it put a stop to his thoughts. Gladly he picked it up.

"Lo?"

"Hey buddy" Raven chirped making John smile "You still on for movie night?"

"Sure" John had forgotten all about movie night, he wanted to watch films with her but being that close to her was going to be hard. He had to think hard. "So what movie we watching?"

"Well in our great movie quest we're up to the letter S, so you can choose either _Silent night, Deadly Night_ or _Serpant_"

"Uh, we'll go with _Silent night, Deadly night_"

Raven chuckled "Yeah psycho Santa sounds better than a giant snake with magical powers"

"So what time you comin over?"

"Eight sound alright?"

"Sure, would you like popcorn?"

"Nah, just the two of us and psycho Santa sounds like enough."

"Sweet, I'll see you at eight"

When they hung up John couldn't help the strange mix of fear, joy and indigestion rooted in his stomach. Maybe this wasn't a good idea because he knew how the night would end. Raven sleeping next to him and John trying like hell not to get aroused.

John tried to concentrate on the movie, he really did but it was extremely boring and with Raven mere centimetres from him on the double bed, John found it extra hard. His eyes were on the screen but his mind had wondered, wondered to the only place his fantasies were ok, his mind. Everything was pretty much the same except instead of watching Santa kill people, they were making out. John was holding close, her femine smell intoxicating his senses. She moaned into his mouth moving her body closer to his, he touched her all over errupting goosebumps over the colourful art. Raven giggled, his lips moving down to her neck, those little butterflies being nipped at. She writhed beneath him, his touch was something she needed more of. John moved so she was lying under him, slowly he set about removing her black clothes, layer by layer her skin become open to him. Each part exposed was not safe from his soft kisses, Raven took several breaths trying to hold in the loud screams, John licked down her belly savouring the taste, prying her little legs apart he saw what was waiting for him. Excitement bubbled all over and he had to resist the urge to jump and down like a kid on Xmas. He wanted this moment to last forever, taking it slow he nudged her swollen lips open, a small flow of juices trickled out.

"John?"

Her voice pulled him from the dream and back into harsh reality. His eyes fluttered open and John found the reality was much much worse. Raven had stopped the movie and was just staring at him. John didn't want to look but he had no choice. He had pitched a fairly obvious tent, his left hand on his belt line ready to take care of the problem. Raven wouldn't look at him, her eyes were pretty much glued to what was happening in his shorts. She had seen him aroused before, hell she had _felt_ it, but this seemed different, really different. Even Raven's multi purpose hunting knife couldn't cut through the tension, she just kept looking at his increasingly painful erection, John tried to look anywhere but her. He just wanted to sink into himself and forget this ever happened. He thought he would instantly get rid of the problem but Raven's silver eyes kept him at attention. After what seemed a lifetime, John made a move off the bed.

"Where are you goin?" Raven asked softly, her voice barely audible, her eyes were still glued to his shorts.

"I have a problem that needs to be taken care of" John said lightly forcing a smile on his face. He tried to downplay what was happening but inside his brain was screaming at him, how could he let himself go with her right there? What good would come of it, except Raven finding out and wondering what the hell. Raven finally moved and removed her eyes from his body, kneeling on the edge of the bed she lightly latched onto his wrist.

"Maybe I can help?"

He turned and looked her in the eyes, screaming in the silver eyes was an unknown lust. Was this real? For the longest time they just looked at eachother, wants and needs bouncing off the walls. Calling the bluff John lent down and pressed his lips against her's. He expected Raven to pull away and laugh about how she wasn't serious. Instead Raven pried her tongue into his mouth, her arms wrapping around him. As their kiss deepened Raven tugged his shirt up, she needed to feel his skin pressed against her's like never before. John broke away and let her pull it off, dropping it wherever she pulled his lips back to her, already she missed them. Hungrily John kissed her harder wanting this moment to last forever. Almost afraid Raven rubbed her hands over his broad chest, John shivered in pleasure, her hands so soft and inviting. John undid her shirt, his fingers were trembling and he wasn't sure how the hell he managed it. Their tongues danced together, tasting each other little by little. Their hands wondered over eachothers clothing pulling it off and throwing it in random directions. When they were naked Raven finally pulled back and just looked at her friend, John had seen her naked before but having him touch her in the most intimate of ways was new. John saw the look in her eyes and his heart sank, reality had kicked in and she no longer wanted this. He took a step back and that tiny hand was on his wrist again.

"Where do you think your goin?" Raven teased softly, he wasn't the only one that needed a release. Getting his groove back he attacked her lips furiously, his weight knocked her back to the bed, soft giggles falling from her mouth. John slid his hand between her legs, he needed to feel for himself that this was actually happening and not in his head. Raven blushed when she heard the squelching sound his fingers made. John gave her a relaxing smile as he moved his fingers in and out, stretching her out. The pleasure came hard and fast it made her squeal with delight. John couldn't handle much more, he was litterly throbbing, his body begging for release. He needed it like he needed air. No words were spoken, they were un-needed at this point. All communication was done through smoky silver and baby blues, Raven gasped at air as he entered her. Every inch of her was filled and John lay still for a moment. When she had adjusted to his size Raven bucked her hips telling him to move. He started slowly just savouring how tight she felt around him. Raven shut her eyes in pleasure, her hands rubbing those bulging muscles, her whole body was on fire and each time he slammed inside her, the flame got hotter. John couldn't control himself and in a matter of seconds his pace had increased, Raven met his thrusts, somewhere inside her John hit something truely special. Each time he hit it her eyes would roll around in their sockets, her body screaming for more. Raven arched her back, her orgasm hitting her hard and a loud scream flew from her lips. John captured her lips in the most heated kiss they had ever experienced, John couldn't hold on any longer and it all just flew from him. Raven held him tight, more ripples rushing throughout her tiny system. She had never had a sexual experience like this before and she was going to savour every moment of it. They both slowed down and let their bodies return from heaven. When all was back to normal John just looked into her eyes, trying to read what she was thinking. That was a mission in itself. He still lay on her, liking how perfectly their bodies fit together. He had found his missing puzzle peice.

"John" Raven got out softly, her voice box hurting from all turned on groans of pleasure.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to go to bed now"  
>John grudgingly got off her so she could get up and get dressed. Raven pulled herself up and snuggled into his bed, her head resting on the pillows, a small smile on her face. John climbed in beside her and to his welcome surprise she snuggled into his arms. John couldn't help himself, this dream (if thats what it was) was going to last a little longer. Leaning over slightly her kissed her gently, his lips just pressing against her's. Raven relaxed under his frame, her hands stroking his arms, enjoying the muscles jumping under her touch. Laying here with him was so much better than her current fantasies, and lately they had been coming non-stop. They just lay with each other kissing, hands playing over skin. Sadly day break would be coming and neither of them knew what would happen when reality came and kicked them both in ass for ignoring it.<p> 


	71. Not what I was hoping for

**Chapter 71 Not what I was hoping for**

Morning sunlight pried its way into John's bedroom. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't. Each time he scrunched his eyes up the annoying sunlight would only get brighter. Giving into the light he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. It took him a full minute to remember that last night he didn't sleep alone, and he had some really good sex. Afraid that she would vanish he peeked at her, all the feelings he had for this woman crashed on him and suddenly he wanted to wake her up. He wanted to know what happened next and each little snore she puffed out only made him more inpatient. Last night was by the best night he had ever had, everything was just freaking perfect. He lost count how many times he slid inside her, it was alot he knew that much. He just looked her over, taking in every detailed tattoo, every small scar and small inches of flawless skin. Her ringlets puffed around her like a halo, her peircings glinting in the light. She actually wasn't his type of girl, even she had seen that but John knew his attraction went beyond her looks. He had fallen for what was inside, he knew it was corny as fuck but in true John Cena fashion, he didn't give a fuck. He wanted to wake her up and ask what was next and possibly slide inside her again. He seemed to just lay there and stare at her forever, he had resisted the urge to touch her all over but John wasn't sure how long that would last. If his erotic thoughts kept going it wouldn't be too much longer. At long last Raven stirred, her small body contorting in his bed. She let out groans as though she had been drinking all night and had a massive hangover. John lent back so she had room to wake up. Last thing he needed was a punch to the face.

"Morning Rae" John said gently when her eyes were opened. He wanted to freeze time right where it was, this moment was perfect. Raven looked at him for a full minute before flying out of bed like it was on fire. "Oh this is so wrong"

"Raven" John tried to get through to her but she was flying about the room pulling on her clothing repeating how wrong this was. Clearly she was freaking out.

"Raven!"

She stopped and looked at him, little tears springing to her face. "This is bad, its wrong and it was a mistake. Oh why did I do this? Out of all the things to do, it had to be this"

John tried to stop the heartbreak in its tracks but he couldn't, all he could do was watch as the scene played out. Raven was finally dressed and bolting from his room. John sat there as his heart fell to peices once more, he had no idea if his heart would ever be the same again. Watching Raven leave was the hardest thing he ever had to do, actually no, hearing the words "It was a mistake" hurt more than anything. Why couldn't he ever get it right?


	72. Twitter war

**Chapter 72 Twitter war**

Raven had managed to avoid John for almost three weeks, it wasn't hard to avoid someone if you knew their schedule like the back of your hand. That and ignoring the texts, calls and emails also worked. Raven just had no idea what to do now and to avoid her sister's "I told you so" She couldn't even talk to anyone about it. It was freaking her out, not only because they had crossed the line from friends to something else but because she loved him, and the last time she was deep in love, they wound up killing themselves. Call her paranoid, but she didn't want to be reason she found John Cena hanging from the rafters. Now she was on her way to some location for a signing, she didn't usually like signings, they bored her and her hands wound up sore for days. On signing days it would be her and John and together they would work through the days sharing jokes and making the time fly. Because she was avoiding John she was stuck with Sheamus, thank God it was someone likeable. They sat side by side siging and making jokes. It wasn't the same to Raven, sure Sheamus was nice but John had this thing about him. Right now she was more surprised that she actually had fans. Since her Dad became Commissioner, Raven was now a full time Diva. Of course all that meant to Raven was more people to hurt and piss off, so far to date her latest stint had really gotten to people. A typical Diva bikini contest ended with Raven in her bikini, crushing Kelly's pretty face into the canvas with her Venoumous Legsweep. No one, not even Raven, knew why she did it. Apparently according to Michael Cole she was jealous, King was more on the mark, Raven loved rattling a few cages. Raven stayed where she was all day signing stuff and taking photos, according to Sheamus, too many teen boys wanted a photo with her. Choosing wisely to ignore his comments Raven was glad to see the end of the line coming.

"Hi, I would really like this signed"

Raven looked up at John and a random t-shirt, yes she was avoiding him so well that he had to resort to standing in a line, waiting for his turn to come.

"Sorry, line is closed"

"Rae, you can't do that. I want my shirt signed" John protested still smiling.

Raven let out a frustrated groan of pure annoyance. Taking his shirt she signed it and thrust it back at him. "There. Now good-day"

John looked at her evily for a split second before going on his looked to the small girl curiously,

"What was that about?"

"None of your business" Raven said politely, a false smile on her face. She wanted to avoid John until she had sorted her head out. Sadly knowing how deep some of her issues went, that would take a while.

"Why are you guys fighting this time?"

"We're not fightin, I'm just not speakin to him and I'm avoidin him"

Raven was happy to get home, it would be so good to sleep in her own bed and be free of work and everything in between. She was peacefully sitting on her couch in the living room playing her game, Iziah at the table playing on the internet. Knowing Iziah she was tormenting people online.

"Hey Venom, do you have a Twitter account?"

"Unfortunately. Why?"

"Cause John just posted a really weird tweet."

Raven sighed and pulled out her phone, she wasn't one for Twitter, it annoyed her and she actually didn't see a point in the site. She wasn't even sure why she even had a Twitter account.

_Cenation tweeted; Dont you hate it when people avoid you for no good reason? _

Raven read his tweet and her face instantly turned evil, going against her hatred for a moment, she tweeted back.

_DeadlyVenom tweeted; Dont you hate it when MEN just DONT GET IT_

_Cenation tweeted Dont you hate it when instead of talkin like an adult, they avoid like a CHILD_

_DeadlyVenom tweeted Dont you hate it when your sittin down to a relaxin evenin and suddenly a psycho swinging an axe bursts in_

Iziah burst out laughing, keeping up with her sister's tweets, "What did he do to piss you off this time?"

"Nothin" Raven put her phone away and went back to her game.

"Your avoiding him for some reason" Iziah pressed "What did he do that was so bad that your actually resorting to Twitter to talk to him"

"Just leave it Izzy"

"Just so you know, I agree with John. Your acting like a child"

"I am not" Raven protested like a stubborn child.

"Then go and talk to him"

"No" Raven pouted still sounding like a six year old. Eventually she would have to talk to John but she was going to avoid that for as long as possible. Well not if Iziah kept going. "Just leave me alone Izzy"

"I'm trying to help"

"Well don't!"

Iziah rolled her eyes, "Ok here are your options, go and talk to him or I'm gonna call Dad and tell him your acting like a child"

"So? I don't care if Dad's here"

"I'll tell Grand-dad and he will be high and in full shirt ripping mode"

Raven was off the couch in a flash,"Alright, I'm going. But I don't think he's gonna wanna talk to me"

"Well make him talk to you because if you don't sort out this mess then I'm gonna make your life un-pleasant. And I know how to do that"


	73. Vanilla

**Chapter 73 Vanilla**

The walk to John's usually only took a few minutes but Raven had stalled all she could. It was now taking forever. She just had no clue what she was going to say or do. He was hurt, she knew that much but everything was bubbling in her head skull she had no idea what to do or say. If only she had a fangirl, they always knew what was best, or at least what was going to happen. Raven wasted another ten minutes staring at his front door, trying to decide whether she should knock or ring the bell. Letting out another sigh she knocked on the door, she couldn't stall forever. Firstly it wasn't fair, and secondly she was starting to get cold. John peeled the door back, surprised that she was on the other side.

"Raven?"

"Hey" Raven said, that was all she had so far. John stayed in the door frame looking her over. "So have you read twitter lately?"

"What do you want Raven?" He looked at her tiredly, tired of all the bullshit, tired of the run around and tired because he had not long finished work and his bones were aching.

"Can we talk?"

"That depends, how long do you plan on avoiding me afterwards?"

Raven sighed defeated, she was tired too. Facing her head was the only way through but clearly he was going to make it harder. "Well I tried"

She began walking away, "Rae, wait" Raven turned and looked at him. He stepped aside so she could come in.

"Your right, we need to talk"

They took a seat on the couch and looked to eachother, giving her his full attention John flicked the tv off.

"Firstly I apologize for avoidin you, your right that was pretty childish and I'm sorry"

"I don't get it, you don't usually run"

"I guess I was scared, this is new to me John. For years you were like my brother and now suddenly your somethin else and I guess it just freaked me out"

"So was it a mistake to you?"

Raven shook her head slowly "No. But I'm still freaked out. Mainly because I have no clue what to do now"

"Well I know what I want but it looks as though I've got it wrong again"

Raven looked at him confused "What have you got wrong?"

He took her hand sadly, "I want you Raven. Its taken me nine years to see it but your the one I love"

"What?"

His eyes bulged as he realised what he said, "Nothing"

"You said you loved me"

"No I didn't. I said it took me nine years to see it and then I just stopped talking"

Raven smiled in victory, "You love me!"

"No I don't!" John blocked his ears trying to stop the words, Raven however jumped in his lap her arms wrapping around her neck.

"Yeah you do, just admit it Cena"

John couldn't deny it any longer and all he could fathom right now was Raven was in his lap, smiling with happiness. "Fine, you got me. I love you"

Raven hugged him tightly never wanting to let him go "I love you too" She barely breathed, John heard it and his entire core was shaken. She pulled away and looked into the sky blue she had fallen for. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know. Its up to you I guess"

"Oh sure, make me make all the big decisions"

John poked her playfully in the ribs making her jump. "Well your just so good at decision making"

"Should we give this a chance?"

"Give what a chance?"

Raven smacked him in the head "Your so not funny Cena, I know you think you are, but your not"

He pulled her lips to his in a brief yet just as sweet kiss "Yes I want to try"

Raven litterly bounced in his lap making him chuckle. she had never been this happy, not even with Chase. Maybe Iziah was right, maybe everything she had done was all leading to this moment.

"So we're together now?" John asked still laughing.

"Yes but for now can we just keep it to ourselves"

"Why?"

Raven let out a little sigh "This is still new to me John, its hard enough without all the peerin eyes going over us like fine toothcomb. And besides you really want Iziah to know?"

"No but will this be a secret forever"

"Fuck no, just until we find our feet" Raven pouted like a sad puppy dog,

John cupped her chin "You really expect that work?"

"Yeah, I kinda do"

He kissed the top of her head lovingly, a little secret for a while wouldn't be so bad besides she (as always) made a good point. "Alright just for you"

"You know now that I'm here and we've talked, we could find somethin else to do" Raven suggested innocently.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind Miss Venom?"

Raven giggled, he had called her that at the weirdest of times but it always made her giggle. She gently pressed her lips against his, now that it was sorted it didn't freak her out as much and she could finally appreciate how good his lips actually felt.

"Raven!" Iziah suddenly shouted through the front door. "Raven!"

"Oh you are totally kiddin me" Raven moaned in annoyance, if it wasn't one thing, it was another. "What!" She shouted not moving from John's lap.

"Jam's just thrown up on the lounge floor and she only wants you!"

John gently pulled her from him, he wanted her to stay but he wouldn't be selfish besides it wasn't as though there wasn't another day right around the corner.

"Alright I'm comin!" Raven shouted, still annoyed that she was being interrupted, luckily John would understand. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He kissed her lightly on the forehead "Sure"

Raven yanked the front door open, Iziah rolled her eyes "Finally! I thought I was gonna have to do a _Bruce Lee _and kick the door down"

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin" Raven grumbled pushing Iziah out the door. "I'll see ya tomorry John"

"Well there's vanilla ice-cream in the freezor if your still sure you want it?"

She smiled at his weird code, "Of course I want it, vanilla has always been my favourite flavour secretly"

Iziah rolled her eyes pulling Raven away from John, those two were so damn weird sometimes, it annoyed her.

Jamie was laying on the floor when Raven got in, a mass puddle of vomit inches from her. "Raven I don't feel so good"

"Izzy clean the floor, I'll get her into bed" Raven gently picked Jamie up, "C'mon girly, lets get you cleaned up and into bed"

Jamie snuggled against her sister, "Mmm your fake boobs are great"

Sadly that wasn't a new comment to come from Jamies' mouth, even sadder she picked it up from Iziah. "Thanks Jam."

Raven settled Jamie into bed and put a bucket beside her, Raven deducted that it was just a tummy-bug, she would be fine tomorrow or the day after. Raven came downstairs and found that Iziah had actually listened and cleaned up the floor. Locking everything up she yelled goodnight to her sister and went out to her bedroom. Just as she wished, John had text her.

_Jam ok?_

_Yeah, tummybug, she'll b fine_

_is it weird that i miss you?_

_lol no...i miss you too_

_goodnight venom sweet dreams & memeber you owe me a visit_

_ill c u tomorry cena nightty night xoxo_

Raven simply couldn't wait for tomorrow and her brand new adventure.


	74. Secrets in the spa

**Chapter 74 Secrets in the spa**

A brand new day was upon Raven and for the first time in a long time she woke up with a smile on her face. She had alot of reasons to be happy but the first one on her list was her dreams could no longer taunt her. All the sex in her dreams could now be a reality, well hopefully it could be. When Raven came inside Iziah and Jamie were up at the table eating breakfast, Jamie looked a lot better this morning.

"How you feelin baby girl?" Raven kissed the top of her head good-morning. Raven loved all her sisters (except the whore) but Jamie held a special spot, everyone agreed with that because they felt the same way.

"Way better. I think it was the crayon I ate"

"You ate a crayon?"

Jamie scrunched her face up, trying to remember "I can't remember. Anyways, you look really happy"

"Yeah, I am happy"

"Ooh why?" Iziah asked her eyes shining, she got up and poured Raven a coffee, adding about eight sugars. Raven loved sugar.

"I have me friend back, yay!"

"Thats all? Your happy that you and Cena are friends again?"

"Pretty much" Raven shrugged, she did have her friend back along with a boyfriend. She never thought they would be the same person, but she was happy at the simple fact and nothing could take that from her. Not without a fight at least.

Raven rung John as soon as her coffee was set down in front of her, waiting for him to answer was so painful. She wasn't sure why.

"Lo?"

"Hey John-boy, how are you?"

"Good even though you did wake me up. Thanks Venom"

"Aw poor baby, have you finished bitchin yet?"

"Not yet. Stupid best friend slash girlfriend waking me up from pleasant dreams of her naked"

Raven giggled, so glad that Iziah couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry I woke you up, next movie night I'll make it up to you"

"Thank you. So anyways what's with the early morning phone call, other than to get me to stop dreaming of you"

Raven was surprised at just how easy this conversation was, she thought that something would of changed over night but the only thing that had changed was now her status on the net should read in a relationship. "I was wonderin if you wanted to come over and swim with me, surely I'm not the only one thats noticed the annoyin heat"

"Sure, but you gotta be naked"

"Iziah and Jamie will be swimmin too"

"I meant when we we're in your bedroom alone, duh"

Raven laughed again "Sure whatever gets you over here faster"

When she hung up Iziah looked at her coyly "Reason John is coming over?"

"Swimmin, its hot and I wanna swim"

"Well I best get my bikini on, if a half naked Cena is comin over I want to look my best"

Raven knew she was joking but it still made her want to rip Iziah's head off, no one should be looking at her boyfriend. She couldn't help but smile when she thought that word, boyfriend.

"Why you smiling?" Jamie piped up, lately Raven smiling was foreign.

"Just happy Jam,"

"I'm glad your happy, its been a while since I saw you smiling."

When John arrived the three girls were already in the backyard swimming pool, it had been a while since he had swam and John thought that maybe he had forgotten how.

"John!" Jamie squealed as he pulled off his shirt so he could dive in. "Oooh and he's getting naked!"

They all laughed as Iziah turned around hopefully. "Damn! You and your lies Jamie!"

Jamie giggled as Iziah splashed her right in the face.

"Long leg power!" Jamie yelled jumping on Iziah almost drowing the poor girl. John jumped in, the water instantly cooling him down. That was a very good thing because seeing Raven in her bikini made him want to lose it. He knew it was love, her sister, her _twin_ was in the exact same thing and he felt nothing, Raven however made him want to pounce.

Raven splashed water right in his face "Thats for splashin me with all your jumpin"

"Dude not cool!"

Raven splashed him again "And thats for stealin my lines" Just because she could she splashed Iziah "And thats because I can"

Iziah looked at her sister like she was going to kill her "No one splashes the queen of the ocean!"

Raven tried to escape her sister, John grabbed her round the middle "Go Izzy! I've got her!"

Iziah splashed her in the face, Raven tried to get free but it was hard with her laughing and the huge amounts of water being pushed into her face.

"Raven! No!" Jamie screamed jumping on John's back covering his eyes so he couldn't see. "Guess who!"

"Uh Marco?" John laughed letting Raven go, it should of felt weird having Jamie on his back but oddly in the nine years of knowing Raven this wasn't the first time he had Jamie on his back.

"Polo" Jamie responded her eyes lighting up, the twins were too busy laughing. John started to wade in the water as though he was looking for Jamie.

"Marco" Iziah called out confusing everyone including herself. Raven couldn't help but laugh, Jamie acting like a blindfold while they started an impromptu game of Marco Polo with everyone just being random.

"Polo" John answered making Iziah call Marco again. John outstretched his hands. Before it could even be predicted his hands had found there way to Iziah's cleavage.

"Oh thats not good" John said instantly withdrawing his hands. The moment he touched them he knew that they belonged to Izzy and not Raven.

"John Cena get out of that pool so I can superkick you back into it!" Shawn suddenly roared from the poolside, that made Jamie leap off him.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hello Jamie" Shawn said sweetly before turning back to John "Cena! Front and centre!"

"It was an accident" John said staying where he was, so far the water was safest.

"No it wasn't, he meant to touch me!" Iziah hollered, don't mistake it, she didn't want John to get in trouble but Iziah was all about adding fuel to the fire, sometimes she just chose the wrong time, like right now. Raven grabbed her sister around the neck and held her face in the water.

"Raven don't drown your sister"

"Two seconds Dad, I'm drownin my sister" Raven cheered slightly, pulling Iziah back up.

True to her nature Iziah didn't know when to stop "That all you got?"

Raven held her down again, John shook his head, this was nothing new to anyone. Wading up to the side Shawn lent down so John could explain. It took exactly six seconds to explain why he had groped one of his daughters.

"Had enough?"

Iziah coughed a little bit of water up "One more should do it Raven"

Raven held her down again until Iziah tapped the water like a wrestling canvas. She pulled her back up and Iziah coughed her lungs up.

"If I wasn't stoned and seeing two of you I would so kick you in the ovaries"

They all laughed, they couldn't help it. How exactly do you kick someone in the ovaries? Only Iziah would know the answer to that one. After a while Raven and John hung by the side and just watched Iziah teach Jamie some wrestling moves, it was quite amazing to watch, to John's surprise Iziah had payed close attention to her sister and the rest of her family.

"Honey I'm home!"

"Eli!" Jamie yelled happily fighting out of Iziah's arms. She swam as fast as she could to the side to see her boyfriend. Eli helped her from the pool and wrapped his sleeved arms around her tiny body. "Raven going inside now! Don't wait up!" Jamie giggled as Eli picked her up and carried her inside.

"Well now I'm bored, I might go and get some vodka. You two douches want anything?" Iziah asked as nicely as she could muster.

"Nah we're good"

"Sure you are" Iziah rolled her eyes getting out of the pool and leaving the two friends alone.

"I'm gonna get out, I'm getting a little cold" John said after a while longer of swimming and splashing Raven in the face.

"Yeah me too. Wanna go in the spa?"

"Sure" John heaved himself up and like a gentleman helped Raven out. Raven turned on the bubbles as John stepped into the warm water. Raven had built the decking for the spa herself and it sat proudly yet almost invisible outside her room. Feeling the warm water around his body, John was just happy she had one. It had been years since he had been in a spa. Before Raven got in she took off her bottoms and bikini top leaving her in just the bikini thong. John adverted his eyes making Raven giggle.

"You are so modest sometimes"

"I'm being a gentleman" John retored playfully as Raven sat down. Smiling like a wolf she moved until she was sitting in his lap.

"Well don't be"

"Fine" John pulled her lips to his, his hands going straight to the cleavage. Squeezing it in his hands Raven pushed closer to his body. His tongue slid into her mouth, his body reacting instantly to her touch. He took one hand from her breasts and slid it beneath the water. Fishing his way into the cloth, he stroked up the lenth, Raven shivered in pleasure, right now she forgot about everything and her focus was on John and his pleasure giving fingers. One hand wrapped around her back, his other hand worked her body. Raven kept the loud screams to herself but every stroke was prooving to be a challenge. John clearly wanted her to scream. Her body tightened, her screams silenced by his expert tongue. When Raven had settled down he pulled his hand away, instead of realeasing himself, he switched hands and fingered her again. Raven loved his teasing but she needed him inside her, his teasing was driving her insane, well further insane.

"John" Raven quivered out, his fingers not missing that engorged button for second. "John!"

His sweet torture kept up until she shook uncontrollably in his arms again. She kissed his lips hard needing to be as close as possible to him. With a little clawing she freed him, pushing her bikini inside she impailed herself on him. John let out a deep satisfyed groan, they only got louder and less controlled as Raven worked her hips. The water splashed everywhere as they rocked, satisfaction pushing them to the edge.

"I really really like your spa" John kissed her lightly, the spilling water stopped, the end more intense than the first time. Clearly this was something that only got better with time. Raven pulled herself off him and jumped from the spa, now that she was started she couldn't stop.

"Come, I just have to show you my bedroom"

John hoisted himself up and took her hand, once the door was shut they could pounce as much as they wanted.

Raven came inside around six, she and John had spent a really long time exploring. She thought it would get boring but she furiously enjoyed exploring him, wondering what he liked and what he couldn't get enough of, so far she had come to a conclusion that probably almost every fangirl could tell her, John gave amazing orgasms that left you weak at the knees.

"I have to thank you Venom really" Iziah started as soon as she got inside, she was smiling so at least Iziah wasn't really pissed.

"Thank me for what?"

"Just when I think I don't have a good enough reason to stay away from your spa, you give me one. You and John having sex in it"

"What are you talkin about?"

Iziah cackled "Oh your gonna try and worm your way outta what I saw! This should be good! So tell me Venom, if I didn't see you topless fucking John like there was no tomorrow, what did I see?"

"I can explain"

"Well I'm listening"

"The spa was on extra power and it ripped my bikini to shreds, then John started choking so I tried to free the obstruction with my tongue and thats what really happened"

Iziah burst out laughing, holding the counter for support. "Thats the worst explaination I have ever heard! Seriously? Your gonna go with that?"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, sadly Iziah actually wasn't stupid. Jamie would believe her but only because Jamie believed every word that came from her heroines mouth.

"You got me, but you can't tell anyone"

"Why?"

"Because this is new to us, we wanna find our feet before we tell anyone whats goin on"

"Alright" Iziah rolled her eyes "Can I at least know what his package is like? Does he fufil the requirements?"

Raven shook her head, trust Izzy to ask that question. "I'm not tellin you, so drop it"

"Fine, I'll just have to perve while he's in the shower"

"He fufils the requirements, there now leave me alone"

Iziah chuckled playfully wrapping an arm around her sister's neck. "You know Rae, I hate to say I told you so. Wait, no I don't. I love saying it. I told you so!"


	75. Sunshine day

**A/N **Yes, Iziah knows 50 cent. lol I don't get it either...

**Chapter 75 Sunshine day**

Iziah took her seat happily at the kitchen table, tonight would be a very good night. She had it all planned, a little breaking and entering, a little murder and then slip back home in time for her favourite show, _CSI._ When she started eating her food, her sister looked at her, a little suspect. Sure, she always wore black but this time she had a black ski mask on her head, and gloves on her hands.

"Whats with the gloves and hat?"

"Whats with the silver chain, whats with you and John secretly dating, why anything"

"Iziah" Raven warned setting her fork down.

"Alright, I'm going to stalk Darren on his way home from work and then I'm going to kill him"

Raven rolled her eyes dramitically, "Damnit Izzy, don't start stalkin people again"

"Alright, alright. I won't stalk him" Iziah pushed her plate away, "Now on a totally different matter, I have to go...out...to...stalk...Darren" Iziah paused thinking about what she had just blurted out. "Yeah that makes sense. Don't wait up!"

Raven went back to her food, shaking her head. It was sweet that her psycho sister would risk prison for her, but did she really have to stalk people? It was a little creepy.

Iziah waited patiently in the bushes for dickhead to come home, while she waited she hummed the _Metal Gear _theme, it took all she had not to giggle like a school girl. Finally he came home, if Iziah didn't know better she would of said he was very attractive. Remembering that he only fucked his family blood line, she waited another ten minutes so her plan could go through. It was a shame that she couldn't torture him for a while but at least he would die and thats what was the most important thing right now. He needed to die. A soft hand touched her back, covering her mouth with her own hand to catch the scream she kicked out like a horse. A weak moan made Iziah pump her fist as though she had just won a gold medal. Flicking on her torch she looked over her victim. Rolling her eyes she lay down beside his body, "What the hell are you doing here Fifty?"

"I thought you could use some help?"

She shot him the most evil look, "Did Venom send you?"

"Nah, hey you wanna hit the zoo?"

"I'll see how I feel after this guy kills himself." She flashed him a grin "I'll be back in nine minutes. Don't wait up!"

Iziah knocked on the door, the ski mask was actually one of those _Scream_ masks, she had always loved ghost face, and his slanted eyes and really pointed chin. Darren answered the door, his eyes rolling at the mask. "Gee its a little early for Halloween don't cha think?"

"I rarely think" Iziah smirked underneath the mask, kicking him back into his pathetic apartment she calmly closed the door. Darren scuttled back into a corner like a scared mouse. "What do you want?"

"Swift and utter revenge. You tried to ruin a life that meant alot to someone I know and so you must pay"  
>"I'm sorry"<p>

Iziah shook her head a little stunned, for a man that big she expected a little backbone but as he cuddled into his corner it dawned on Iziah that Darren didn't wear the pants in this sick and twisted relationship, Lydia did. Perhaps that was the saddest thing of all.

"Well Darren I guess I won't kill you, your life is sad enough as it is" Iziah extended her gloved hand and pulled him up. Wrapping an arm around his scrawny neck, "Just do me a favour Darren"

"What?" He was still shaking, if this was an act then Iziah had to hand it too him, he was very good at it. "I don't know where Lyddy is"

"Oh she doesn't matter" Iziah gave a deep rumble, waving it aside. "I need you to hold this for me" She forced a very long, sharp hunting knife into his hands. Before the thought of defence could even be reached Iziah took control of his hand with her special army training trick. Darren could only watch in horror as his own hand raised, the pointy blade resting against his other wrist. "No!"

"Yes!" Iziah squealed back, her finger dancing over his pressure points, he gave yelp after yelp as he witnessed his death. She kept pressing and he kept cutting himself. It was as though she wasn't even there. When he had cut deep enough to satisfy her she took her knife back and put it in her sheif. Darren dropped to the floor, trying to cover the wound. He was losing blood fast and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on for. Iziah walked out as though she owned the house and jumped in the bushes with her friend. "There done and dusted"

"Uh Izzy" Fifty pointed, Darren crawling out of his home, blood trailing everywhere. Desperately he called but alas no one came.

"Stop him, he's meant to die"

Fifty did the only thing any other sane man would of done, he took out his gun and shot him in the head. Darren flopped down finally his eyes halted from life.

"Pussy" Fifty sneered, "I was shot nine times and I'm still up and walking around"

"You shot him?"

"Yeah, you said he had to die"

Iziah took a calming breath, once upon a time she was naive to think that murder could be done by anyone and they would never be caught, she had learnt fast over time exactly what it took to get away with murder. Darren wasn't her first nor would he be the last. Fifty however had just broken one of the obvious rules, guns can be traced back to you because you gotta have a permit to hold one.

"Dude the piggies are going to look at the bullet with their special machines and then there gonna trace the gun back to you and find your prints all over it and then while your being ass fucked in jail that idiot _Ja Rule_ is going to get all the album sales. Christ didn't I teach you anything" Iziah threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Well its a good thing I'm wearing gloves and the gun isn't mine"

Iziah took a look at him, a huge smile coming out. "Wow! Someone actually listened to me, and all this time I thought people just ignored me"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening bitch, you were saying?"

Iziah linked her tiny white arm in his huge black one, "Lets go to the zoo and if you call me a bitch again I'm gonna castrate you"

He gave a deep chuckle "I actually believe that"

No one not even the two of them knew how they became friends but they were very glad they did, afterall it wasn't everyday you came across someone with the same destructive desires as yours.


	76. I've always liked that Queen song

**Chapter 76 I've always liked that **_**Queen**_** song**

"Another one bites the dust! And another one, and another one and another one bites the dust!" Iziah sung happily bouncing up the steps to the kitchen. Usually she was more of an _Offspring _or _Guns & Roses_ kind of gal but the old _Queen_ song just seemed so fitting right now. Raven sat at the table, reading the newspaper. Usually she only read the sports section but for some reason she was reading the current death list and the main header.

"Interestin" Raven mused as Iziah made her usual morning coffee.

"What is?"

"Some guy called John Abram was charged with the murder of that whore's brother. GSR was found on him, his bullet and prints were on the gun although the piggies are still lookin for the knife"

"Yeah thats really interesting" Iziah said rushily, clearly not interested. "You know who I like? Dex. I ain't seen that man in years. I wonder if he's still got his blonde hair?"

"Iziah did you kill Darren?"

"You know for once I can actually say no, I didn't kill him" She flashed a grin "Imagine that, me, of all people, innocent for once"

"So who shot him?"

Iziah shrugged "Uh according to your scary newspaper, some guy called John. I wonder why he hated Darren? Ooh perhaps he was actually their daddy and he was mad that Darren had stolen his daughter"

"Iziah thats too disgusting for this early in the mornin"

"Your right, I'm gonna go back to bed. I have alot to do"

"Just please tell me your not gonna stalk people again, thats really creepy"

"Alright I won't stalk anyone, man you suck the fun out of everything"

"I only suck John so in your face"

"Ok that's too disgusting for this early in the morning" Iziah groaned going back to her room. She had a lot to do tonight and she needed all the sleep she could.

Setting her cup down she lightly sat on her half of the bed, her now boyfriend Konnan shifting at the weight change.

"Morning" He said groggily, his eyes still closed. Iziah smiled gently, now she knew how Raven felt, how her other two sisters felt. Iziah had always thought that she would never fall in love, she was way too fucked in the head for love but Konnan got her, he understood her, even more scary, Konnan was the guy egging her to get revenge on all the people that had wronged her and her sisters.

"Morning yourself. How'd you sleep?"

He wrapped an arm around her "Alone. Where did you sleep last night?"

"I stayed with Fifty"

His eyes whipped open, no Iziah wouldn't cheat because that would make her a whore but that didn't mean he liked hearing that she spent the night with another man. Iziah was home at the crack of dawn, making her newest plan of murder, this one would work because it would involve her favourite thing ever. Fire.

"Why did you stay with him?"

"Because I knew you would be asleep, plus the dogs would wake everyone up and then I would have to explain where I was. I mean just last week I went out and Raven had to ask me where I was going"

"Where did you go?"

"Oh great now I'm getting the third degree from you too"

"Snuggle down and get some sleep, I have a feeling that your going to need your energy for tonight"

Iziah snuggled into his arms, Darren's death was now a mere after thought. Just like Lydia's would be.

After the funeral Lydia drove home, un-aware that this would be her last day on earth and pretty soon would be joining her gross brother. Iziah cocked her head to the side as Lydia took off her shoes, a hint of a smile came to her pretty face.

Iziah shook her head as she watched that smile get wider, Iziah didn't think it was possible but there was a slut out there craftier than her sister. Obviously her brother's death didn't matter to her and it was all an act, well if there was one thing Iziah hated more than a slut, it was an insincere slut.

"I know he's dead Lizzie, all that means is now there is only two of us that Daddys' money could go too. Instead of being split three ways, its split two and then we can get away from it all"

Iziah got bored very fast listening to the slut talking to the other slut. Why did sluts have to have long boring conversations? What could they possibly be discussing? Finally she hung up and went about her routine of getting ready for bed. Iziah was meant to wait until she was asleep then start the fire via the toaster. Her downfall as always was being inpatient, inpatience always was the reason killers got caught. Still humming the _Metal Gear_ theme she sprayed her always faithful friend kerosine around the house.

"Am I really gonna set this place alight, killing a woman who's only crime was being an incestious whore?" Iziah pulled out her matches, "Of course I am!"

Flicking the match the whole house went up in a flash, Iziah was just lucky it didn't explode. Like a weird action hero she walked away while Lydia screamed in agonizing pain, the flames comforted Iziah and with another slut dead she was at peace with the world.

When she was a safe distance she rung that other whore, Liz.

"Hello?" Liz answered, quite cheerful for someone who had just lost a lover and a brother.

"One whore was shot, one whore was burned alive. And then there was one"

"Who is this?"

Iziah giggled "I'm comin for you Lizzie, a whore can't hide from a whore killer"


	77. I've changed my mind

**Chapter 77 I've changed my mind**

"This is gonna be a long day" John mumbled early in the morning. He badly wanted to get back to work but the prospect of hiding how happy he was seemed really daunting. He didn't want to hide it from the world.

"Your not likin this are you?" Raven asked her hand still in his. She had thought about this all night, long after the sex and long after he settled down to sleep, she was still wide awake thinking about what she was asking him to do.

"I'm just really over the top, insane crazy happy, I don't wanna have to hide that"

"You know what John-boy, your right. You shouldn't have to hide that fact"

He stopped and looked at her curiously, it wasn't everyday that Raven admitted to being wrong. "Did you just say I was right?"

"Yes and you have a very good point. But instead of making the big announcement or hiding, can't we just act normally. Well like any other normal couple"

"Are you serious?"

Raven shrugged, a smile on her face. Her eyes lit up at the look on John's face. His happiness was always worth it. "Yeah but please don't go all psycho protective, its bad enough with miss kaboom"

John laughed taking her hand and walking again "Now I feel a lot better. Are you sure you want to do this because we don't have too"

"Seriously if nothin changes our friendship then I don't see why people can't know about our relationship"

John pulled her into a hug, her body disappearing under his bulky frame. "You are the best girlfriend ever, you know that?"

"Yeah I know, I do rock"

"Aw it warms my heart that finally you two have stopped acting like noobs" Hunter chuckled spying their entwined hands. "Seriously it took you what, nine years? Tell me thats not a noob move?"

"Have you asked Rory to teach you words again?" Raven shot at him, still smiling. Now that her uncle knew it wouldn't take long for the rest of the company to find out. His mouth was bigger than Rocky, John and the Miz's combined.

"At least Rory isn't blind to what right's in front of her"

"Alright you two, no fighting" John held them apart playfully, he didn't want Raven to choke him out again. "Besides Raven we have work to do"

"Ooh I can just imagine the kind of work you two are going to do"

"Dude thats your neice"

"Yeah that is kinda wrong but on the other hand, I wonder where Shawn is? Man I ain't seen him all day" Hunter rubbed his beard thoughtfully before finally just walking away.

"You know everyday I hope he gets hit by a bus but with each passin day it becomes less and less likely"

John looped an arm around her neck "Babe if it helps at all, he and Taker are really going to hurt each other at Mania then you won't have to deal with him for a while. He'll be too busy nursing his wounds"

"That makes me feel better, thank you John"

"Anytime baby"

Everyone had heard about their relationship by the time their usual meeting came around, Raven was just happy that most of them didn't care. It was wasn't that big a deal. The weirdest thing so far was John sitting on one side of the meeting room and Raven on the other. Anyone would think they would be sitting together. Only John knew why they were sitting apart, Raven had to be sitting on the right side of the room, while he liked the left. It was nothing but that. Her father however was talking and talking and talking. Raven could barely keep her eyes open, it was like being at school all over again. Pulling her phone out silently she sent a text to John, that wasn't a first either but now she could text him something racy.

_Am I the only one that is bored?_

_lol thats not very nice Rae, thats your father_

_and he's boring the pants off me_

_lmao is that the only way to get your pants off?_

_lol you know how to get my pants off John-boy. _

_wish I could get them off now _

_well if it helps at all I'm not wearin any panties_

John shot her a look as her father went on about something, she winked coyly at him unfolding her legs. John was finding it harder and harder to concentrate.

"Venom it is rude to text while I am talking" Shawn suddenly slammed his fist down on the table.

"I wasn't textin, I was playin _Phantasy Star IV_. Sorry if I find that a little more interestin"

Shawn closed his eyes trying to calm down. "It is rude to be using a cellphone while the Commissoner is talking"

Raven rolled her eyes and put her phone away "Fine I won't play it but I have you know I was in the middle of kickin Zio's ass back to the stone age"

"Did that game have a stone age?" John asked trying not to laugh. Now he was just adding fuel to the fire.

"Of course they did, do I have to go over the game again Cena?"

"Could you? I kinda forgot most of it, it had an alien in it didn't it?"

"Enough!" Shawn yelled, "Meeting dismissed. Raven Venom you stay right where you are. We are not done"

Everyone quickly got out of there and left Raven to deal with her father.

"Wanna explain?" Shawn said calming down about one percent.

"I was playin my game because your talkin was borin me"

"No I mean explain about the rumors I have been hearing all day"

"What rumors?"

"Apparently you and John are together, your pregnant and you two are gettin married"

Raven giggled, she couldn't help it. "I'm not pregnant and we're not gettin married. But we are together"

Shawn sighed "Raven you have to end this"

"What?" She looked at him confused, "What do I have to end?"

"Your relationship with John. I want you to stop seeing him"

"You can't be serious Dad. I love him"

"No you don't" Shawn sighed again, he feared this day for nine years. He really thought it wouldn't come, after all Iziah couldn't be right, could she? "Raven this is wrong, you know that deep down"

Raven shook her head, "I love that man, its taken me nine years to see it, I ain't gonna throw him back now"

"Raven you don't understand." "No Dad you don't understand. Do you have any idea what I've been through to get to him, numerous whores, numerous fights and whole lotta other drama. And through everythin John has become constant. I am not going to stop seein him simply because you don't like it. Now if you don't mind I wanna go and see my boyfriend and best friend, I'm just lucky that their the same person. Raven strode from the room, the slamming made Shawn jump a little. He didn't want this to happen because he knew how it would end and he wasn't sure if Raven could handle that. One way or another she was going to lose John and Shawn knew that that would be Raven's final nail in her dark coffin.

Raven went straight to the locker room where she knew John would be. As soon as he saw the look on her face he knew something was wrong. Her eyes seemed to dim along with her bright smile.

"Everything ok?" He wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?"

"John do you think what we're doin is wrong?"

"Whats wrong about it? Two people in love is suddenly wrong?"

Raven sighed into his chest "Dad seems to think this is wrong."

He titled her chin so his eyes burned into her's. "Raven this isn't wrong and you know that. Does it feel wrong?"

Raven finally smiled "No. It feels right. Really right. There should be a stronger word for right, like..." Raven screwed her face up trying to think of a stronger word.

"Aw isn't this cute. Fruity pebbles and a freakshow"

They both looked at the Rock, trust him to destroy this moment. Of course he ruined everything, like murder was Iziah's nature, ruining moments was his nature.

"Fuck off" John snapped, trust Rocky to walk on in and just destroy this for him. At least he couldn't take Raven, unlike some people it was very fucking clear that Raven was not a whore and she hated the Rock more than she hated French people.

"What? I just wanted to comment on how cute this is. I think its great that a freak and a fruity pebble have found love"

"Be careful Rocky" Raven warned that little smile on her face. "One moment your on top of the world as the people's champ and the next your lyin in a pool of your own blood while a certain psychopath hacks you to peices with a hacksaw"

"Are you threatening me little girl?"

Raven took John's hand and merely smiled "Come John, lets get away from this before it turns into a blood bath. That kinda shit gets messy fast"

It was Raven's creepy grin that made the chilled fear run up the lenth of the Rock's spine. Raven had already prooved that taking him down was no big deal. It was something that was done a little too easily for his liking.


	78. Something to fuck it all up

**Chapter 78 Something to fuck it all up**

Two weeks of bliss passed for Raven, being with John made everything worth it. All the crap and all the pain had been worth it, now at night instead of going to bed with someone she didn't love or going to bed alone, she got to crawl up to a man she loved and a man who she knew loved her. She didn't even care that the world was going crazy, her twitter account had litten up with comments, some good, some bad and some accusing her of using witchcraft to seduce him. Raven was sure that was Izzy who sent that one. Even the gray dull day that she was home injured and John was still at work, Raven was still happy. Sure the phone sex and skype sex wasn't the same but at least John would be coming home to her and her only. Raven got up around noon to the annoying chimes of the front door, either Iziah had gone out or she was just plain ignoring the door.

"Alright, I'm comin. Hold your freakin horses" Raven muttered purely annoyed that someone was at her front door. She hoped it wasn't her father, for two straight weeks Shawn had been really childish. Firstly; he wasn't talking to her, secondly; now she was back to being an obselete Diva involved in stupid matches like bikini contests and bra and panties matches. Thirdly; if he needed to talk to her he would ask someone else to tell her even though he was standing right there. Raven wasn't sure why Shawn was so against this, maybe he just hated the fact that she was happy. Raven yanked the door open to find two police officers standing there. One was a woman named Gloria Perez, she liked Gloria. She was a kind woman and always offered to hear you out. The other policeman was a tall lanky man named Ray Dukett, he was basically an asshole and every crime that was commited, he instantly blamed the Michale's girls. It was just alot simplier to blame them than it was to find the real culprit.

"Hey Gloria, how are you? Would you like me to get Iziah?" Raven smiled wondering what her sister had done now. Knowing Izzy, it could of been anything.

Gloria looked quited pained as she went about her job. "I'm sorry Raven. I have to do this"

"Do what?" Raven didn't like what was happening and as soon as those handcuffs came out she knew it wasn't good.

"Oh please fight this" Ray begged joyfully, "I so wanna add assult on a police officer to the charge"

"What charge?" Raven asked as Gloria took her hands and put them behind her back.

Gloria didn't answer her, she just read her rights. "Raven Venom your under arrest for the murder of Brittney Michales. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used agianst you in a court of law. You have the right to an attourney, if you cannot afford an attourney one will be appointed for you"

"This is insane. I didn't kill anybody!" Raven protested as they carted her down the hill.

"Well can you explain all the evidence we have agianst you" Ray taunted as she walked down the hill to the police car. At least no one so far knew about this, at least not yet. Give it five minutes.

Raven ignored him, trying to get Gloria to listen to her. "Gloria I didn't kill anybody, you know I didn't."

"Oh you may have an alibi to squirm your way outta this one Raven but you made mistakes with this crime and finally you will be off my streets and securely behind bars"

When they got to the station Raven was shoved into a room where they would ask her questions. Now it was time to see all their precious evidence. Raven didn't say anything, she would wait for Storm, her lawyer.

"Would you like a cup of coffee Raven?" Gloria asked lightly, she knew something wasn't quite right about this but then again it was hard to ignore the evidence.

Raven didn't say anything, she just layed her cuffed hands on the table, patiently waiting for Storm. At last the white haired psycho walked in.

"Alright ladies, what have we got?" Storm asked sitting down, Raven tapped her fingers on the table. It wasn't absent tapping, it was morse code. Perfected morse code and already Storm knew what she was meant to do.

Gloria pulled out a bloody knife, "This was found at the crime scene."

"You don't care for your sister do you?" Ray interrupted, his twisted smile made Storm relieved that Raven was handcuffed.

"No. I don't like the whore but that don't mean I killed the bitch"

"Well we have all the evidence we need against you but for our peace of mind, why don't you tell us where you buried her"

"Wait a minute" Raven waved her cuffed hands, "You have a bloody knife but no body? Don't you find that a little weird?"

"With your prints and a very believeable story" Ray smirked "Your uncle Eric says that he saw you leaving his house, shouting and screaming about money, you gave your sister a very huge check for an abortion didn't you?"

"Yes"

"But when you found out that she wasn't going to use it for that you got mad didn't you? So you went to her house and asked for the money back, when she said she had already cashed the check you got mad. You threatened to kill her and true to your nature, you didn't disappoint. Now where is her body?"

"I don't know. I didn't go anywhere near that whore. I gave her that money to get out of her debt, whatever she did with it was her business, as long she kept the hell away from me"

"But she didn't stay away did she Raven? She came asking for more money and you killed her"

"Your story just changed, one minute I'm at her house with a witness and now she's at my house with no witness's, am I the only one that finds that just a little bit strange?"

"Just tell us where her body is" Ray slammed his fist on the table, only Gloria jumped. "I know you killed her and then you dumped her, is it because you were jealous Raven? Or is it because for the last two years you and Eric have been having an affair and you wanted your sister outta the picture?"

Raven shuddered, "Thats just wrong. Just because that whore enjoys fucking her uncle doesn't mean I do." She turned to Storm, "Isn't incest a crime? Shouldn't he be arrested for fucking his own neice? And why aren't they askin him all these stupid questions?"

"Because when your Ray Dukett, its alot easier to blame a Michales, then it is doing some goddamn work"

He gave her a sarcastic smirk "We have her bloody knife with fingerprints, we know you killed her Raven"

"No the only thing you know is that my clients knife was at the scene, you don't know that she was. Now if your stupid questions are finished, me and my client will be going home"

"Actually until Raven is proven innocent, she's going to be held here. I'm sorry Storm" Gloria said quietly, now that Raven had pointed out some things, she started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, someone was setting Raven up to take the fall. Gloria knew the history between Raven and her sister, she was the cop on duty when she was arrested all those years ago. To be fair, if anyone could kill and get away with it, it would be Raven. So if she had killed her sister, why leave the knife virtually right out in the open?

"Don't worry, I'll get you out Rae"

"Yeah can you do it before they put me in a cell with six foot guy named Tiny who mistakes me for his mother"

Storm gave a light chuckle "I'll see what I can do"

Gloria took Raven to the holding cell, she would be there until she was proven innocent or guilty. Raven went to the little bed and took a seat, "Can I at least have the cuffs off? What good are they if I'm already caged?"

Gloria went in and lent down and fiddled with the cuffs, "Glor, you know I didn't do this"

"I can't make this go away Raven" The mexican woman whispered jiggling the cuffs.

"Then at least check further into this case rather than stoppin at the knife. It may be mine, I admit but I didn't use it. Especially since I was up all night on the internet with my boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Focus. Its your duty as a police officer to check all leads and your duty as a friend not to turn away simply because that retard Ray tells you too. Your better than him"

Gloria took the cuffs off and locked the cage, Raven was right. Nothing added up and she was going to help proove that. Raven wasn't the most innocent person in the world that could be admitted by the girl herself, but she wasn't stupid. If she was going to commit murder then she would of put more effort into it, and Gloria could bet that if Raven did do it, they would have a body.


	79. Don't mess with a smart psychopath

**Chapter 79 Don't mess with a smart psychopath**

"When's arraignment?" Izzy asked as soon as Storm walked in the door. She had been caught up along with everyone else. John was beside himself, not only did he know Raven was innocent but he couldn't get to her, he was stuck. Storm told him that Raven would understand, but that didn't matter to John. He wanted to be with his girlfriend.

"Tomorrow, so unless we can find clear cut evidence that she's innocent, there goes her career and possibly Uncle Shawn speaking to her" Storm instantly pulled out her phone and rang Digger. Hoping that her cousin had found something.

"Ok I think I just outdone myself. Man I really deserve an emmy for this performance"

Storm put her on speaker so both girls could hear it.

"Get my girl outta jail and we'll talk about an emmy"

"Right. Ok apparently according to my close sources, that whore is currently at Stone Lodge. A wound on her leg. Eric has just joined her. So far their plan is really simple, take off with Raven's money and as a final insult to injury, put the chicky in jail"

"How did she get Raven's knife?" Storm asked, "Surely that wouldn't of gone un-noticed?"

"That whore!" Iziah suddenly shouted "When she came to the hospital she was wearing gloves. She took it then. Raven blamed me for taking it"

"So the question is how do we prove that Raven is innocent and get revenge at the same time?"

Iziah however grinned evily, "Leave it to me chickys"

"Izzy don't go and do what I think you're gonna do. It will only wind up with both of you in jail" Digger warned through the phone. Storm however looked to her cousin.

"What do you need?"

Get me a knife, a letter in the whore's handwritting, and a fresh bottle of vodka"

"Done"

Digger sighed through the phone, she knew it wasn't a good idea to tell Iziah about this, it would only result in Iziah killing someone.

It took her all day driving but at last Iziah was at Stone Lodge, she had to admit that in its own weird way she was quite proud, that whore had finally paid attention to something other than her uncles cock. Her plan was very simple, actually it wasn't simple, it was anything but simple. At least it would get her sister outta jail, and if that meant she would take her place then so be it. If there was one thing Iziah lived by, it was don't mess with her sister. Simply, messing with Raven was a death sentence, it was the same with Jamie, everyone else could go straight to hell. Waiting for the two idiots to go to sleep she was thankful for her partner in the passenger seat, yes, to her latest kill she had to bring her buddy 50 Cent. At times they would both stop and just think, why the hell they were even friends? They were certainly two different people from different backgrounds and with different personalties.

"Hey do you ever stop and wonder why we're friends?" Izzy asked as they waited for the house to turn dark.

"Sometimes, but then I just smoke a joint and all the questions stop"

Iziah giggled "Yeah and then all I have to worry about is the clouds"

"Clouds?"

"Yeah" Iziah looked to the sky evily "Look at them up there, lazy bastards. Get a job you lazy scum"

"Izzy, your yelling at clouds"

"I'm aware of that" Iziah giggled again "I hope this works Curtis"

He knew that she was worried for her sister, his real name only came out when she was worried. "It will work because if anyone can pull off a murder-suicide. Its you"

Iziah blushed as though he had just called her pretty "Now I'm blushing. Your always so nice to me. Calling me psycho, telling me I can pull off murder, commenting on how great my ass looks in jeans"

"Yeah and all the nice comments you give me, all the racial slurs, the stereotyping and that time you called me a porch monkey simply because it sounded funny"

"I'm more shocked that you didn't shoot me. If I were you, I would of shot me"

"And have you survive and come back to kick my ass back to the stone age? I'd rather just take the insult"

"Your a smart man Mr Cent."

Fifty let out a deep laugh, "And your a smart psychopath."

Iziah looked towards the house, all light gone. "And two little worms are about to learn a very important lesson. Don't mess with a smart psychopath"

"Well I'll be here smoking my joint. Hurry back"

She gave him an eerie smirk as she got out and made her way towards the little room. Iziah couldn't help the tingles, finally after all this time, her worst enemy, that traitorous slut was going to die. For years, Raven had convinced her not to pursue her, she would come to her own sticky end and besides no sentence was worth that whore. But now the problem would be gone forever and no more could that bitch ruin Raven or Jamie lives. Messing with her own life, she could handle. Iziah found that in the end she didn't care about herself. It was a sad fact but it was true, Iziah didn't give a flying fuck what happened to her, but Raven and Jamie had done so much for her and the rest of the family and no one was going to hurt them, not while the psycho that was Iziah Poison was still breathing. Breaking into the little lodge was easy, she could of done it with one arm tied behind her back. Creeping in she practically glid up to the bed, in a foul swoop, Eric's throat poured red. He was dead before he even had a chance to react. With a little prodding Brittney was awake, her screams muffled by Iziah's gloved hands. Izzy showed her the knife and instantly Brittney settled down.

"So it wasn't enough to take her money, you just had to put her in jail?" Iziah whispered cruely.

"It was uncle Eric's idea, I didn't want too but he forced me"

Iziah nodded towards the corpse, "Well its a good thing he's dead. Question is, what do I do with you?"

"Please Iziah let me go. I promise you'll never hear from me again."

"How does that get my sister outta jail?"

"Frame Eric, if anyone could do that its you"

Iziah tapped her chin thoughtfully, at least thats what it looked like. "So we frame Eric for your death, you take Raven's money and live it up and as soon as your outta money you come back harping about the truth until Raven gives you the money to keep you silent?"

Soft tears paraded down the blonde's cheeks, fake crocodile tears that Iziah could spot a mile away. "Please Izzy, don't kill me. I never meant for this to happen. Please spear me, Izzy"

Iziah shook her head, that was Brittney's final mistake. Trying to appeal to her on an emotion level because unless your Raven or Jamie, Iziah just didn't care. She was heartless and made of ice. They could just die for all she cared. "Thats a very compelling thought Brittney, but I've got a better one" In a rush of wanting to get the hell outta there, Iziah slit her wrists. Repeatedly she slashed them until her own sister was lying in a pool of her own blood. Taking a deep breath Iziah set to work, there was alot to be done. After an hour of preparation Iziah made her way back out to her very stoned friend.

"Hey I just has a thought, what if your right about the clouds? What do they actually do other than sit there and look fluffy?"

"I don't know Fiddy, perhaps one day we can erase them from the world"

He gave a happy sigh "Hopefully. So how did it go?"

"Good. This will get her outta prison and fingers crossed, I don't take her place"

"And if you do?"

Iziah laughed like he made a funny joke, "Ha! Your funny when your stoned. Me! Get caught? Yeah right buddy!"


	80. Shake

**Chapter 80 Shake**

Bright and early the next morning the cell door opened and Raven was called out. Luckily the night had been spent on her own and she didn't have to be awake all night worrying about who was going to rape her in her sleep.

Gloria gave her a bright smile "Looks like your free to go"

"What happened to all your solid evidence?"

Gloria gave a sigh "Your sister was found this morning, her entire confession was written out. It was murder-suicide. She killed her partner and then herself. She admitted to trying to frame you and run off with your money. Apparently, she fought with her uncle about it and he didn't agree, she killed him and couldn't handle what she had done so she killed herself"

"So thats it? I'm free and she's dead? Awesome!"

"Don't be saying that too loudly Venom, Ray is still trying to blame you for this. You know what he's like when he thinks he's right"

"Yeah. Anyways I should be gettin home because hopefully my boyfriend is waitin for me"

"For what its worth Venom, I am sorry that I arrested you"

"Don't worry bout it Glor, you were doin your job I can understand that. Next time though, how about you tell Ray to do his"

When she got home, her sisters and John were waiting for her. They celebrated like she had been in jail forever. John hugged her tightly, he never wanted to let her go, hearing that she was being held for murder scared him. Scared him into thinking that he could never see her again.

"How long was I in there?"

"A million years, explains why you got a beard" Iziah laughed pulling John and Raven apart. "Dude can't you keep your hands off her for like five minutes?"

"Would you rather I touch you instead Izzy?"

"Do it and you will lose those hands Cena"

John laughed holding his hands up in defence, "I was just kiddin, relax"

"I will never relax. Not ever" Iziah said defiantly, she was distracted for a moment when Storm bought her a coffee over. "I don't care what they say about you Storm, your alright"

"Thanks Izzy"

They all took a seat in the lounge, Raven's tiny legs in John's lap.

"So Raven how was prison?"

"Prison?" Jamie interrupted "You told me she was in Candyland!"

"Did I say Candyland? I meant prison"

"Are you telling me that I danced around like an idiot trying to get into the game for nothing?"

"Yeah a little" Iziah gave her sister an apologetic look. "Admit it though it was fun"

"Yeah, if wasn't the second best thing in the world I would totally kick your short ass into the tyransphere"

"You have the stone age, she has the tyransphere" John laughed making Jamie giggle.

"I'm not gonna ask what that even is." Iziah laughed ruffling Jamie's hair, "At any rate I'm just glad your back"

"Yeah me too" Raven pulled herself up and grabbed John's hand "We're gonna go to my room, I'll see you guys for dinner, with any luck"

They all groaned as Raven and John practically ran to her bedroom.

Once they were alone, John pulled her into his arms. Just happy to have her back after that little scare. He was so happy that as always Venom found a way out, granted he suspected that he may owe Iziah one huge favour. John dipped his lips to her's, savouring the moment. He always savoured the taste of her, her lips always feeling like heaven. He tried to ignore her shaking but it was getting harder and harder. Everytime he touched her, she began to shake. It was just something that happened, John didn't know what that meant. From what he could recall, she didn't shake like that when Tamina touched her, why would she shake when he did it? He pulled away from her, her body still trembling.

"Raven, why are you shaking?" He asked gently, he didn't want to start a fight but it was starting to get to him. He was getting paranoid that it was something he was doing wrong. If he was doing something wrong then he would like to know what the hell it was so he could fix it.

"John" Raven got out softly, she didn't want to tell him the reason she was shaking. It would most definately end with him angry. But what else could she say? He knew her too well to lie and besides Raven didn't want to lie to him. Her smoky pools clouded over with uncertainty, that was the reason she was shaking, she was un-sure of what she wanted. She didn't want him anymore and she didn't know how to say it. John pulled away, heartbroken to the very core.

"John please don't go"

"I have too, I'd rather go than stay here with a woman that can't stand it when I touch her"

"John! Please let me explain!"

He just shook his head and walked away from her, if he walked fast enough then he wouldn't have to hear her heartbreaking speech.

Raven ran a hand through her hair, why must life be so fucking difficult? She collapsed on her bed and waited for John to come back, she could only hope that he would. Raven sighed, sometimes life was just plain annoying, it just went on and on until you just wished the French would die.


	81. Workin through it

**Chapter 81 Workin through it**

By the time John made it to his parents house, his anger had gone. He just didn't understand, why did she shake like that. It was like she was disgusted by his touch. John sighed pulling the door open, his father sitting right in front of him reading the newspaper. John slumped down at the table, his father looked at him over his paper.

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"More little things?"

John shook his head, he had no idea how the fuck he was meant to get past this. He was just so afraid of what it could mean that he didn't want to ask, he didn't want to hear anything that he didn't like.

"What happened John?"

"Its weird"

"Well I bet there is nothing you can say that I ain't heard before"

John sighed, looking at his father. "Raven shakes whenever I touch her. Its like I disgust her, everytime I touch her, she just starts shaking"

"That could mean anything John, you know that right?" John Snr pointed out "I remember when I first started dating your mother"

John groaned against his will, he had heard alot about his parents dating days and sadly all it did was remind him that they actually had sex.

"Alright fine, you don't wanna hear it."

"I'm sorry, I'm listening Dad"

"Ok. When I first started dating your mother, she used to shake. It wasn't digust, it was fear. She was afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

He pursed his lips together, "I can't remember. The point is there are other reasons as to why a person reacts the way they do"

John shook his head "Not this time Dad"

He folded his paper and looked at his son "John you told me in confidence that the last time Raven had a relationship like this it ended with her heart being severely broken, maybe thats what she's afraid of. Giving her heart out again"

"I'm not gonna kill myself" John rolled his eyes at his father.

"Yeah and I'm sure the last guy said that too. Look you're not gonna get answers by sitting here and debating it with me. Go and talk to her, if you don't it might be too late."

"You know I hate it when your right old man"

John Snr laughed heartily "Well that ain't gonna change John, so get used to it"

John tapped on the ranch slider gently, all he could see were her tiny legs hanging off the side. She sat up and ushered him in.

"I didn't think you would come back" She said gently not looking at him. She was so upset with herself and her paranoia, out of everything she wished that would die first. It would make her life easier.

"We need to talk" John sat beside on the bed, instantly she started shaking again. He wasn't even touching her and already she was shaking.

"I'm sorry that I shake when you touch me but I can't help it"

"Do you know why you shake?"

Raven nodded sadly, "If I tell you, you're just gonna get madder and I hate it when you're mad at me"

He took her hand "Just tell me, maybe we can work through it together"

"I get scared that suddenly you're gonna open your eyes and realise what you're doing. I fear that you're suddenly gonna turn around and go "Gotcha! Do you really think I could love you? Ha!"

"Raven" "I know its my own paranoia being a bitch but you don't understand how much I love you." Raven hung her head, her curls falling over her face "How much I need you"

John made her look at him "Raven Venom, listen to me. No matter what happens between us, good or bad. I will always love you. I will always be here with you because I was here from the start"

"Really?"

"Yes really, what do I have to do to proove that to you?"

Raven just looked at him, his blue eyes shining deep into her soul and it dawned on her paranoia fianlly, John didn't have to do anything to proove it, he already had nine years ago. Gently she touched his face, "You don't have to do anything"

"Thank God cause I just wanna lie down"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, sometimes the great John Cena was so surly and lazy. John flopped down taking Raven with him. John kissed the top of her head lovingly "Whatever happens Rae, we'll work through it together. We always do"

"You know what, you're totally right. We've been through lots of bad shit together, we can handle a little more" Raven looked up to her ceiling as though she was talking to the big man upstairs. "Hear that you prick? You can't pull uz apart, take your best fuckin shot"

"Rae, would you stop talking to your ceiling" John laughed "Its weird"

"Shut it, I'm tryin to talk to "God" You keep bringin on the sluts and I keep knockin them back. So go ahead do your worst"

John chuckled pulling Raven on top of him "What do I have to do to get you to stop taunting your ceiling?"

"Strip me naked" Raven laughed "You can figure what to do from there"


	82. Newsflash, whores are used for sex

**Chapter 82 Newsflash; Whores are used for sex, nothing else**

Raven pulled herself out of bed the next morning, John was already up. That didn't surprise her, he was always up early even when he didn't have too. It was in-grained in his system. Loud singing errupted from her built in bathroom making her laugh gently. John always sung in the shower, unless he was touching himself. Raven went in and pulled the shower door open. "Must you sing?"

John grinned washing the suds away "Yes I must. Did you not like my song?"

"I don't know whats scarier, your singin or the fact that you singin _Dr Hook_."

"Well I was going to sing some _Theory_ but I don't know any of their songs"

Raven stripped down and got in beside him, the water soaking her skin in a heartbeat. "You'll have to work on that Cena, everyone should know _Theory, _everyone"

John gently nudged her in the ribs, "You are so rude Venom, I was peacefully enjoying a shower and then you just walse on in and interrupt"

"You're right I am being kinda rude but you've forgotten one simple thing"

"Which is?"

"Its my shower you dork"

"Not a dork"

Raven slid her arms around his neck, her body just pressed agianst his. "Of course your not"

John kissed her softly, their bodies melting into each other, everything was forgotten as Raven lost herself to the power that was his mouth. Her tongue danced around his mouth, his tongue trying to catch it. John pulled away and spun her round so her soft back was pressed right up against his chest. He planted soft kisses across her shoulders and down her neck. Raven pressed back against him, his hands cupping her breasts as though he was testing the weight. He kept one hand on her breast while the other floated down between her legs. Raven let out a sharp groan his fingers finding that little button instantly. Raven slid a hand up his leg, he vibrated in her hand when she wrapped a hand around him. She managed one stroke before he litterly pried her hand away. His fingers danced over that button, a thick finger sliding inside her. Raven could barely breathe, her legs were quickly buckling under all the pleasure. It was good enough to feel his fingers but his mouth sweeping over her shoulders made the pleasure quickly boil every nerve ending she had. All she could do was place her hands on top of his, clutching desperately at resistance. Quickly she faded and the end exploded from her. The end left her shaking and breathing hard, the juices trailing down her thighs. Regaining herself she turned in his arms and kissed him hard, her whole body was shaking. Raven was working on auto now, she let her body over take her rational thinking. Kissing down his neck she kissed down his muscled frame. John wanted to stop her but he couldn't, her lips felt too good gliding down his wet body. Raven settled her body comfortably in front of him. Flicking her tongue over the swollen head, pre juices dribbled on her tongue. It was sweet like honey and Raven needed more. It was a taste that her system could handle. At least thats what she hoped. John pried wet strands away from her face, he needed to see this, he needed to make sure this was real and it was actually happening. Raven took him fully into her mouth, her tongue flicking over the sides. John let out a grunt of pleasure, he lent against the shower wall, his legs threatening to give way. Raven kept bobbing her head over him, hungrily she worked him, her mouth now his master.

"Rae" John breathed out barely able to get the words out. His breathing was coming in short gasps as his girlfriend took him in with long strokes, her soft hand massaging his balls. He couldn't last much longer, "Raven" He tried to get it out but she wasn't listening, trust Raven to stop listening at the most important of times. John let go and his body tightened with impact. Raven relaxed her throat as much as possible, her mouth filling with his sweet taste. Raven got all he had to give, savouring the essence of him. Cleaning him up she gently pulled herself up and looked at him innocently. "Sorry I wasn't listenin, what were you sayin?"

John kissed her on the nose, the aftermath still shaking him.

"Looks like I took the words right outta your mouth"

"You are so not funny" John got out finally turning off the water. "We should really get dressed unless you wanna be late"

"Not with my father the way he's actin" Raven said bitterly, in her mind, her father was being a giant knobhead.

That night Raven and John crashed down on the hotel bed, the show had gone really well. For John it did anyways, Raven was involved in a bra and panties match with the new Diva Maxine, she was actually meant to lose, well Raven wasn't having that shit. She was way more experinced than Maxine in the ring and about the business, she wasn't about to let that bitch tear her clothes. So Raven tore her clothes off in seconds but she wasn't done, she was far from done. Taking her sister's crowbar she choked the young Diva out and even then she wasn't done. During the Eve promo, Raven came out and smacked her with a chair. And she _still_ wasn't done, when Kelly had her match with Nicki, Raven, now dressed in her black bra and panties came down and laid all three Divas out with the same chair. She had sent a clear message to her father, if he was going to keep treating her like a bimbo then she was going to hurt everyone within a two mile radius. Clearly after the show Shawn had a serious talk to his daughter. It quickly turned from the show to her current relationship. Raven was actually more surprised that the Divas (except Maxine) actually supported her cause, sure they were the ones getting smacked with chairs but the fans were loving it. Now couldn't wait for a Divas match or promo in hopes that Raven would be there with her brand of destruction. Besides they would get their revenge, it was just the way wrestling worked. Now they happily sat on the bed sharing some dinner and relaxing. It was like any other time after work, the only difference was the fact that they could see each other naked if they so choose.

"Hey what do you think the fasicnation with our relationship is?" Raven asked twirling noodles around her fork. "Everyone seems to be going on about it."

John shrugged "I have no clue, all I can think of is, its me and the hottest woman in the company"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You didn't tell me you were going out with Melina"

John laughed "So you think Melina's the hottest Diva"

"She's actually the first one that came to mind, all our girls are pretty"

"Except?" John asked a hint of a smile on his face.

"Maryse. Michelle, Layla and Maxine. I don't know why but I really don't like Maxine. She annoys me"

"Raven everyone annoys you"

"Not everybody" Raven shot him a look "Ok everybody annoys me"

"Even me?"

"Especially you John. Your the one that annoys me the most"

John laughed "I'm so sorry that I annoy you so much Raven, its just my nature to annoy you"

"Its all good, I'm used to it. So what movie do you wanna watch tonight?"

"Can I pick anything?"

"Just not porn" Raven laughed "I really don't want to watch two no names havin fake sex"

"Damn, and I wanted to watch _Debbie does Dallas_"

Raven just gave him a weird look, shaking her head she decided that she would not push this weird conversation any further. Luckily she didn't have too because their door made noise. Raven looked at it evily as though the door had mortally offended her.

"Its open!" John called out, "Babe relax it was just the door"

"I hate doors, there evil" Raven said as Randy opened the door.

"Thank God you both have clothes on" He grinned sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What would you do if we were both butt naked having wild sex?" Raven asked seriously. Randy tilted his head thinking about it.

"Spose the only thing to do is ask if I can join in"

"So what brings you here Rand, thought you were Sam?"

"We had a fight" Randy sighed "Why does she have to be so difficult?"

"Thats just how us girls are" Raven said matter or factly, "So what did you do?"

"Why is it that its what I've done?"

John shot him a look "Because its you Randy"

"I forgot her birthday"

Raven rolled her eyes playfully "Oh man! What is it with us girls? Gettin upset that our lovin boyfriends forgot the day we were born. Man we're just so outta line"

Randy shot her an ice cold look, clearly not impressed with her sarcasm. Raven pulled herself off the bed. "You two discuss this, I might go and see Sam. If you're lucky Rand, I might be able to talk her round"

Raven finished her food on the way to find Sam, she quite liked Sam. She was a normal girl who liked normal things. Because she wasn't a Diva, she had no use for politics so it was good to be able to talk to someone without wondering if she was going to use it against you later on.

"So I heard a rumor its your birthday" Raven grinned at the brunette when she found her. Sam was sitting at the bar sipping on red wine.

"Yeah and Randy forgot" She said bitterly, "I didn't expect a whole big charade or anything expensive, just a happy birthday but he just plain forgot"

"Yeah that sucks, but you could either mope about it and stay mad at nothin, or you could forgive him and tell him he has to make it up to you. You can bet that would be good"

Sam gave a little giggle, "Maybe your right. After all its just one birthday, he's remembered everything else so far"

"See, so now you can go and rescue him from John"

"What do you mean rescue?"

"Well its nice way of sayin, go and get your boyfriend so I can have sex with mine"

"Can I finish my wine first?"

"Of course you can, it is your birthday after all"

"Hey Ra-ven" Lay-cool cheered together, hearing their voices made Raven want to punch something, mainly them.

"What do you two bimbos want?"

"We just wanted to talk to you" Michelle cooed sitting down, Layla right beside her. "Hear you and John are together"

Raven looked to Sam, slightly puzzled "Thats old news, why the hell are they talkin about it like it just happened?"

"Because their dumb"

"Careful little girl, you don't wanna mess with us" Layla scolded her, Sam for her credit didn't slink back. Sure she wasn't a Diva but Randy had taught her very well how to defend herself, plus Raven had taught her some very impressive holds. Sam may go down but she would go down swinging.

"Ok I'll bite simply because its clearly what you want. Yes me and John are together"

"Aw isn't that simply sweet Michelle? Two best friends in love"

"It sure is Lay, maybe I should tell her whats goin to happen with them"

"Ooh you can predict the future? Ooh tell me will I ever find the cure for cancer?"

Michelle and Layla exchanged annoyed looks "While you were playing around in OVW, me and John were together"

"Lemme get this straight Michelle, you and my boyfriend used to date?"

Michelle let out a patronizing laugh "Date? Honey John isn't the kind of man thats built for dating. John is only built to do two things. Wrestling and fucking, and when your relationship crumbles and it will, he will be on his way back to me, he always comes to me because I'm the only woman that can give him what he needs, what he craves. Good hard sex"

"Ok Sammy walk me through this" Raven tried to sort out all the information she had just recieved. "Ok so John and Michelle used to fuck around while I was in trainin. Correct?"

"Yes"

"And after his crumpled relationships he went back to her. Correct?'

"Yes"

"And apparently he told her that he was a wrestling, fucking machine. Correct?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm" Raven thought about it, Michelle and Layla looking on clearly Raven was about to realise the horrible truth and start her pathetic crying. "You know it sounds to me Sam, that Michelle got used. I mean John keeps her around for sex anytime he chooses but doesn't commit. He wants sex, he just rings Michelle."

Michelle's face turned eight shades of red

"Chelle honey, you were a whore he used when he got tired of his hand. And you like an idiot fell for his lines. You wanna know why he ain't used those lines on me? Because he knows I won't fall for them. I know him too well, but you? Well you were an easy peice of meat that he simply threw away when he got sick of you. So yes, congrats, you got into his pants but I got into his heart and theres no way in you would ever get there. Now go back to your corner so I can enjoy my friends company"

Both girls stalked away angrily, muttering to each other. Clearly it took a lot to get into Raven's head.

"It really doesn't bother you? It would bother me" Sam said sipping her wine. "If I heard that Randy had been with her, I would be so insulted"

Raven let out a chuckle "Its his past and if that included a whore then who am I to get mad at it, besides the past isn't what matters Sammy, its the present. If he was doing her now, I would tear his fucking head off, but since he's not, his head will stay securely to his body"

"You are one strange girl you know that"

"Yes I know, and I'm so proud" Raven gushed. She meant what she said, she wasn't going to get mad at the past. John made a mistake, everyone made mistakes. It just made you human.


	83. Time to chat

**Chapter 83 Time to chat**

"Are you sure your not mad?" John asked gently as they got dressed in the morning. Raven relayed what happened between her and Laycool, including his sexual activities. John instantly went on damage control, he wasn't sure why but he simply didn't believe that she wasn't mad. After all Michelle was a whore, and John was her best friend. The two shouldn't be mixing, at least that was Raven's theory.

Raven let out a sigh, "No I'm not mad. A little creeped out but thats it"

"Really?"

"Yes. Just promise me somethin. If we ever break up for whatever reason, please don't go back to her. You're better than a common slut that needs to be shot"

John kissed her forehead "We're not breaking up ever. But I will promise that simply because I know how much you hate sluts"

"And if I'm not givin you all you need and want in the sack, please let me know. I'm sure Izzy would lend me her sex book"

"I still cannot believe that she has a sex book"

"The things my sister and her friends do when they are bored. I have a feelin she just wanted a genuine excuse to use the phrase "I did D12 last night"

"Thats just nasty" John laughed pulling on his cap, "I don't ever want to do D12, ever"

"Ok lets stop talkin about that, its startin to creep me out"

They got to the arena just in time to be stopped by Commissoner Shawn. Raven instantly rolled her silver eyes. It was too early in the morning to deal with her father. It was always too early to deal with her father.

"Relax girl, I just wanna talk to John"

"Well talk oldman" Raven got out not letting go of his hand. She did not like the look in his eyes. He was planning something and whatever it was, she wasn't going to like.

"Privately"

"No deal" Raven said icily, John however pulled out of her grip.

"I'll be fine babe."

Raven shot daggers at her father, "I guess I'll see you in a little bit"

Shawn made sure his daughter was out of earshot before turning to John. "So this relationship with my daughter?"

"I love her Shawn" John said simply, he might as well get that cleared up as soon as humanly possible.

"You need to break it off with her"

"Why?"

"Because its gonna end that way anyway and when it does it will be her final nail in her coffin. I don't want to lose my daughter John"

"Understandable. But who said this isn't gonna work? Why is everyone assuming that we just jumped into this and just prayed it would work?"

"You don't get it Cena. Raven isn't like other girls. Most girls, even her own twin, have this relationship setting in their brain. Raven doesn't have that. Thats why all her relationships fail, because she isn't built to handle one. If you break it off now I can pull her back but the longer it goes on the harder she's gonna fall when it does end. I will not lose my baby girl again"

"I'm not breaking up with her. I love her and we will make this work"

"You can't John. It doesn't matter what you do its gonna end up the same way as always, Rae with a broken heart."

John walked away, he couldn't take any more of the oldmans annoying rant. Now he was driven more than ever to make this work, not only to proove them all wrong but mainly because he knew deep down that he would always love Raven and no matter what happened between them, he would always find his way back to her. She had his heart, she had it from the start.

"So what happened?" Raven asked as soon as she saw him. John shook it away, he didn't want to have this conversation with her.

"Nothing"

"Nothing happened? You just stood there lookin at each other until one of you got bored"

"Its nothing Raven"

"I see. You won't tell me. Well you don't have that option Cena. You can tell me or I can beat him to within an inch of his life and he can tell me"

John let out a sigh, in one big blur he let it all out. By the end of it, Raven's face had turned red. She let out a deep relaxing breath,

"Why is everyone against this? Seriously, is it that bad?"

"No its not bad Raven, but you know there would be people doubting us"

"Well they can all just go to hell, same with my father. Treat me as though I'm a machine. I have workin organs that proove otherwise you know"

John wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on her head "Don't worry about what they say Raven, as long as we have eachother, we've got it made"

Raven let out a giggle wrapping her arms around John's neck "And you say you don't know _Theory_"  
>"I don't. That was a guess"<p> 


	84. Who to believe

**Chapter 84 Who to believe?**

A month later Raven still wasn't talking to her father, it was bad enough that he labled her some sort of unlovable machine but to actually try and make John break up with her, that was far past the line and Raven wouldn't talk to him until he had apologized and accepted the fact that John and herself were in a commited relationship. So instead of having dinner with her father and her other family members as per usual, Raven was having dinner with John and his family. They had all heard and thankfully accpeted the fact they were together. At least someone got it.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you two together" Carol gushed passing Raven some roast pumpkin. She could handle that, luckily she could handle the rice risotto that the older woman had made.

"We're happy too, took us long enough I reckon"

"Well you know what they say dear, Rome wasn't built in a day."

"But apparently New Zealand was built in a skyline"

"What does that even mean?" John looked at his girlfriend,

"I have no idea but it sounds pretty cool"

They all laughed as Carol clasped her hands together, "Before we eat, let us say grace" They all bowed their heads as Carol said a prayer, Raven wasn't usually a praying girl but it was a small sacrifice she could live with.

"Amen"

"So Raven have you finished attacking the girls yet or do you have more planned?" John Snr asked as they began to ate.

"Thats up to the Comissoner I guess"

He gave a hearty laugh "Well at least you keep the show livened up, that Rocky going on for hours about all sorts of crap"

His family rolled his eyes as the older man started to go on about all the things that were wrong with the Rock. At least they had something in common.

After dinner Raven helped clear away the dishes, at least Mama-Carol would let her help this time. John was outside with his other brothers playing football while she helped Mama-Carol in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about the stereotype Raven" Carol laughed,

"I'm sure I can work past it, girls in the kitchen while men are outside acting like idiots"

"Thats one way to put it" Carol laughed, as a loud crash resounded around them. Sighing Carol put her dishrag down and went outside to see what it was. A moment later Dave was pulled into the kitchen by his left ear.

"Since you think its so funny breaking my gnomes David you can help us clean up"

He groaned and twisted from his mothers grip, grabbing a dishrag he started to dry the dishes.

"Wasn't even my fault" He grumbled putting the plate away "John pushed me"

"Now pout and stick out your bottom lip to really sell it" Raven smiled at him.

Dave laughed "You think that would work?"

"You don't know until you try"

"You two do that, I'm going to answer my telepone. Probably more telemarketers trying to get through to a lone house wife" Carol laughed going to the phone.

"So you and John are together now?" He asked getting closer to her. Raven suddenly felt really uncomfortable. She wasn't sure why, she and Dave had gotten along fine but him being that close to her made her really shaky.

"Yeah."

"Thats a shame"

Raven knew she would only regret asking but it tumbled out before she could stop it "Why's that a shame?"

He smiled gently at her "I always had a thing for you"

"Ah well its a little too late Dave, I'm with your brother and I'm kinda in love with him"

He touched her hand, it was almost intimate the way he made sure his skin brushed her's. "Well when your done playing with a boy, come see me"

Raven was left in the kitchen confused and shaking. Did he just hit on her?

All the way home Raven was silent, she had no idea what to make of Dave's words. Was he hitting on her? Or was he testing her? Did he mean what he said? Or was he just being a jerk? Was Dave the equivalent to Brittney? So many things bubbled in her skull she had no idea what to make of it all.

"Are you ok?" John asked as they made their way inside after the hill climb. She had been quiet for a while and it was starting to become difficult to get through to her.

"Yeah" Raven trailed off pulling her jacket off. On top of it should she really talk to John about it. What if it was nothing and it was just in her mind, she could cause a big fight over nothing. "Somethin happened, but I'm not sure what it means, if it even means anythin"

John looked at her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I think your brother hit on me"

"What?"

"We were in the kitchen doin dishes, he said that he always had a thing for me. He touched my hand and said that when I was done with you that I should go and see him" Raven explained calmly. Now that she said it outloud it sounded clear as day that his brother was hitting on her, she just didn't understand why. All the years that she had known him, he never did anything like this and now suddenly he decides that tonight was the night he hit on her. Something didn't add up or maybe she was being paranoid again.

"Your saying that my brother hit on you?" John tried to grasp at what she was saying. It didn't make sense to him either.

"Ask him" Raven knew that he wouldn't admit it but hopefully John would see he was lying when he made up a lame excuse. John rang his brother, he had no idea what was going on. It sounded like jibberish to him. After a few moments he put the phone down and looked at his girlfriend.

"He said that you hit on him" John said finally, Raven's eyes fell. She didn't expect that. Not the shift of blame, but her own boyfriend instantly believeing that she was bad-guy.

"And you believe him over me?"

"Why would he lie?" John asked softly.

"Why would I!" Raven suddenly exploded hurt beyond belief. Little tears sprung to her eyes as she ran out to her bedroom. She didn't expect John to actually believe that she was the whore.

"Wow you have some serious ass kissin to do Cena"

John jumped eight feet in the air when Iziah suddenly popped up from the couch, despite her sister's sadness, Iziah had a gleeful smile on her face. That was just as bad. "You're really gonna have to do some serious ass kissin to make her forgive you"

"I didn't do anything"

"No but your brother did and you instantly turning on her didn't help none and you know it"

John was about to talk when Iziah gave him a hard look "Just think about this, has your brother ever done anything to make you not trust him? Has he ever lied to you? Has he ever betrayed you in some way no matter how minor"

"Yes"

"Has Raven?"

"No"

"I rest my case" Iziah said flopping back down on the couch leaving John to think.


	85. Now do you believe me?

**Chapter 85 Now do you believe me?**

A few days after the little incident, Raven wasn't speaking to her father or John. They were just as bad as each other. One thought she was an unlovable robot, the other thought she was a whore. Raven however just felt nothing, she should be feeling nothing but rage, but it was just calm silence.

"You ok?" Iziah asked when she came up from her room. Red paint on her hands, the most shocking thing of the day was the paint on her sister's hand was actually paint. Usually when Iziah's hands were red, it was blood.

"You know I thought I would be angrier"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I would be angrier given that according to the two most important men in my life I'm a robotic whore. Or maybe I'm just so unbelieveably angry that I've come full circle."

"So your not talkin to Dad or John?"

"Dad thinks I'm a robot that can't be loved and John thinks I'm a whore. So no, I'm not talkin to them"

"Will you ever talk to them again?"

Raven just shrugged, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Just when she thought she had it figured, the big man upstairs threw her a curveball. She looked up to the ceiling bitterly "You're pushin it"

"I'm gonna go out and get something from _Tom's_, are you gonna be ok here?"

"Yeah, I might do some bakin"

"Ooh bake a cake, with vodka icing" Iziah laughed pulling on her boots. "I'll be back soon, I might stop in and see Fiddy. When I get back I best smell cake"

"Aye aye Cap'n"

"Thats you remember" Iziah giggled going out the door leaving her sister alone with her thoughts.

Iziah was gone for a while so Raven figured she must be at Fifty's getting high or trying to convince him to hit the zoo again. That gave her time to get the cake started, by the time Iziah got home it would be ready and knowing her sister, she would eat the entire thing all by herself. Just as the cake was put in the oven, her door rattled with life. Thinking it was Iziah being annoying she pulled it open, to her surprise and annoyance, it was Dave on the other side.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could talk, can I come in?"

Raven stepped aside and let him in, she kept the door open. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

He gave a short sigh "I want to apologize what happened. It was wrong and I shouldn't of said what I did"

"Hell yes you were wrong but at least you can apologize like a man"

"I am really sorry Raven. Just so you know" He smiled gently extending his hand, "Wanna move on and just be friends?"

She looked at his hand for what seemed ever, deciding that John meant more to her than this little fight, she took his hand. His grip curled around her and her pulled her in.

"I knew you liked me Raven"

She tried to push him away but he was stronger than he let on, he kept kissing her neck, his hands ripping at her clothes. Raven tried to get away but he was holding tight. With all her strength she managed to head butt him and get free. Dave grabbed her and slammed her tiny body to the floor, the air left her lungs and his weight crashed across her small frame. He ripped her shirt open growling with pleasure.

"I don't think so buddy" Iziah growled swinging viciously, her crowbar catching the side of his head. Dave tumbled off her and fell into darkness. Kicking him off her she helped her sister up, Raven was shaking beyond belief, she was so scared. Now she knew how Iziah felt all those years ago. Dave shook himself, pulling himself out of the abyss he stood up and came face to face with Iziah's pistol. One arm wrapped around her sister, calmly she aimed straight at his face. "Don't even think about it"

With his tail between his legs he stumbled down the hill. Iziah didn't lower the gun until she saw him drive the hell away from her.

"Raven?" Iziah asked gently, her shirt was ripped to shreds, her body already floating up bruises.

"John" Was all she could get out. Quickly Iziah sent him a text, she would tell him what his scumful brother tried to do when he got here. If even showed up. Iziah took Raven's hand and sat her at the table, she was still shaking, her silver eyes bulging with fear. Iziah hated seeing her sister like that, Iziah always had it in her head that Raven was fearless. She would go head to head with any challenge, and Raven being Raven, would always find a way through it. To see her shaking like a little girl was heart wrenching.

"What happened?" John asked tiredly just walking in. He regretted saying those words as Raven flew into his arms, tears flowing down her face.

"Your brother tried to rape her" Iziah spat out evily "If it wasn't for me he would of suceeded"

One look at the twins and John knew that the only one lying was Dave. John held her tight, Raven wouldn't let him go. He was saftey right now.

"You better deal with your brother John because if you don't I'm gonna have to go hunting."


	86. The right thing

**Chapter 86 The right thing**

As soon as Raven was asleep and locked safely in her bedroom, John jumped in his car and headed straight to his brothers house. John was past reason, he was angry. How dare his own brother do that to his girlfriend, his best friend. John didn't care if he had an explaination, he didn't want to hear it. Besides there was nothing he could say that would make it ok to try and rape his girlfriend. All he could do was tell Dave to get out of dodge, who knew, maybe he was the one guy that could hide from Digger. John pounded on the door, yelling at his brother to get his ass out there now. John kept pounding and shouting until Dave finally came out, shirtless and wrapped in a towel. Dave knew what was coming and he was prepared for it, afterall he had taken shots from John before. He pulled the door open, and before he could even open his mouth John punched him in the mouth.

"John!" Dave threw his hands up pleadingly, "John let me explain!"

That just pissed him off more, there was no reason that would make it ok. John lept on his brother and punched wildly, punched until his entire face was smashed and covered in blood.

"You ever come near my girlfriend again, I will kill you" John spat kicking him in the ribs for good measure.

Since John paid a visit to his brother, his entire family had heard about what had happened. Typically they were on Dave's side, he would never do anything like that to any woman and he especially wouldn't do that to his brothers girlfriend. Like two black sheeps, John and Raven were cast aside. It didn't matter to John, Dave stopped being his brother the moment he laid his hands on his girlfriend. John had stopped all visits and talks with his family, Raven and Iziah was his family now. John was more than happy with that, sure Raven was weird and Iziah was a psycho nut job but at least you knew what you got from them, he never expected his family to turn so fast, nor did he expect his brother to be a rapist, but then again that was life throwing curve balls again.

Late afternoon while John was still out doing his superstar thing, Raven was at home making dinner, she loved making dinner. It meant that she would get a full meal, and John really liked her cooking. It was nice to cook for someone who appreciated it. Raven cut up some veges as she randomly sang some _Theory_, she loved that band as much as she loved John.

"I wonder if I could get away with stabbin the chimes?" Raven wondered allowed as the door-bell went off. Putting her vege knife down she opened the door.

"Mrs Cena" Raven was surprised to see the older woman on her doorstep, she had made it very clear what she thought of Raven and plus the hill wasn't exactly kind to an old woman.

"I was hoping we could talk. Like grown ups"

Raven stepped aside and let her in, she was a little weary of that move, The last time she let in a member of John's family they tried to rape her, Raven decided that Carol wasn't going to rape her. Raven gestured her to a chair.

Carol sat down on one side, Raven on the other side. Carol didn't hear it but Raven did. A slight creaking of the basement steps, Iziah was about to hear every word that was exchanged.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened" Carol started gently. "This so called rape claim is pulling our boys apart Raven, why would you want to pull them apart for a rape that didn't happen"

Before Raven could even think of an answer the basement door flew open, and a rage filled Iziah emerged.

"Iziah" Raven warned but her sister wasn't listening, she was far too angry.

"You listen to me you old bag and you listen good. The only reason the rape didn't happen was because I stopped it. When I came home your son was on top of my sister, ripping and tearing her clothes. If I had decided to stay out longer he would raped her. If you choose not to believe it then so be it, but I will not let you come into _her_ house and call her a lying whore. Now I suggest that if you still want the ability to walk you will leave now and never return again"

Carol stood stifly and quickly made her retreat, Iziah was litterly growling as the older woman fled down the hill.

"Poison"

"Don't you Poison me" Iziah snapped "I will not tolerate that old bag comin into your house and calling you a lying whore. If she wants to call you a freak, fine. If she wants to call you a psycho, fine. But I will not stand idly by and let her call you Brittney. No one will ever compare you to Brittney, not while I'm breathing" Iziah retorted going back downstairs slamming her basement door shut. Hearing Brittney's name made Raven have a thought, hoping it was nothing but at the same time hoping it was everything she rang Digger.

"Diggers lost and found, you lose it, I find it, how can I help you?"

Raven smiled hearing her sister's voice. "I seemed to of lost my soul. Soul thirteen"

"Yes its right here, you sold it to the Devil when you were eight, in exchange for a Mega-drive."

"Oh yeah" Raven laughed "Seriously though, I need your skills."

"Of course you do, I'm gonna have to start charging ya'll for this you know"

"I hear ya, find out what you can on Dave Cena"

"Alright, give me ten minutes"

"That long?"

"I'm in the middle of eating"

"Understood. Take your time Harm"


	87. Just die already

**Chapter 87 Just die already**

It only took Digger eight minutes to get back to Raven, and when she heard the results, everything clicked and she got it.

"Are you abosolutely sure about this Digger?"

Even over the phone Raven could see her older sister roll her green eyes "Yes I'm sure, when have I ever been wrong?"

"Touche, alright get me Dave's number and now"

"Already texted it, and now I'm shut for the night"

"I take it your hubby is home?"

Digger giggled, "Now its his turn to do some digging, if you know what I mean"

"Deaf people know what you mean, its not exactly in code you know" Iziah cut through on the extended line.

"Bye Poison, night Venom"

"Night Karnage"

Raven hung up and earnt the evil eye from her twin. "So what did you learn from Digger?"

Raven pursed her lips together for a moment, "When Adam and Eve were created, Eve ate the apple and she and Adam were banished from paradise."

Iziah gave her an odd look but let her sister continue, "When Samson needed to be defeated, Delilah came and chopped his hair off. When Marshall made it big and refused to acknowledge certain people, Brittney took him down a peg. Do you see my pattern yet?"

"Raven no one see's your pattern, it all sounds like jibberish to me. Jibberish that makes me wanna kill"

"We have been lookin at this all wrong."

"What do you mean? I'm lookin at it all right. Man tries to rape my sister so I knock his fucking ass out with a crowbar"

"You don't think its a little weird that for nine years he ignores me in that way and then suddenly one night, he decides "hey I might rape my brothers girlfriend"

"Some men are slow"

Raven shook her head "My point is, with almost every tragedy that occurs there is a whore close by, and this time is no exception."

"And I'm lost again"

"Get Dave over here and all shall be revealed"

"Uh-uh, I don't want that man near you and I know John wouldn't either"

"Would you just trust me? It will all be cleared and by the end of it, your kill streak just might go up"

Iziah squealed with pure joy, grabbing her jacket and her little pistol she went and retrieved Dave, hopefully Raven was right about this.

Iziah was back within seconds, a very confused Dave right beside her. "Well big boy, take a seat. Apparently Raven has some news"

Dave took a seat at the kitchen table, she wasn't going to wait for John, in his angry state he wouldn't listen. Raven looked at him wondering where to start.

"So how long have you been dating her?" Raven asked nicely.

"Who?" Dave asked confused.

"Don't play games Dave, because right now you have two options. Lie and let everyone think you're a rapist or tell the truth and clear up this mess."

Dave hung his head, he knew that it wouldn't be a secret forever, he just didn't want John to know what he was doing. Of course it was all good keeping it a secret, until the wrong person found out. Suddenly he was pulled into a sick game of revenge.

"A couple of months"

"So what was her main goal here?"

"Who's goal?" Iziah looked between Dave and Raven, they both ignored her.

"Revenge and picking up the shattered peices"

"Someone tell me what is going on before I start cracking skulls" Iziah glared at her sister and John's brother.

"Well it turns out that Dave here is getting his brothers sloppy seconds and he didn't think that John would understand. So of course when Liz found out, she started blackmailing him, she would tell John unless he did her bidding. Which apparently was destroying our relationship or getting revenge"

"Oh I get it now! Whores are the reason for mankinds downfall" Iziah giggled "Very sly of you Venom"

Raven flashed her a grin before turning to Dave, seriousness screaming in her silver eyes. "You're gonna tell him everything and apologize for listening to her, in exchange we will take care of Liz"

"Deal" Dave was just glad this was over. He never intended to hurt Raven or John, but he was in deep love with Celeste and that wouldn't change. He didn't have to wait long to explain because John walked in as soon as the words left his mouth. Iziah actually had to intervene to stop John leaping at his brother.

"Whoa! Settle down killer. He has somethin to tell you and while ya'll talk I'm going to see my buddy Fiddy, he's keeping a joint warm for me"

Dave explained it all to him, John still wasn't happy with his brother and Dave didn't blame him. Cutting through all the treacle, the bottom line was, he _did_ try and hurt his girlfriend and John needed time to make peace with that. Dave left them with high hopes that one day, John would forgive him.

As soon as he was gone John looked to his girlfriend. "You think I should just forgive him don't you?"

"You do what your gut is tellin you" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How can you forgive him, he tried to rape you"

"I never said I forgave him, I just understand where he was coming from, sometimes desperate people do stupid things, un-aware of how much pain they are actually causing."


	88. Kermuppents

**Chapter 88 Kermuppents**

Tonight it was going to end, one way or another. Iziah was more than tired that whores just wouldn't die. Well tonight she would get rid of that whore Liz and hopefully Raven would be able to live in peace. Even Iziah wasn't that stupid, Raven would never get peace but at least it wouldn't be a whore. Oh how she loathed whores, what good did they do for the world? Except keep it populated. That annoyed her more than anything, just when she got rid of one whore, another whore popped out a child. Right beside her was Storm, if anyone could help Iziah wriggle out of this sweet kill, it was the foresinc investogator. Just as Liz had settled down in her favourite chair to a relaxing evening, Iziah and Storm barged in.

"I told you I was coming for you Liz" Iziah grinned as the young girl jumped out of her skin. "You know at first I thought we could talk this out like civilized people but instead I just ripped the head off your kitty cat" She held up the mutilated cat head, Liz let out a peircing scream, it was cut short when Storm punched her in the guts.

"Oh what a surprise, the psycho hurt an animal." Iziah rolled her eyes tossing the cat head at her. Liz screeched pushing it away.

"You know Liz I thought that if I left you be, you would just fade into nothingness and just leave our lives. But no you just couldn't leave it alone could you Liz, you just had to try and ruin her life didn't you"

"She ruined mine"

Storm held her cousin back, when Iziah was restrained she was able to speak again "The sad part for you Liz is, you could of avoided all this. If you had just left alone you would of lived." Iziah let out a snort of disgust "I have to admit your plan was pretty gutsy, sure it lacked originality but it was gutsy, the one thing you didn't count on was just how far I would go for that girl. I've prooved that repeatedly but you still try and fuck with her. I killed your brother, I set your sister on fire and now I'm going to kill you."

Liz suddenly was on her knees, tears flowing from her eyes, hands clasped together. "Please! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

Iziah merely took out her silenced gun and shot her between the eyes "Why must people try and appeal to me on an emotional level? Don't they know that I hate everybody?"

"Obviously not Izzy" Storm looked around, "Alright lets get this over with, I have a jigsaw that needs completing"

By the time they were finished Iziah was on her way home her kill streak up to six and very much in tact. No one could stop her, not when her sister's happiness was at stake.


	89. Three days of silence

**Chapter 89 Three days of silence**

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" John asked again pulling on his shoes. Back at work John decided that they needed a break from all the crap and work. A bunch of guys and girls were going to hit the clubs and blow off some steam. Raven was more interested in staying back and relaxing.

"I'm sure, you go and have a great time" Raven smiled at her boyfriend, she would prefer that he stayed behind so they could fool around but she wasn't going to be one of those girls. Besides he deserved a night out, just because she didn't want to go, she wasn't going to stop him from going out.

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

"I don't know, a locked room and _Phantasy Star IV_, you're right, its really dangerous"

John kissed her head lovingly "Alright if you're sure"

"Of course I'm sure, just be a good boy"

"Damn and I was gonna sleep with every woman that came my way"

Raven kissed him sweetly on the lips "Joke about that again and I'll rip it off so no one will be havin sex"

"Fair enough" John laughed softly, "I'll be back later. Ring me if you need me"

"I will now go, have fun"

Around midnight John finally got back, swaying and laughing at nothing. He had so much fun, dancing and catching up with his friends. He was going to pay for it in the morning, he had drunk a little too much and after while John knew he was drunk. Going into his room he tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Raven. As soon as he shut the door, she woke up.

"Hi" John whispered, at least he thought he was whispering, it came out a lot louder than he intended. "Sorry I was waking you, really drunk" John stumbled his way to the bed, when his knee's felt the edge his body just gave way.

"Ouch" Raven gasped in pain as his head came in contact with her ribcage. John shuffled around so he was on the bed properly, his soft hands stroking her face like she was a doll.

"Did I hurt you?" His eyes widened like a child.

"Yeah its ok though"

John kissed her sloppily on the lips, his breath almost making her vomit. "Me sorry Raven, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Its fine" Raven pushed him away gently, "Get some sleep champ, you're gonna need it"

"I had a really good time" He sighed contented, "Until that whore came along"

"What whore?" Raven asked as John tried to pull his shirt off, through his drunken haze it looked like he was wrestling with his shirt and the shirt was winning. Wanting to hear more about this whore, Raven helped him with his clothes, sadly he took that as an invitation. John's hands were wondering all over her shirt, clenching and releasing her massive cleavage.

"John, what whore?" Raven asked again prying his hands away from her tits.

He flopped down on the bed, his eyes closing for a moment "Some whore was dancing with me, I think, I can't remember. But she wound up kissing me." John sighed contented "It was a good night, nighty night Raven"

Right in front of her he fell asleep and left Raven to think about his words.

Bass drum and accountants were clicking away in John's head when he got up. It wouldn't stop vibrating with pain and he wondered if there was any way to stop it. Raven handed him a glass of water, at least thats what it looked like.

"Drink this, it'll stop the accountants" Raven practically shouted. John took it greatfully and skulled it down in one gulp.

"What is it?"

"Izzy's hangover medicine. It works very well"

"I am so sorry about last night, hows the ribs?"

Raven waved it aside "There fine, hows the whore ramming her tongue down your throat?"

"I swear that was an accident Venom, she kissed me, not the other way around."

"Yeah I know that but sadly you must be held accountable for your actions, it ain't fair but thats life"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin for the next three days I will be ignorin you, I won't be touchin you and for the three days you're in trouble I will not be speakin to you"

"Are you serious?"

Raven didn't answer, instead she just took the glass back and settled down on the bed to read her book.

"Raven?"

She just ignored him and went on reading. She wanted to let this go but she couldn't, her mind kept going over what else could of happened. So instead of shouting at him and saying shit she couldn't take back, she was just going to ignore him for three days. Hopefully John would understand. With the way he stalked away from her, it wasn't very likely.


	90. Happy birthday Venom!

**Chapter 90 Happy birthday Venom!**

True to her word three days later Raven was back to talking to him again. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him sweetly.

"Now your talking to me"

"I'm sorry but I just got upset and I didn't want to say somethin I couldn't take back"

John shuffled out of her embrace, "I have work to do"

Raven only looked at him sadly as he walked away, instead of saying bad words, her silence had pushed him away. Raven hoped that he would come around. The way he shook her loose didn't make her feel any better. Of course it didn't help that today was her birthday, not only was her boyfriend mad, he had forgotten. Such a great start to her birthday celebrations. Sighing she sent a text to her sister saying happy birthday.

After all day of John avoiding her and working Raven was happily on her way home. John didn't say or even wait for her after the show so she figured that like the past three days, she would be going to bed alone. She hated that more than anything.

"Hey, how was your day?" Iziah asked when she came in the front door.

"Fuckin great!" Raven exploded with sarcasm. "My boyfriend won't talk to me, Dad keeps trying to talk to me and that bitch Maryse just won't die"

"I feel for you, really" Iziah said, un-interested in her sister's problems she went back to her book. "If it helps your day could still pick up"

"Yeah right" Raven muttered going straight to her bedroom. She really didn't like it that her door was slightly ajar. If Izzy was going to invade her personal space she could at least shut the door properly. Yanking the door open, she felt around for the lightswitch. It made her more annoyed that the light didn't come on. "Are you kiddin me?"

"No" John's voice said softly making her jump. Clicking on the light, her eyes were confronted with something right out of a romance novel. Soft candlelight, rose petals and her boyfriend standing in the middle of it all. He had not forgotten that today was the day she was born, nor could he forget that it was this same day that evil was unleashed on the world.

"You remembered" Raven finally smiled wrapping her arms around him. John captured her lips softly, earning a whimper from her vocal chords.

"Course I did, happy birthday Venom"

"Thank you" Raven kissed his cheek "Does this mean your not mad at me anymore?"

"The past three days has given me alot to think about, it made me realise that I loved you more than anything. Three days I had lost you and it almost tore me apart. I hate being without you" John kissed her temple lightly, getting down on one knee, Raven began to shake. "Raven Venom will you marry me?"

She had no idea what to say or do, she was frozen and slightly paralyzed. Her eyes locked on his gesture and the beautiful engagement ring he had picked out.

"Ok your gonna have to say something in the next three seconds or I'm just gonna look retarded"

Raven jumped on him knocking him back on the floor, "Yes!" They laughed like crazy at her lunging, "Of course I'll marry you John!"

"Can I come in yet! This fancy wine isn't going to drink itself!" Iziah called out from her door.

"Yes, come in!"

The wine was poured and the three of them celebrated the glorious occasion.  
>"I can't believe ya'll are gettin married!" Iziah gushed hugging both of them. "I'm so happy for you! I'll leave you guys to celebrate" Iziah rushed out the door giggling madly. John took her in his arms again, her eyes just burning into his.<p>

"I love you Venom"

"I love you too Cena, I'll always love you" Raven kissed his lips softly. "Take me to bed John"


	91. Surprise right back

**Chapter 91 Surprise right back**

When Raven woke in the morning she looked to her hand for conformation of last night. Twinkling on her finger was the heart shaped ring that John had produced last night. She smiled at how beautiful it was, it fit her so perfectly, with its thin silver band and blue gem.

"Morning beautiful" John woke and kissed wife to be.

"Morning yourself" Raven kissed him back, for a moment she let herself be happy. She wasn't going to think about what could destroy them this time, no she was going to let herself have this moment even if it killed her. Raven gave him a quick peck before getting up,

"Don't get up, stay in bed with me"

"I would love too but I gotta go with Iziah to the doctors"

"She can take herself can't she?"

Raven giggled as his nimble fingers made light patterns on her wrist.

"No I can't take myself" Iziah burst in suddenly, instantly she covered her eyes in digust seeing her sister and soon to be hubby naked. "That was more of John than I needed to see"

"Get out, I'll be ready in a moment" Raven playfully scolded her sister shoving her out the door.

"I gotta admit he looks damn fine butt naked!" Iziah hollered going back inside.

"At least she provides comedy relief" John laughed flopping back on the bed. "I guess I'll just have to lie here and pretend your still here"

Raven laughed pulling on some clothes "When I get back I'll make it up to you."

"Do you promise?" John pouted at her making her giggle again.

"Of course I promise." Raven kissed him softly "I'll see you in about twenty, thirty if she decides to fight the doctor on everythin he says"

"Hurry back, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to wait"

"Just save me some honey"

"Will do"

"So when are you going to tell him?" Iziah asked as they made their way to the doctor. It was Raven's appointment, not Iziah's. She just didn't want John to know until she did. Or until it was sorted in her head.

"When I have the results"

"Just remember if he's a jerk then remind him who's fault it is"

"Iziah I can't say that, because its my fault too"

"Let me tell you something Raven Venom, nothing is ever your fault. Ever. Your always innocent and can do no wrong"

Raven just shook her head, trust Iziah to be the one to say something like that. "Well your wrong but thank you for the sentiment"

"I hate sentiment, its disgusting. People loving eachother. Its gross"

"Iziah you love Konnan remember"

"I don't love him Venom, I just don't hate him alot"

"Meanin you love him"

"Only one I love is you, oh and Jam. But thats it"

"So Konnan?"

"I don't hate him as much as I hate other people"

"So if you don't love him, break up with him"

"I can't do that"

"Because you love him?"

"Yeah ok you got me. I love the man but you can't tell him that, I'll never hear the end of it" Iziah rolled her eyes as she pulled up in the carpark. "Alright girl, here we go"

"I wanna go home" Raven suddenly began to pull away. She didn't want to go in there, not now, not ever. Iziah however had different ideas, grabbing her sister's ear she pulled her up the stairs.

"No you don't girlfriend, get your butt up the stairs before I pull your ear off. So help me I will do it"

"My ear hurts" Raven complained after her appointment, trust Iziah to try and wrench her bloody ear off. "Did you really have to pull me?"

"Yes I did because like you I want answers. Now aren't you glad I made you go?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm just wonderin what John is goin to say"

"Never mind John, it looks like you gotta talk to Dad first" Iziah pointed her father out as she pulled up. "This should be fun"

Raven got out and strode up the hill like a pro, well she did it almost every day. "Hi"

"Raven we need to talk"

"No we don't. You've made your feelin's perfectly clear. You don't approve of my relationship"

"I heard you were getting married and I wanted to put our fight aside because I would like to walk my little girl down the asile."

Raven shot a look at her sister, Iziah laughed it off "What a shocker, the psycho goes behind her twin's back to make sure her Daddy is at the wedding. Seriously how do you people not see these things coming? I make it like super obvious"

"Iziah, go away" Shawn scolded his daughter, Iziah just laughed.

"Your welcome, what would you people do without me? Perish is my first guess" She laughed again as she went inside. Raven looked back to her father.

"Of course you can walk me down the asile. I would love that"

Shawn pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you"

"Stay right there, I gotta tell John somethin, when I do, I can tell you. So don't go away"

"Alright" Shawn sat back down on the rocking chair as his daughter flew out to the garage. She was in there for about six seconds then suddenly both of them came back, smiling like jack o'lanterns.

"Ok whats the big news?" Shawn asked eyeing the happy grins.

"I'm pregnant, your gonna be a grandfather" Raven said happily, her hand in John's.

Shawn fainted right where he was. Iziah came back from her basement just to see the look on his face. Disappointed she took in her father's limp frame.

"Why must people be made of weak things paper mache or emotions?"


	92. Shot gun wedding

**Chapter 92 Shot gun wedding**

After months of planning and working around the schedule the big day had finally arrived, Raven was so excited she could barely sit still. Today she would be pledging her love outloud to everyone to the greatest man alive. She thought this day would never come but at long last it was here.

"You look so pretty" Iziah sighed when she saw her sister in her wedding dress. Instead of black which was a big change up, Raven wore a beautiful red silk gown. It went with her black and silver hair perfectly. "Now I'm jealous, when the hell am I gonna get married?" Iziah asked slightly depressed for a moment.

Raven wrapped an arm around her shoulders "When you have slayed all the sluts from the world, remember we need you to slay those whores"

Iziah instantly perked up "Your right, Iziah Michales, whore killer." She pushed her sister out the door "Now go and get married"

Raven dug her heels in for a moment, "Remember your promise Izzy"

"Yeah I remember, I won't ruin your big day with my actions"

Raven eyed her sister suspect for a moment, Iziah didn't want to be a bridesmaid, she was just happier to sit in the crowd. So Raven made her a deal, she wouldn't have to be a bridesmaid if she promised not to ruin her wedding. Raven would never forget what happened at Digger's wedding. Iziah, who was drunk, got bored and picked a fight with the priest. And then at her father's wedding, she, while stoned decided to shoot off her paintball gun, turning the brides' beautiful white gown a bright pink. Raven just wanted her wedding to go off without a hitch, meaning without Iziah doing something to ruin it.

"I won't ruin your day" Iziah took her hand "I give you my word unless I really have too, I won't ruin your day."

"Thank you"

Soft music started to play and Shawn joined her at the door, offering his arm "Its time to get married baby-girl"

"Now I'm nervous" Raven shook nervously, wrapping her arm around her father's, she started to walk down the asile. Everyone stood up as she walked towards her future. John looked so amazing in his black and white suit, right by his side, his best friend Randy and brother Matt. Harmoni and Jamie stood happily on the other side. Raven joined him up the front, her eyes looking deep into his. As the minister started the ceromony, Raven just let it wash over her, standing there looking into those heart stopping eyes, she knew this was right, it was meant to be.

"If anyone here knows a reason why these two shouldn't be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

Raven couldn't help it but her eyes flew instantly to her sister. She was sitting there quietly like a good girl, not doing or saying anything.

"I object!"

Everyone flew to the opened doors, standing there in the foyer was none other than Sting. "I object!"

No one had any idea what to do as the scene folded out, walking up the asile determindly, eyes peering at him wondering what was going on. Raven's heart was stopping and starting on its own free will. Was this really happening? Or was this just a dream? Please let it be a dream.

"You can't marry him" Sting took her hand, "Especially when we both know that baby isn't his, its _mine_"

It all went quiet as Raven let the reality sink in, this was no dream this was really happening and now she was being accused of being unfaithful. The heartbreak in John's eyes was evident as he let her hand go.

"Oh are you kidding me" Iziah muttered, doing the only thing she could think she pulled her sawed off shotgun, she shot him right in the heart. "There continue on Father" Iziah cheered sitting down in her seat again. Raven however just had to get out there, leaving everyone even more confused she pushed her way back down the way she came. No one knew what to do now, a runaway bride, a heart broken groom and a dead body. It was definately a wedding to remember alright.


	93. Elope

**Chapter 93 Elope**

After hours of searching Raven was finally found, nursing her wounds in her old bedroom at her fathers house. Iziah, Shawn and Trish were all huddled out side the door trying to listen to what was going on. John and Raven were in there talking but so far it was a little too quiet for their liking. Just when they thought all was safe, the shouting began. Words and insults being traded left, right and centre. It was hard to understand what was being said but it was obvious that John was mad, he was beyond mad, he was irate. The muffled yelling just seem to get louder but sadly not clearer. Iziah was restrained many times by her father, she was pretty sure she heard the S-word (Slut) being used alot. Fearing for her sister and her baby, Iziah tried to break down the wood but Shawn stopped her. After killing yet another innocent person, this should of been the least of Izzy's worries. The yelling inside the bedroom just kept up and all they could do was stand there and try to pick up certain words. After a while they fell asleep and yet the yelling continued.

Raven pulled her eyes open the next morning hoping that she still had a husband to be. Instead of waking up in her bed, she was sitting in John's truck. Raven let herself get adjusted before she said anything, John's glare was fixed on the road.

"There's some muslei bars in the glovebox"

Raven opened it up pulled one out, she wasn't hungry but for the baby she ate anyway. "John"

"I have something to say and I would like you to sit there and listen"

Raven sat back in the seat and ate her bar while John started what he had to say. "I know that you always were and always will be faithful to me, and I know the baby in your belly is mine so I'm sorry for calling you a whore, it was un-called for."

"John"

"I'm still talking" He said bitterly, his eyes not leaving the road. Raven shut her mouth and let him talk. Clearly it was something he needed to get off his chest. "Venom I love you more than anything and yesterday when I saw him come into our wedding and take your hand I saw you fading. And then you walked out on me and I saw you leaving me, leaving me for him. Losing you scares me more than anything, I can handle alot of things and you know that firsthand but losing you isn't one of them. I don't want to lose you, ever"

"Can I talk now?" Raven asked softly, her bar now discarded. Anymore and surely she would throw up. Not something she needed or wanted right now.

"Yes you may"

"John I love you and I don't want too lose you. You have me forever, forever and a day. Its always been you, from day one"

John took a sharp left, his words suddenly halting and for a moment Raven couldn't help but wonder if this was the end. Was John going to kill her so she would be his forever? No of course not, now she was just being stupid.

"Why are we here?" Raven asked as he stopped the truck. They were at some sort of beach, a secluded slice of heaven just for them. John opened his door and got out. He went round to her side and opened the door for her, taking her hand he smiled gently.

"If you still want to marry me Venom"

"Of course I do" Raven smiled letting him pull her out and shut the door. John took her hand and led her down the dunes to where he had planned this. Waiting for her was a minister and Randy, he would be playing witness for today.

"John I'm not really dressed for this" Raven had to point it out, instead of her long dress, it was her black shorts and black tshirt. Even though she wasn't dressed for it, she felt just as beautiful. As long as John was there, it didn't matter how she was dressed. Pulling her hair free she took her place with John, this was so much better than the first time.

"John would you like to say your vows?"

Taking her hands he looked her deep in her eyes, "Raven Venom, I have loved you for almost ten years. Its taken alot for me to actually see how much I actually loved you but its all been worth it because now I have you. I will love you now and forever. You are my soul mate, my missing puzzle peice and now until forever I will only love you. Your the one that has my heart"

He slid the ring on her finger, each word touching her very soul.

"Raven would you like to say something to John?"

"John, you are the only man for me. Its always been you even when I tried tellin myself it wasn't. I have loved you since that first time you came into that arena and made me fall on my face. It was you then and its you now, its going to be you until the end of time, until my heart stops beating. Even in death you will have my heart because you had it from the start"

When she slid that ring on his finger, the tears flew down her face, this was what eternal happiness felt like. She would always have that with John.

"With the power invested in me, you now kiss the bride"

John pulled her lips to his, never wanting to let her go. He had found what he was looking for and it was right in front of him the entire time.


	94. Confusion in the present day

**A/N **And we're still not done...calling it, second to last chapter hopefully ya'll enjoy!

Onwards tonto!

**Chapter 94 Confusion in the present day**

Raven pulled herself away from the beach and the heavenly words she had shared with then husband. The dreams she was used too, they had been coming at full throttle for a while now. Eventually it was all she had left of John, so now she welcomed them. Even the ones about the bad times, John was only with her in her head now. Sad but true. She had been blissfully married to him for almost eleven years, then it all just ended. It ended so boringly that it was almost anti-climatic. Their daughter Nickie was thirteen now, three years ago she had a wonderful husband and now all she had was her daughter. Raven dragged herself downstairs only to see Nickie excitedly sitting at the table eating breakfast, today was the day her father was coming to visit. Nickie was beside herself, it had been almost three years since his last visit.

"Morning Nic, any coffee left"

"In the pot Mum" Nickie was practically bouncing, "I cannot wait for Dad to get here, hopefully he can make it"

"He will make it, he always does remember"

"Yeah" Nickie looked to her mother almost sadly, "Mum why didn't it work with Dad?"

It was a question Nickie always asked as though she expected a different answer everytime. Sadly the answer was always the same, even if it broke Raven's heart to say it again and again. "We just drifted apart Nic, it happens"

"But you guys were in love"

Raven let out a sigh "Yeah, when you have as much history as me and your father, it eventually pulls you apart. Its no one's fault, it just happens and nothin can stop it"

"Bet Aunt Izzy would try" Nickie laughed, she was never told why but Nickie knew her aunt was in the slammer. She would be for a very long time.

"Well your aunt truely believes that in order to get things done, blood has to be spilt"

"Makes me a little relieved that she's in jail, I'd hate to be around her when I'm naughty"

Raven wrapped an arm around her daughter, sure she had bouts of being a teenager but in general Nickie was a good kid. "You would never misbehave if your Aunt was here, you'd be too scared"

"You think so?"

"Hell even I'm scared of her" Raven laughed as the door went off. Nickie jumped from her mother and rushed to the door.

"Dad!"

John hugged his little girl, it had been way too long for his liking. "I missed you Nic"

"I missed you too Dad"

John pulled away and looked to Raven, his heart snapping and cracking. "Hey Raven"

"Mornin, so where you takin our girl?"

"Well if Nickie still thinks that its cool I was hoping the batting cages"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, thanks to her father being a pro wrestler and her mother an all round athlete, Nickie loved sports. Not to mention she was pretty good at most sports she tried.

"Sure"

"I'll just get my shoes on" Nickie ran upstairs to find her shoes, leaving Raven and John in the front hall. Everything was pretty much the same except the obvious, their divorce.

"Remember when we went to the battin cages" Raven said softly, "That was a lot of fun"

"Yeah, you were the first girl to beat my record"

"Ok I'm ready, bye Mum" Nickie rushed down and grabbed John's hand. In a matter of seconds she was pulling him down the hill. Raven couldn't blame her, Nickie didn't get much time with her father.

It was just around dinner time when John bought Nickie home, the look on her daughter's face would stay with Raven forever. Nickie was so happy to have her father back even for a little bit, Raven was happy to have him back for a little bit, even if the dirty yet painful dreams would be at full throttle tonight. Raven couldn't wait, it was the only contact she had these days, at least John had made good on his promise, according to her spy, Sam. John wasn't with anyone, not even casually.

"Mum" Nickie started sweetly, "Can Dad stay for dinner?"

Raven laughed "How did I know you were gonna ask that? I made enough for your father if he would like to stay"

"You don't mind?" John asked, how could this shit happen? His best friend, went to wife then suddenly to stranger. His father was right, he had taken his marriage for granted, well now he wanted it back, even if it took him another nine years. Raven was worth it, she always would be.

"Course not, I made enough for everyone"

"I so cannot wait for dinner, your mother makes the best food ever"

Nickie laughed "Yeah I know that Dad, why do you think I'm so fat"

"Your not fat," Raven scolded her, "Vickie Lee is fat, Vickie Guerrero is fat. You are no where near fat"

They sat down as Raven dished up, she held in her giggle when she saw John's mouth litterly start to savulate. They ate in silence for a moment, John was savouring every morsel she had cooked, Raven's cooking was like heaven on earth. He had to store the taste to his memory.

"Mum?" Nickie piped up again, batting her pretty blue eyes.

"Yes Nickie?"

"Can Dad stay the night?"

Raven almost choked, along with John. After she was done choking on her food, Raven turned to her daughter softly. "Nickie," "Please! He has to go back to the hotel and then he's gonna leave early, I just wanna be able to have breakfast with my Dad before he has to leave again"

"Nickie I will wake up early so we can have breakfast before I go" John promised, hating that his girl was upset. Hating it that he was officially divorced from the only woman that he loved.

"He can stay" Raven cut in softly. It would be torture but if it made Nickie happy then a little torture wouldn't hurt. She had survived torture before and she would survive it again.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, "He can stay?"

"If he wants, I can make the spare bed up for him"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Its fine, really" Raven smiled, it was anything but fine. She didn't want John in the spare bed, she wanted him in her bed, next to her, the way it was meant to be.

After dinner Raven attended to the dishes while Nickie spent more time with her father, she had to show off her sports awards to him. He was so proud of her, he had to tell her that more often.

"Do you think its workin?" Nickie whispered to her father while Raven sung her _Theory_ songs, Nickie, just like her mother loved the band so hearing it come from her mother's vocal chords was always welcome.

"You did wonderfully, I'll do the rest" John winked at his little girl. He had told Nickie of his intentions and not shockingly the young girl jumped at it, anything to see her parents happy again. Around half past ten Nickie was told it was bedtime, school wouldn't wait while she lazed around trying to wake up. Raven handed him a beer as she sat beside him, "She misses you alot when your gone"

"I know"

"She's so proud that her father is John Cena."

"I'm proud that she's mine, or should I say ours" John opened his beer before opening her's, her fingers couldn't work the twist top. "Since when can you drink alcohol?" John asked teasingly, knowing the system.

"Its funny, since I had Nic, the system has become stronger. I can handle exactly two, count em', two beers"

John laughed "I counted them, very well done Venom"

Raven let out a sigh "Its been so long since you called me that"

"I know" He pushed a stray silver curl from her face, her skin just as smooth. For a moment time was halted and the two just stared at each other, in the heat of the moment and all the bubbling feelings, John lent forward and kissed her softly. Her lips were so good and he knew that pulling away would be the hardest part.

She pulled away first, already hating being away from him. "John why did you do that?"

"Because I love you Venom" He said gently taking her hand, "I was an idiot to leave you and I promise if you give me one more chance I swear this time I will get it right"

"John" Raven took her hand back, she didn't want this to be happening, not again.

He made her look at him, "I love you Venom, I always have and I always will. Tell me you don't love me anymore, tell me you don't love me and I'll leave"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, unsure of what was going to come out...


	95. Years from now

**A/N **OK so this is the end, thank you to all those that have seen it through and once more thank you to Cenarko1986, for the idea, I hope its tickled your fancy, onwards with the last chapter!

**(I know this world that we live in can be hard now and then and it will be again, many times we've been down. Still love has kept us together, the flame never dies when I look in your eyes, the future I see. **_Dr Hook_**)**

**Chapter 95 Years from now**

Raven shut her mouth because she simply had no more words left, he had taken them right out of her mouth. Knowing that there was only one thing to do, one way to stop all the choas and confusion, she pressed her lips against Johns. Like any other time, it felt right, it was meant to be. Wrapping his arms around her, John pulled her to him, he wasn't going to let her go again. He was tired of losing her, not anymore. Now she would be his forever. Needing air they pulled away and just looked at eachother. Burning love rocketing through out them. Getting up, Raven extended her hand. John took it and together they made their way upstairs. Once he was in the room that he once called theirs he pulled her lips back to his, he could stay like this forever, just kissing her. Raven ran her tongue across that closed seam, instantly he opened up and let her in. Her arms wrapped around his neck, needing him now more than ever. John slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, with each button popped, her skin became more accessablie to him. This was going to last all night if he had his way. Gently he pulled it from her arms, she was still as beautiful as she was eleven years ago. John took her hand and laid her down on the bed. Kneeling down he took off her socks, his hands tracing light patterns on her feet. Every inch of her body was going to be touched and acknowledged, no part would be left out. Kissing the light material he made his way up to her zipper. All the love and joy in the world was reigning down on her and all she could do was lie back and let him take her. Raven raised her little rump off the bed so he could take her jeans off. Starting by her ankles he kissed every tattoo she had leading up her legs. Raven let out little breaths, already she was panting and he hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. When he got to her panties, he kissed the cloth right on that little button. Raven jerked under his touch, it had been too long, far too long. John kissed up her belly, her ribs and the valley between that heaving bosom she called a chest. John kissed his trail up to her mouth, he embraced her as though it was the very first time. For a moment she was taken and all she could do was hold his body to her's. Sliding his lips from her mouth her went back down her neck, the little heaven spots being jabbed at. He undid the clasps at the front of her bra, freeing those ginormous mountains. Raven couldn't help but giggle gently, his tongue curling around her hard nipples in a flash. He licked and kissed all around her breasts, each one being treated to bliss before sliding his mouth down her belly. His teeth gently nipped at the black bolt in her bellybutton. Slowly, giving her time to change her mind, he slid her panties down until she was naked, naked just for him and always just for him. John stood up for a moment so he could get out of his clothes, they were just holding him back and he swore nothing would ever do that again. Once he was naked he settled with her in bed. John went back to his soft kisses, his lips making her breathe sharply as he made his journey between her legs.

"John" Raven breathed out, her legs opening for him, she would never again forget how good he made her feel. John pried those lips apart, little trickles of pre-excitement flowed to the bed, Not wasting anymore time he set about licking all around her. Raven jumped with pleasure, it was all she could do to stop the loud screams that her daughter would most certainly hear. John wasn't having that, he needed to hear her again, using all the tools in his aresnal, he lapped at her, his fingers ploughing inside her stretching those still tight walls.

"John" Raven wailed, all the pleasure in the world circulating her veins. "John!"

He kept pushing those delightful fingers inside her, pushing her to the edge. Gushes of juices hit his tongue and he lapped faster to capture every little bit.

"You still taste amazin" John whispered, as he kissed his way back to her mouth.

"I want you inside me John" Raven looked at him, she needed him close to her, she needed him more than he would ever know. John fixed his hips and enjoying every moment, he slid inside her. It felt even better than he remembered. He had to pause in case he lost it already. Taking his face in her hands, she pressed her lips against his. Moving his hips slowly at first he rocked inside her. The dance was the same but the tune seemed so much better, Raven wasn't going to last much longer, the bolts spiking her from all directions. Using her old strength trick she rolled so she was on top of him. Sitting up fast, his mouth claimed hers, her body being stretched to the limits, Raven rolled her hips on him, together the bed rocked and their screams weren't silent for much longer. The end came too soon and Raven found herself flopping down on his tired frame. John held her close, his eyes shut with bliss. Together they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

Pleasure rocked throughout his core, and his body started to scream. He needed to wake up and wake up now unless he wanted to miss it. Opening his eyes, he didn't even have to ask where Raven was, the pleasure her mouth was bringing was evident as to where she was. Licking him like a lollipop she put her mouth to full throttle, now he was awake he could appreicate it. John lay back and let her take his body to the promised land. John let out a deep groan, Raven's mouth seemed to of learnt some things while he was gone, now it was hitting points he didn't even know exsisted. In a matter of seconds he was writhing beneath her, his hands raking at the blankets in a vain attempt to hold on. When her hand started massaging his balls and inner thighs, John knew it was over. His body tightened and all he had was realesed into her mouth. Raven took it all before she cleaned the softening muscle up. Poking her head back up, John took her softly and pulled her into his arms. Her tiny body lay gently across his.

"John please don't let me go again" Raven said softly looking into his eyes. She didn't want him to leave again, she needed him and if he left again, Raven wasn't sure if she would survive it again.

"Never again, I'm your's forever."

"Forever and a day" Raven sighed happily lying her head on his chest. She shut her eyes in pure bliss. It had taken forever but at long last John was her's again and until her heart stopped beating he always would be.


End file.
